Forgiveness Works Both Ways
by AmberEyedGirL118
Summary: For 4 years, Kagome Higurashi has been hiding from the one person she's loved and feared for as long as she can remember. But what happens when she can no longer run and hide? And keep her biggest secret from him about why she left? InuXKag, MirXSan and..
1. Chapter 1: Memories and Moments

_Forgiveness Works Both Ways_

_Chapter 1:_

_Memories and Moments_

She found herself in the memory which haunted her almost every night since the incident had occurred. Her eyes had burned like fire due to her tears running down her face in rivers. Her throat felt raw and swollen from screaming and feeling the canines puncture her flesh over and over again. The silver long hair she had loved for so many years, now hung like a veil shutting out the world around her. The seemingly sharp, harmless claws that use to gently tickle her into a submission were now digging into her wrists, causing deep crimson streams to flow and cover the snow beneath them.

"Please," she whimpered hoarsely to the figure holding her down, stealing her innocence from her as she cried. "Please stop…"

The boy looked at her smugly, and his eyes were still the blood red they had been merely an hour before. They no longer soothed her in the warmth they had had since they had been children. Now they only showed pure evil and hollowness. His lips were coated heavily in her own blood, and when he smiled at her menacingly, her tears blurred her vision once more.

As she cried, the boy bit her neck once more, but this time, far more fiercely than he had before. She screamed, but nothing came out short but a whisper.

She must have passed out soon after, because the next moment, she had awoken in the forest, all alone. Naked, beaten, bruised, and bleeding everywhere. Especially between her legs and her wrists.

As she looked down her body, she winced. The snow around her was red from all of her blood she had lost. And was deepest around her midsection. Looking to the right and left slowly, her neck throbbed in pain as she discovered only light droplets around her head.

She wanted to let herself die in that moment, and found herself now only glancing at the red large sweater only a few feet away from her. The wind picked put slightly, chilling her skin into numbness sharply. Looking up at the stars as they danced in the sky, she smiled an empty smile up to them.

With her will to live completely gone, she found herself wondering how long it would take before her heart stopped in the frigged cold of January. Her mother had warned her not to go out tonight. Even if her intentions HAD been good. She couldn't help but care for the boy who had done this to her.

All she had wanted to do was help him. And this was what she had gotten in return.

Raped. At the age of thirteen.

If she could have shed anymore tears, she would have. But her silent sobs only caused her eyes to burn further.

Freezing the small amounts of salty liquid to her eyelashes and cheeks.

Rolling over, she reached for the large red sweater. Her hand shook as her fingers lightly brushed the thick fleece. It was hard to believe she could actually move after everything that had happened to her. And this sweater, it was his.

Not only had he taken something from her, but had left her something so she would survive the night.

Typical.

As she wrapped the long warm jacket over her broken body carefully, she curled into a ball and looked at her ring on her left hand.

It was only a simple little ring from a quarter machine. But it had meant the world to her. He had given it to her only a few weeks ago, saying it was her engagement ring. The thin, fake gold band shined in the light. Unlike the plastic pink stone heart in the center, which was saturated in her own blood.

A single tear fell from her eyes. And as she looked up at the sky, she wondered what was going to happen now. Yes, she loved him dearly. But this had always been her mother's main concern about him. And her reasons to keep them apart after they had gone to middle school together.

_Flashback_

_"He's not dangerous, mom!" she shouted at her mother as the older woman shoved her into her room. "Inuyasha would **never** do anything to hurt me! You don't even know him!"_

_"I don't care Kagome! He's not human, so you can bet on never seeing him ever again!" she answered slamming the door and locking it from the outside. "You even **think** about leaving this house, " she stated from the other side of the door. "And I **swear**, you will never set foot in it again! Now go to bed!"_

_End Flashback_

For once, she almost wished she had listened. But Inuyasha would have most likely been hurt if she hadn't come. Now, looking around her in the blood soaked wetness of the freezing snow, she drifted off to sleep. But all that met her were the red eyes of her hanyou, stealing her innocence away…

_4 Years Later…_

Kagome awoke after her memory of haunting finally faded from her mind. When she looked down at her body, she no longer felt the cold of the snow or the pulsing pain in her wrists. But after a moment of looking far more closely, she found the tiny scars along her wrists and the inside of her arms. Some had been from him, and over months after the incident, she had added a few of her own.

Upon hearing the light flutter outside her window of rain falling, she sighed.

_' I still can't believe I agreed to this,' _she thought to herself with a groan.

After being out of school for four years, she would be going back today. For the first time in four years since she had been thrown out of her home, found her guardians, thrown into DSS and an unwed mothers home, and then back into the care of two flamboyant men she thought of now as her best friends.

"Mommy?" a small female voice called from the doorway. "Are we going to the park today?"

Kagome smiled as she looked at her daughter. Her long, black hair hung loosely and all over the place like it normally did, forming thick ringlets as it reached her elbows . And her purple t-shirt she used constantly for a nightgown was showing a lot of wear and tear. The little girl was merely only four years old, and holding her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Bubbles. A ratty, old, blue cat. It had seen better days when the little girl had been born. But her daughter's other features made her smile as she looked at her. Her tiny little fangs trembled over her small yet full lips. It was almost shocking to her how much this child resembled her. But her blue and violet eyes held a piece of her father in them that always made Kagome want to cry. But it was her ears that mostly did it everytime. On the top of her head, were two white dog ears.

"Do you remember what mommy's going to be doing today, Kaiya?' she asked her daughter sweetly, patting the bed lightly. Knowing full well that the thunder and lightening had woken her up.

Kaiya jumped on and into the bed with her mother, giggling as her mother tickled her lightly.

"Mommy?' another small voice called to her from the door. " Uncle Naraku said we aren't going to the park today. How Come?"

When Kagome looked up, she smiled once more at her other four year old daughter, Amaya. She still wondered how she had two such well behaved twins. Luckily at least they looked nothing alike. Even though her younger sister had Kagome's blue eyes and her father's human form eye color mixed together, Amaya's eyes were purely gold. Just like her father's were. Her hair was silvery white, and rested mostly straight against her back. She was the tough, older sister. Even if she was only older by a few minutes. And her ears were just like her sister's, only hers were black instead of white.

Kagome smiled at her other child and coaxed her to join them on the large fluffy bed. Since they had only just recently moved back to Tokyo with Naraku, and his boyfriend of almost twelve years, Jakotsu, Kagome had needed to make a 'deal' with the two gay men whom she thought of as her best friends. Naraku, no matter how flamboyant he was, told Kagome she needed to go back to school like a scolding father would have. Since he was working on his night club during the day and no longer able to be her tutor, she needed to go back and get her diploma.

Jakotsu had agreed, and had even told her that he would watch the girls for her until she came home. Seeing as he was running his own beauty salon now only a few blocks away.

"Because your uncle's have decided to force your Mommy to go back to school," she sighed as the playful mood died down, causing her girl's to look at her with puppy dog eyes.

"But I thought Uncle Naraku was your teacher?" Amaya asked. It was amazing how smart she was.

Well, those genes must have come from Kagome, she at least had a good feeling that was the case at least.

"He was, sweetie. But do you remember why we moved back to Tokyo?" she asked her white haired little girl kindly. Even though she was only seventeen, Kagome was an amazing mother to both of these little girls.

"Well, I think so…," she said trailing off.

"It was because they got those pieces of paper in the mail about their buildings. Right Mommy?" Kaiya asked sweetly.

Kagome smiled and pulled her little angel's closer to her.

"That's right baby. And your uncle's have been waiting a very long time for this to happen. So, that's why mommy will be going back to school. At least it'll only be for this year and next year," she said smiling at them both. "Then I'll be able to stay home with you two _all the time_."

Kaiya smiled brightly at her mother and hugged her tightly around her neck. Amaya laughed and joined in on the 'dog pile' forming over their mother. Knowing full well that if they were too loud, one of their uncles would come in looking silly and tell them to go back to bed.

So, both girl's grinned at one another and started to lightly tickle their mother with their small claws.

"Hey!" she laughed trying to jump away from them. But it was no use. Both of those little hanyou's of hers knew her weak spots. Tickling her feet and sides, she jumped around on the mattress and giggled, laughed, and screamed.

That is until Naraku marched into the room sporting a pair of large pink curlers, a purple bathrobe, and some weird green paste all over his face. He tapped his foot and screwed up his face as he stared at the scene before him.

"Excuse me?" he said in his very deep voice slowly. "But it's 6am girls. Some of us are trying to sleep."

Both of the little hanyou's stopped tickling their mother immediately as they held back their giggles.

"What's on your face?" Kagome asked in between breaths. "You look like you were diving into the green icing in the fridge once again."

Naraku raise a perfectly tweezed eyebrow at her and glared. But it seemed as though the movement had not been a very good idea, since some of the green flaky stuff crumbled and fell to the floor.

"Well, excuuuuse me little miss 'perfect skin'," he hissed. "Some of us need to actually work hard at making our skin nice."

"Naraku?" an odd, yet very feminine voice called from the other room sluggishly. "What are you doing up? It's 6am honey. Come back to bed."

A moment after the voice stopped, loud snoring could be heard from the room down the hallway.

The twins smiled at one half of the only male guidance they had ever known and jumped off the bed. When they reached his form, both girls hugged each of his legs, giggling as he smiled shaking his head at both of them. Looking back at Kagome, he found himself smiling even more.

Even though he was beyond gay, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long midnight hair trailed down her back until it pooled and hit the crème colored sheets of her massive, queen sized sleigh bed. Her skin, which he had always been super jealous of, was almost the color of snow in the winter, it was so fare. Her lips were full, and mostly set in a slight pout. But it was her eyes that drove all the straight men into a frenzy, at least besides her perfect body. They were icy ocean blue. And no matter what way you looked into them, they shined and sparkled in the light.

He had wanted to send her back to school right after she had come to live with them. But she had been terrified of something. And, well, judging by the thick scabs on her wrists and neck, he knew she would most likely scare herself to death if she went back at all.

Then, they had found out she was three months pregnant. At first, they both had been in horrified shock. But Kagome had merely turned to stone once the words had been spoken.

Kagome's mother had battled them in court for her daughter to be placed into an unwed mothers home. The woman had been spiteful and held no remorse for her daughter. Calling her a whore and everything else in the book after she had brought her home with her mere days later.

Once she had been taken away, Naraku had used every powerful influence he possesed to get her back. The courts had found some bruises along Kagome's spine and her cheekbone had been shattered from a blow from her mother's fists when they had picked her up to take her to the shelter. And right then and there, Naraku, along with Jakotsu, were her soul guardians.

After she had recovered, Kagome had asked if she could keep her child, not knowing at the time she was caring twins in the least. At first, Naraku had been taken aback by her soul request. But in the end he had told her she could have whatever she wished for.

And she had been an amazing mother from day one. Those two little rug rat's ( as he called them lovingly) had been very good as well once they had been born. He had no idea why, since most babies usually cry in the middle of the night, but these two usually slept through everything and only awoke once Kagome had. It was strange from day one, but it fit their lives very well and had made things much easier on all of them.

"Hey, what are you four doing up?" Jakotsu asked walking in wearing his stylish pink and green bathrobe and his semi long hair in a high braid. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned, and stretched right before the girls ran at him and tackled him to the floor.

"Uncle Jako!" they both yelled in unison as his eyes shot open as he hit the floor.

"Hey, what have we all told you about knocking people over like that?" Naraku scolded lightly.

"It's okay honey," Jakotsu laughed hugging the two little girls to his chest. "It's usually how they wake me up anyways. I'm just happy they didn't do this on the stairs like yesterday."

Naraku smiled a his partner, and found his way down to the little girls and picked them both up. They turned in his arms so they could face him and giggled at his face, which made him merely roll his eyes at the both of them.

Kagome smiled as she finally stood, wearing her usual nightgown which mainly consisted of one of Naraku's old button down white shirts. Both men looked at her and sighed, knowing full well the look in her eyes was not a happy one about their agreement.

"Now sweetie, " Jakotsu said in a warm voice. "You know very well at least our intentions aren't out to hurt you. We know you have **some** reason you don't want to go back to a public school system, but what else can we do?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head in understanding. But she hated the idea. If she was at least somewhat lucky though, **he** would not be there. If she were lucky, he had left Tokyo a long time ago like she had.

It was hard for her to hate him even today. And everytime she looked at her girls, she did think about him. But she had always loved Inuyasha Taishio. Never had the thought of a doubt crossed her mind. But her scars were a reminder that he actually could be dangerous. So she had always been too scared afterwards to approach any man she had come into contact with. Well, except for these two. And they had made living with guys take on a whole new prospective for her.

When she had first met them, she had been afraid of them. That is until she had caught them hugging and kissing against the kitchen sink one morning.

She had never truly known what other types of relationships existed in the world. Her mother had been very secretive and somewhat crazy about anyone who was different from the rest of society. Kagome had never cared though. Her theory was simple and yet complicated once she had thought it through. But you should be able to love anyone freely. Be it another guy, another girl, or even… a half demon.

Her heart clenched as one of their happy moments filled her head, and she turned away to walk over to the window. Luckily her girls were still developing, so they most likely wouldn't smell the tears flooding her eyes.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Inuyasha! Everyone is at the beach waiting for us, how long does it seriously take you to put on a stupid bathing suit?" she yelled into the large cherry oak wooden door._

_"You do realize I have to find my hat right? My ears will get a sunburn if I don't!" he growled._

_Kagome heard another shuffle of whatever he had been throwing around fall to the floor. She cringed only imagining what his large room looked like right now. The Taishio Mansion had always been a second home to her since they had become friends way back in kindergarten, but the one room that had always managed to make her squeamish, was his._

_She couldn't remember all of the times she had cleaned his room for him, and even though their maid and Inuyasha's former nanny, Kaede , had laughed at her as she cleaned the room in vein, she still did it. _

_Since her mother was a complete and utter nutcase even back then, Kagome was use to seeing everything in order. And she liked to clean. Inuyasha would often tease her about it and had said on many occasions that she should just move in and be his personal cleaner._

_She wasn't all too keen on the personal cleaner thing, but she would have loved to live here with him and his family. Even his older brother, Sesshomaru, loved her. But she merely kept her own livelihood a secret so her brother, Souta, would be kept safe._

_Turning her arm over without realizing it, she saw the large bruise from earlier that morning forming it's ugly purple mass. She lightly poked it, just to check if it did indeed hurt like all the others, and sure enough, it did._

_"Damnit! Where the hell is it!?"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up, finding the doorknob out of sheer memory, she opened the door and walked right in. _

_She had been right about the destruction level she had feared, seeing cloths, old toys, and even his bed sheets on the ground._

_"You really do destroy everything you touch," she laughed lightly as she noticed his hat peering out slightly from it's hiding spot under one of his pillows. "I mean, come on, I cleaned this place yesterday."_

_"Yeah, so what?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I need that hat!"_

_Kagome laughed, and jumped on his bed, pulling the hat out and placing it on her own head. She smiled smugly at her best friend she loved to death and folded her hands behind her head as she took in his look of amazement._

_"How the hell did you know where it was?"_

_But Kagome didn't answer him as he jumped onto the bed and laid down beside her. He smiled at her mischievously as he went to grab the hat. But she held it down on her head and laughed as he tried to lunge for it again. _

_They continued this little game until Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and tickled her. She laughed and laughed until she thought her lungs were going to explode._

_"Okay, okay. I give, I give!" she laughed as he reached around and went for her stomach. "Inuyasha!"_

_"This is what you get for taking my favorite hat," he said smugly as he began his assault on her once more. _

_This continued on like it always did for a while, until Kagome's stomach was twitching from her laughter so much it hurt to continue on. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, slowly taking the hat off her head. When she turned in his arms, he placed it on his head backwards and smiled at her._

_"I knew I would get it back eventually," he said shrugging at her._

_Kagome laughed as she breathed heavily, still trying to catch her breath. But in that moment, Inuyasha looked at her with his golden eyes and continued to stare at her. She felt her heart rate increase once more, knowing full well something was happening in those eyes of his se almost couldn't identify._

_Without any warning, his lips descended on hers, and stayed there for a long time. Kagome smiled against his lips, feeling her heart jump in her chest as it often did when she was around him. But this was the first time he had ever done this. It was a simple first kiss. And Kagome pressed her full lips against his in the same fashion, finding the fireworks bursting behind he closed eyes._

_Inuyasha pulled away after a moment and smiled at her._

_"I thought you were gonna hit me for that. But I had to do it," he said with a lazy voice._

_She laughed lightly at him, knowing full well how he felt for her and in the same way, how she felt about him. They had decided to try dating a few months before hand. But this had been their first kiss, in his messy room, looking at each other like the world would mean nothing without the other._

_She snuggled next to him, breathing in his scent of pine trees and of something else entirely. Ever since he had asked her out, she could never get enough of his scent or him. It felt weird at first, having these feelings at only thirteen, but she found herself feeling happy. _

_Inuyasha hugged her against him, feeling relieved that she hadn't beaten him to a bloody pulp like she had way back in kindergarten for even trying to kiss her. When he saw her wince lightly in his arms, he sighed finally seeing the large bruise on her arm from her mother. He hated knowing that she wouldn't allow him to help her out of this situation. Mainly because that was how she was. But it hurt him to know end knowing what was going on in her home, and he couldn't do anything about it._

_"Kagome, have you ever thought about leaving your house?" he asked her innocently. "I mean, I have a feeling your mom hurt you again, and I know you don't deserve that. Why don't you at think about leaving?"_

_She sighed, mentally kicking herself for forgetting about her arm. Some days she actually felt like the oldest person in the world. And today was one of those days._

_"I can't. I take all her crap so she won't hurt Souta. You know I have my reasons for staying there. And it's only until I'm sure Souta can defend himself from her. Just give it a few more years and everything should work out fine."_

_"But Kags-"_

_"Come on!" she said jumping up suddenly. "Everyone is waiting for us at the beach. Lets go before Miroku comes snooping around for us like he did last time."_

_He sighed, knowing that the conversation was over, or at least for now it was. He still found it hard to believe how strong she was. After everything she had been going through for years now, she could still find a way to smile and actually mean it fully._

_"Fine, but don't think we're done just because you say so," he said grabbing a red towel off of the floor and rolling it up under his arm. "We need to talk about this. So don't shut me out."_

_Rolling her eyes, she nodded, but knew she could find a way out of talking about it no matter what. After pulling down her pink t-shirt, Kagome walked outside of the room and picked up her own neatly folded pink towel and sunglasses. When she started to walk towards the door, Inuyasha grabbed her hand, holding it carefully as not to hurt her with his sharp claws. _

_She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and giggled at seeing the deep red blush creep into his cheeks as he smiled at her._

_"I love you," she whispered to him, already knowing what his answer would be._

_"I love you too," he smiled. "But if that pinhead comes looking for us, we'll never hear the end of it. So lets go."_

_Nodding her head, she waited for him to open the door. And as the sunlight touched her fare skin, she smiled to herself. How could things ever go wrong for them?_

_End Flashback_

Kagome wiped the stray tar as it fell from her eyes. Finding it hard to believe how much life really had changed in only four years. After her mother had thrown her out, she had tried getting a hold of her hanyou, even if it were only to hear his voice on the phone. But his personal advisor, Myoga, had told her that he was no longer living at home. Something had happened and that he would most likely not be back for a while.

Then she had found out that she was pregnant, and had completely stopped trying to find him.

Looking out the window once more at the rain, Kagome smiled thinking of more of her better memories. Sure, she wanted to at least know where he was and if he was okay, but she was too scared that if he did know about the girls, that everything would just implode like everything else had.

Despite what had happened, she still loved him, and naturally, always would. But it still hurt her when she had realized that he had never tried contacting her as well.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

Kagome looked down and smiled at seeing her little Kaiya looking at her with a worried expression on her face. As she clutched the ratty old cat to her chest securely, Kagome picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay baby," she whispered. "Just daydreaming."

She only wished none of it was a dream anymore. And that the pain would go away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Not bad for a first chapter huh?**

**Well, if you guys like it, lemme know.**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	2. Chapter 2: It Just Figures

_Chapter 2:_

_It Just Figures _

After she had finally made her girls go back to sleep, Kagome opened her closet and found her black jeans, a black tank top, and her Antarctic black studded sneakers. Since Naraku pretty much was a wealthy man, she had been allowed to buy whatever her heart desired. Her walk in closet was lined with black clothes from every gothic store she could possibly think of. And even though they were too small now, her maternity clothes were still in there as well. Looking at the old garments, she smiled remembering how Jakotsu had whined at her to wear something with color in it. But she had refused none the less.

"Are they asleep?" a voice asked her from the doorway.

Turning around, Kagome found herself smiling at Jakotsu once more. At least now he looked far more alert than he had an hour ago, and his hair was pulled back in a messy bun like it normally was. He was such a beautiful man, and the creepy part was, he really didn't look like one at all.

His face held very feminine features. And even though Kagome knew he was in fact a **he**, she sometimes forgot that and thought he was another girl.

At least he was theoretically.

"Yup," she said as she pulled her tank top over her head and finished zipping up her skin tight jeans. "But they'll be up most likely in ten minutes. You know how those two are. And I promised I'd say goodbye to them when I was about to leave anyways."

The bitter notion in her voice wiped the grin off of his face in an instant.

"Honey," he sighed. "I hate to say it, but you need to do this. I mean come on. In the past four years when we lived in Osaka, you never even left the house to meet anyone. And it can't be healthy that your only friends are two gay men and your children."

Kagome glared at him, feeling a particular vein in her head starting to throb.

"And what is so wrong with that?"

"Well, for one thing. I never get to be alone with my honey. And for the second reason, we're both worried your going to end up like Cat Lady back in Osaka one of these years. You need friends, just like any teenager does."

"I gave up the right to **be **a teenager once those girls were placed in my arms. You know that. So why do I need to act like one? Let alone have more friends?"

The thing about the old woman back in Osaka who owned 80 something cats didn't even faze her. Probably because she liked cats.

Jakotsu sighed and handed her a cigarette, which Kagome took with gratitude. Ever since she had been caught last year taking a cigarette from Naraku's pack, Jakotsu would freely give her, her very own so she didn't have to deal with getting into a catfight with either of them. After lighting the little stick, and taking in a deep drag, she sighed feeling the calmness take over her entire body. And the chilling taste of the menthol allowed her to feel as though her lungs were filling with ice. When she looked over at her friend, she smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you," she said finally letting the thick grey cloud expel from her lungs.

"No prob," he said smiling. "At least I knew why you were getting bitchy this time right?"

"Somewhat," Kagome said smiling bringing the cigarette back up to her lips.

Rolling his eyes, Jakotsu threw the fresh pack of Marlboro Menthol 100's at her. Kagome caught them with no problem, and slipped them into her back pocket, where they stayed in place snugly.

"Are you really that mad at us for sending you back to school?"

Kagome's eyebrow raised as she looked at him.

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

"Well, you never told us why you were so terrified to go back before. I have a feeling it has something to do with those scars all over your neck and wrists, but that's just my opinion."

Kagome sighed after allowing yet another cloud to escape her lips. She really didn't want them to feel sorry for her. That was the last thing on her mind, but with everything they had done for her and been through over the years, she found herself finally giving at least a small explanation.

"The person who did this," she said waving her hand holding the cigarette at her neck and other wrist. "Was the person who also got me pregnant. He was my boyfriend."

Jakotsu's mouth hung open as if in complete shock. And Kagome took a long drag. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

"But why?"

"He was a half dog demon. And he got into a fight with this kid named Koga Ookami (Which means Wolf) one day after school. I went in to stop the fight and pretty much what happened was his demon side came out and he didn't really recognize me. So… you can guess what happened…"

A tear rolled down Jakotsu's face in sympathy for the girl. At first, he had wanted to kill the young man, but could understand why Kagome didn't truly blame him. Half demons, no matter who they were, could not fully control their demon blood. And Naraku, being a half demon as well, had indeed had acts of insanity due to his blood surging.

Everyone had memories of that incident. Especially the melted curling iron all the way in the back of the bathroom closet.

Jakotsu wrapped a long slender arm over her shoulder, showing he did feel for her. But Kagome shrugged, being Kagome.

"It's not a big deal. Besides, he has no idea about the girls anyways. I could never get a hold of him after the whole thing happened. And his personal advisor said he no longer lived in his house. I think something had happened with a family member."

Jakotsu's eyes widened.

"You mean he doesn't even know?"

"Nope, and I'd rather keep it that way thank you. I think I suffered enough drama for all the pain and humiliation I went through with my mother. I don't need anymore because of him."

When Kagome walked out of her closet to sit on the bed, she looked down at her finger still holding the ring he had given her merely weeks before everything had happened. Most days, she wanted to throw it out the window or down the drain. But she always found herself placing it back on her finger, like as though it belonged there.

"Well, I need to start making breakfast and put my make up on," she sighed, then found herself laughing. "Those girls eat like him too, it's actually kind of funny when you think about it. At least they eat more than Ramen."

Jakotsu laughed, and found it hard to believe she could be so funny about a subject that seemed to cause her a lot of pain. But that was Kagome. She always wanted everyone else to be happy first. It was just a part of who she was. And both men had loved that about her.

"Well, I'll go wake up the terrors for you. I'll see you downstairs shortly."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head at him.

She only hoped this day wasn't a horrible one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But Mommy! I wanna go with you!" Amaya cried holding onto her mother's leg as she picked up her back pack.

"Me too!" her other daughter cried diving for the other leg and holding on just as tightly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. What was the big deal about going to school? Why couldn't she just say home and make things so much easier on her girls?

Oh. That's right. Naraku was **forcing **her to go back.

She could have sworn that in another life he was an evil demon for the torture he was putting her through today.

"Girls, your mom is going to be late for her first day," Naraku gently scolded. "And besides, I think Uncle Jako has a very nice surprise for the two of you today."

Well that did it. Those two were on top of their Uncle in no time flat, asking what it was that was. That was Kagome's queue to leave. Naraku waved at her with a smile on his face, and she had to admit. The guy was very good at being sneaky.

Shutting the door behind her, she pushed the button to her black Jeep Liberty to automatically start her car. It was a nice little SUV that both men had bought her for her sixteenth birthday. And it came in handy when all of them were going out together. But usually when that happened, Naraku drove.

After shutting her door and turning the key, Kagome relaxed against the comfortable black cloth seats and buckled herself in. after turning her stereo on, she flipped through her album and mindlessly placed one of her favorite bands into the small compartment.

Flyleaf filled the entire car within moments, and after taking a deep breath, she was ready to head off towards the school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If you don't get your hand off my ass this instant Miroku Hoshi, I swear you won't make it to lunch time alive!" Sango hissed as they waited patiently for they're other friend to arrive.

Miroku smiled at her, but complied with her request. He had been dating her for almost two months now, and ever since she had finally agreed to give him a chance, Sango Tsuwamono's,( Which means Warrior) temper had mostly gone down. But today was just not a day to mess with her.

Flipping her ponytail over her shoulder, Sango waited in the parking lot leaning against Miroku's 1956 Ford Fairlane Convertible. The light blue and white airbrushed car shined in the newly soaked parking lot of the school. And even though her boyfriend was a total letch, he new how to take care of her and love her. It showed just how well he took care of his own car.

"Do you think he's going to be okay? I mean he did make a deal with you to give up today if Kagome still hasn't come back to us," Miroku asked innocently.

Sango sighed and leaned over into his outstretched arm. She felt miserable for making one of her best friends make a promise like this. But it had already been four years, and it was time to move on and let go.

"I don't think so. Inuyasha was a mess last night in case you forgot. He still thinks she'll come back no matter what, and the tattoo he just had done on his neck was enough to deem him crazy. His mother wanted to kill him in case you've forgotten," she said matter of factly.

Miroku sighed, and found she was right. Even though he wished she would come back as well, he knew she most likely was gone forever.

That night she had disappeared had nearly killed Inuyasha. He had woken up in the woods near the creek, completely soaked and freezing. The next day when he had gone to look for Kagome in school, she was gone. Her mother had always hated him, so he didn't even bother going to the house to ask her where she was.

But when Kagome didn't come back to school for two moths, he forced himself to go to her home on the other side of Tokyo. And after having the door slammed in his face, being told Kagome had run away, and saying that it had been all his fault, Inuyasha walked home, feeling lost inside and out.

Sango leaned into her boyfriend's shoulder and sighed. For the past four years, Inuyasha had been as bitter as anyone could imagine. The only people he was ever nice to anymore on some level were the two people waiting for him. And even they thought he was starting to hate them as well. But if Kagome didn't come back into their lives within the next 24 hours, then they would all move on and try to live life the way teens were suppose to.

Hearing the sound of a Harley Davidson approaching the school, Sango looked up and sighed.

"There he is."

Within moments, Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot right next to them. After hitting his kickstand and bringing his leg over, he stood before them as a pillar of agony and strength. It was amazing how much could change in four years. Back when Kagome had still been with all of them, he had been the nice guy that everyone loved so much. But in the four years since her disappearance, he had changed into something else completely. His golden eyes which at one point had shown warmth now held nothing in them. And he barely ever smiled anymore. His emotionless face showed the same way it had for years. Nothing. And his clothing was another matter all in it's own.

Everything was black, and mostly jeans and leather items were all that filled his closet last time either of them had checked. Some days, Sango and Miroku wondered if he was mourning the loss of his girlfriend to the extreme. But they hoped that would all end today.

"Lets go," he said quietly, not wanting to talk to either of them.

As he walked ahead of them, he noticed in the distance a black Jeep Liberty approaching the school. Finding nothing interesting about it in the least, he continued walking.

Touching the name tattooed forever into the side of his neck, his heart nearly shattered at his feet. All he wanted was for her to come back, if not anything else. And after he shoved his way down the hallway, he found himself being eyed once more by the only girl he had ever thought of possibly replacing his Kagome with.

But Kikyo Touji (J That means Clay ppl) wasn't Kagome Higurashi. And never would be. So, ignoring her gaze, he stomped his way down the stairs to his locker on the bottom level of the school. Even though he would never admit it, he would never give up on Kagome. She had been his everything. And as soon as he graduated, he planned on going to the ends of the earth just to find her.

He just hoped that she would be there waiting for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome groaned as she made her way down the now empty hallway to her first period class. The school principle, Miss Midoriko Tomoshibi, had kept her in the office a lot longer than she had originally intended. So, heading down to her science period, Kagome knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Taking a deep breath, she did as she was told and walked inside.

Within moments, the entire room was silent. And as everyone stared at her, Kagome felt her nerve melt away. This was her reason why she didn't want to return to school. People staring at her for being the newbie once again. Looking at the teacher, she smiled lightly and asked if she could go to her seat.

"And what is your name, Miss?"

"Kagome Higurashi," she stated, and there were gasps throughout the entire room.

"Ah," the teacher said, feeling uncomfortable by everyone's reaction to the girl's name. "Well, there's a seat in the back of the room if you would like to sit there."

"Thank you," she said making her way to the back of the room.

Everyone's eyes followed her body as she finally sat down in her seat, and she wrapped her light black leather jacket around herself tightly, feeling odd in this room. As the teacher started to talk, three more people finally entered the room, one in particular, slammed the door behind him.

Kagome's heart sank as she realized who he was, and found herself pulling her hair in front of her face to hide it.

_'Well, so much for him still not being in Tokyo,'_ she thought miserably to herself as the group sat down in the middle of the massive pile of desks in the room.

"Well, since you have all finally graced us with your presents, I think we can all start class now," the teacher said smugly, holding a piece of chalk in her hands tightly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the woman and found himself looking behind him to see the new person in the back. From what he saw, it was a girl with long midnight hair that was covering her face. He couldn't even catch her scent due to so many bodies in the room mostly reeking of perfume and cologne, so he just turned around and lazily rolled a pencil around his desk, wishing he could have had a cigarette at that moment.

After she was sure he wasn't looking at her anymore, Kagome lifted her head at looked at the back of his head. His ears were still the same adorable doggy one's she had loved to play with when she was younger, and his hair was so long now it was practically as long as hers.

Looking in front of him, Kagome almost gasped at seeing one of her best friends, Sango Tsuwamono playing with a Zippo lighter behind her back. She looked so different now sitting there dressed in punk rock clothing. If Kagome could remember correctly, Sango had been the tomboy out of all of them.

Looking to the right, which was merely the seat in front of her, Kagome saw Miroku Hoshi, wearing black jeans and a black button down silk shirt. He'd actually grown his hair out a little more than what it had been way back in the day, and it was now being held in a pony tale that ended at about his shoulder blades.

Kagome wanted to smile and say she was there, but with how things had gone over the years, she was most likely not on their top friends list at the moment. So, sitting all alone in the back of the classroom, Kagome started drawing in her notebook, trying to void out everything else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About fifteen minutes before the period was over, everyone started chatting, saying what their plans were for this weekend, and things like that.

Kagome merely sat there, too engrossed in her drawing of a tiger stalking it's prey. She had a feeling though if Inuyasha found out that she had been sitting in the same room as him for this long and had not said a thing, that he would most likely be the tiger after a while and she would be his prey.

She touched the light scar on her stomach from her C-Section and sighed. If he hadn't gotten into that fight that night. She wouldn't be hiding from him as she was right now. But, she also wouldn't have her girls. And without them, she wouldn't have survived at all without him around.

Finding that her drawing wasn't all too interesting anymore, Kagome took out her cell phone and made sure it was on silent before she sent her text message to Jakotsu. She had had no idea where he was taking the twins today, and since he had the next few months of free time on his hands, due to his salon being remodeled, he would be spending a lot of time with the two of them.

'_So? Where did you take my angels today? Don't worry, phone on silent.'_

Kagome sat patiently and awaited for him to respond. But as she did, she thought it would be interesting to hear what her former friends were silently arguing about this time.

"Look, I know you miss her, Yash. But you **have **to move on. I mean come on, we **all **miss her. But this is ridiculous," Sango whispered in a hushed tone.

"I don't care. Sango, if you know me at all you know for a **fact** that I never give up on anything. Well, except Miroku here. But on her? I just can't," Inuyasha whispered back with a touch of venom in his voice.

' _Wow… He sounds so different,'_ she thought to herself.

"Stop picking on my boyfriend and avoiding the subject. I'm being serious," she hissed back at him.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to Miroku and then Sango.

'_No fucking way!'_

Well, things had **really** changed in four years after all.

Kagome felt her phone vibrate in her hands and she flipped it open to reveal Jakotsu's message. She almost pouted once she had read it all the way through.

'_Took girls 2 Aquarium. Then going 2 get ice cream. Then going 2 the movies. B good. Luv, Jako'_

'_Bitch! I wanna go damnit!'_

Kagome nearly growled thinking about how much fun all of them were most likely going to be having today while she was stuck in school.

With Inuyasha of all people.

'_Meanie. That's not fair.'_

Within seconds, she received a new message.

'_Aren't u suppose 2 b in school Missy?'_

'_I am. Bell is about to ring.'_

'_How is it going so far?'_

Kagome paused for a moment before typing her next message. This was one of the worst days of her life. Minus the day she was rushed to the hospital and forced to have a C-Section because her body was too small to deliver the twins naturally and safely.

'_BAD. Guess who's in my first frickin class? I'll give you a hint, we talked about him this morning.'_

'_My sugarkins?'_

'_Nope, try again.'_

He must have figured it out. Because his next message was all caps.

'_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!?!?!'_

'_Yup. One row over and two seats ahead of me.'_

'…'

'_Thanks again for sending me back btw'_

The next message came a few moments later. And Kagome could feel herself sighing as she read it to herself.

'_Call me during lunch'_

Shutting her phone and throwing it back in her bag, Kagome parted a small amount of her hair and looked at the others, whom were still fighting. If she hadn't cried like she had this morning, her waterworks would not be as sensitive as they were at the moment. Because as soon as she looked at her hanyou, the one from so many years ago, a tear rolled down her face and splashed against her hand. Wiping at it quickly, knowing that his sense of smell was far stronger than her children's any day, she found herself sighing as she looked at him once more.

She felt like a coward just sitting there and not saying anything at all. How could she do this? And how could she do this to her friends?

It was the hardest thing in the world to just sit there and not even have them realize it was her. But knowing her luck, they would most definitely notice sooner or later. It all just mattered on when.

As the bell rang, Kagome watched as everyone started picking all of their belongs up and waited until Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were out of the door before she got up herself. At first, she walked slowly, seeing as she seemed to have the next class with them as well.

But unfortunately, her science teacher had forgotten to give her, her homework as she had walked out. So, once she heard someone calling her name, she sighed knowing full well what was going to happen.

'_It just figures_…_This is really gonna suck.'_

"Miss Higurashi!! Miss Higurashi!! Kagome Higurashi, wait a second! You forgot your homework!"

Kagome saw her former friends turn around the instant her first name had been mentioned and gawked at her. As soon as she realized that she was caught, she pushed her hair away from her face and looked at them all weakly. As she grabbed the piece of paper from the teacher, she stared at Inuyasha full on, not seeing anything but the golden pools of his eyes.

She felt so weak standing there. And as far as she could tell, all three of them were speechless to see her before them.

Inuyasha blinked his eyes. Hoping that what he was seeing in front of him was not a trick from his mind. As he walked a little towards her, he found himself shaking with fear and joy combined.

As he stood merely a foot away from her, he brought his hand up to touch the side of her face, hoping to god that she didn't disappear once more like she had so many years ago.

Kagome shook with fear as she saw his clawed hand coming up to her face. But the look in his eyes of longing and hope calmed her instantly.

As his fingers lightly touched her face the way they had so long ago, Inuyasha allowed a tear to fall down his face in pure bliss.

It was her.

"Kagome…," he whispered weakly. "Is it… is it really you?"

Kagome smiled at him, and found that she herself was also about to cry. He wasn't mad at her for leaving. And his true personality had never changed at all. It seemed like as though he had been waiting for her all this time to return to him.

It's too bad she could never tell him what her real reason for leaving had been. Because that would most likely kill him instantly if he knew at all.

"Hi… Inuyasha," she said warmly as she gently placed her hand over his.

Inuyasha smiled widely, showing his fangs openly to her in an amazing smile. Those teeth of his had haunted her dreams for years now. But for some reason, she was no longer afraid of them as she had been. She smiled back at him and wiped a tear from her eye.

Unfortunately, the happy moment was not meant to last for very long.

Because Inuyasha dropped like a rock moments later, right in the middle of the hallway, out cold from total and utter shock.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That's ****chapter two everyone!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I want reviews ppl!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	3. Chapter 3: Passing Notes

_Chapter 3:_

_Passing Notes_

Inuyasha awoke some time later staring at the large, and mind you very, very, very ugly looking color walls of the nurses office. His head was pounding slightly from hitting the linoleum floors that lined the hallways throughout the school, and as he sat there, he managed to find a pair of lint on his ear and pull it off to stop the annoyance.

He was wondering why he was in there of all places. And he found it odd because there had been only one other time he had been there. At that had been to take Miroku here for a broken nose. Unfortunately his friend had been on an ass grabbing frenzy once again that day, and once he had gotten to Sango, it hadn't gone very well in the least.

But that had been way back in 9th grade. So why was he here now?

For some odd reason, he found himself thinking of the only person he had thought of for years now, and his chest no longer hurt when he thought of the girl he lost.

And that's when it hit him why he had past out.

Kagome was back.

Rushing to sit up, Inuyasha scrambled to find his back pack in the corner of the tiny sectioned off room he was in and grabbed it. His heart was racing a mile a minute in pure joy.

She was back.

And nothing was going to take her away from him this time. All he had to do was see if she still truly felt the same way about him has he did for her. Then maybe he could melt the ice that had formed around his heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what have you been doing for all these years?" Miroku asked her digging out his sketch pad and one of his special purple pencils from his bag. "We've all missed you terribly I hope you know. Especially Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled sitting next to her old friend and pulled out her own drawing pad. It had been nearly three hours since Inuyasha had been taken to the nurses office. And her art class was a double period, so she would be hanging out with Miroku for the next hour or so. Then she would be going to first lunch with him, Sango, and if he was awake, Inuyasha.

She figured she most likely wasn't going to say anything as of yet to him about the girls. Because judging by the look in his eyes, he really had missed her. And knowing that hanyou, he wasn't going to let her go this time around. At least not without a fight.

"I think I got the message after hearing the thunk he made earlier in the middle of the floor," she said giving him her classic grin. "And I've missed all of you as well. Too bad so far everyone is only in science with me."

"Well, right now Sango is in her first period of gym. For some reason they gave her two of them this year. Only the classes aren't together. I don't think she minds though. She said she'd do anything to avoid coming to this class," Miroku told her with a devilish smile on his face.

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes at him. He hadn't changed all that much from what she had originally thought. He was still a pervert, and at first she had found it odd that he and Sango had actually gotten together. But then she also had to figure; Sango had had a huge crush on him when they were younger, but she was far too stubborn to admit it.

She smiled inwardly to herself. Jakotsu had been right, she really had needed friends. And it was great to have her old ones, even Inuyasha strangely, back in her life.

"Well, it sure sounds like her. So tell me, what's with Inuyasha's whole gothic biker look? From what I remember the only time he ever wore that much black was when he went to a funeral. And even then he would wear a red t-shirt or something like that underneath."

Miroku chuckled, feeling relieved that her personality was still just as blunt and honest as always.

"Well, look at you. If I remember correctly, you're favorite colors were pink and green growing up."

Kagome shrugged as she looked down at herself, then back at him.

"I guess things change. After my mother threw me out I sorta fell into the goth scene I guess."

Miroku's smile faded an instant after she spoke those words.

"So I was right…," he said in a hushed tone. "That's why you left isn't it?"

Well, she could have spilled the entire situation right then and there if she really had felt the need to. She could have told him no and that right now her two twin daughter's were another reason all together, that Inuyasha transforming and raping her had been another, and that her mother beating her senseless when she had been forced to go home was another.

"Yeah, you can guess why right?"

'_Thank god I'm not asking Inuyasha that question,' _she thought.

"Well, how come you didn't even try calling any of us? Inuyasha was worried sick about you for months. He had to be hospitalized after about three months and he didn't come back home for about another six. He's been on so many medications for years now that I've lost track of what he just takes daily."

If Kagome's eyes could have widened any further they might have fallen out of the sockets.

"He what?!" she practically shouted.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at her. And for a moment she didn't even notice them. That is until Miroku nudged her in the side with his elbow. When she turned around to look in front of her, she found even the prissy old woman that they had for a teacher staring at her bewildered.

"Heh, sorry," she said in a sheepish voice.

Everyone turned back around in their seats, deciding it was not something all too important to be worrying about. And when Kagome looked back at her male friend, he was trying his best to suppress his laughter. She elbowed him hard in the side and took out another notebook and started writing. When she passed him the note, he gave her a sympathetic look she would never forget.

_Miroku, what happened to him? I want to know, and I want to know right now._

Whatever had happened to Inuyasha must have been a really big deal, because Miroku wrote quite a bit. When he slide the paper back over to her, she could already feel her heart clenching in her chest as she read the first line.

_He tried to kill himself after he couldn't find you. He was basically at the total bottom of his limits when you disappeared. A lot of other bad things happened to him as well. Mr. Taishio passed away suddenly maybe three months after you left. And his mother basically was in her own depression about that, so he really had no one around except me and Sango. It was really bad Kagome._

It seemed like for her first day of school Kagome was going to be doing a lot of crying. Because within moments her eyes flooded with tears. So, that had been why she couldn't get a hold of him. And she hadn't even bothered to try and call him back even a few months later to see if he had come back.

It was impossible for her to think that she had done everything she could have. In that moment, she felt more like a coward than she ever thought she could feel.

She hated it, but she really needed to tell Miroku the truth. Out of everyone, she knew full well he was the only one she could truly trust in keeping her secret. Or at least for a while that is. Miroku's family was from a long bloodline of monks and priests, so no matter what anyone had ever told him, he had kept it a secret. But that had been mainly because one of his family members had pissed off some sorceress by groping her and then lying about it. So she had cursed everyone in the family to always tell the truth, and keep whatever promises they had made to anyone. So now it was just the way of his family upbringing.

Then again, this could work to her advantage.

_Can I tell you something? Something really, really, REALLY big? But you have to SWEAR you won't tell, or even give a hint to the others about this. Especially Inuyasha. And I'm so dead serious about this it's not even funny. Can I trust you?_

After he had finished reading the note she had passed to him with a slight amount of slapping herself mentally added into it, Miroku looked at her oddly. But wrote down his answer and slid the piece of paper back over to her moments later.

_Have I ever let you down before in keeping a secret?_

_This one is basically the type that if you tell even try to tell Sango you guys won't ever see me again. It's VERY important that you tell NO ONE._

His eyes widened. But he sent his answer back over to her within seconds.

_You have my word Kagome. I will not tell a single living, or dead soul your secret. I can't anyways, but you can trust me. I swear._

After sighing, feeling like a total idiot for even thinking about doing this. But Kagome wrote down only one sentence. Thinking Miroku could most likely only handle a little information at a time.

_Well, do you remember that night Inuyasha got into that fight back in the winter?_

_The one against Koga for you? Yeah, I remember. Why?_

_Do you remember what happened when I pulled him away and his eyes turned red? How he kept snarling and trying to hurt everyone around him?_

_Well yeah, Koga hit him really hard across the side of his head. I thought he was just lashing out or something like that._

_Well, basically his demon blood surged and took over him. When I got him away he…_

_He what? _

_Miroku, he attacked me. I ended up running away into the woods farther.. but…_

_But what? What happened?_

Miroku was already in shock about hearing that Inuyasha had actually attacked the girl of his dreams. What else could he have done to her? But the next thing she wrote down had him drop his pencil in total shock an disbelief.

_When he caught me, he ripped my clothes with his claws and held me down against the ground. Miroku, he raped me. And it wasn't just one time. It was several times. I woke up in the woods covered in my own blood, and his fleece red sweater was what I had to use to keep myself alive. It was the worst night of my life._

Miroku's eyes brimmed with tears as he looked at her, thinking at first it was a sick joke. But when she moved her hair behind her ear and faced her wrists up at him. His eyes blurred instantly.

There were raised purplish pink, and in some spots red scars all across the side of her neck and wrists. Some looked like puncture wounds and others lashes. But none the less, they were definitely the proof Kagome needed to say she wasn't lying about this.

Picking up his pencil once more after wiping his eyes, Miroku's shaky hand started writing once more.

_He raped you? But why would he do something like that? Let alone to you._

_Yes, but you know Inuyasha as well as I do. It wasn't his fault. It was an accident. _

_How did you survive something like that? And more importantly, why didn't you tell any of us?_

_I think when I woke up it was around 5am. I snuck back into my house and washed up in the bathroom before going to sleep. Unfortunately, my mom had set a trap for me with my window, and kicked me out of the house the very next day… I think about maybe two days later, I was sleeping in the park and two men found me and brought me home with them. I was still in shock, so that's why I didn't call any of you._

_You went home with two male strangers?! Are you crazy?! _

_Relax Miroku, they're gay. _

……

Kagome had to hold herself back from laughing as she looked at her childhood friend. He seemed to be having a battle of some sort going on inside his brain, over all of the information she had given him, about her disappearance for the past four years. So she figured she'd give him a moment to take everything all in. Because she still had her one last big secret still sitting on the tip of her tongue.

_Are you okay enough for me to tell you the rest?_

Miroku's eyes widened as his jaw hung open in even more shock. As quickly as his hand would allow him, he scribbled down the only answer to her question he could think of.

_You mean there's more???_

_Yup. A LOT more buddy._

_Oh boy. Time to get a new piece of paper._

Miroku turned the notebook over, finding a fresh page for Kagome to write on. Sliding it to her, he handed her a pen, having a strange feeling her pencil would most likely be worn to the nub by the time they were done. Thankfully the art room desks were all connected and they were in the way back. So not even the teacher noticed that they weren't doing the assignment.

_Better?_

_Yeah, now what happened, and who were these guys?_

She smiled at him as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder so her scars were covered once more. Kagome had gotten use to hiding them with her hair. It was the only reason it was so long now. Her bangs tickled the her collarbone as she wrote about her adoptive parents and friends. Feeling a warmth inside her thinking about everything they had done for her.

_Well, their names are Naraku Kuragari and Jakotsu Shimofuri. At first I had know idea why they had brought me home with them. But they had just seen me lying on the bench dirty, cold, and I guess pretty badly bruised and messed up so they picked me up and took me home with them. At first, I wouldn't even let them near me. So every once and a while Jakotsu would come in the guest room dressed as a girl. I guess in a way to comfort me. Then, maybe about a few weeks later or so, I caught them in the kitchen up against the sink making out. So, after that moment I wasn't afraid of them any longer._

_Eww._

Kagome shook her head at him. Typical straight guy.

_Well, about two months later, after I was completely healed and everything. My mother came looking for me. And had issued a court order to have me placed back in her care… Miroku, what I am about to tell you. You need to PROMISE me that you won't say a word. And I mean at all to ANYONE._

_I thought we already covered this?_

_Well, this is something bigger than what I've already told you. And you're most likely going to hell at me after art class is over._

_It can't be that bad… so continue._

_Well, DSS basically ran a physical on me about a month or so into the trial. And what they found had shocked everyone. Especially me…_

… _what was is?_

Kagome took a deep breath. And prayed that he wouldn't pass out or scream at her in the middle of class.

_Promise you won't yell at me?_

_I promise._

_Or pass out in the middle of class?_

… _Um, I guess I can try not to do that. Why? _

After taking another deep breath. Kagome wrote her most kept secret down on the page before her, and passed it to her friend.

_Miroku…….. I was three months pregnant._

Kagome watched him as his eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw nearly hit the desk. He blinked a few times, possibly trying to make sure he had read everything so far correctly. But when he realized that what she had written was in fact not a delusion. He turned to her and just simply gawked at her.

'You were pregnant?' he mouthed to her silently.

She nodded her head and rolled the top half of her low rise jeans down a little, exposing her C-Section scar to him. A choking sound escaped his throat, as if he were trying to say something to her. But as it was, he was utterly speechless.

Kagome grabbed the notebook and started writing once more, knowing full well she was most likely going to have to explain further, since he most likely was too shocked to ask her anything at the moment.

_Since I was already three months along, I couldn't have an abortion. I didn't want one anyways. But my mother went ballistic. She was screaming and throwing things at me for about twenty minutes until Naraku and Jakotsu came into the room and shoved her out. I was crying a lot. And I felt completely lost inside my own body. My mother ordered that I'd be returned to her care and then sent to an unwed mothers home. Luckily for me, the bruises and broken bones she'd given me the day before DSS came to pick me up were still fresh. So they removed me from the house and brought me to the UM. A few weeks later, Naraku and Jakotsu came and picked me up, saying that they had adopted me, and were now my legal guardians. _

After she had passed the notebook back to Miroku and he had read it in full, he wrote down a few thing's and slid it back to her. When she read everything, she sighed.

_So, let me get this straight. When you were trying to help Inuyasha, he turned into a full blooded demon and raped you. Your mother threw you out the next day. You were rescued by two gay men and brought to live with them. Then DSS came and took you away. You found out you were three months pregnant. You went back into your mother's care. Your mother beat you, WHILE you were pregnant. And you were taken out of her care, sent to an unwed mothers home. And THEN you were adopted by the two gay guys?_

_Yup._

_And, is there anything else you're going to shock me with today?_

_Yup. I kept the babies._

Well, that topped the cake for him, and within seconds he ran out of the classroom and slammed the door. The teacher looked at her with an irritated look in her eyes. But Kagome ignored it and just walked out to go and find her very upset friend. When she slammed the door behind her. She pulled her back pack over to the front and placed the notebook they had been using inside her bag. The last thing she wanted was the teacher looking at what they had been talking about. So she had made sure to grab it after she had run out the room.

Without any warning. Someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the room marked 'School Basement: Keep Out'. she almost panicked until she was suddenly turned around and face to face with whom had grabbed her.

It was Miroku.

And he looked livid at her.

"BABIES?! AS IF MORE THAN ONE?! KAGOME, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO US?!?!?!" he shouted in her face. Miroku was breathing heavily as he paced back and forth in the large basement. Not caring or noticing the bored look in her eyes.

"Hmm, lets see. For one. I was in too much shock of everything going on in my life to even go back to school. Two, my mother had taken my cell phone away when she had thrown me out. And three, the only persons number I had had memorized was Inuyasha's. And when I had tried to call him, Myoga had told me he no longer was living at home. So I gave up. When I found out I was pregnant. I completely lost it for about four months. Then I asked if I could keep my children and I've been home schooled ever since. Does that sum it up for ya?"

Miroku continued to pace the same way he had been since he had yelled at her. So, being Kagome, she sat down on the floor Indian style. Her hair pooled at the floor like a deep black pond behind her. And as she watched him pacing around like a complete nutcase, she sighed.

"I did try, but after everything I just gave up. And since it seems Inuyasha doesn't remember what happened that night, I don't know exactly if I should tell him or not."

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks and glared at her.

"You should at least let him know that he's a father. He's been losing his mind without you here. Everyday has been hell on earth for him. You're so lucky I made you a promise that I can not break. You have no idea how upset I am right now with you about something **this **big," he hissed at her.

"Well, why do you think I told you and not Sango? I mean come on, I love the girl to death. But she would have told Inuyasha and I would have had to leave again. And I just moved back here with Naraku, Jakotsu, and my kids only a few weeks ago," she said simply. "Now that I know **why** he was gone Miroku, I do plan on telling him. I'm actually surprised he didn't smell my blood all over him that night and try to find me."

"Maybe because that morning he woke up completely wet and nearly frozen by the creek. He doesn't remember anything about that night. All except Koga smashing him in the face. But that's it. He told me that everything else was a total blur to him." Finally realizing why Kagome had not said anything, he sat down in front of her the same way she was sitting and sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he shouldn't know about everything right away, or at least not yet. He'd kill himself for sure if he knew what he did to you."

"I know," she said sighing as well. Today was really too much of a drama fest for her to handle lightly. So taking out a cigarette and lighting it, she took a long drag and looked him dead in the eyes. "My kids mean the world to me. And I'll admit, I may only have just turned seventeen. But I'm a damn good mother to them. And they mean everything to me. I love them just as much as I still love Inuyasha. But I can't hurt either of them with this. I need to do things slowly."

Miroku nodded taking out his own pack of Newport 100's. After lighting his own cigarette, he found himself smiling about something, and looked at his old friend whom he'd missed for so long.

"So, what did you have? Boys or girls? And how many did you have exactly?"

Kagome smiled at him and reached into her back pack for her wallet. After pulling out a picture of everyone she had had in her life for the past few years at the girl's fourth birthday party, she smiled proudly as she pointed them out to him.

"I had twin girls. The one with the silvery hair is Amaya, my older little firecracker. And the one with the black hair is Kaiya, my sweet little angel. The guy above Amaya is Naraku, and the one above Kaiya is Jakotsu. As you can see, I'm in the middle."

After a moment, Miroku smiled. As he traced his fingers over each person in the photo, he found himself beginning to cry. Not just for everything Kagome had gone threw. But for everything he, Sango, and Inuyasha couldn't do to help her at the time. Inuyasha was the one he felt for most next to Kagome. But he knew now that since she was a least back, that he would most likely be a little shocked once he found out, but he would probably be okay.

"So, I'm an uncle?" he said quietly smiling through his own tears.

Kagome smiled back and nodded at him. And not feeling the weight on her chest being as heavy felt much better. She knew she would have to tell Sango and Inuyasha eventually. But that could wait a while.

"Only if you want to be. But yes, you are in fact an uncle, Miroku."

He smiled another dazzling, bright smile at her as he hugged her. When he finally let her go, he only had one last thing to ask her, and he hoped so much that it was a yes.

"So, when can I meet them?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha looked down at his notebook and sighed. He hated History class more than anything. Ever since Kagome had disappeared, and he'd been sent to Shikon Hills Asylum, all he had done was read every book he could find on historical moments throughout history. Now the subject was too easy for him and it was just boring to only sit there, hearing everything he already knew all over again. But it was thankfully only twenty minutes until lunch. And he couldn't wait to get out of there.

Or, to be frank, see Kagome again.

He still couldn't believe that she was back. And wanted to know so badly why she had left him the way she had. Not even calling him to say she was all right.

"Now class, since it's your first day back, and I have a funny feeling that all of your other teachers are being total assholes to all of you, I won't be giving you any homework assignments for the rest of the week."

Well, that helped with his mood somewhat. But he was still fidgeting in his seat until the bell finally ran out.

Grabbing his things, Inuyasha rushed to the lunch room smiling. Today was one of the greatest days in his life.

And now that Kagome was back in it. He had a feeling things would just keep on getting better as the days went on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay ppl! That's Chapter 3**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	4. Chapter 4: Cafeteria and Chaos

_Chapter 4:_

_Cafeteria and Chaos _

Upon locking the door that led to the basement, Miroku snuck the only key back into his pocket and leaned against the wall. Kagome did the same and looked at him, wondering what exactly he was thinking at that moment in time.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him in a small voice.

"Only a little bit," he said looking at her. "You do realize how hard this is for me I hope."

"Yeah, I do," she said sighing once more. Kagome pulled out her phone and opened her pictures up, finding a shot of her girls taken only a few weeks ago. They were both sleeping in a chair in Naraku's office. She found it hard to believe how innocent they _could _look and yet be so mischievous any other time. "But I'm glad you at least know. It'll make it easier when or if I tell Inuyasha."

"Oh, you're definitely telling him. I haven't been his punching bag for the last four years for absolutely nothing Missy," he said with a smile across his handsome face.

Kagome laughed hearing her nickname from Naraku and Jakotsu said by someone else. But she realized what she was agreeing to, and felt like everything was going to fade away from her once she did tell him the truth.

"He's going to hate me. I hope you realize that buddy," she said in a miserable tone.

"He could never hate you. That guy has had it bad for you since he was fourteen. I highly doubt that, besides making him black out a few times and hearing him yell at you, that he could ever hate you. I mean come on, look at me?" he said pointing to himself with a devilish grin. "Sango can't stand the whole pervert thing. But I do it to her just because I know deep down inside she finds it funny, and mainly because I just can't help it. If she didn't love me at all, do you really think she'd put up with me as much as she does?"

Kagome laughed as she thought about that.

"Nope, not a chance in hell."

"My point exactly," he said shrugging. "So, when you're ready to tell him, just bear with him either yelling at you or whatever. Inuyasha is the type to never give up on anything. And you're the one person he'd fight heaven and hell for. So don't worry."

"I'll try not to. But I'm not even sure of what we are anymore exactly. I mean, do we just continue where we left off and go from there? Or are we starting all over again?" she asked now slumping against the wall hard. "I don't even know which way everything is going today. I feel like a part of me is trapped in my past where I was with Inuyasha, and the other part is now the mother of two children whom don't even know who their father really is. For a long time, I was so scared of seeing Inuyasha again. But all of that faded away when I saw the look in his eyes earlier today."

Kagome found herself touching one side of her neck, feeling the raised skin without any anger left in her soul. How was it possible that all of her emotions had changed so quickly? She'd never been the type to change her opinion or even hold a grudge before. But her heart was always what she had followed, and right now it was telling he to be with him. Even though he had caused her more pain and humiliation than anyone should ever suffer. Her heart was telling her to try again. And she had no idea why.

"What am I going to do, Miroku?" she whispered to him as she closed her eyes and brought her head down.

Miroku stood there looking at her for a moment, wondering what she _could_ do to make this situation a lot easier on herself. But the only thing he could come up with was her telling Inuyasha as soon as possible. But his friend had been under so much mental and emotional strain for so long, even he was afraid of him doing something.

As he went to open his mouth to say something to her, the bell rang out. And as soon as the hallways were filled with students rushing off to either their classes or to the only vessel which held food in the entire building, Miroku knew the conversation was over. At least for now.

Kagome picked up her bag and started moving. Hoping that her heart could handle seeing him at lunch. But she wouldn't even have the time to prepare herself, because his voice called out to her from the other side of the hallway.

"Kagome! Miroku! Hey, guys wait up!"

Kagome sighed and chanced a glance to her right to look at Miroku, who only smiled.

"He's acting like his old self, Kagome. If you want to, you guys can start over again. But it's mainly up to you now."

_'Great. Now that's just peachy isn't it?'_

"I guess I can try," she sighed. "By the way, are you still coming over tonight?"

Miroku's smile widened as Inuyasha swore at a freshman for getting in his way.

"Of course I am."

"Okay," she said now redirecting her attention back to the silver haired hanyou now yelling at another freshman. This one had accidentally hit him in the face with a paper airplane.

"You little shit! Hey, get back here!"

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome laughed as he stopped dead in his running stance. "Leave the poor guy alone."

Inuyasha in that moment regained his composure, and found himself smiling at the girl he finally had back in his life. She'd really changed over the years. Besides her hair being so much longer, her body had done a complete transformation.

From what he could tell just by looking at her in the tight skinned clothing and leather jacket. Kagome's body had filled out in all the right places. Her curves were a work of art to him. As though someone had spent a lot more time creating her. Her skin was smooth and held a certain glow to it that it had never held when they had been so much younger. And her lips, oh man. They were the color of a pale pink rose. And most likely still as soft as one. But her eyes looked different as well. And if he remembered correctly, they had been a darker blue when she had been little. Now they resembled the light blue of the tropic seas and icicles. Beautiful as always. But very different none the less.

"Kagome…," he whispered smiling as he finally reached her.

Without any warning, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her frame. At first her first thought was to panic and run away, but the familiar warmth of his body calmed her when she gave it the split second it needed to remember he was safe to be with now. Pulling her hair closer to her neck, Kagome hugged him back, taking in his natural scent of evergreen.

"I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you too, Inu," she said as she felt him hold her a little tighter. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back."

Inuyasha found himself actually laughing. For the first time in years. He was actually laughing again.

"It's okay, just don't leave me again and I think we'll be cool."

Kagome found herself smiling and nodding at him as he took her back into his arms. But she seemed more withdrawn than anything once there.

Her scent seemed different to him as well. But he really couldn't tell much. Other than the fact that her skin and hair was saturated in the smokey menthol smell of cigarettes. When he pulled away from her though, he found himself smiling coyly at her.

"Since when did _you_ become a smoker?" he asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, and smiled once more.

"Since I was sixteen and my dads smoked around me all the time. So I ended up starting just as well."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this. Kagome had two dads? He didn't even think she had one.

"Dads? As in two of them? How did that happen?" he asked as they made their way down the ramp to the cafeteria. Miroku following them from behind.

He held a sad expression on his face as he looked back up at the two. Inuyasha was happier than he had been in years, and Kagome was in a silent battle with herself about everything that had happened. And even though he hated to admit it. It really had been Inuyasha's fault that she had had to leave them.

He wanted to say something so badly to Inuyasha as he kept his arm draped over a very withdrawn Kagome. And he felt sympathetic towards her for how much she really was holding back at the moment from him.

"Well, to make the story short, my mother threw me out. So after about three months of court battle custody issues, I was adopted by two men named Naraku and Jakotsu. They're a gay couple," she said simply moving herself a few more inches away from him unbeknownst to him.

"Oh," was all he said. As they turned the corner into another hallway, Inuyasha realized that maybe that had been her reason for never calling him. That she just simply couldn't. So, feeling as though she most likely would tell him more later on eventually, he dropped the subject. At least for now.

Miroku watched on as they finally entered the cafeteria. He still had a hard time believing it.

Two of his best friends were parents. And only one of them knew about it.

But Kagome was most likely right. Inuyasha would most likely snap right now if he knew anything. He was just too fragile at the moment. So, he figured he'd give his friends a few months before he brought the subject up again with Kagome. After all, she was just as fragile as he was, maybe even more.

"Hey! Miroku! Guys! I'm over here!" shouted a female voice from across the large room.

Forgetting about his strange predicament for the moment Miroku smiled as he saw Sango sitting by the window at their table. It was the only one that was separate from all the others and was round and grey with red seats. Inuyasha had claimed it way back in freshmen year. And for all he had cared, every jock could have made the attempt to beat the daylights out of him. That is until they saw him take one of the metal bars off of the table and snap it in half. Miroku had never seen so many seniors run so fast in his lifetime.

"Hello, my darling Sango," he said coolly as he sat down next to her, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "And how was your fist hour of torture today?"

Sango smiled as she rolled her eyes at him, finding it funny that he still considered gym class torture.

"Pretty well, I can't wait until after lunch when I get to go back and annoy Mr. Tiffers again (**a/n: Yes, I made that one up : P**). He actually thought I couldn't bench press my own weight. What a moron," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Heh, that guy is pretty hardcore," Miroku said sheepishly. "I think it's because Inuyasha beat him at racing last year the he's so hard on all the rest of us."

Everyone, including Kagome, stared at the hanyou as he pulled an invisible piece of string off of his leather jacket. When he looked back up at all of them, he held the look of an innocent lamb across his face. Too bad everyone new he was playing dumb.

"What?"

"I'm just glad I had a legit reason to get out of gym. Or else I'd be giving you a dirty look right about now, Inuyasha," Kagome said matter of factly.

Before he could open his mouth to ask her what she meant, Miroku pulled him up out of his seat and started pulling him towards the large lunch line.

"Well come on, Inuyasha," he said nervously. "We might as well get lunch while all the good stuff is still there right? Sango? You want me to grab yours for you my sweet?"

Sango blinked at him, almost a little shocked that he was actually offering to go and get her, her lunch. But she nodded her head and pointed to Kagome before giving him the signal to not forget about her as well.

"Sure thing. Come on buddy," he said as Inuyasha finally turned around and headed towards the line of his own free will.

When the guys were on the other side of the lunchroom and far away, Sango turned to Kagome with a skeptical glance.

"What was _that_ all about?"

Kagome shrugged.

"He probably didn't want to see me and Inuyasha already get into a fight. Being as it's my first day back and all."

After seeing that Sango bought her lie, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and absently flipped it opened and closed. That is until it started to vibrate in her hands.

Flipping it open, her face blanched as she stared at the text message before her eyes.

_Call me ASAP! We NEED 2 talk! 3 Jako_

Oh boy. Well, at least she could explain everything threw a text message and not create anymore suspicion for Sago to notice.

_I'm okay. Don't worry. It seems like Inuyasha has no idea what happened that night. But I have made the decision to tell him about the girls. Just not right now._

_Really? That's very grown up of u sweetie. _

_I know. And I did tell one of my friends what had happened. Don't worry though. His family was cursed into always keeping their promises. So I made sure he promised me before I said anything to him so that he couldn't tell anyone. _

_Lol. R U serious?_

_Yup. And is it okay if he comes over tonight? He wants to meet everyone. Especially the girls._

_Sure thing. But sweetie, that's why I'm txting you. We had an issue at the Aquarium 2day._

If Kagome's heart hadn't stopped already more than once today, she could have sworn it had done it just then. Feeling the need to get her point across in what she was saying to him. She did the only thing she could to get a straight answer out of Jakotsu.

_Dad… what did they do now?_

_Damnit! I hate it when u do that! Well, sit tight sweetie, this is gonna take a while 2 send._

_Okay._

As Kagome awaited the next string of text messages from her friend and father, Miroku and Inuyasha came back holding four trays of food. Her mouth watered as the smell of cheese pizza and French fries filled her nose. When she had made breakfast this morning for everyone, she had forgotten to eat in the rush to get ready. So she hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. As Inuyasha set the tray down in front of her smiling, Kagome picked up the thick rectangle pizza and took a huge bite.

Her mouth was in total heaven even though her stomach was screaming at her to put it down. She was so use to not eating anything like this. Even though pizza was one of her favorites, Naraku refused to order it most nights she was in the mood for it. But that was because he claimed his hips got bigger everytime he even smelled the cheese.

As she went to take a drink of her soda, Kagome's phone vibrated again. Swallowing the carbonation a little too quickly for her own good, Kagome choked as soon as she read her message.

_Well, to say it in the nicest way possible, your little 'Angels' decided to throw a grown man into the shark tank for picking on them today. So we're on our way home at this very moment._

Kagome's eyes widened as she reread the message, and sure enough it still read the very same thing. Looking across the table at Miroku, she gave him the hint that she needed to make a call.

"Is there any place in this school that has good service? I gotta call my dad about something," she said giving him a very poignant look.

"Yeah, I'll show you where it is," he said standing up. "You don't want to be caught in this place using your cell in an area not allowed. I'll be right back guys."

Inuyasha just continued to eat as he waved at them. Bt Sango thought it was a little odd that Miroku was being so overly nice like this to Kagome. When they had been growing up, all he had ever done is pick on her.

"Sango, chill out," Inuyasha said with a mouth full of food. When he finally swallowed the huge lump of food is when he continued on. "I know that guy better than anyone. He's trying to make a good first second impression. In case you've forgotten, those two were like brother and sister when we were younger. So he's probably just trying to be the older brother once again."

'_Maybe he's right. But I have a feeling that something is up,' _she thought

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's the matter?" Miroku asked as they headed all the way down the empty corridor.

Kagome didn't answer him, mainly because right then she was literally seething with anger. A shark tank? Was Jakotsu being serious?

When they reached the only area in the school that said 'Cell Phone Usage Allowed', Kagome flipped open her phone and hit 2, then send, calling Jakotsu instantly.

"Hello sweetie," he sighed. "How's school so far?"

"Where are they Jako?" she asked in the nicest voice possible.

"Well, right now there in the back seat sleeping. Do you want me to wake them up?"

"No, that's okay. But I would like to know exactly what you meant by 'throwing someone in the shark tank'."

Miroku's eyes widened as he listened in on the conversation.

"Well, some guy was basically picking on Kaiya, telling her she was a half breed bitch or something along those lines. Then he pulled on one of her ears pretty roughly, making her cry. I told him to go take a hike. But this stupid young man obviously had no brains. Because he called _me_ a fairy."

Kagome winced along side Miroku. That was a bad move on anyone's part.

"So, after I nailed him a good one in the gonads, he started screaming, saying that your girls had attacked him. Amaya freaked out when he went to kick Kaiya, so she ran at him and he fell into the shark tank exhibit."

Kagome was totally silent for about possibly five minutes. Why would someone treat a child like that? Even if it was a half demon?

"Are they okay?" she whispered in a worried tone.

"Oh there fine now. Kaiya was crying a lot afterwards. But that's really nothing all too new for her."

"Mommy?" Kagome heard in the background.

She knew instantly that it was Amaya. And from the sound of her little girl's voice, she was still upset.

"Jako, give her the phone please," she asked kindly.

"Sure thing. Amaya?"

After about a moment of silence on the other end of the phone. Kagome heard the sweet voice of her older daughter on the other end.

"Hi Mommy," she said in a sad voice.

"Hi sweetie. Can you tell me what exactly happened today?" she asked in her motherly voice. Miroku looked at her for a moment. Wondering if this was still the same Kagome. But as he heard the little girl's voice, his mind blanked out at hearing what she had to say about her trip to the Aquarium.

"This mean guy called Kaiya a worthless hanyou bitch. I told her to ignore him so we started walking over to the shark tank top exhibit and he followed us there. He kept saying that we were the most vile creatures on earth and that we had no place in the human world. Then he pulled on one of Kaiya's ears really hard, making her fall and start crying. Uncle Jako told him to leave us alone. And then the next moment he was on the floor holding is no no spot in pain. He started screaming, saying that me and Kaiya had attacked him. But when he went to kick Kaiya, I lost it and charged at him. Mommy, am I a bad girl? Did I do something I wasn't suppose to?"

Kagome sighed. The last time that this had happened was about three months ago. Some young punk had basically been picking on her girls at a birthday party, and Kaiya had scratched him in self defense. So he had thrown her down to the ground and had started kicking her. When Amaya had found her sister crying she had sent that young boy to the hospital within seconds of finding him.

"No sweetheart. Your not a bad girl at all. And you did nothing wrong. Mommy's very proud of you for protecting your sister," she cooed into the phone.

"Mommy, when are coming home?" her daughter asked in a strangled voice.

"Soon, sweetie. I'll be home in a few hours. So why don't you and your sister go and sleep in my room?"

After a moment, Amaya sniffled and answered her mother.

"Okay Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too honey. Now, please put your uncle back on the phone."

"Okay Mommy. Bye bye."

"Bye sweetie."

After her daughter began handing the phone back to her uncle, Kagome rubbed the side of her head that was beginning to throb. This was really going to be interesting when she went home.

"Hey honey. How you holdin' up right about now?" Jakotsu's voice spoke gently on the other line.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I'm okay. But it looks like those two aren't going to want to leave the house for about a week."

"I kinda figured. That's okay though. I have some arts and crafts that I think they'll have fun with."

Kagome smiled.

"Well, at least there okay. Do you need me to pick anything up on my way home?"

"If you can, grab a pack of Tollhouse instant break away cookies, and brownies. It's suppose to rain again tomorrow, so I think I'll just keep these two busy with baking. Besides… "

Kagome could have sworn he was blushing and smiling at that moment.

"…Naraku asked me if I was going to be making anything sweet for dessert anytime soon. So, I figured I'd give him what he wants. Besides me that is."

The little giggle at the end of that statement sent Miroku flying for the garbage can and unloading his lunch in one go. Kagome cracked up in a fit of laughter at seeing this. But poor Jakotsu had no idea what was going on.

"Kagome?! Who is that?!"

"My friend Miroku," she said once her laughter had finally died down. "I forgot how well his hearing is along with his mental imagery. I think he's learned a bit more about you and Naraku than he needed to know."

"…………"

She laughed again.

"Go back to lunch Missy!" he yelled at her, actually sounding like a father, let alone a male.

Kagome expelled a long breath as she patted Miroku's back, sympathizing with him on _some_ level.

"Okay, okay, we're going now. See you when I get home."

"Bye sweetie. Have a good time."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you too. Now get going!"

As the phone line went dead, Kagome snapped her cell shut and held back her giggles.

"That. Was. Disgusting." was all Miroku could muster at that moment.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. After coming out a few minutes later with a damp paper towel, Kagome washed off the rest of his puking fest from his face and threw it in the trash can.

"I told you. He's gay. What more did you expect?"

"Somehow I'm not exactly sure," he said after washing his mouth out and popping a tick tack in his mouth. "Well, lets head back before those two come looking for us."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said as she slid her phone back into her pocket. "Are you still going to come over tonight? I mean aren't you seeing Sango or anything?"

"Nope, she has a swim meet and Inuyasha has a mandatory therapy appointment. So I have zilch to do tonight." he said giving her a smile.

"Okay… I'm sorry I put this on you Miroku. I really should have just kept it to myself."

Miroku stopped as they reached the doors to the cafeteria and gave her a good, long, hard look.

"And I'm very thankful you trusted me enough to tell me. Minus the curse on my family. You showed you can at least talk about it unlike some people. And that makes you very strong Kagome. So don't feel any guilt because you opened up and trusted me."

She realized he was right. She **had** needed to tell someone. And Miroku had always been like an older brother to her. So, walking back into the cafeteria, she smiled at seeing her hanyou's face covered in Ketchup.

"Geez, you still can't find your mouth huh?" she said smugly wiping at his face with her napkin.

"Oh shut up! So, what was that all about?" he asked finishing off the last of his third slice of pizza.

"One of my dads was having an issue with the blow dryer again. So I had to tell him to try resetting it."

"Right…," he said as he began to drink his water.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and started eating once more. Finding that being this close to Inuyasha felt right. As it had before the incident. But she knew she couldn't rush anything. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave her because she was hiding something from him. So, as soon as the bell rang, she gave Inuyasha and Sango her cell number, saying to call her later tonight around tenish.

When she found her next class, Kagome was met with a pair of dead looking brown eyes. And as she sat in her seat, Kagome could feel those very same eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

"Is there any reason in particular why you're staring at me?" she asked in a bored voice. Not turning around once to look at the girl behind her.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you hanging all over _my _Inuyasha?" she asked in a cold voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome said harshly as she turned around and looked at her.

"That's right, he's mine. And I want _you _to stay away from him," she said pointing a long slender finger at Kagome's chest.

Now this just topped her mood for the day. If she had to deal with one more emotional person today, then she was going to really snap. But she had a feeling that this girl was only after Inuyasha for his bad boy image he had created over the past four years. So, making her decision on what her and Inuyasha were, she leaned over the desk, glaring at the girl whom almost could have been her double. Minus that shitty attitude and dead brown eyes.

"Now, listen here bitch. Inuyasha is most likely not even interested in a snot nosed, cold, mean, dead eyed bitch like you. I don't know who you are, but my name is Kagome. And Inuyasha has been in love with me for a long time. And he has been since he was fourteen. So don't give me any of this shit, saying he's yours when in fact he's _mine. _Because I don't want to even hear it_."_

Whoever this girl was, she didn't like her at all, and as she fell back into her chair, Kagome could have sworn she had heard her say something about her. But she choose to ignore this argument before it started.

She had a feeling that she should ask Miroku about this girl once he came over. Because she was really starting to creep her out and piss her off.

She just hoped she got a name for him so he could tell her what was going on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked wheeling his bike over to Kagome's Jeep Liberty. He was still surprised that this was the same car he had seen earlier that morning.

"To the store to pick up a few things. Then I guess Miroku is stopping by for a while. What about you?"

"Therapy appointment. Then going to Sesshomaru's place to help him unpack all his shit. I still can't believe he's getting married."

"Really?" she asked turning on her air conditioning. "To who?"

"Do you remember Rin Youji? The girl he was going out with in high school and college?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Rin? But I thought they broke up?"

"Well, they did. But Sesshomaru was going crazy without her. He had to do a lot of begging from what I understand. But Rin took him back. He never pulled a stunt like that again."

"I'll bet," Kagome said. Smiling to herself at the memory of Sesshomaru's little idiotic rant he had pulled on Rin for going out to a party. Then again, he always did have a temper.

After being silent for some time, Kagome sqwirmed in her seat, wondering if there was anything she could say to him. But the words flew out of her mouth before she could even really think about them.

"So I gotta know, what exactly are we doing? Starting over from scratch or continuing on from where we left off?"

Inuyasha blinked looking at her for a few minutes. Wondering himself what exactly they were now. Fours years may have been taken away from him, but he still felt the same about her. And even though she had changed a lot, Kagome was still… Kagome.

So, smiling at her widely, he figured he'd say the only thing he could to her.

"I want to be your boyfriend again if that's enough for you. And honestly I think we should just continue where we left off. I mean come on, what more would I need to know about you then I already do?"

Kagome smiled nervously at his last statement. '_Oh you have __**no**__ idea buddy_,' she thought. But why not? Even if they did start over, that would still mean her telling him the truth eventually.

"Okay…," she said giving him a weak smile. Looking at her clock on her dashboard, she realized that Miroku was most likely waiting for her at the grocery store by now. Looking back at Inuyasha, who was now officially her boyfriend once more, she sighed as she put her car in reverse. "Well, I gotta go now. Call me sometime tonight?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded at her as he kicked down on his starter hard. The Harley roared to life within moments, and Inuyasha waved to her as he took off.

When he was out of sight, Kagome smacked her forehead into the steering wheel with a groan.

"What the fuck am I **doing**?!" she practically growled.

This was definitely not the best day of her life. And she could only imagine how bad it was going to get from here on in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**YAY!!!**

**Well, there's chapter 4.**

**Hope everyone liked it.**

**And let me know what you thought. **

**I love hearing what everyone thinks.**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	5. Chapter 5: Cookies and Kikyo

_Chapter 5:_

_Cookies and Kikyo_

As Kagome pulled into the long driveway of her home, she found herself sighing. She had a feeling that her girls were most likely going to be in her room and crying at her once she went upstairs. But what she couldn't understand was why someone would d this to them? They were only four years old. And the most well behaved children even she had met. But that couldn't have just been because they were hers.

As the long blacktop ended, Kagome heard the screeching tires of Naraku's pickup coming down the driveway.

"I guess he heard what happened," she sighed as his truck swung and stopped right next to hers.

Naraku rushed out of his car and over to hers with Tammy Faye eyes once again. Kagome almost rolled her eyes as she opened her door. Even for a gay man whom _acted_ very masculine, Naraku sure proved to be the one _not _wearing the pants in this family.

"I just got the message from Jako. Are they alright?" he asked visibly shaking.

"Yes, they're perfectly fine. But I don't think that they're gonna wanna go out again for a while," she said as she pulled her back pack off of her passenger side seat. Upon shutting the door, Miroku's car pulled up behind hers.

"And _who _might I ask is _that_?" Naraku asked placing his hands on his hips.

Miroku hopped out of his car, not even bothering to lock it in this section of town. The gate at the very front where he had needed to key in the access code was enough reason for him to feel safe leaving his baby outside and unprotected. As he walked up to Kagome, he noticed the other male and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the smudged eyeliner that was running down his face. If he hadn't noticed the Adams apple and muscles, he would have sworn it was another female.

"Naraku, this is my friend Miroku Hoshi. He was one of my friends from before you and Jakotsu adopted me," she said simply to him. "I told him the truth."

"The truth? About what?" he asked taking out a Kleenex to rub at his stubble face.

"About why I disappeared and about the girls."

Naraku's jaw dropped.

"You mean to tell me you actually opened up to somebody _other_ than me and Jako?"

"Yup."

"Well then," he said now smiling at the young man before him. Who was very good looking mind you. But nothing compared to his lovely Jako. "It's very nice to meet you."

As Naraku stuck out his hand, Miroku accepted the gesture and shook it. But when he pulled his own away, he had to shake his hand just to get some of the feeling back in it.

"And the same to you. And thank you so much for taking such good care of Kagome. I think of her as my little sister," Miroku said now looking at Kagome with a smile on his face.

"Well," he said laughing. "She was a tough one. But she wormed her way into our hearts the first week. So no problem young man. Now," he said flipping his cell phone open. "I have to send a few things to the contractors about the night club. Have fun you two!"

As Naraku waltz into the house, Kagome smiled as Miroku exhaled a deep breath.

"Were you expecting something else?" she asked as she grabbed the other bags out of her car.

"No, I just wasn't expecting to meet one of them the moment I got here," he said honestly as he grabbed two of the bags from her.

Walking into the large lakeside home, Miroku looked around in awe. His family was rich, so he was use to a big home. But this was just beautiful.

The floors were solid oak, and shined in the high ceiling light fixtures. Most of the furniture was modern, but occasionally he found a few heirlooms that looked to be about maybe three hundred years old.

"Like it?" Kagome asked him smiling at his obvious enthrallment.

"Yes, I do. This place is beautiful."

"Well, there's plenty more to see. So follow me," she said leading him into the kitchen.

As they reached the double cherry wood doors, Miroku's eyes widened. The kitchen was huge. Tiles decorated the floor and countertops in greens and midnight blues. There were two large stainless steel sinks against the wall near a large window out looking the lake, and there was a black and grey marble countertop on the long island in the middle of the room. The fridge was huge too. But it most likely had to be with two grown men, a teenager, and two children living here. But the look of it was what shocked him. It was a glass door refrigerator. And after seeing all of the delicious contents in it, Miroku's stomach protested to him about losing his lunch earlier that day.

"Uh oh, looks like someone needs to eat huh?" Kagome asked as she heard the loud growling sound coming from Miroku's stomach.

He laughed nervously at her.

"I guess you could say that."

Opening the fridge, Kagome pulled out a few choice items and a loaf of bread from the pantry and quickly made him a turkey sandwich. When she set down the plate in front of him, Miroku smiled at her.

"You still remember that this is my favorite thing to eat?"

"Yup, and I even put the bacon bits and mustard on it too. So eat up."

If his stomach hadn't growled once more he would have laughed at her. But he quickly picked up the large sandwich and ate it gratefully. When he was done, Kagome handed him a bottle of water and put the dish in the spotless sink.

"Feeling better now?" she asked as he downed about half the bottle in one go.

"Much better," he said sighing. "Thanks Kagome."

"Don't thank me," she said laughing. "I remember how much you use to eat. And after what happened at lunch this afternoon I figured you were going to be starving by the time we got here. So it's no biggie."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at her, making Kagome laugh a little.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to the girls," she said making her way out of the kitchen.

He followed her as she left the long hallway and ran up the stairs to her room on the very end. Miroku's eyes widened once seeing her room. There was a large queen sized mattress on a sleigh bed style headboard next to a large window looking out at the lake. And her walls were I pale lavender with black trim. There was a plasma TV mounted on the wall right above a dresser. And in the corner of the room was a walk in closet. Along the windowsill were black and dark purple pillows scattered everywhere. Like as though someone had been sitting there only a little while before.

"Hi my little angels," Kagome whispered into her bed.

Miroku was beside himself as two absolutely adorable little girls jumped out of the many covers and lunged at Kagome.

"Mommy!!!" they shouted in unison.

Kagome smiled widely as she laughed, landing on the windowsill with the two little girls in her arms.

"Did you miss me?" she cooed as their tiny little arms wrapped around her neck tightly.

"Yes!" they said at the same time once more.

Miroku almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. One little girl looked exactly like Inuyasha. The only difference was her ears being black instead of white like his. But the other little girl had the white ears. But she looked like a miniature Kagome. He leaned against the wall in near shock.

Those two little sweethearts were his best friends children.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go back to the Aqua-air-ium," the little girl with the black hair cried hugging her mother a little tighter. "I wanna go to school with you tomorrow."

"It's Aquarium, Kaiya," her sister said sounding a little annoyed.

"That's right Amaya," she said smiling at her daughter. But she gave her other little angel a sympathetic look. "And I'm sorry Kaiya. But mommy can't bring you with her to school. It's just not a place for you to go yet."

"But I don't want you to leave us again! Why can't you just stay home like you use to?!" she cried burying her face in her mothers hair. "It's not fair!"

Amaya rolled her eyes at her little sister. Even for a four year old, Kaiya was a real crybaby.

"I know honey, but I have to go. You're uncles told me I needed to make friends and act like a teenager. So you can blame them," she said gently touching the little white ear that was bruised and gently covered in dry blood. She was about to cry seeing her daughter's ear this badly hurt.

"What's a teen-ager?" they both asked innocently.

Miroku laughed at hearing this. And within seconds, both girls looked at him suspiciously. His laughter died instantly seeing the golden and bluish purple eyes trained on him like he was some kind of threat.

"Girls," Kagome said smiling. "I want you to meet someone very special to mommy. This is your other uncle. And his name is Miroku."

Both twins ears twitched at recognizing the name, and without any warning jumped on Miroku in a split second. Miroku crashed to the floor hard. But smiled as the two little girls hugged him tightly.

"Uncle Miroku!!!" they shouted happily.

He looked to Kagome who was merely smiling at him.

"Yes, they _do _in fact know who you are bud," she said simply. "You think I wouldn't tell my girls about their lecherous Uncle Miroku?"

"Pervert, pervert, pervert Miroku," Amaya sang giggling.

Miroku rolled his eyes hearing the little girl say his old chant back from grade school. But he shrugged it off none the less and hugged them both back just the same.

"It's nice to finally meet you two," he said pushing himself up so he could really look at them. "Wow, you two are gonna be heartbreakers when you start going to school. And look at those adorable ears. Kagome, maybe you should keep these two in the house forever if you know what I mean."

Amaya giggled at him, and after a moment of thinking about it so did Kaiya. Kagome smiled even more as her girls instantly took a liking to their new uncle. The one they had never met, but had known about for a while now.

"Do you know our daddy?" Kaiya asked innocently.

Miroku looked to Kagome on what to say to this sweet little girl, and Kagome nodded sadly. Giving him the answer he had been wanting to ask her himself.

The twins knew who their father was. And she had been keeping them from him to protect him from a total meltdown.

"Yes," he said softly to her as she clutched what looked like an old blue tiger to her chest. "He's one of my best friends."

"Mommy, when are we gonna meet daddy?" Kaiya asked looking to her mother with excitement etched on her chubby face.

"Yeah, mommy, when?" her other daughter asked in the same tone.

Miroku felt horrible as he looked at his longtime friend struggling beside herself. Today must have just been one big blow after another for her. And now she had to deal with the one question she wasn't ready to answer. But, thinking quickly, Miroku got their attention back instantly.

"I have a surprise for the both of you," he said smiling.

Unfortunately, Miroku hadn't learned what that word meant to these two yet. So they tackled him to the floor once again smiling brightly.

Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief. She owed him for that quick save.

"What is it?! What is it?!" both twins asked.

Miroku smiled at them as he made the move to stand up. When he reached into the bag he had dropped the first time they had lunged at him, he pulled out two instant mini cookie Tollhouse boxes. Kagome blanched at seeing them.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to buy those?" she asked him as the girls screamed happily.

"And didn't I say your not _my_ mother, Kags?" he replied with a devilish grin. "Come on, why don't we go and make these?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, you're cancelling the rest of your appointments Mr. Taishio?"

Inuyasha looked at his therapist with a dull look. Did he really have to repeat himself.

"Yeah, I don't think I need to come back anymore."

"And why may I ask is that?" she asked.

Inuyasha growled at her. This woman drove him up the wall with these ridiculous questions every week. And most of the time, he never really had a legitimate reason to give her. But seeing as he had already been in this stuffy little office for about an hour already, he decided to break the news to her that he no longer needed her in the nicest way possibly.

"My girlfriend came back. I saw her at school today, had lunch with her and my friends, and she answered a lot of questions I had for her. Right before I left to come here she asked me what I wanted between the both of us. If I wanted her back or just to be friends. And I told her that I wanted her back. So, I don't think I'll have any more meltdowns. So, I don't need to keep paying you. Did I make myself clear _that time_?"

The woman in the black Armani suit he had come to know so well, Mrs. Kasshoku, sighed as he stood up and grabbed his keys off of the table in front of him.

"Inuyasha, wait a minute. You have the idea in your head that since Miss Higurashi is back in Tokyo, that you simply don't need me anymore? What if, by chance, this girl had a reason to leave?"

Inuyasha stopped at the door and rolled his eyes.

Here we go again.

"I already know why she left. So end of story. I'm outta here."

"I _said_ wait, Inuyasha," she said sternly to him as he went to twist the knob of the door.

Cracking his knuckles easily, Inuyasha turned around to look at her. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that this little old woman was his reason he'd stayed in therapy for this long. He'd hated everything about her office and her way of talking to him since day one.

But he needed her. He needed someone to vent to. And since his father's death right after Kagome's disappearance, Inuyasha had no idea how much he really needed her now.

Mrs. Kasshoku pointed to his normal seat and gave him a look he'd only seen on his mother's face once or twice in his entire lifetime. Following her orders, Inuyasha dropped down into the leather seat, feeling it sink under his weight.

"Now," she said sounding slightly cheerful that he had listened to her, for once. "Tell me, did Kagome seem to be hiding anything from you? Because the answer you gave me earlier sounded like as though she was."

Inuyasha raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

"What? Her reason for disappearing on me? She was thirteen. And it made perfect sense to me."

"Well, Inuyasha. When your in this field for as long as I've been. You tend to notice little innocent lies. And it seems to me that she's in fact, hiding something from you."

Inuyasha scoffed at the idea. Kagome? Hiding something from him? Yeah right.

"Oh really," he asked sarcastically. "Like what?"

"That's what I'm not totally sure of. But you should try talking to her on some level to get her to tell you the truth. I know from what you have told me is that she was adopted by a married gay couple after the courts had noticed she'd been beaten by her mother."

"Yeah, and?"

"Why didn't she try contacting you as soon as she was safe? It just seems a little strange in my opinion is all."

Inuyasha couldn't really think of a response to that one. But she did manage to get him to think on that one for a while.

It was true. If Kagome _had _been safe. Then why had she not tried contacting him? And she did seem a little skittish around him for most of the day. She wouldn't even let him kiss her. And the fact that the wind had picked up and she'd pretty much freaked out had him wondering as well.

But he wasn't going to pressure her into anything at the moment. He'd just got her back. And the last thing he wanted was to lose her again.

"I don't know," he said quietly. Setting his keys reluctantly back on the table, he looked out the window to see the clouds rolling in once more.

Whatever she was hiding, he hoped it wouldn't tear them apart. Because he just couldn't live without her. And the past four yeas had really done a number on his soul.

The weird part was. He'd always sensed Kagome. And he'd had a feeling that she would come back to him eventually.

He just had no idea why.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What in the name of hell is going on in here?!" Jakotsu screeched at hearing a plate shatter in the kitchen.

Kagome and the twins giggled as Miroku scrambled to pick up the broken dish he had been planning to set the extremely hot cookies on.

"I'm so sorry," he said wiping his hands along the tiled floor getting the small pieces into a pile. "I just wasn't paying attention."

"Who are you?" Jakotsu asked eyeing him.

"Jako, this is Miroku. I asked if he could come over remember?" Kagome said wiping Kaiya's chocolate covered face with a wet towel.

At first, Jakotsu blushed at remembering the young man whom he'd made sick by his little trip into fantasy world.

"Oh would you look at that," he said nervously rushing out of the kitchen. "Sex and the City is about to start. Nice meeting you Miroku. Gotta go!"

Miroku blushed at remembering the voice of the very feminine sounding male and looked back down at the ground after nodding at him. Kagome stifled her laughter by popping another gooey cookie into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"Mommy?" Amaya asked holding half of a small cookie in her hands. "Can I have a glass of milk, please?"

"Me too, please Mommy?" Kaiya asked just as sweetly.

"Of course you can," she said grabbing both of their plastic cups from the cupboard, handing Kaiya her purple one and Amaya her red one. After filling them both halfway, Kagome placed the milk on the counter and grabbed two large glasses for herself and Miroku, who was still piling the tiny fragments of broken porcelain into a pile on the floor.

"Miroku, just pick up what you got. I think we're safe from the microscopic pieces for now."

Miroku made one last swipe before picking up the pieces in his hand and throwing them in the trash. Most of the tiny cookies were already gone, so he didn't bother trying to go for another plate to put them on. As he washed his hands in the sink, just to make sure he didn't by accident eat any of the glass, Kagome held a cookie up to his face. Mocking him with it as he dried his hands.

"That's not nice Kags. Those are my favorite and your waving them in front of my face like a dog treat," he said snatching the cookie out of her grasp and eating it all in one go.

She smiled at him as she picked up one for herself and took a sip from her drink.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if it had the same effect on you as it did on Inuyasha," she said also eating the cookie in one go. "Do you remember that?"

Miroku smirked at remembering the one time they had all been at his house and Kagome had held a triple chocolate chip cookie in front of Inuyasha's face. His ears had pressed down over his head and he'd looked like he was about to cry until she had given him her cookie. It was the only time Inuyasha would vouch that he'd in fact begged for something.

"Yeah, Inuyasha was a total crybaby when it came to you," he said laughing.

Kagome smiled. That is until she remembered the girl in her math class that had been harassing her for most of the time.

"Hey Miroku? Can I ask you something?" she said setting down her empty glass.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, there was a girl in my math class today giving me a hard time. She said Inuyasha was _hers_ and that I needed to stay away from him. Who was she?"

Miroku's grin instantly vanished.

"Did she look a little like you, only a crappy attitude and brown eyes?" he asked. Praying that it wasn't _her_.

"Yeah, she looked like a prep to top it all off as well."

"Shit…," he sighed. "That was Kikyo Touji. She's been after Inuyasha for years now."

"What do you mean _after him_?" she asked, now worried.

"I mean trying to get him to date her, be with her. All that shit. She's completely psycho," he whispered so the girls would not hear him. "Inuyasha's told her repeatedly that he's not interested in her. But she just won't take the hint. She even went as far to following him home one day. That is until he sent Koju on her. But still, she wants him all to herself because she wants the most dangerous guy in school. And since Koga was sent to live in Ireland with the rest of his clan, Inuyasha is it."

Kagome could feel her blood begin to run cold at the mention of Koga. But at the mention of what this girl wanted with Inuyasha was disgusting. She didn't want to be with him for who he was, what he was like, and who he was on the inside. She just wanted a trophy boyfriend. And that made her really sick.

"How come she won't just find a boyfriend that she actually likes for who they are? This is ridiculous."

"I dunno, but you might want to talk to Inuyasha and let him know that she threatened you."

That was the last thing she wanted. Inuyasha was already too fragile to be putting him on a psycho alert. She'd deal with this herself. And that's all she was going to take as an answer for now.

"I'll think about it," she lied.

But Miroku knew her a lot better and just sent her a silent glare.

Ignoring it, Kagome refilled her glass and brought another cookie to her mouth. If this Kikyo girl was going to try and give her a hard time at school, then so be it.

She could make her life just as miserable without even trying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**:) Yes, I am evil when it comes to Naraku and Jako... I mean Jakotsu... **

**Cough Cough**

**Well, Lemme know what you thought...**

**Oh, and Show Me Love's next chapter will be up soon.**

**I PROMISE!!!!**

**K, Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	6. Chapter 6: The Tattoo

_Chapter 6:_

_The Tattoo_

For the next two weeks, Kagome had fallen into a simple pattern in her math class. Kikyo would usually tape a threatening message to her desk, saying that she was going to be sorry for taking _her_ Inuyasha away from her and blah, blah, blah. And Kagome would throw it in her bag and just ignore her. Inuyasha had been noticing her change in attitude everytime lunch was over, and had asked her what was going on.

Unfortunately, she hadn't made Miroku promise to keep his mouth shut about this little situation. As math class ended for the day, Kikyo pushed her down as she walked towards the door with her groupies in tow. That is until Inuyasha stepped in the room glaring at her.

"Inu babe! You came to see me?" she asked trying to pull off the innocent look.

"No," he said harshly to her. Noticing Kagome on the ground, he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles right in her face. "Did you push my girlfriend over again, Kikyo? And don't even try lying to me. I can smell it when you do."

Kikyo shrank back, feeling everyone's stares on her as Kagome finally lifted herself off the floor and walked over to Inuyasha. He kept his gaze on Kikyo as Kagome crooked into the side of his body. He wrapped his am around her waist protectively and glared at the girl in front of him.

"Touch her again Kikyo, and I swear, you'll have to go into a relocation program. Now leave her the fuck alone, and get out," he growled at her.

"Y-Yes, Inuyasha. I understand," she stuttered as she hurried out of the classroom.

When everyone was finally cleared out, Inuyasha looked down at her, feeling horrible at seeing that when she had been pushed her lip had split open.

For some reason, Kagome was still very skittish around him. Even though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why, he gently wiped at the tiny trail of blood running down her chin and smiled weakly at her.

"Sorry, but I couldn't stand back and watch her treat you like that anymore."

As they left the classroom, Kagome smiled and hugged him close. She really wished he hadn't done this for her, but at the same time she was grateful none the less.

"It's okay, I'm actually very happy you did something this time around."

He smiled down at her and gave her a tight hug. They had their next class together with Sango and Miroku as well. Seeing as how science class was their morning class together, they also had health class and even literary arts together. The only classes that none of them shared were history, math, and gym. But that was okay. Kagome needed her space so she could think.

She still had no idea why they were back together so suddenly. She didn't even know why they were back together at all. But for some reason, she felt more at ease having him by her side.

Jakotsu had asked her earlier that week why she was doing this to herself. But she really had had no answer to give him. Even though she was still holding some form of anger and fear against him, she felt safer than ever before while she was with him.

But for some reason, she couldn't kiss him. Not yet anyways. And anytime he had come that close to doing it, she had turned away from him.

Whatever reason it was, Kagome had a funny feeling that when she finally did kiss him, everything would be okay.

As the day wore on, Kagome found herself wondering over and over again why she was back with the man whom she'd feared for so long. Even though everything had been an accident, even though life had worked out for her far better than she originally thought it would, she was still hiding from him.

"Hey guys!" Sango's voice ran out over the crowd. But the smile vanished from her face as she noticed her friends swollen bloody lip. "Kagome? What happened to you?"

"Kikyo," the couple said in bored unison.

"I told her to leave Kagome alone. So hopefully she'll listen now that I've said something to her," Inuyasha said as they made their way to the back of the classroom. "I still can't believe she'd do something like this to you everyday."

"Well," Miroku said taking out a Kleenex and handing it to Kagome. "It _is _Kikyo after all."

Everyone but Kagome sighed in agreement with each other. But Kagome figured she might as well clean the remaining blood off of her chin before she asked any questions about the subject.

As the class settled down, Kagome passed a note behind her to Inuyasha, who took it at first smiling. But within moment his ears drooped as he reread her delicate cursive handwriting.

_I'm not going to be able to go out this Saturday. Anyway we can reschedule?_

_But I already bought the tickets. Why can't you go? _

Kagome wracked her brain for an accuse. But surprisingly couldn't find even one.

About three days ago, Inuyasha had asked her to go to a carnival with her and the others. Even though she really wanted to, her duties as a mother were telling her she really shouldn't be going out on a Saturday night with her boyfriend. Even if he _was_ the father of her children.

_I just can't._

_Why?_

_Are you really going to keep asking me?_

_Yup, at least until I get a real answer out of you._

_Inuyasha…_

_Look, I know that whatever happened way back in the day with us still has you scared for some reason. But your mother isn't here any longer to judge us or abuse you for seeing me. So, **why** can't you go?_

Well, she wasn't expecting that.

_Because I…._

_Well?_

_Oh fine! I'll go. But I **need** to be home by midnight. _

_Why? You gonna turn into a pumpkin or something?_

_No, I have an art project to work on remember? It has to be handed in on Monday._

_Oh…_

Well, at least that worked.

_So, as long as you have me home. I'll go._

For a while, he didn't answer her. Maybe he had been planning something that she had had no idea about. But whatever it had been. She'd really made a damper on his plans. When he finally slid the note back to her, Kagome noticed that the handwriting looked a bit strangled. Like as though Inuyasha had been fighting with himself to write the words down.

_Sure thing. It's not a problem at all._

_Okay._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the day wore on slowly, Kagome ended up watching the clock, sighing to herself.

Today both of the girls were going with Naraku and Jakotsu to an amusement park. When she had left the house that morning, she had been very worried about her children. After the last episode those two little angel's had had to go through, Kagome just wasn't ready for them to be going out of the house again so soon.

But the one thing she had learned in being a mother for four years was this. She couldn't be afraid of every little thing for those two. They needed to experience as much as they possibly could, and make their own judgments if need be. So she had to trust them, and their uncles in hopes that nothing bad would happen today.

Plus, the last thing anyone would want to do is piss off two gay men with their nieces. Especially if one of them was a half demon with emotional issues.

Very, very, **very **emotional and neurotic issues to be more precise.

But she found herself thinking about Inuyasha once more, and wondered if this really _was_ the right choice she was making in being with him again.

Everything that had happened to her had been because of him. And yet, she found that in her heart, she truly did forgive him. But now things were far more complicated than she ever could imagine.

She was the mother of two little girls.

He was their father, and he had no idea about their existence.

She still had scars everywhere from when he had raped her.

He had no idea, once again.

And, she had no idea how he would react, when he did in fact find out. So everything was pretty much a nightmare playing out in her mind. And for some strange reason, she still felt as though it would turn over into a love story or even a comedy by the end, so she just continued to watch as her fears ran like crazy in her mind.

The one thing she did know was this at least. He still held that strange warmth in his voice that he had only used for her when they were younger. And his ears still twitched everytime she whispered his name to him. His smile was still perfect yet lopsided when he looked at her. And his eyes still glowed whenever he looked at her, making her feel as though the very sun was smiling at her from behind those eyes.

She still loved him, and only him. Nothing would ever change that.

And as far as she could tell, he still seemed to hold the same feelings he had for her way back in the day. She just hoped that when he learned the truth, that he wouldn't loose that smile she loved so dear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the bell finally rang out, Kagome grabbed her bag and rushed for the door. She had a few things she wanted to grab at the local book store and even a few gifts for Miroku for his birthday, which was tomorrow.

Kagome had no idea really why he was coming over to the house to celebrate. But she figured if his parents were still acting like the teenage hippies they were at heart, then they were most likely going to be out in the garden, doing something old people just shouldn't do outside.

Felling someone's arms snake around her waist as she turned the corner, Kagome found herself smiling.

"Hi Inuyasha," she whispered in the loud hallway, knowing full well that he could hear her through the noise.

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer, taking in her scent deeply. Whatever this new smell was that was stuck to her skin, he liked it. For some reason, it reminded him of childhood, and since Kagome had always been nothing more than a big kid for her age, he really felt that it fit her well.

"Hi," he whispered getting close to her human ear threw her long hair. "Where are you rushing off to? Is school really that bad for you?"

Kagome laughed richly and turned in his arms, finding herself far more comfortable in them then she really should have been. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping silently that he hadn't seen the scars on her wrists once more as they locked behind his neck lightly.

"If you had Mr. Edwards for a history teacher, wouldn't _you_ want to get out of this place?" she teased him.

Inuyasha made a face, as if he were running the thought over in his head for a while. But within moments, he looked back at her and smiled once more.

"Okay, point taken. I have his wife for history, and if she's just as boring as her husband, then I bet you anything I completely understand."

Kagome laughed once more, finding he really was the same Inuyasha she had fallen for so many years ago. But her heart felt as though it had a weight on it from not telling him anything. And that weight was most likely going to become even heavier as time went on.

It may have only been a week, but she felt as though they really had just started off where everything had been left to wait. But that was when she noticed something on his neck, and found herself moving the silvery strands away so she could look at whatever it was.

"What's this?" she asked. But her heart stopped as she realized it was a tattoo.

A tattoo of her name in cursive.

Moving his hair a little more out of the way, she found that it reached from one side of his muscular neck to the other. The red and black lettering swirled around and around as if it were suppose to make a lasting impression on his skin. And she found herself wanting to cry just thinking about how much this had hurt to get done. The work alone on it must have taken hours.

"Inuyasha…," she whispered, feeling the weight on her chest growing tight, and feeling even more like as though someone had poured cement onto it just for good measure.

He chuckled weakly and took her hand in his. Walking to the double doors out to the parking lot, everything was silent between them. He had no idea what to really say to her about his act of insanity move he had pulled when he had turned eighteen.

But he found himself remembering why he had done it. So maybe he could explain to her his reasoning.

_Flashback…_

_He had been sitting inside the tattoo parlor since he had arrived an hour ago, and found himself getting restless. Fishing out of his torn jeans a pack of Marlboro Reds, Inuyasha walked outside, hoping to god that Jerry would finish working on the design he wanted so badly and be able to put it on him today._

_He wasn't exactly an artist, that had always been Miroku and Kagome's area of expertise. So even his rough sketch had needed a lot of work when he had handed it to his buddy._

_"What is this?" Jerry had asked him playing with one of his many facial piercings ._

_"it's the tat I want. Can you work on it a little for me though? I suck at drawing."_

_Jerry had laughed and had placed the paper on his desk._

_"Sure Inuyasha, anything for you man. But I gotta ask, what's the name you have in here? I can't even read it dude."_

_"Kagome. But do you get the basic design?"_

_Looking down at the image, Jerry had pulled a fresh piece of paper out and had made his own rough sketch of it. Knowing full well that Inuyasha would want it to look just the same, only a lot better if it were possible._

_Allowing the very detailed lines to flow together and swirl around in a similar fashion, Jerry turned the paper around and handed it to his longtime friend. _

_Inuyasha smiled and handed it back to him. Making his own little corrections as they went. But Jerry had to recopy the image by hand since there were so many fine lines of detail etched throughout the design, so Inuyasha was buying his time now, smoking a cigarette outside._

_He had no idea why he only wanted her name on his skin. Nothing else he had thought of for his first tattoo had really mattered after he had lost her. Kagome had been his world, his life, his everything. She had been there for him when all of the popular kids were picking on him in school. She had been the reason Koga hadn't killed him in that fight, and she had always made him smile even when he was sad._

_Losing her had been the largest blow he had ever been dealt. And then his father passing away so suddenly hadn't helped either._

_Even a demon could die in a car accident, but he never thought he would lose his father like that. And not having Kagome there to soothe him and say everything would be alright, well, that had just made everything a lot harder on him._

_But his reason he was getting this tattoo for her was something more. And whatever that something was, he really wished he knew. His heart had felt as though he had been the reason she had left so suddenly. But the pain had also been laced with some form of relief. And he really wished he knew what his reason for feeling like this was, because everyday, he still felt lost without her there._

_"Inuyasha, put that out. We're good to go," Jerry said sticking his head outside into the freezing cold weather. "Geez, tell me again **why** I live in such a cold place?"_

_"Because your girlfriend is Japanese and doesn't want to go back to Florida," Inuyasha said simply. "Hell, I could never imagine leaving this place either dude. And you've been here for eight years now. Why don't you just give up on getting Maki to move with you and stay here?"_

_Crushing his cigarette on the brick wall, Inuyasha walked back inside the large shop and leaned against the counter. _

_"Because I hate the cold," Jerry said smugly. "And here's what I've come up with. Let me know if anything needs to be changed now."_

_As he handed the paper to Inuyasha, Jerry sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands in front of his heating vent, cursing softly about the weather and how much he wished I were summer._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened seeing the detail he had pictured in his mind for years now. Every line seemed like a stroke of a paintbrush. The way Kagome's own artwork use to come out. _

_Then that was where he had originally gotten the idea from. Some of her drawings and one painting she had given him as a birthday present so long ago. _

_If she really had been here, she most likely would say the lines were too this or too that, just to be funny and make him laugh. But he smiled seeing her name so delicately curved and swirled around in the center of the piece. _

_"It's perfect," he said for once smiling broadly. "So when do you want to start?"_

_"How about when you tell me where you want it?"_

_Now Inuyasha was stumped. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. But his mind played it out for him as he thought of a place to mark himself forever with Kagome's name. _

_His arm seemed way too traditional. And knowing Kagome, she would have said the exact same thing to him. Putting this on his ankle would have made him look like a total girl. His shoulder blade or chest seemed okay, but no one would ever see it there._

_He rubbed the side of his neck that Kagome always use to rest her head on, and sighed. Where was he going to put this thing?_

_As if his brain had finally really started working, he looked at his hand and touched the side of his neck once more._

_'That's it!' he thought excitedly._

_Kagome's forehead had rested on this side of his neck anytime they had cuddled. So it really was the perfect place to put her name. and it was a place where everyone could see his artwork for her. _

_"Right here," he said pointing to the side of his neck. "And don't give me any shit because it's my first buddy. You know once I make up my mind. It's pretty much a done deal."_

_"Okay," he said nodding his head in understanding. As he stood up he grabbed the design from him and placed it in a large machine. "Just a fair warning. It's gonna hurt like a bitch."_

_"Please," he scoffed. "I can handle anything."_

_3 Hours Later… _

_Inuyasha had been crying for a while now. And the pain hadn't let up even in the slightest. Biting his lip between his two front teeth hard, he prayed that Jerry was finally almost done. Because he was about to snap sitting there in the chair for any longer._

_As the evil little gun finally turned off and died, Inuyasha took a deep breath. This had to have been the most painful thing next to knocking out one of his baby fangs, but at least he was going to be proud walking around with this._

_"Dude, you wanna see it or what?"_

_Inuyasha smiled excitedly as he stood up. Practically running over to the mirror, he found his heart beating a mile a minute as he finally looked at his brand on his neck… for the woman he still loved._

_Everything was just as he had imagined. Red and black swirls laced in and around, forming delicate lines everywhere. It looked as though someone had just taken a paintbrush to his skin. And the reds and shades of black nearly melted together in some areas, that he was wondering how two colors that seemed so opposite, could look so beautiful wound around each other._

_"Kagome…," he whispered to himself as his claws gently brushed away a trickle of blood._

_Jerry smiled at him as he walked behind his friend. Waving the gauze pad to him over his shoulder, Inuyasha turned around smiling. Jerry was almost shocked by it, since Inuyasha never really smiled. But he figured whoever this Kagome girl was, she meant a lot to him._

_"Well, lets get you wrapped up and me paid," he said smiling at him as well. "But tell me… who exactly is Kagome?"_

_Inuyasha smiled as he sat back down, finally allowing his friend to bandage him up. He'd really had no clue as to why he had wanted to mark his body with her name. She had been gone for years now. And anytime he thought about her, his soul felt as though it were dying._

_But the answer came to him as he felt the cool paste of the antibacterial ointment go across his flesh. And he found himself chuckling as he finally answered his friend._

_"She's the girl I've been madly in love with since I was ten years old. And hopefully when she comes back, I can show her this, and basically say 'I Still Love You' with it. Plus, at least this way, she's not really gone."_

_Jerry smiled as he finally taped down the bandage. Inuyasha had been known to do crazy things. But this by far took the cake._

_After paying Jerry the four hundred and eighty dollars for his tattoo, Inuyasha left smiling._

_Because at least now, he had Kagome with him always. He didn't know when she was coming back, but this would do until she did in fact return to him._

_All he had to do now was wait for her._

_End Flashback…_

If the weight on her chest could have gotten any heavier, then it most likely would have collapsed in that moment. Kagome found tears pooling behind her eyes as her fingers ran over the tattoo once more, and with every line she touched, her heart melted a little more.

Inuyasha had done this for her. And it had been all because she had been gone from his life.

She wanted to cry so badly and say she was sorry for leaving him as she had. But she knew all that would do is get her into trouble with him. He hated seeing her cry. And right now his face was getting ready to scold her for the misty look of her eyes as she looked up into his own.

"Inuyasha…"

"No crying. Please Kagome," he said cupping her face in his hands and pressing his forehead to hers. "I got this tattoo because of you. And it was the only thing that helped me when you were gone. Just don't leave me again and I won't lose my mind. I promise. "

Kagome could feel his lips on her forehead as she silently allowed the tears that had collected in her eyes to fall. It really had been her fault that Inuyasha had gone insane. And now he was begging her to stay with him and not leave again. The problem was, how was he going to react when she finally told him the truth? Would he leave her and never return? Or would he be okay with everything and just live happily ever after with her?

Pulling away as his lips were about to touch hers, Kagome wrapped her arms around him tightly, taking in his warmth and scent that she loved so much.

"I promise," she whispered to him. Although she was shaking in his arms when she had said the words. "I won't ever leave you again."

'_Even though you're the one who's going to leave me once you know the truth,'_ she thought bitterly to herself.

Inuyasha sighed and hugged her tightly. Everything was going to be fine in his life now that she was back. And as he walked her to her car, he hopped on his bike and smiled.

"So? Saturday. When do you want me to pick you up? And where exactly?" he asked as she rolled down her window and lit a cigarette.

As the smoke left her lungs in total bliss, she smiled at him and she rubbed her eyes lightly, trying to remove the rest of her tears from them.

"How about around fiveish? I live on Parkers Ave near the lake. But if you want, I can just go to Sango or Miroku's and wait for you there."

Inuyasha looked at her skeptically for a moment, wondering why she really didn't want him going to her house. He sighed, thinking it was just all in his head, and opted of her to go to Sango's. At least then he and Miroku could just take his car.

"Okay," she said smiling at him. "I'll call you after eight sometime tonight. So, have your phone on."

Inuyasha smiled at her as she took another drag from her cigarette. It was true, she really hadn't changed in the least. But he had a feeling the girl of his dreams was hiding something from him.

But as he kicked down on his starter, he realized that whatever she wanted to tell him, she would in time. He wasn't going to force her to tell him what she was hiding from him. Not now especially since they finally were together again. And knowing full well how closed off she could be, he wasn't going to push his luck with her.

Because the last thing he wanted was her leaving him again.

Waving at her as he zoomed out of the parking lot, Inuyasha revved his engine, letting her know she'd talk to him later.

Kagome sighed as she turned the key to start her engine, and finally cried into her hands. This was not going to be easy, keeping her secret.

Because she was falling more and more in love with him everyday.

So, this weekend was going to be hell all over again.

She just hoped that she could keep her secret for a little while longer.

Because if he did leave her, then it would most likely kill her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**YAY!!! **

**Another chapter is done!**

**Hope everyone liked it!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	7. Chapter 7: Party and Honesty

_Chapter 7: Party and Honesty _

After her little breakdown in the parking lot at school, Kagome found herself in front of the large temple like building Miroku lived in with his family and sucked down three more cigarettes.

In under ten minutes.

As she got bored staring at the filter, Kagome looked in the rear view mirror to check her make up and found that it was only slightly smudged. She wondered how in the world she was going to tell him anything without him having a meltdown about it.

Miroku opened the door and hopped inside, shaking her from her thoughts instantly and forced herself to smile at him.

"So, you ready?"

Miroku smiled at first, but as he finally took notice of her face and the look of pain in her eyes, his expression turned to worry.

"What's wrong? You look like you've been crying," he asked.

Kagome, not wanting to talk about it right then and there, lit up another cigarette and started driving. As she turned the corner, she spoke softly to her friend, knowing he could hear her in the silence of the car.

"The tattoo on his neck… he did that because of me didn't he?"

Miroku sighed and turned her stereo off. This was going to be a long talk.

"Yeah, he was still very depressed about you leaving the way you had. So, on his eighteenth birthday, he went out and got it. As you can guess, we all yelled at him for it. Even Sesshomaru did surprisingly. But he just smiled anytime he saw it. I guess for him even though you weren't there, a part of you was always with him."

Kagome nodded her head numbly at him, but the expression on her face was enough to tell him it was time to drop the subject for now. As the car sped up on the little stretch of road to the neighborhood she lived in, Miroku wondered why she didn't just get it over with and tell him already. The longer she held this off, the worse it would be on both of them.

But before he could say anything, she pulled in the driveway and turned the engine off. As she got out, it was as if she had completely locked her thoughts away and assumed normal Kagome mode.

"Well, come on!" she said smiling at him. "The girls are waiting to show you what they bought you."

Miroku smiled as he shook his head at her. Typical Kagome, always putting everyone else before herself. Then again, that's what everyone loved about her, especially Inuyasha. And even though it was more or less a fault than a gift, it was who she was. And nothing could change that.

As they walked into the house, Kagome could hear everyone in the kitchen laughing, and smiled as she heard Amaya's voice drifting into the hall.

"When are they gonna get here? I'm hungry."

Naraku laughed as he finally saw Kagome and Miroku appear in the opening for the large kitchen.

"Sweetie, look behind you."

Kaiya was the first to spin around and jump for her mother. Kagome fell back from the pounce of her little girl whose ability to jump high was finally improving, and smiled as the little arms went around her neck in a death grip.

Amaya joined soon after, but lunged for Miroku instead. As he fell to the floor with a thump, Miroku laughed as his niece wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Miroku!!!" the twins said in unison.

Kaiya rolled off her mother, finally freeing her, and jumped on Miroku as well. He smiled thinking about how much Inuyasha would be smiling being here with these two little sweethearts. He knew how much Inuyasha loved children, and the way in which these two acted was everything his friend had told him he would hope for if he ever did have kids.

Only thing was, how was he going to react to missing so much time with them already when he did find out?

"Happy Birthday Miroku," Naraku said in a goofy squeaky voice as he clasped his hands together. "Now, if you don't mind getting off my newly waxed floor, lets start digging in."

He eyed Jakotsu with a look beyond anything just lecherous as he made his next comment.

"Jako and the girls made all the food, so we better start eating before it spoils now."

Kagome's eyebrow raised as she studied her two best friends, and found herself laughing shortly after noticing the large red marks on both sides of their necks.

"You two need to stop doing that in the kitchen," she said as Miroku helped her off the floor.

Both men visibly blushed as they covered the sides of their necks. Naraku made a face at her as he took his collar and popped it over his neck, covering the reddish blue mark before the girls could see it.

"Thanks Kagome," he growled as he picked up a tray full of candy and chocolate fondue. "I thought you were going to be nice to us whenever we had a little romantic interlude from now on?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked smiling as she herself grabbed the pizza box off the counter.

As they all walked into the large living room, Naraku pushed her out of the way with his hips as the large coffee table finally came into view. Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing full well he would get over his little hissy fit sooner or later. At least Jakotsu wasn't throwing one for once. Then again, he had been acting very strange lately. Very quiet and sometimes even more manly than Naraku would ever get.

Maybe watching the girls was beginning to wear on him she thought. She'd only been in school for a month, and even she felt as though a large part of her was free whenever she was at school.

Kagome loved her girls, and she knew for a fact that they were always as good as possible whenever they were around their uncles. But she wondered what that new look in Jako's eyes had been for weeks now.

Oh well, right now there was a little party going on. She'd just talk to him later about it.

Miroku dropped himself on the long black leather couch and smiled as everyone else brought things in to eat. Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing he was only just sitting there instead of helping them with all the food because he was the one to be pampered in a way or so today.

Obviously, he'd never understood that before and until Sango had slammed him on his last birthday for going to grab his own cake so his family could sing happy birthday to him.

"Why are you just sitting there like the Queen of Shiva?" Jako asked jokingly as he finally brought out the cookies and purple icing cupcakes.

Miroku made a gesture as if he were wondering that himself. But smiled after a moment and answered him none the less.

"I guess in a way I am today," he answered as he kicked his army boots off.

Kagome laughed as she moved his legs roughly over to the edge so she could sit down as well. Opening the pizza box, she sighed as the fragrance of cheese and dough reached her nose. She loved pizza. And the last time she'd had it had been when she was pregnant. Jako and Naraku had both been worried the fact that it was 'so unhealthy' to eat that after she had had pizza for her dinner for two weeks straight that she needed to be cut off for a while.

She still had no idea why their version of a little while meant years until the grease and fat left your body completely. Then again, they had been health nuts for a few years until she had come into their lives.

Maybe they had relapsed.

As everyone finally began to eat, Kagome smiled as Kaiya and Amaya giggled smearing icing all over Miroku's face. He yelped as the stuff went up his nose and tried to dodge the next little string of "Try this!"

"Girls," she said softly yet sternly to them as they were both making ways to the chocolate fondue kit. "Leave your poor uncle alone. I think he can feed himself just fine."

Amaya pouted, but listened to her mother like always and picked up a slice of pizza and bit into it. Kaiya giggled as she watched Miroku try his best to clean off as much of the icing as possible. But unfortunately, he was as bad as the girls with cleaning himself off.

"Kagome, I think you have another kid you have to help with cleaning their face off," Naraku said smiling watching Miroku still miss the large purple smudge across his nose and cheek.

Looking at her friend and two children, Kagome rolled her eyes. They were all filthy.

Grabbing a wash cloth off a tray, she soaked it in a cup of water she had brought out just in case the girls had made a mess of themselves.

"I really want to know how you two manage to miss your mouths so often," she said smiling as she wiped Kaiya's face taking off all manner of food items. "And you missy," she said playfully as she looked at her other child. "How did you manage to get pizza sauce _all_ over your forehead?"

Amaya smiled sweetly and shrugged at her mother as the wash cloth came down on her own face. As she laughed at their cute little faces finally showing once more, Kagome turned on Miroku with a look on her face.

"I think I've already helped clean you off once before if I'm correct," she said grabbing another wash cloth and dunking it in the water. "But this is just ridiculous," she added laughing.

"I'm a big boy Kags. So I can take care of myself," he said dropping his napkin on the floor. As he went to pick it up though his head collided with another cupcake on the table.

Everyone roared in a fit of laughter after a moment of pure silence. Kagome covered her mouth in hopes of drowning herself out, but it was to know avail.

Miroku glared at her, but sighed in defeat as he slumped back into the sofa with the cupcake still attached to his head.

Kagome grabbed the sticky remains from his forehead as calmly as she could without laughing at him entirely. But she couldn't help but smile at him, after all, this _was_ pretty funny.

And the fact that Jakotsu was about to take a picture of it on his camera meant she would have something to laugh at for a while.

As the flash went off three times, Kagome finally wiped the remaining icing and cakey substance from his face giggling lightly.

But as she cleaned him off, a flash happened in front of her for only a second, and her heart nearly skipped a beat.

Inuyasha's face momentarily replaced Miroku's, and in that instant, she wanted to cry thinking about him.

He should be here with them, all of them. Celebrating Miroku's day with them. Seeing his girls acting like two little piggy's over all the treats before them and laughing right along with her.

He should have been there holding her, and not still stuck in his therapy appointments that she knew he hated more than anything. He should have been here. Period.

As if sensing it, Miroku, Naraku, and Jakotsu looked at her as she blinked her eyes quickly. Hoping that they wouldn't ask her anything in front of the girls was most likely asking too much at this point. So she just said what she had been thinking about ever since she had seen the tattoo on his neck.

"I can't lie to him anymore, can I?" she asked them quietly.

Miroku sighed as if relieved, and wrapped and arm over her shoulders in a brotherly way like he use to so many years ago. Giving her a light squeeze, he smiled at her warmly.

"I knew you would break sometime soon. And no, you shouldn't hide the truth from him anymore Kags. It'll kill you if you wait any longer. And he'll murder me too because of my curse. Think the next time you two are alone you should just tell him the truth, and get it over with. I highly doubt he'll be okay, but he'll have plenty of time to get over everything right?"

"He's right, Honey," Jakotsu said smiling warmly at her. "I think you've waited long enough."

"Ditto," Naraku said taking Jakotsu's hand in his and squeezing it lightly. "And if he really loves you like he claims he does, then he'll understand that you were scared and also trying to protect him from himself."

Naraku looked at the girls, smiling at them as they shoved gummy bears in each others hair and noses. They were completely innocent to everything. Not even knowing full well why they had never even met their father, just that they never had was not good enough for these two. They wanted their daddy in their lives, badly.

And he knew this so well because every time he had tucked them into bed, they had always asked where their daddy was and why he wasn't with them.

Naraku had never had and answer to give them other than he had no idea.

"Girls, can you do your uncle a favor and grab a few more napkins and the movie from my room? I need to have a talk with your mommy," he said calmly to them both.

"Okay!" they shouted as they dropped some of their ammunition and ran for the kitchen.

When they were out of sight, Naraku moved to sit next to Kagome. And as he sat down, she broke.

Tears flowed from her eyes in a mass of rivers as every possible bad outcome flooded her mind. Going from Inuyasha hating her, to him possibly killing himself, and the worst one, which to even her was selfish. Him leaving her over this whole thing.

Naraku did what he was best at whenever she was like this. Be the mother in a sense she never truly had. Wrapping her up in his arms, and cooed to her softly as he ran his long fingers and claws painted pink through her hair. Whispering the words he knew she desperately needed to hear over and over again.

"Shhh, Sweetie, everything's going to be fine… you'll get through this like you have everything else and come out a lot stronger on the other side like always. Shhh, it's okay Honey, it's okay."

But nothing was okay for her really. She was a seventeen year old mother of twin four year old girls, and even though she loved them more than anything, except for their father, they were the reasons she was so afraid.

The way they had both been brought into this world had not been out of love. And it killed her every day knowing that.

How could the most loving people she had ever met or known for that matter have come from something so ugly and brutal? How come she couldn't have lost her innocence in the natural way to the man she loved? Why did all of this have to happen to her?

_'You're nothing but a sinner. And all you shall ever get from life is what you deserve. Why do you think I shun you from my heart? Because you're as vile as the half breed you love so much. And that is why I hope you never find happiness. Ever!"_

Her mother's final words still rang in her head as clear as day. And another crack formed in her soul thinking about the way the woman who was suppose to love her no matter what choices she made in life beat her senseless that night. In the morning, she could barely walk or breathe. But she had at least done the one thing for her children her own mother had never done for her.

She had protected them by curling into a ball and taking the blows everywhere else, even to her neck and spine.

Naraku continued to coo to her as she cried, and was praying to himself that whoever this Inuyasha was, he wouldn't harm her. No matter what, Kagome was his daughter, as well as Jakotsu's, and he'd be damned if she was broken anymore by the only hope she had held onto for so long.

It must have been a while, because Kagome could feel her eyes burning under the amount of usage her tear ducts were getting today. As she took a deep and shaky breath, she leaned into the man who strangely was far more like a mother than her own had ever been and sighed.

Naraku hugged her to him and reached for Jakotsu's hand smiling.

"We love you, Honey," Jakotsu said. "You're our daughter, no matter what. Even though you steal our cigarette's from time to time, and steal our work shirts for nighty's. You're still our baby. I don't care at this point if you ever choose to tell him the truth. But the fact is you should. And if you need us both to be there for you. We will be."

Miroku nodded, and added his own bit of peace as well.

"Same goes for me. I mean you're pretty much my sister. I'd do anything for you. If you want, I'll even volunteer to be his punching bag if he needs me to be."

Kagome nodded numbly at all of them and took the tissue Miroku had been holding in his hand for her. Wiping her eyes, she blinked and smiled at all three of them.

"Thank you, I love you all too."

As Kagome heard the footfalls rushing down the stairs, she wiped her eyes completely dry as the girls finally came back into the room holding the movie she had a feeling Naraku had hidden so they would be looking for it for a while.

Amaya stopped smiling instantly as she sniffed the air and frowned at her mother.

"Mommy, why were you crying?"

Kaiya looked at her mother as well, tilting her head to the side in confusion, but sniffed the air anyways.

"Mommy?" her other daughter asked in the same worried tone.

Kagome smiled pulling them both into her arms and holding on tightly.

"It's okay, I'm alright girls… Mommy's perfectly fine."

"But-"

"Now no buts girls," she said laughing. "Now, where's that movie?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy, I think your phone is ringing," Amaya said as she shoved a cookie in her mouth as she kept her eyes glued to the TV.

Kagome could easily hear the ringing of 'Lightening Crashes' coming from the kitchen where her purse was, so she got up to go and grab it.

It was Inuyasha, so she figured he must be wanting to confirm plans this weekend for Miroku's other birthday thing.

As she finally fished her cell phone out of her purse, Kagome flipped it open only moments before he would have been sent to her voicemail and walked into another room to hopefully drown out the laughter in the other room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, got a question for you."

Just like she'd thought.

"Sure, go for it."

"You doing anything tonight after Miroku's little thing?"

Okay, not what she was thinking at all.

Kagome walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her as she went.

"Um, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well," Inuyasha sighed on the other end. "I was wondering if you would like to go out and look at the stars with me or something. You know, like we use to when we were kids. Ever since you came back I wanted to ask you if you would like to go. But we've just had so much going on."

Kagome's eyes widened as her heart raced. Last time they had done that was the day before her life had changed forever. The fear rising in her throat made her wonder what she had to be afraid of. But whatever this was about, it was probably Inuyasha just wanting to spend some time with her. Like he always wanted to do.

"If you don't wanna go, I'll understand Kags. I mean I know you're most likely tired from how everything went at school today. But I wanted to talk to you about something. That's all."

She use to hate it when he worded himself like that, and she had a right mind, she wouldn't have even been with him again. But this was Inuyasha and her she was thinking about. And he always managed to get her to do anything as long as e was smart about it.

"No, I'll go," she said quietly.

Thinking of what Miroku had been saying for weeks, and about the talk she had had with Naraku, Jakotsu, and Miroku only a few hours ago, about telling Inuyasha the truth was digging away in the back of her mind like a drill on high.

It was time to tell him.

"I… I have something I need to talk with you about just the same, Inuyasha."

"Oh… Really?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she nearly choked.

Inuyasha had no idea why she sounded so scared, but he did have a feeling tat whatever she had to tell him might be bad.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked her softly. "You sound like you're scared."

_'I am,'_ she thought. "I'm okay, just a little out of it. My dad's made a lot of food and all I've been doing for the past four hours is eating and watching movies with all three of these guys. But I'm okay, really," she said in a rush.

He knew she was lying, big time. But he figured he'd wait till he saw her tonight to question her on it.

"Okay, just call me when you can leave. I'll pick you up."

"You don't know where I live silly," she said laughing lightly.

"Well, why don't you just tell me then?" he chuckled.

"I'll tell you as long as you pick me up in a vehicle, Naraku's terrified of me going on motorcycles."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Is a Jeep safe enough for him not to freak out over?"

"I have a jeep too in case you've forgotten," she giggled.

"Well, mines a supped up Wrangler. Again, is that acceptable?"

Kagome smiled thinking about how Naraku would act like such a mother hen over seeing her get into a car like that. But for some odd reason, she didn't care.

"If it isn't, you can just drive my car if he throws a shit fit."

"Sounds good to me," he said once more in that throaty chuckle that made her heart skip a beat. "Okay then, just call me when Miroku leaves for the night. But what's your address so I don't get lost?"

After Kagome gave him the directions, she hung up the phone and sank down onto the closed toilet and slumped forward shaking.

She was going to tell him about everything. Tonight.

She was praying she had the strength to do it.

Because now, she had no way of getting out of this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I had Swimmer's Ear for the past month and a half.**

**In both ears.**

**You can figure out how coherent I was right?**

**Lol, hope you guys liked it.**

**And yes, it IS going to be happening in the next chapter!**

**I'll update ASAP!**

**I PROMISE!!!!**

**Reviews please: D**

**Toodles,**

**Me **

**: P**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth, Part One

_Chapter 8: The Truth, Part One_

"He's picking you up in a _what _?!" Naraku nearly shrieked dropping the dishes in the sink, breaking most of them as they bounced and hit the floor.

"Honey, I think she'll be fine," Jakotsu said forcing him to sit down in a chair.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of her hoody's from the closet and wrapped it around herself tightly.

She was going to tell him the truth.

And she was far more scared than she had ever been in her entire life.

Looking at the small old ring on her finger she sighed grabbing her house keys and placing them in her torn jeans pocket. She still had twenty minutes until he was going to show up, and the girls were waiting for her to tuck them in and kiss them goodnight.

Now she was praying he didn't come to get her. All she wanted to do was take her girls and go in her room and snuggle up with them and go to sleep. She really had no idea why she was giving in this soon, but she had no choice. It was either tell him now or run away again, and the only problem with option two was her children would never fit in anywhere she ran.

So, it looked like she'd have to live with her first choice and hope nothing truly bad happened tonight.

Walking up the stairs to her daughters' bedroom, she looked outside one long window in the hallway and sighed.

She was going to have to relive everything to him tonight, and now that the time was finally here, all she wanted to do was escape whatever way she could.

"Maybe I can hold it off," she whispered to herself as she watched a pair of headlights turn into the driveway, then back out. "Maybe I can wait just a little longer."

"Wait a little longer for what, Mommy?"

Kagome looked down to her right and smiled seeing Amaya standing there in her little red flannel nightgown with white daisy print all over it. Her long flowing silver hair, just like her fathers, was hanging back loosely in a sloppy ponytail that Miroku had done for her before he had left only an hour ago.

He really could only get it to look right on his own head.

Kagome bent down on her knees and smiled pulling her child into her arms. Amaya returned the hug and wrapped her arms around her mothers neck as she lifted her up with her. Kagome saw clearly in the moon's bright light how much her baby was like her father, and it killed her in that instant to have even had the thought of holding this off any longer. He needed to se how beautiful his girls were. He needed to hold them in _his _arms and smile just as she was doing right at that very moment. But more importantly, he needed to _know_ that he was in fact a _father_.

"Nothing baby," she whispered placing a kiss on her tiny forehead, making her little black ears twitch slightly. "Mommy's going to tell you a secret. But you have to _promise _me you won't tell you're sister. Can you do that for me, sweetie?"

Amaya looked at her mother with the seriousness of an adult for only a moment, making her look even more like her father. Kagome wondered sometimes how much her children really understood, mainly because of how smart they were, but Amaya was a very strange child. She always seemed to understand the most complexed of things, and she always kept her word no matter what. Kaiya was more like a normal little four year old. Full of joy and energy and never understanding everything in full. Kagome even sometimes wondered if it was their demon blood that made them so unique.

Even still, she loved them more than anything. And if she had to go through all of the hell she had gone threw once more just to have these two little angels in her life, she would do it gratefully. As long as she had them, she was never truly alone.

"I promise Mommy," she whispered, not wanting her little sister to hear her.

Kagome smiled as Amaya wrapped her legs around her waist to secure her place in her mother's arms. This was all the love she'd ever wanted from her own mother, and even though she had never received an ounce of it, she was glad that the heartless gene, as she called it, had not been passed onto her.

"I'm going to be seeing you're daddy tonight," she whispered as she leaned against the wall. Sighing as she saw she child's expression of happiness light up her face, Kagome forced herself not to choke up in front of her strong little girl. "Sweetie, you do know he knows nothing about you and your sister right? Mommy was too afraid to tell him when you were born."

Her daughter's head tilted to the side as if she were confused, but she asked her mother why anyways.

"Why were you scared to tell daddy about us, Mommy? Did he do something bad?"

This was one of the few times she hated how smart her child was. Even Kaiya could have sensed the dread in her at that moment, and nothing in this world would have allowed her to hide it from ether of them.

"Yes, sweetie. But it wasn't you're daddy's fault. And I had to leave him so I could get away from your grandmother."

Her daughter growled at the mention of her mothers mother. And she really couldn't blame her. They had been out a few months before shopping and getting Kagome ready to head back to school when they had run into her in the mall. Her mother had freaked out, shouting and screaming that Satan's Slut was back in Tokyo.

It was safe to say both girls had left their grandmother with a long, lasting impression of what they thought of her.

"Me and Kaiya don't like her," she growled in her small sweet voice. "She's a bad lady."

"I know honey," she sighed cradling her child's head in her cut off gloved hands. The soft strands eased her as she once more took control of her composure. "But that's why daddy doesn't know about you two. And there is one more reason, but I can't and never will tell you. So please, be Mommy's big girl and don't ask me, okay?"

The little grunt that escaped her daughter's throat almost made her laugh, but she held it in for all she could. Amaya was far too much like her father, and sometimes, it really scared Kagome how much they were alike.

But it was moments like this also, that made her see telling him the truth was the best thing to do. So, with her mind made up, she pushed herself off the wall and started walking farther down the hall to the large red and pink split painted room of her children. Kaiya was sleeping peacefully already in her twin sized bed next to the window. Clutching the tiny tattered blue stuffed animal she loved so much in her arms as she slept peacefully.

Gently laying her other daughter down in the red and white bed on the other side of the room, Kagome pulled the covers up and over her, tucking her in tightly so she was warm and comfortable. When she was finally satisfied that her child would be able to sleep, Kagome bent over her, kissing her forehead and rubbing her nose against hers.

Amaya giggled and hugged her mother once more.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she whispered to her smiling.

"Goodnight, Mommy," she yawned, showing off her tiny fangs that melted Kagome's heart everytime she saw them.

Kissing her one last time, Kagome walked over to Kaiya's bed of pink and purple fleece blankets and pulled the covers up. Kaiya stirred slightly, as if she were saying 'I'm fine the way I am, Mommy,' but she did it anyways. Checking the window to make sure it was closed in place and secure, Kagome quietly walked out of her daughters' room and shut the door

Leaning against the wall facing the large windows once more, Kagome forced her eyes to stay dry as she finally saw a pair of headlights turn into the driveway and continue down the long path.

"Well," she sighed heading for the stairs. "Here goes nothing."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha turned off his engine as he finally parked next to Kagome's Jeep Liberty and sighed. How was he going to tell her the real reason why he wanted to talk to her so badly tonight?

'_Hmm, well lets see. You're all I've thought of for the past four years now, and I can't live without you in my life. I can't even think of ever being with anyone else, and the thought of you ever leaving me again kills me more than anything else in the world. So, will you marry me?"_

Yeah, that was going to go over with her perfectly. She was so closed off from him right now that he had no idea what he was suppose to do. But as his claws gently scraped the tiny box in his jacket over and over again, he found it harder and harder not to want to even try asking her.

Plus, the fact that she still wore the ring he'd given her so long ago seemed like a sign to him.

As he looked up, Inuyasha nearly shrieked at what he saw glaring at him from the other side of the glass.

Minus the very prominent Adams Apple, it looked like a woman with long, dark hair halfway up in curlers, and red eyes and a lot of green stuff on her face. The long blood red fingernails, or were those claws? Were wrapped around the upper arms in a way he'd only seen his own mother do whenever she was pissed at him.

This must be Naraku, one of Kagome's adoptive father's.

Or at least he hoped it was and not some loony from the mental ward wanting to talk to him.

"Are you Inuyasha?" the deep voice, which shocked him even more, asked in a growl.

All he could do was nod.

"Good, my name is Naraku. And here's a warning. Do not hurt my daughter in any way. Or else you're dead. And just because I'm as flaming as they come does not mean I can't kick your ass. She's my baby. And I'm more like her mother than a father to her. So do yourself a huge favor and have her home before 2am. Capiche?"

After blinking a few times at the strange he/she in front of him, he nodded.

"Naraku! What have I told you about coming outside like that? You're going to scare someone to death!"

Both men turned to look up at the staircase. To Inuyasha's relief, it was Kagome. And she looked absolutely beautiful to him.

Her chop job jeans hugged her curves tightly, accentuating ever supple curve he craved to touch. Her leather biker cut off gloves and black fingernails made him think she could be wild and free, like him in a sense. And her tight black turtle neck and Shinedown hoody just made her even more amazing in the soft glow of the moonlight. But there was something in her eyes that didn't quite match her appearance.

Was that… fear?

He figured his mind was most likely just playing tricks on him once more. Why would Kagome be afraid of him?

"Will you stop making fun of my face peel?! I pay good money for this stuff," Naraku hissed throwing his arms on his hips roughly.

Kagome simply rolled her eyes, and finally looked at Inuyasha for the first time since she had come outside. He looked the same as he usually did. Absolutely handsome.

Black jeans, black skin tight tank top, black leather jacket, and black biker boots.

Damn.

He had to go and make this even harder on her huh?

Her fingers absently went to the scar of her C-Section hidden behind her jeans. And she sighed looking at him. Inuyasha was going to hate her after he knew everything that had happened. She just knew it.

She only hoped she was strong enough to deal with losing him once more. Because if she wasn't, she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Naraku, that stuff is gross, and you've scared everyone in this house multiple times because you think your skin isn't smooth enough," Kagome drawled as she walked over to the passenger side of Inuyasha's Jeep. Shaking visibly.

She wanted to run. But she knew she couldn't do that now. So, she hopped in the car, slammed the door, and buckled herself in. Inuyasha followed suit, but he was far more gentle with his door. He looked at Naraku, as if to ask what was wrong with her tonight. But all Naraku did was look away sadly, and Kagome knew why he was acting like such a bitch tonight.

He was worried about her.

"Have her home by 2am. No later," he whispered quietly to him, sending a glare at him as he walked away from the car. "And do yourself a favor, Inuyasha, and just listen to her."

And with that, he walked up the stairs and into the house, as if leaving them both in the car was the only way he could not cry at this. Inuyasha was confused, like usual. But Kagome knew exactly what Naraku had meant.

"Well, are you ready to go?" he asked her softly, which almost made her wince.

Nodding her head after a moment, Kagome hugged her hoody even closer to her body. As if the thin shield would protect her from everything she was feeling in that instant. Rolling down the window as the vehicle finally turned out of the driveway, Kagome let the cool night air wipe across her face roughly. As if she was hoping the cool air would allow her to finally feel some peace in the car, Kagome sighed, only feeling a lot worse about how this was going to go.

After stopping at the third red light from their departure, Inuyasha looked at Kagome in pure worry. She seemed so far away and inside a cage made of anything to keep him and everyone else out at that moment in time. He wondered what she was going to tell him. And he wondered how on earth it could cause her entire personality to change so drastically like this?

Wanting to make sure she was okay, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. When she looked at him, even though she was smiling, her eyes held so much pain and misery in them he had to move away.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked, now knowing full well something was wrong.

He could smell her tears before they even appeared in her eyes, but she shook her head at him and looked away. Inuyasha figured that whatever this secret of hers was now, was most likely a very big… and **bad **one. And by the look in her eyes that instant, he knew taking his time to get to this place was not even worth it. So, speeding up a little, he sighed inwardly to himself.

_'Please god… let something good come out of tonight,'_ he begged silently to himself.

But he had no idea what he was store for. And that was the reason silence at the moment was all Kagome could come up with. Fear controlled her in that instant.

Now it was only a matter of a few hours if that, that he would know the truth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pulling onto the side of the road next to the park, Inuyasha turned off the engine and could already feel his body begin to shake drastically. Some was **very **wrong tonight. He could feel it in his soul. And whatever Kagome was going to tell him, he had a feeling was a lot more important at this point than what he wanted to tell her.

Upon getting out of the car, Inuyasha found himself rushing over to her side of the car and opening the door with lightening speed. She looked up at him in slight confusion, as if she was wondering why he was acting like this. But he could tell by her scent that she was scared to death of him.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore," his voice shook and his eyes began to burn. "Why are you so afraid of me right now? What did I do, Kagome?"

Her eyes widened, as if she too realized that he would be able to sense her emotions in that instant.

Pushing him aside, Kagome stepped out of the car and began walking. The moonlight reflecting off her hair in ways he found absolutely irresistible. Her body, even though he was now just noticing how much of it was covered by the amount of clothing she had been wearing around him, made him feel alive as he stared at her.

As she headed over to a solitary bench in the center of the park, Kagome sighed as she crashed into it. Looking up at the sky, she seemed to be thinking about so many things right then and there, that Inuyasha just stood there. Too afraid that she might just run away from him if he sat down next to her.

It must have been at least an hour, before she finally managed to speak to him.

"Do you remember that fight you got into with Koga back when we were thirteen?" she said softly.

She looked over at him with tears in her eyes, and the blue's and silvers showed so bright, he was afraid she would blind him by her painful beauty. She waited for him to answer her, and found herself patting the space right next to her. But he stayed where he was. Unmoving.

"Vaguely," he said honestly. The images floated in and out whenever he though about that night. All he could remember was the fist flying to the side of his head, and Kagome beginning to pull him away.

After that, everything was a blank.

A shiver ran up his spine, almost as if his body and mind were trying to remember what had happened that night, and whatever he had done was bad. Kagome moved over as he finally sat down. He was shaking as an image, almost like a photograph shot into his mind, and he gasped in horror as he realized who the image was of.

Kagome. Crying and covered in blood beneath him.

As the image faded away, he looked at her in horror. But all she cold show him was her weakest smile.

"Something very bad happened that night, Inuyasha," she whispered in a shaky voice. Looking away from him, she began to move her hair away from her neck slowly and pulled off her gloves, rolling the sleeves of her hoody up as she did so. "And I know you don't remember, but I think it's time you knew the truth about why I left Tokyo. And why you haven't heard from me in four years."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his vision blurred.

Bite marks and deep purple and red scars marred her skin everywhere. But it was the marks on her neck that came flying into his mind first, and that was when his own nightmares began to come to life in his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Inuyasha!? Please?! Please stop!" she was crying and screaming over and over again at him. But he barely heard her through the haze in his mind._

_Everything was out of his control in that instant. His human heart was locked away and trapped within and all he could do was watch in horror. He wanted to scream in that instant and pull himself away from her. But his body was no longer under his control. His demon blood had taken over, and now, he was being forced to watch his accursed heritage rape the girl of his dreams. Over and over again._

_"No! Kagome!!!" he screamed along with her, crying within himself as he tasted her blood hit his lips. He knew exactly what his demon blood was doing to her, and it was so wrong. It was marking her as his. And even though she was, this was not how it was suppose to be._

_No pain, no fear. It was suppose to be a loving union. _

_But he had no control._

_And he could tell, this had lasted for hours and hours on end._

_His claws ran across her flesh, and dragged out the deep lines he had seen only moments before, only now they were fresh and she was screaming. But nothing was coming from her throat anymore. Her screams were raw and barely there . Even her tears had frozen to her cheeks and, now lay in frozen drops on her face. Even the blood he had ignored was beginning to dry, and he could feel himself becoming sick from the sent of it, long with what he had stolen from her so heartlessly._

_He was going to kill her._

_"No!" he heard his younger self finally snap into consciousness. And as Kagome blacked out finally, he managed to pull away._

_He growled looking down on her naked, bloody form, and felt as if his head were going to split away from him. He needed to run away from her. He needed to leave. She would never love him after this. Never._

_Even though he had had zero control, this was one thing in his life that would be unforgivable._

_Running into the woods after leaving his red jacket behind, thinking if she came to, she might need it just to stay warm after all of her blood loss, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, crying within his demon form and screaming inside his head. Her scent was all over him, along with her blood and the remainder of her virginity he had stolen from her. _

_Without thinking, Inuyasha jumped high in the air, landing on a large rock near the river bank. But he had landed wrong, and found himself falling into the icy water._

_After feeling what felt like a rock collide with his skull, he blacked out, only feeling the icy coldness of the running water washing away everything he had done. Along with his memories of the night. His human heart was broken and freezing as well. But, come that morning, he knew why he had no idea what he had done to fall asleep in the river._

_And he had had no idea, why all he had wanted to do was scream._

_End Flashback…_

"Inuyasha?! Inuyasha, look at me! Inuyasha?!"

He could barely feel the hands on his jacket that were shaking him, barely see the face in front of him that seemed to be worried, and he couldn't sense anything. He ad completely numbed out.

"Inuyasha Taishio! God damnit! Answer me! It's Kagome!" the voice screamed in his face.

His hand moved without his knowledge to the side of the woman's face. And after blinking a few times, he could see who was saving him from insanity.

Of all people…

"Kagome…" his voice cracked. His throat raw from what he must have been him screaming in the madness from his new found memories, he looked at her as his vision blurred once more, and he blinked to try and force his tears away.

But they just wouldn't stop.

"Oh… My… God…," he shivered. "What… what have I?…"

Kagome had no idea what had just happened, but one moment, he had been sitting next to her, and then the next, screaming and holding his head as if in utter agony. All he had screamed was her name and 'No' over and over again. His body had even began to seize. And she had jumped away from him for only a second as he fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

It must have been twenty minutes or more before he had finally stopped screaming. And she had held onto him the entire time. This must have been what Miroku had meant when he might lose his mind over this. And boy, had he been right.

"Shhh, it's okay," she cooed running her fingers throughout his hair. Hoping and praying he would stop shaking at least for a moment. She had expected the tears. Well, possibly him crying. But this? Not at all. "Everything is going to be fine. I came back, didn't I?"

Without any warning, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her onto him. At first all she wanted to do was runaway from him. But he was shaking and crying, he was living the nightmare of that night over and over again like she had for years. So, she did the only thing she could think of to do in that instant.

Pulling away just far enough so she could look into his golden eyes, she kissed him fully on the lips.

His eyes widened for only a moment, allowing fresh tears to just drain from his eyes as he felt her warm, full lips against his.

When she finally pulled away, she was smiling weakly at him. And from the look of pure and utter love radiating from them that he saw, he could honestly tell she was no longer afraid of him.

"I love you. So, please, don't beat yourself up over this," she said softly to him. As she pulled him to his feet, she sighed looking at her watch. It was almost 2am. She needed to get home. When she looked at him, she wanted nothing more than just to hold him in her arms. But his eyes were just so dead in that instant, she didn't know if right now would even be a good idea to tell him about the girls.

But, it was most likely better to get everything out in the open right now.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked at her, pain written all over his face.

"How can you love me… after I did something like that to you? I could have killed you."

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the stars in the sky.

"I've always loved you. And that will never ever change. Even though you… even though what happened that night was the worst thing next to my mother beating me and throwing me out the very next day… I couldn't hate you. I knew it wasn't you doing those things to me. Because I know _you_." looking at him she walked into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hoping he didn't run away from her. " I know for a fact that it was the blow to the head you suffered from Koga that had made you change. And from what I understand, half demons have zero control over their actions when they get to that point. So, even though you did it. I couldn't blame you for it when it wasn't even your fault."

"But I-"

Pressing her fingers to his lips lightly, Kagome pulled him closer to herself, savoring the warmth flooding through her body from the contact, she rested her head right where it had always been. Right over his heart.

"No buts. And… I really hate to say this after everything you just went through… but," she looked away and sighed. "But, there's more…"

He swayed in her arms and found his strength leaving him.

More? How much worse could this get?

Bending over and picking up the keys which had fallen out of his pocket, Kagome started pulling him in the direction of the car. He moved slowly, as if he was in far more shock than she had been counting on. But as she managed to pull him into the passenger side of the car, he stopped her and rolled over into the driver's side.

"I don't think you're in the right frame of mind to drive right now," she said softly to him.

He didn't look a her, he couldn't bring himself to do so at the moment.

The silence was most likely going to kill her, but she just got in as he started the engine.

As he pulled out of his parking space, his memories of how happy and carefree he had been only a few hours ago taunted him endlessly.

He wanted to erase the past, and start over fresh with her. But whatever this second pat of her secret was, he had a feeling that it was going to kill him just as much as the first part had.

He was just hoping that he could handle whatever it was a lot better. Because breaking down like that one more time, would kill him.

It really would.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon pulling into the long driveway, Kagome glanced up at the house in confusion. All of the lights were on, and from what she could see in the distance, someone was running around frantically. As Inuyasha turned the engine off, he finally managed to snap out of his thought's long enough to catch Kagome running up to the house in a panic.

As he got out of the Jeep, the front door opened wide, and another man was standing before them panting. This must have been Kagome's other father, Jakotsu.

"Kagome!" he shrieked. "Thank goodness you're home!"

"Jako, what's going on?! Why is everyone still awake?" she asked confused.

In that instant, Amaya ran outside, and Inuyasha gasped as he saw the little girl.

She looked exactly like him. Her hair was silvery white and straight. Her skin slightly tanned and glowing softly in the moonlight. Her tiny fangs were showing through her mouth as she cried openly. And her little black ears on top of her head were a dead give away that this child wasn't fully human. Not to mention, her eyes were the same golden glow as his very own. He looked at Kagome, and then at the little girl, she must have been about three or four….

That's when her scent hit him. It was a mixture of his and Kagome's.

'_No… this can't be happening,'_ he thought to himself as Kagome looked at him, pain written in her eyes.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried wrapping her arms around Kagome's legs.

Kagome turned away from him in that instant, and bent down to her child's eye level. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck tightly and cried loudly.

"Honey? Honey what's going on? Why are you out of bed?" she asked calmly, noticing that Jakotsu had run back in the house still searching for whatever was causing her family to go into hysterics.

Amaya looked into her mother's eyes and her bottom lip quivered.

"Kaiya's missing!" she cried. "I woke up to go to the bathroom and she was gone and the window was open. We can't find her anywhere!"

Inuyasha had now slowly moved to the stairs. And the look of pure horror on Kagome's face and the little girl's even had him scared. Whoever this Kaiya was, they needed to find her.

That's when the other scent hit him, and walking backwards from the two on the stairs, he looked up onto the roof of the large house.

His eyes widened in complete and utter shock as he stared up. At another little girl. Sitting on the roof with her eyes closed, with long curly black hair and white ears was sitting on the roof.

"Kagome!" he shouted. "I think I found her!"

Kagome pulled away and picked her child up and ran over to him. When she followed his clawed finger to where he was pointing, she gasped in horror.

"Oh my god… Kaiya!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yes, I put in a cliffy.**

**Deal with it.**

**Ha ha ha ha!**

**Well, lemme know what you thought.**

**Next one is going to be interesting.**

**Toodles,**

**Me **

**: P**

**PS- I want reviews on this sucker! It took me a while and a lot of thinking on my part! **

**Lol, bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth, Part Two

_Chapter 9: The Truth, Part Two_

"Oh my god!… Kaiya!!!"

The little girl sat still, unmoving from her perch on the edge of the high roof. Kagome could feel her heart racing once again as her daughter's feet gently began to swing back and fourth.

She was asleep. She had to be. Kaiya was terrified of heights. And the last place her other little girl ever went near was the roof.

Amaya cried softly looking up at her sister. This was very bad, and she felt as though it were her fault. Kaiya had only done things like this on rare occasions. And the sleepwalking had never been this bad. Looking to Inuyasha, whom she could tell was her father, just by the similarities between them, she pleaded with her eyes as he finally looked a her.

Gold met gold, and nothing was said for a long time. Inuyasha knew that whatever he was feeling in that instant, towards Kagome, and anything in general about his emotions no longer mattered. This little girl that was staring at him was telling him what he had to do.

"Oh my god!" someone shrieked. And judging from the high pitch, it was most likely Naraku.

Kaiya was now standing up. And walking along the guard rail as if it were nothing more than a line to follow. Kagome's eyes were shining with fresh tears as her other child's eyes slowly started to flutter open. And that's when she realized…

"Inuyasha! You need to get her now! Kaiya's terrified of heights!" she screamed at him.

Inuyasha stared at her for only a moment. And the coldness he held in his eyes towards her made her take a step back. He was telling her in that gaze that he wasn't going anywhere tonight. And after he saved her child… _their_ child, then they were going to be having a _long _talk.

Kaiya's eyes opened wide, and as she looked down, she screamed as she lost her footing. As she just barely managed to grab the rim of the gutter, she began to cry. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened as Kaiya hung in the air for a few moments in which they couldn't think for the life of them what to do.

"Daddy!" Amaya screamed at him, shaking him from his shock. "She's going to fall!"

Inuyasha realized instantly what he had to do. Letting his instincts take control, he jumped high in the air as Kaiya lost her grip, and began to fall.

Kagome screamed in horror and rushed forward, but stopped.

About fifteen feet before Kaiya would have hit the ground, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her tiny form and used his other arm to latch onto the window sill.

He'd saved her.

Kaiya's eyes were closed as she was crying. But when she finally managed to pull her head up, she opened her eyes and looked around. She hadn't hit the ground, and she felt warm and safe. That's when she looked a little higher, and her eye's widened as she realized who had saved her.

A man with silvery white hair like Amaya's, and eyes like him. He was very strong from what she could tell, but that was due to the fact he was only holding her up by one arm and holding the window sill with the other. But it was his ears she realized that were the same as hers. White, unlike her older sister's black ones.

Her daddy.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his chest as he looked at the beautiful little girl sitting in his lap. Her eye's were two different colors, and she looked almost exactly like a carbon copy of Kagome. The aqua's and violets of her eyes made him smile at her. Along with the thick curly black hair that he could tell was from Kagome's side of the family, and her white little dog ears on top of her head made his heart melt.

This was his other daughter. And she was just as beautiful as the other one.

"Hi… Kaiya," he said, trying out the name. And finding that he liked it very much. "Do you… do you know who I am?"

Her eyes looked up at him shyly, as if she wanted to answer him, but she really didn't know how to. But in that instant, Kaiya figured her actions would speak much louder than her words ever could.

Wrapping her arms around his neck suddenly, Kaiya cried into his chest. When she felt his arm around her waist tighten slightly, she finally managed to choke out the one word she had never really ever been able to say. The one word she had longed to say, and the one word, she finally could say.

"Daddy…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome watched as Inuyasha hugged his younger daughter, and found herself sighing. Kaiya was safe.

And she was about to cry, realizing that now everything would be different. But she had no idea if it would be in a good way, or a bad way.

That look he had given her still made her shiver. And she was wondering if he was going to really yell at her for this one.

Most likely. And she knew in a way she did kind of deserve it.

She watched as Inuyasha finally pulled away and smiled at Kaiya. He already had the look of a proud parent on his face. And he'd only realized he was one a few minutes before.

"Well, lets get down. You're mother and I have to have…," he added glaring at her now. "A _very _long talk."

Kagome gulped loudly.

Kaiya nodded and held on as tight as she could.

Inuyasha kicked at the wall and started his descent towards the ground. With his hair flying everywhere, Kaiya giggled as it tickled her face slightly.

When they finally reached the ground, Kagome rushed forward and checked Kaiya instantly for and bruises or cuts.

"Honey, are you okay!?" she asked in a rush. The frantic mother in her was really showing now.

"I'm okay Mommy," Kaiya said smiling at Inuyasha. "Daddy saved me!"

Inuyasha's eyes met hers, and the hurt radiating out of those golden globes was killing her every second she looked at him. But she couldn't look away, not now. And most likely, if he didn't hate her for this, not ever again.

Kagome could feel someone pulling on a lock of her hair, and when she looked to her left, she smiled, then looked back at Inuyasha, with the weakest smile she had ever worn on her beautiful face.

"Inuyasha, this is Amaya, your other daughter. Amaya… this is your daddy…"

As Amaya lunged into Inuyasha's arms, he fell backwards onto the ground. But he hugged both children as tightly to him as he possibly could. Breathing in their scents, he found absolutely no malice or hate residing in them from what he had done to their mother. And he wondered why?

Surely Kagome had told them why he hadn't been around.

Then again, Kagome had always been the type to make sure everyone had made their own judgments about others. She never would have said a word to these two about what she had gone through.

"Well, now that Kaiya has added twenty grey hairs to my head tonight, can we all **please** go back inside? My face peal is about to crack out here," Naraku whined.

Inuyasha laughed looking at the man.. Woman? Eh, whatever.

"No offense, but," he chuckled looking at Naraku once more. "But that stuff looks like really bad icing. I don't think it's helping your looks either by the looks of things."

Naraku's jaw dropped as everyone, even Jakotsu, started laughing at him.

Well, at least the horrible tension was gone.

At least for now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked into her room as Inuyasha and the girls were just about to fall asleep on her bed. Leaning in the doorway, she smiled weakly, knowing full well that this was how things were suppose to be.

She really had tried to call him after everything that had happened to her. But once she had found out about her pregnancy, she had just been too terrified to even mention anything to him. Now, now Kagome only feared one thing from him. And it was the worst anguish she ad felt since that night.

She was going to most likely lose him because of this.

"Stop looking at me like as though I'm going to disappear… I'm not leaving you over this, Kagome" he said to her softly. His eyes still closed as he held his daughter's tightly in his arms.

When he finally looked at her, he sighed.

"You were protecting me from my guilt, weren't you?" he asked her.

When all she did was nod at him, he allowed his head to fall back into the many pillows and exhaled roughly.

Inuyasha now understood quite a bit as to why Kagome had hidden from him so much. And as he looked at the marks he had left her to deal with for over four years now all over her body, he couldn't be as angry as he had felt earlier at her.

Kaiya snuggled into his chest a little more, and moments later, her sister did the same thing. Looking down at these two amazingly beautiful and innocent children he now knew he actually had, he smiled fully at them. But when he looked back up at Kagome, all of his happiness melted away.

Kagome slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down at the very end, away from him and his time with the girls. After all, Kagome had had them both all to herself for over four years. So, feeling like a little kid almost in sharing a long lost toy, she gave him as much distance and space as she possibly could.

"I did try to call you after I had been taken out of my mother's 'care' as they put it. But when I had spoken to Myoga. He had told me you were no longer living at home. Then I found out I was pregnant. And I completely numbed out until the twins were born."

She sighed as she shifted on the bed, under his gaze. Now sitting with his long legs stretched over and around her hips, she knew he wanted to know everything.

"Would you like me to start from the very beginning? Now that I know you won't completely break down?" she asked him slowly. Her eye's looked grey to him, as if this was his only chance he was most likely going to get everything he wanted to know out of her.

When he nodded at her, he kicked his boots off, and as they made a thunking noise as they hit the floor, Kagome removed her hoody, and looked down at her arms.

"After I had woken up in the woods… I cried. I cried for a long time. When I noticed your jacket, I managed to wrap it around myself and force myself to my feet, and walk home. It was about five or six in the morning when I finally managed to run upstairs and into the shower. Even though my skin burned and I was in so much physical and emotional pain, I managed to stop crying once I knew the wounds were sealed."

"After I had gone to bed, I woke up crying around eight thirty. Everything in me was burning, and I ached all over. That's when my mother had come into my room, screaming and hitting me. She'd grabbed me by my hair and thrown me out of the house in my pajamas. Saying I was sin incarnate-"

Inuyasha's growl made her stop mid sentence, and when she looked at him, she could have sworn she had seen those red eyes that had haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember. And after he had taken a few deep breaths, he allowed her to continue.

"Well, she basically told me I was a horrible daughter. That I never listened to her and that I would never be good enough for her. So, after I had been sleeping in the park for the second week in a row, I woke up, and I was in a very warm bed. I felt scared and afraid. And I had really had no idea what I was doing in this strange place. Then, Naraku had come into my room and smiled at me."

"I was very scared of any male figures for a while. And no, that does not mean you are going to be blaming yourself for that," she added after watching his ears droop slightly. " So, I never spoke to either of them. That is until I realized that they were the kindest, and oddest people I would most likely ever meet. And my fear of them completely melted away after I found them making out in the kitchen," she added smiling at the look on his face.

But her smile faded, as the next event in her life played out for him to finally hear.

"About two months after I was living with them, I found out I was pregnant. And my mother, since Naraku and Jakotsu hadn't legally adopted me, tried to get me back. She wanted me thrown in an unwed mother's home. And for the court battles, she'd won. I was sent home with her for three days. And it was the worst three days of my life."

Looking at Inuyasha, she realized she wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes. So, she continued on.

"She beat me senseless, and kept trying to hit my stomach. But I just balled up as tight as I could, and took the blows to my spine and face. If there was one thing I had known in that instant was this. She may have hurt and abused me as a child, but there was no way in hell I would let her try and harm mine. Before I even knew I was having twins, I protected them with everything I had. And that made my mother furious to no end."

"The next day, DSS showed up unexpectedly. And when they saw my broken cheekbone and swollen face and bruises, I was immediately removed from my mother's home. Along with Souta… I don't even know what happened to him. But all I cared about was that he wasn't in danger anymore. And neither was my baby."

"About four days into the unwed program, I was released. Naraku had been a very wealthy business man when he had been younger. So, he had fought the system tooth and nail to adopt me. After I had gone home with him and Jakotsu, I had made up my mind to keep the baby. I think I had shocked them both by asking if I could do that, and even still when I had found out I was pregnant with twins."

She sighed as she wiped away her tears, finding the strength to go on by looking at his own eyes. The only sign of encouragement she could ever hope for.

"My pregnancy wasn't an easy one. My body was very underdeveloped and weak due to all the abuse it had suffered. So, when the time came for me to give birth, I had to have a C-Section. I was two weeks early."

Lifting up the bottom of her shirt, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the medium sized scar resting on her stomach.

"The doctors had told me both girls were fifty percent demon, and fifty percent human from what they could tell on their blood test charts. So, even though they had demon blood in them, it wasn't going to help them fully develop everything they needed to survive. So they needed to be monitored in the NICU center for about three weeks. They were very tiny, and very weak. My body really had been far too young for them to be in, but…They were fighters from day one."

Inuyasha watched her. Her face seemed to lighten up a little more since she was finally past all the bad things. But he wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything he could. About his girls, and about her past.

"When I brought them home, Naraku and Jakotsu watched them for me for about a week. I was so exhausted from staying at the NICU Center everyday since they had been born, that I was just beyond psychically drained. Plus, my stitches had ripped open once or twice due to me not laying down as much as I should have. But, after I had slept for three days straight and finally eaten something along the lines of a large cheese pizza all to myself, I left my childhood behind, and grew up. I became their mother."

"Well, we moved to Osaka after the girls had turned one. Naraku had been given a project there and we had no idea how long it was suppose to take. I was taking classes at home for school, since I refused to go back to a normal school up until recently. Then we moved back here…"

When she looked at him now, she couldn't help but feel ashamed. The look of guilt he was carrying in his eyes made her want to cry once more. And she had a feeling that if she didn't say something, or look away, then she really was going to break down right before him.

"When I ran into you that first day at school, I was so afraid. I didn't want you to know what had happened. But a part of me knew you had the right to know about the girls. My heart has been in a tailspin ever since hat first day I saw you again. And when I saw…," she said, pointing to his tattoo of her name. "…that. I completely broke down. Miroku knows about the girls. I made him promise me he couldn't tell you or Sango, so, don't kill him. In case you've forgotten what his family curse is like, you know how hard this all was for him to take in and not say a thing to either one of you. But, it was harder than anything just not to tell you about the girls. I thought… I thought you would hate me for this, and everything in between."

As Kagome looked him in the eyes, her tears broke free. Running down her face in tiny little rivers, showing all of her inner pain from everything she had revealed. And Inuyasha had no idea what to do or say.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. For everything…Inuyasha… I'm sorry."

Inuyasha gently moved his girls away from him, little whimpers could be heard in protest in their sleep, but he needed to hold her now. Just to touch her would make him feel like he was doing something right for her. He had caused her so much grief, and yet given her so much more for all the pain. As he finally managed to wrap his arms around her, Kagome clung to him and cried softly into his chest. Running his claws gently through her hair, he managed to pick her up and take her over to the long windowsill bench in her room. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, even her scars all over her neck. Shushing her in anyway he could think of. He just hated seeing her cry so much, and like this.

He wanted to wash away the misery he had left in her. But he didn't know how. Maybe, just this once, he should just let her cry. Maybe it was what she needed more than anything to do.

"Kagome…," he whispered. "I know this might shock you, Baby. But if you want. You can cry all night long. I'm not leaving your side for anything. And I'm never leaving you alone again…I love you… and if need be, I'll stay here with you all night. Just so you know that this wasn't just your fault. It was mine as well. I _never _should have hurt you like that. And if you think that there won't be a moment in my life where I don't think about it, your wrong. I will be thinking about it everyday for the rest of my life… and do you know why?"

When she finally managed to look up at him, Inuyasha gently cupped her face in his hands, allowing the warmth and wetness of her cheeks to sink into his skin.

"Because, Kagome, you _are_ the girl of my dreams. The only one I have ever loved and allowed into my heart the way I have you. You broke me away from the hate I was feeling so young in my life for my mixed blood. And now after seeing what the demonic side can do, I'd rather stay a half demon, than ever be a whole one… I needed you in my life so badly these past four years. With my father dying so suddenly and then losing you, I lost myself. I was so lost in my mind, that for a while, all I wanted to do was die. But… anytime I thought about you, I couldn't go through with it. Because I always knew you would come back to me. And you did. So, don't be scared and sorry for not telling me everything right away. At least you finally told me… that's all that matters… and that's all I care about."

Kagome smiled slightly at him before she buried her head into his chest once more and sighed. He didn't hate her. Even for hiding his children from him for so long, he still didn't hate her.

Looking back up at him, she felt the pull in her heart to get closer to him. But he slightly backed away and sighed.

"There's… something you should know though… Kagome. Those aren't normal scars either… they're…"

Kagome eyes widened as she looked at Inuyasha struggle with his words. Whatever he was trying to say was hard indeed. He couldn't look her in the eyes, and his body was shaking as if he were afraid of what he was about to say to her.

"Inuyasha?"

"They're… mating marks," he finally managed to choke out. "Basically, they mean, you belong to me. Back in the warring states era, like when my dad was _born_, that was how you marked the female you wanted to be with for the rest of your lifespan. And, I guess because I felt like Koga was a threat to taking you away from me, when I got hit, that's when my other nature took over." He looked her in the eyes, and his were full of sorrow and self loathing. " I guess my human heart was scared I would lose you to him… and I'm sorry, but… that's the reason I kept biting you. And why I did all those horrible things to you."

She backed away and looked him in the eyes hard. He wasn't joking in the least. And he seemed to be trying to prepare himself for her screaming at him.

Then again, it did make a lot of sense. He really had been worried Koga was going to take her away from him. Even before the fight had ever occurred. But, mating marks? This was a new one to her altogether.

"So.. What exactly does this mean, Inuyasha?"

When he looked at her, he could feel his heart shattering. This had to be the worst yet best day of his life. But, the truth was going to most likely kill him after he spoke the words.

"It means… we're basically married in a sense. Just, the ritual wasn't completed. So, that's why you have so many red scars. And that's why you…"

As if this could get anymore shocking.

"Why you got pregnant that night."

Well, that explained it for her.

Kagome could only stare at him in shock. So, everything had not be out of randomness that night. She'd pretty much had set herself up to everything that had happened. And now, looking at her life, she realized something.

If she had never been raped that night, she never would have had Amaya and Kaiya. She never would have been free of her mother's abuse, and she never would have understood what love really was in a family, had none of this ever happened to her.

But, she couldn't fully forgive him for this. At least, not yet. Her heart was still damaged from that night so many years ago. And she knew that after tonight, Inuyasha was most likely in the same boat as her.

It was going to take time for them to forgive each other.

But at least now, she thought as she kissed him lightly on the lips, savoring the taste of them, she knew they finally had the time to do so.

And eventually, they would most possibly be a normal family.

"I may not forgive you for everything right now, Inuyasha. But those girls are what saved me in the end. So, in a strange way, you saved me. I want you to love me, and I want to love you. So, why don't we try and get through this… together."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly in that instant. She could feel his warm tears hitting the side of her neck as he lightly cried. That had been the answer he had wanted to hear, she thought.

"I _do_ love you, Kagome…," he whispered in a hushed tone. "I never stopped loving you. Not even for a second. And I want this to work out for us in the end. I want to be everything I can for you and… _our _children. And, I want you to forgive me someday, for everything I did to you."

When he looked at her, Kagome smiled as she kissed his tears away. Her lips gently brushing his skin in ways he'd only been able to dream about for years. He savored ever touch she gave him, and everytime she looked at him, he could swear he'd seen his old Kagome.

The one that smiled and radiated love.

"Well, Inuyasha. I just need you to remember one thing. And one thing only."

Touching the side of her face, he waited for her answer, and smiled at her fully.

"And what would that be, Baby?"

She smiled at him, and right before her lips met his, she whispered the only thing she could think of to say so he would understand.

"That forgiveness works both ways."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, there's Part Two everyone.**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Now, next chapter… Sango's gonna learn everything... Along with a few other ppl**

… **Poor Miroku **

**Lol**

**Till then, Bye bye!**

**Me **

**: P**


	10. Chapter 10: Good Day, Bad Day

_Chapter 10: Good Day, Bad Day_

As Inuyasha awoke with a very large pain in his side, he looked around at his surroundings and smiled once he realized where he was, and who he was with.

The girls were still sleeping, all three of them. Having Kagome in his arms, and his daughter's sleeping in the bed, he sighed in relief.

He felt somewhat okay. Then again, he was surprised he hadn't called his therapist at three in the morning like he usually did whenever something caused him to have a seizure. But, looking at these three amazing women he had in his life now, he couldn't help but just smile.

Kagome stirred in his arms, and when she looked up at him, she yawned her good morning to him and snuggled in closer.

That is, until the alarm clock went off.

"Shit! We have a half an hour before we need to get to school!" she said jumping up and dashing into her closet.

Inuyasha sat there, blinking furiously at the clock. It was 6:30AM. And he had no fresh clothes to wear.

And the fact that he lived twenty minutes from her, and fifteen minutes away from the school didn't help him any.

Luckily, he'd brought an extra tank top with him, so maybe that would save him some embarrassment.

Sitting up and cracking his spine back into place, he was bombarded by two small bodies lunging at him. As the breath left his lungs, Inuyasha could only see the two pairs of small white and black dog ears on his children's heads as they hugged him.

"Daddy!" they both shouted happily.

He chucked once he had taken a deep breath and picked them both up by their waists and hugged them close.

"And what are my little ladies doing up so early?" he said as he stood up and looked at them both.

"We always get up whenever Mommy does," Amaya said matter of factly to him, smiling and showing her tiny fangs proudly.

He chuckled. This was what he had always wanted. And now that he had it, he never wanted to let go.

Kagome rushed out of her closet and out into the hallway wearing a pair of black jeans and a black bra. When she rushed back into her room, she had a white toothbrush in her mouth. As she turned around Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he looked like a drooling fool. When she finally looked at him, she smiled devilishly at him and slouched in the doorway. He put the girls on the bed and walked up to her, his eyes tracing every curve to memory. But the scars were what still bothered him. But he wasn't going to let those nightmares he'd created ruin this moment he was having with her.

"You do realize how mean you're being to me, right?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kagome smiled at him with her mouth full of suds and kissed him quickly on the lips, leaving a foamy mess all over his. He backed away instantly and started rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, faking a glare at her as she laughed at him.

"Baby, there's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom closet. I highly doubt you're going to have time to rush home this morning and get ready," she said placing the toothbrush back in her mouth and walking down the hallway.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her leave the room. The way her hips moved still drove him wild inside, and even though he knew that he really shouldn't be thinking about her body that way right now… well, he just couldn't help himself.

"Daddy, can you tuck us back into bed?" Kaiya said hugging a strange, falling apart blue cat to her chest tightly. When she yawned and he saw her fangs, he couldn't help but melt at her as well.

"Sure thing, Honey. But, where's your room? I don't think I saw it last night."

Both of the girls jumped out of bed and grabbed his hands and began pulling him down the hallway. When they finally reached the room at the very end of the hall, once the door opened, he instantly felt like as though he had stepped into a time warp.

He hadn't seen a little girl's room in ages. And now, looking at all of the toys and stuffed animals all over the place, he realized his girls were possibly a little spoiled in some ways. But hey, they were what, three? Or were they four?

He'd have to ask Kagome when they went on their way to school.

After what only seemed like a few seconds, the girls were back in bed, and Kagome was standing in the doorway wearing a tight black tank top and her own leather jacket. With her arms folded, she smiled at him as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

But without any warning, he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her furiously as if he had been dying to for centuries. Her eyes widened for only a moment, but she lost herself in the kiss just as she did anytime she had ever kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, she pulled him closer to her, feeling every muscle in his stomach and arms flexing against her.

She moaned lightly when his fangs teased her lower lip slightly, sending chills racing down her spine in a rush she hadn't felt in years. Then again, the only person who had ever made her feel anything was him. But she hated that right now she really wasn't ready for anything too hot and heavy with him. So, she gently pushed him back and breathed heavily, staring at his golden globes that seemed to be on fire in that instant.

Inuyasha was breathing just as hard as she was, and the lust radiating out of both of them had him a little scared. All he wanted to do was go back into her room and make love to her for the entire day. But it was way too soon to be doing anything like that. Or even thinking like that. _Way too soon_.

"Sorry Baby," he whispered dropping his forehead to hers. "I don't know what came over me for a moment there. Are you okay?"

Kagome smiled rubbing her nose against his. That had always been her signal to 'Not Worry'. And he still loved her way of making him smile.

"Eh hem," someone said from behind them, ruining the moment.

It was Jakotsu.

"I hate to say this kids, but you're going to be late," he said in his very feminine kind voice. "And Inuyasha, you have two flat tires on you're Jeep. So it looks like you'll both be going to school in Kagome's car."

"Huh?! What happened to my tires? I just had them all changed two days ago?" he asked.

That's when Naraku came out into the hall, humming a show tune Kagome couldn't place. He kept looking at his claws and smiling as he walked down the stairs and most likely into the kitchen.

"I think someone was a little angry last night at the ugly comment," Kagome said directly to him, making him growl slightly.

"Oh he's gonna get it now. Those were high velocity tires. And they cost me more than I'm willing to admit."

Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing full well what Naraku and Inuyasha's relationship was going to be like. At least Jakotsu seemed to like him a lot more. So that was one good thing.

Knocking him in the shoulder roughly, Kagome smiled and nudged him towards the bathroom.

"Morning breath kills, Baby."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her, smiled, then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Jakotsu smiled as he shook his head at her.

"I think I actually approve of this guy, Honey. And he's taking everything a lot better than I thought he would."

Kagome smiled as she walked back into her room.

He _had_ taken everything in last night a lot better than she had thought he would. And she had been so happy waking up in his arms this morning, that she really knew that there was nothing to truly fear anymore with him.

As the bathroom door opened and shut, Inuyasha walked into her room and grabbed his keys quickly and opened her window. Her eyes widened in horror as he jumped out and down the two stories to the ground, but when he landed on his feet and jogged over to his car, she just simply rolled her eyes.

As he grabbed his black back pack and clean shirt out of the car, he locked the doors and walked back over to the window he had just jumped out of. He hadn't even wanted to look at his tires. Mainly because if he had seen them, then he most likely would want to beat the screaming queen into his next life. And then Kagome would have been really angry at him.

Jumping back up, he was met with Kagome's gaze and a look he knew the girls had most likely gotten on occasion whenever they had done something wrong.

"Please don't give me any heart attacks today. I'm still a little jumpy from Kaiya's little adventure last night on the roof."

"But, I always use to do that around you. Or did you forget?" he said smiling as he pulled her into his arms.

"True, but now that you know that those two are in fact _your_ children as well, wouldn't you be a little wound up too?"

"Okay, point taken. But I always do that. So, don't worry when I do it. Deal?"

Kagome smiled as he gave her the grin she couldn't resist.

"Okay, but we need to get going. We're going to be late if we stick around any longer."

Inuyasha sighed and fell backwards onto the bed. All he wanted to do was stay here, with her, and their children. He'd missed so much that all he wanted was to skip school today. But he knew she would never go for that.

"Okay, but I'm driving."

"Fine," she said pulling his arms. When he finally sat up though. He pulled her into his lap and she laughed as she realized she was straddling his hips. He turned bright red and looked down.

Another bad move. The shirt she was wearing was slightly low cut.

"I think we should leave before you get too entranced down there if you know what I mean," she said giving him a knowing smile.

Inuyasha gulped loudly, but allowed her to get up and as she started walking out of the room, Kagome tilted her head, signaling him to follow her.

He did so, happily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Geez, where are those two?" Sango said in a bored tone leaning against Miroku's car. "I thought they were going to be on time today?"

"Well, I think they went out last night to talk or something. There's a lot going on you don't know about, darling," he said softly to her.

Giving him a skeptical look, Sango turned in his arms, nailing him with the look only Medusa should be allowed to wear on her face.

"Miroku," she said dragging his name out.

"I'm sworn to secrecy. So, you know I can't tell you unless I get permission." he said defensively.

Her glare was worse than any beating she had ever given hi, even in kindergarten. So, when he finally saw Kagome's car at least pulling into the school, he sighed in relief.

That is, until he saw who exactly was driving her car.

As the silver Jeep Liberty came to a stop right next to Miroku's car, Inuyasha smiled and waved at both of his friends. Sango shrank back against her boyfriend in fear. Inuyasha was _never _this happy.

Not. Ever.

"Hi guys!" Kagome said smiling just as her hanyou was. Throwing on her jacket quickly, she hopped out of her car and grabbed the keys from her boyfriend's extended hand and reached behind her seat to grab their back packs. When she finally managed to pull them out, she turned to Sango and Miroku and smiled widely at them both.

"Miroku, you are free to tell Sango the truth," she said happily as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "As you can see, everything went pretty well last night. So, you can fill her in now if you'd like."

"Free to tell me what exactly?" she said still staring at her other friends.

It was Inuyasha who spoke next, and if Sango's jaw ever managed to stay attached to her face again, it would have been a miracle.

"About literally everything. About why Kagome really left us, why she's only wearing long sleeved shirts to school, even when it's still warm out, and why she was so skittish around me for so long. Including how I'm the father of two beautiful little four year old twin girls. Have fun buddy!"

And with that, Kagome and Inuyasha rushed into the school. Hoping they could possibly piss Kikyo off a little more now that they were finally in a semi comfortable place in their relationship. Sango was blinking furiously as she tried to comprehend everything she had just heard. And now, slowly turning to look at her own boyfriend, Sango pegged him with the glare of death.

"He's a **what**!?!?!" she shouted in his face.

Well, wasn't this turning into a perfect day or what?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome smiled as she felt arms wrap around her waist as first period started. Inuyasha was uncontrollable now that there was barely any tension between them. He never wanted to let go of her. And she knew exactly how he felt. Mainly because, she really did feel the same way. As Sango and Miroku, whom was sporting a black eye and bloody nose from his immense beating for not even trying to clue her in on anything that was going on, walked into the classroom, they sat in the back along with them. Sango looked pale as a ghost once she looked at Kagome, and the evident tears in her eyes told Kagome that she now knew pretty much everything as well.

Even though she really had wanted to tell Sango herself, Kagome knew that she was just as close to Inuyasha as she was to Miroku. And since Sango had never been known for keeping her secrets very well… Kagome couldn't just take that chance with her.

As the day wore on, Kagome found that she was getting a lot more glares than normal from other girls in the school. And, surprise, surprise Kikyo was the center of it all.

By lunchtime, she couldn't even go to the bathroom without being slammed into the lockers at least once. Whatever was being said about her, she really didn't want Inuyasha to know about it. Mainly because the last thing he needed right now was to be overly upset by anything. After all, he'd only just learned of everything he'd done, along with the fact that he was a father.

Any more drama within the next few days might make him go crazy.

So, on her way to math class, Kagome did her best to make sure Inuyasha didn't try to follow her all the way into the room. He kept asking her why she didn't want him going in with her, but she wanted to find out what was going on herself.

Heading to her desk near the window, Kagome soon found looming shadows surrounding her. Since their math teacher was going to be a few minutes late like usual, she had a feeling that whatever was going on, wasn't very good to her health. Looking up finally, she saw Kikyo, and four other girls glaring down at her.

Without any warning whatsoever, someone fist collided with her cheek, sending her flying to the ground harshly.

"What? The little slut can't fight back?" someone hissed as they leaned down and grabbed her hair roughly.

When Kagome's vision has finally cleared enough for her to see who was holding her up by her hair, she glared. It was Kikyo, ad she was smiling at her as if she were nothing more than an animal about to be killed.

Kagome normally wouldn't back down from a fight, but she already knew Inuyasha would come back in this very room if he smelled anyone's blood, especially hers. So, she figured she try her best to stop this until the teacher arrived. At least then, she knew the lookout by the door would be her only savior.

If that.

"Let me go," she practically growled at her, staring into the brown muddy depths of her doll like eyes.

"No, not until you give up _my_ Inuyasha," she cackled in her face. "Otherwise, I'm just going to beat you to the point where even he won't want you."

As Kikyo's other fist collided with her face over and over again, Kagome could feel the skin of her lip ripping apart painfully. The bitch was wearing a set of rings on her fingers that should have been illegal for school because they were so sharp. And now, as Kagome looked down, seeing her blood dropping in tiny pearls to the floor, she sighed.

"I was trying to warn you," she said looking at the dead eyes of Kikyo once more.

"Warn me?!" she barked. "About what? Now are you going to let him go or am I going to have to damage you even further?"

"Uh, Ki-Kikyo!" the girl in the doorway shouted.

When Kikyo looked up, she seemed to pale even more every second. And Kagome could tell by the low growl she could hear who was standing there.

Inuyasha was visibly shaking with anger. So, _this _was why Kagome had wanted to walk into class alone. And most likely why she had been acting as if someone were watching her all day long. Kikyo had done everything to her, and now, Kagome was underneath Kikyo, her face a bloody mess.

She had wanted to handle this by herself. And in the end, not even her classmates were on her side.

He nearly snapped when he had smelled her blood. And since their classrooms were only a few yards away, he'd known instantly it wasn't his imagination.

"Kikyo…," his voice turning into the one Kagome recognized as his demon soul. "Let her go, before I kill you."

She complied instantly and rushed into the arms of her little posse squad. Acting as if she had never done anything wrong to begin with.

When he managed to look up, everyone, even Kikyo, shrank away in fear. Kagome stared up at him slightly fearful herself, but he had an idea as to why. He knew his eyes were the glowing red right now that had haunted her dreams for so long. But for once, she knew these eyes were not here to harm her, just everyone else in the room. His fangs were a lot longer as well, stretching halfway down his lower lip, and they even looked a lot sharper than they normally were.

Walking over to Kagome, he bent down on one knee, looking her in the eyes with his red ones.

"Are you okay Baby?" he said in his rough demon voice a softly as he possibly could. Reaching out his longer clawed hand to her face, she slightly flinched as he touched her face. But when she looked into his eyes once more, she smiled pressing his hand against her swollen cheek.

"I'll be okay, I have a metal plate because of mom. So, Kikyo really didn't do all that much damage to me," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear. "Can we get out of here?"

Inuyasha managed to smile at her, and instantly his eyes, claws, and even his teeth reverted back to normal. As he helped her up, Inuyasha sent everyone in the room a warning glare and growl, especially Kikyo.

"I think I'll just put this out there right now. And since I know Kagome and I were going to wait on this announcement, I think I'll just save everyone the trouble of me getting this pissed off again," he said as he walked over to the door, Kagome tucked against him protectively. When he looked down at her, as if to get the okay to say whatever was on his mind, she smiled through the blood, and nodded at him.

That's when he looked directly at Kikyo, and she forced herself to back into the wall as far as she could before he spoke. And when he finally did, everyone gasped.

"Here's a news flash everyone, Kagome and I are _never_ breaking up! I fucking marked her as mine when I was fourteen, and, as I recently _just _found out, I'm also the father of two beautiful little girls! And I will _not_ let anything happen to either her, or my daughter's! You fuck with her or me one more time, and I will fucking make you all regret it! And if _any _of you ever lay a finger on her again, I'll make damn sure I won't take my meds for a week. So this nice version of my demon blood won't be around to make sure you all stay in one fucking piece!" he shouted at everyone in the room, making them all shrink even farther back in fear. But he turned to Kikyo last, and she had her eyes on Kagome once more. When she finally looked at him, her expression of hate faded away into fear. "If you ever touch Kagome again, you won't have to worry about just me coming after you. In case you've forgotten, Kikyo, you're farther _works for me. _So, I'd hate to destroy everything you have just because you don't understand what love is like."

When he finally saw the math teacher rushing down the hallway, he glared at everyone in the room. In that instant, all he wanted to do was slash away at every person in the room. Minus the few who could most likely couldn't have done anything in the way back, he hated everyone in this one room.

And since this classroom had sixteen people in it total, he hated a lot of people right now.

"Mr. Taishio, what's going on here?!" the teacher said as she gasped looking at Kagome's bloody face.

Inuyasha could no longer find the words to say what he wanted to say. He could only lift a single claw at the one's he knew had been behind the whole thing, and he growled as his claws direction landed on Kikyo.

"Kikyo decided to beat my girlfriend nearly to death because she's obsessed with me," he said when he could finally find his voice. Turning his gaze to the little and very young math teacher, he pegged her with a glare he knew she would never forget. "You better do something about being on time to your class. Because if this happens again. I'm not only going to report you, but I'm also going to notify the entire school system and staff. And I will make sure this school no longer gets it's funding from the Taishio Family. Is that clear?"

The teacher, who's name still alluded Kagome's mind, glared at Inuyasha, but nodded her head in understanding. When she looked at the five girls he had pointed to, she marshaled all of them to the front of the room and excused the couple.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha had signed themselves out, since Inuyasha's influence worked once more in the main office, they headed to the car in silence. Kagome felt her fear rise instantly as she remembered the red, but shook it from her mind as best as she possibly could. Sending a text message to Miroku as she opened her door, she realized Inuyasha was looking at her, with his ears plastered to his head once more.

_Miroku, me and Inuyasha signed out. _

_Out of school?_

_Yeah._

_Why? Everything okay? What happened?_

"I scared you in there, didn't I?" he said quietly turning the car on.

She couldn't find it in he heart to answer him, but she nodded just the same as she sent another message to Miroku.

_Kikyo started a fight with me. Kinda bloody right now, but I'm okay. Don't worry._

"It's not your fault you know," she whispered taking a deep breath. "I mean, you couldn't control yourself."

"Which time?" he snorted, feeling his emotions swirl in and out of pain. Looking at her, he wanted to cry. "I know what scared you back in that room. And I know it's what's given you nightmares about me for over four years. My demon eyes are what did it, weren't they?"

Twisting a tissue he'd given her back in the hallway in her hands, she nodded once more.

"Your voice scared me a lot too, it was just so cold. But, this time, I think it was just my memories haunting me, not the reality," she said as she looked at him. "Inuyasha, somehow today, you were in control, even if it was only slightly. I want to know exactly how you managed to do that."

Inuyasha's eye's flashed red, but it faded instantly. Kagome had no idea what exactly was going on, but when he pulled four perscription bottles out of his jacket, and handed them to her, she gasped.

Paxil, Valium, Prozac, and Zyban. All Antidepressants and muscle relaxants.

Looking at him now, she could see why he was in therapy daily. His other nature must have been constantly struggling since she's left and his father died. But, unlike his brother, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was only a half demon. So his other side must have gotten a lot stronger as he aged.

And it was obvious, looking at the bottles in her lap now, that he had been loosing for a while.

"Each bottle, twice a day. As long as I take my meds, I stay in a good mood and nothing bad happens. But, if I get really upset or pissed off, like I did when I smelled your blood, I lose control. That's why I was in a mental ward when my dad died, and when you left. I literally lost my mind for a while," he sighed picking the bottles out of her lap and placing them back in his pocket. "It took me two years before I was allowed to be released. And since all I did was read when I was drugged up, everything I read stuck with me. That's why I'm still in the same grade as you and the others. And it's also why I'm so frickin calm now. I _can't_ get angry unless I'm not on my medication. Simple as that."

She could tell he really wasn't ready to talk about this, but she wanted to know. Then again, after everything he'd been through the night before, Kagome figured it would most likely just be better to drop the subject and talk about where they were going to go.

And since they were out of school three hours early, they really needed to think of something. Soon.

"Well, where do you want to go?" he asked her. "I don't think it would be all that great to go back to your house the way you are. And the last thing I want to see are the girls scared by all the blood on your face, Baby."

Kagome knew he was right, and knowing Naraku he would have a shit fit and not let her go back to school ever again. Which would have been great two months ago, but now she was use to it, and she was enjoying seeing her friends everyday.

"Well, is there anyone home at your house?" she asked as he finally pulled out of the parking lot. "I mean if you don't want to go there, I'll understand."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before turning right out of the school and smiled.

"Nah, I think my mom's out for a business meeting with Sesshomaru today. So no one should be there."

Kagome smiled and leaned into him.

Yes, the day had started out great, then turned to crap for a little while, and now things were feeling somewhat okay again.

It was going to take a lot of time for the both of them, but as long as she had him back, then that was all that mattered to her. And she knew, the same went for him as well.

And now, she had him all to herself for the next three hours.

The smile never left her face the entire ride.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Whew! Well, that's chapter ten people!**

**I know it was a little different from what everyone might have been thinking, but I want this story to go on for a little while.**

**And hey, I've got a very interesting twist coming up soon.**

**: D**

**Lol, well, I'm off to work on Chapter 11 now.**

**And the next Chapter in 'Show Me Love'**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	11. Chapter 11: Sango's Rage

_Chapter 11: Sango's Rage_

As they finally pulled into the long driveway Kagome remembered from so many years ago, Inuyasha smiled at her. In that instant, she looked so much like her old self to him. The happy, care free girl he'd fallen for so long ago, that he just couldn't help but smile at her.

Her eyes reminded him of the silvery blue of the ocean. And they glowed so warmly as she looked up at the three story mansion that Inuyasha had called home for as long as he could remember. Even her smile was brighter than had been that morning.

"So," he said pulling into one of the three car garages that was opened. "Is everything pretty much the way you remember it being here?"

Looking back at him and nodding her head, Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and rested her chin on her hand looking at him.

"Minus one thing," she said pointing over to the empty parking spot where Inuyasha's father's Corvette use to be.

Looking over at the empty space, Inuyasha sighed. His father's car had been destroyed in the accident four years ago. And his mother had been far too devastated to have it repaired.

"Yeah, mom just couldn't bare the thought of having it fixed and sitting here for no reason. So the three of us just remember never to park in that spot." looking at her once again, and seeing the regret and pain written in those ocean blues, he pushed his own misery aside and opened the car door. "Come on, lets get you inside and something else to wear. That dried blood is giving me a stomach ache."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha silently began to shut the door to the garage, he could smell something in the house he knew he had to be imagining. After his father's death, Inuyasha's mother had been far beyond what anyone thought was an 'Okay' state of mind, and even though she had forced herself to work as much as possible, she was still all alone in her misery.

That is… until she had adopted a fox demon child she had met wandering the streets. He had lost his parents in a discrimination battle for demons almost two years before, and he was just as lonely as she had been.

"Inuyasha!!!" Shippo shouted running into the Foyer of the house. He was wearing his red hair pulled back like usual, blue overall jeans, and a blue and green striped t-shirt underneath. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the small little boy who seemed not much older than her own children.

"Damn!" he cursed quietly shutting the door behind them. "Shippo, what are you doing home?!"

"I got suspended, remember moron?" he said in a bored voice crossing his arms over his tiny chest.

"Again?! For what now?"

"Setting the Teacher's hair on fire…again. Hey, who's she?" he added pointing at Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, realizing that now everyone in the house was going to know she was back after this. And he didn't want his mother to find out right away that she was indeed a _grandmother _yet. So, grabbing his cell phone out of his jacket, he sent Kagome a quick message.

_Don't say anything about the girls. Shippo his my little adopted brother, and I don't think my mom is ready to find out she's a grandmother._

As she opened her phone and looked at him, she smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Shippo, this is my girlfriend, Kagome. Kagome, meet Shippo. My little pain in the ass brother," he said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Shippo retorted. "I thought you said you were waiting for the perfect woman?"

"I was," he said smiling at her once more. "And now I finally have her back."

"SHIPPO!!!" someone hollered. "Where are you, you little brat! I'm going to kill you!"

"Uh oh," he said gulping, recognizing the voice of his other older brother from the other side of the house. "Umm, I gotta run before he catches me… nice meeting you Kagome!" he shouted as he ran outside.

"Shit, start running, Baby," he said as he grabbed her hand and made his way to the basement stairs.

"Is that Sesshomaru?" she asked as he opened the door to the large basement.

"Yup, and knowing Shippo, he walked in on him and Rin again and scorched something. So we need to hide right now."

"Why?"

"Because last time he ran into me when this happened I had to have my nose reset. He wasn't in a very good mood."

As Inuyasha shut the door and locked it in place, he helped Kagome down the long, wide winding staircase to the basement. It had gone through a lot of changes over the past four years. For one thing, it was his bedroom now, and he had a feeling Kagome would like it for the most part.

His mother had hated all the rock and metal music, along with his many instruments he'd learned to play. So, she'd had the entire basement refurnished to be his bedroom when he had come home from the institute.

As he turned on the lights at the bottom of the stairs, Kagome gasped as her eyes widened in shock. The walls were red with black designs everywhere. A red couch was in the corner at the opposite end of the room where she stood, and a few books, a lap top, and a flat screen TV hung on the wall. The floor was covered in a pitch black shag rug that was obviously heated, due to her remembering that the basement was always cold, and then, against the wall, she thought she'd stepped into a music store.

Guitars, Basses, Saxophones, Keyboards, Amps and other equipment, a Drum Set, and even a Microphone in a stand were all lined up against the long wall of this room. And when she looked into the separate section of the basement, she saw the bed, TV, and clothing drawers that she knew were his. Looking at him now, she realized he'd moved down here. And she only had one thought in her mind to ask him.

"You- you live down here, don't you?" she asked him quietly.

Inuyasha smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. As he looked at the tiny collection of his instruments; meaning his 12 Guitars, 8 Basses, 3 Saxophones, 4 Keyboards, 6 Amps, all his other equipment, the Drum Set, and his Mic, he couldn't help but smile with pride in his eyes at them.

"After I came home from the institute, my mom really wasn't all too thrilled with the music I was listening to. And when I started learning how to play the guitar, she booted me down here. It took about four months for the workers to finish this place, but it's pretty much like having my own apartment. I have this room, which is my practice and recording space, my bedroom, my bathroom, and I have the kitchen upstairs. So yeah, this is where I live now. Do you like it?"

Looking around once more, she realized she was smiling from ear to ear. This place really was amazing. And she was dying to hear him play. But at the moment, all she wanted was him. So, pulling him over to the small red couch, Kagome spun around in his arms and fell backwards into the cushions.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear as he felt his body crush into hers. But by her little giggles he could hear coming from her, he could tell she was perfectly fine. As her lips pressed against his in a rush, he felt his instincts rising once again.

The only problem was, his instincts wanted him to finish what he'd started four years ago.

"We can't do this," he said pulling away from her suddenly. And as he gasped for breath, Inuyasha looked down into the artic blue eyes he loved so much, and felt the jabs of regret hitting him over and over again against his heart. "I- I can't do this…," he whispered.

He still hated himself for what he'd done to her. And he still found it hard to believe that she had actually somewhat forgiven him for everything. He almost wished it had never happened, yet anytime he thought about his daughter's he couldn't bear the thought of them not being in this world. So, now he really was dealing with the torment from both halves of his soul. And he hated every second of it.

Kagome knew it. He was still terrified of hurting her again. His golden eyes spelled it out so easily to her. True, she and mostly forgiven him for everything. But a part of her was still hurting and scared of him.

He'd raped her. But she had forgiven him knowing it was not his fault. He'd practically tried to kill her. And the scars were still as prominent as they had been once her body had healed. Yet, he'd also given her two beautiful little girls that had saved her from insanity and loneliness. And even though it really shouldn't have overruled everything else. In some ways it did. And the fact that he had felt this terrible when he had learned the truth, and still did fear himself for her own safety, showed her that all they needed was time.

And judging from how mentally strained he was, maybe a little bit more therapy sessions would help.

Looking down at her once more, Inuyasha forced himself not to gag on the scent of her dried blood. The coppery taste of it he'd only recently remembered suck to his taste buds as if the flavor had never once left. And he wanted to throw himself off a cliff as he remembered biting down into her flesh and hearing her scream.

"We have to get you cleaned up," he said quietly removing himself from her gently. "The smell is starting to make me sick and crazy. And I really need to be alone for a few minutes. I need to clear my head."

Kagome sighed, knowing full well he was right. Even she knew her covered in blood was the last thing he wanted to see. So, pulling herself up, she walked into his bathroom, turned the water on, and shut the door behind her. But before it was closed, she said one thing to him that made him want t cry, and gave him a headache as well.

"I love you. And if it kills me, I'm going to save you. Because your not alone in this situation. And you'll never be alone again as long as I live. Just, remember that."

Inuyasha rubbed his temples, hoping at least some of the pressure would cease.

Unfortunately, he wasn't doing a great job.

As he tried collecting himself, his cell phone started blaring it's ring tone. As 'The Last Night' by Skillet played, he listened to the lyrics for a moment before pulling it out of his pocket:

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be_

Even though it was his basic ring tone. He had a funny feeling he would most likely switch it to Kagome's personal ring tone sometime soon. For some odd reason, he'd always loved this song. And Christian Rock was definitely not one of his favorites, but this band had managed to pull him in and keep it together for a while. And now he had a feeling she would be doing the same for him too.

Looking at the caller I.D. he sighed in relief. It was Mrs. Kasshoku. And judging from the fact she had his record anytime he left the school, he'd had a funny feeling she would be calling him sooner or later today about why he had signed out.

"Hi Helen," he said in a bored voice.

The momentary silence on the other end of the phone had him smacking his head. Now he'd really set himself up.

"Okay, what's wrong," she asked in her direct, authorative voice he sometimes hated. "The last time you called me by my first name was when your father died. Spill."

He had to admit, sometimes he wondered why he paid her so much. He could have easily been talking to his mother for the past four years and saved himself a lot of stress and money. Then again, if his mother knew anything that had happened, she might just kill him.

And that would be before she learned she was a grandmother.

"I need to talk about this one in person," he sighed. "I found out what Kagome was hiding from me. And I think I'm going to up my appointments to four times a week now."

"Four times a week?! Inuyasha, I love you like a son most days, but there's only so many migraines I can take."

Propping his chin in his hand, he eyed the bathroom door momentarily. Kagome could probably go with him if he asked her, yet she seemed to be in much better shape than he was at the present. So, he'd ask her sometime later in the week if necessary.

"Helen, I **really** need to go as much as possible. It's really bad what she was hiding from me and I seriously am about to lose it. You have no idea how bad the past 48 hours have been for me."

"First of all. Where are you? The school called me and told me your demonic nature nearly came out for a field trip. What exactly happened?"

Geez, could he ever get a break?

"Do you remember that girl Kikyo I told you about last year? You know, the one that seriously wouldn't leave me alone?"

"Yes, so?"

"She and a bunch of her friends attacked Kagome right before math class started. And after smelling her blood hit the tile, I freaked out. End of story. Now, can I _please _tell you why I need to make so many god damn appointments!? This is seriously not a joke."

He could hear the sigh on the other end of the phone, but just to be safe before she said anything, he pulled the phone about a foot away from his ear.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"…"

"Inuyasha-"

"I'm the father of twin four year old girls. And no, I didn't remember losing my virginity. At all. Literally. Now I do and I'm scared shitless."

Within the momentary silence, Inuyasha was shocked to hear a crashing sound on the other end of the phone. As the line buzzed and finally went dead, he sighed once more. Knowing full well once his therapist came to, she'd want an explanation.

And he had no way of getting out of this one.

Looking at the clock, he growled. It was only two o'clock. Miroku and Sango would still be in school for one more hour and forty-five minutes.

He just wondered what he and Kagome were going to be doing in the meantime.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Still in a daze from everything that had only happened a few hours ago, Sango stared down at her feet as they pounded on the treadmill, hoping secretly that everything running through her head was all a lie.

Inuyasha had raped Kagome, gotten her pregnant, and had never known about it until last night.

Miroku was sitting next to her, slightly on his guard just in case she freaked out on him once more. But she knew he was just trying to comfort her as best as he could. Since the whole ordeal this morning, she had been a lose cannon. And with what Kikyo had done to Kagome had reached her ears, she'd asked for permission to say in the gym's workout room for the rest of the day.

And since most of the teachers were terrified of Sango's temper, she'd won.

Miroku knew how hard this was for her, and he really wished she would stop killing herself over this. True, four years ago she had always tried to protect Kagome from a lot. But this was something no one had ever expected to happen.

"Sango, please," he sighed. "I'm not taking you to the infirmary if you pass out."

"Good, I don't deserve it."

"Sango-"

"Don't you get it Miroku! I'm upset!" she shouted in his face, making him shrink back in fear. "One of my best friends was brutalized and I never knew about it! How would you feel just learning that?!"

"To be honest, I felt like shit. And I **did** know about this before you did. Try about a month before you did! Kagome told me before she even told Inuyasha because of my curse, so think about how **I** felt for a second before you start screaming at me," he said low in his voice to her, sending out the message clear as day that he did not want to fight.

Sango's tears streamed down her face in a rush. She hated Inuyasha for what he had done, but she really couldn't fully blame him in a sense. She'd seen him over the past four years suffering with his maturing demonic nature and how much medication it had finally taken just to get it to sleep. He had been going to a therapist for four years now too, and it was not only for his meds. It was for his mental instability.

As the time past by slowly, Sango found herself staring at the clock now more than running. 30 minutes left.

As the large metal doors opened for the last P.E. class of the day, Sango's gaze tracked a very certain person with venom in her gaze.

Kikyo, and all the girls who had beaten Kagome this afternoon waltz in at the perfect time.

"So that girl really is a slut," one of the girls snorted. "I can't believe he'd stay with someone like that."

"Well, Inuyasha seems to just be living in a fantasy right now. Soon he'll come around and realize I'm the right woman for him. At least I didn't get knocked up like she did," Kikyo giggled.

Sango made a fist as she watched the dead eyed girl laughing with her friends. And finally felt her hatred reach it's peak. Miroku was glaring just as she was at the five girls on the other side of the room, and for Miroku, losing his temper too a lot.

And he **was** losing it.

"Well, at least you know your body is in much better shape than hers now. I mean come on, it looked like as if she'd been mauled by a wild animal. Did you see those disgusting scars all over her neck?" another girl said.

Sango's knuckles cracked.

"Yeah, talk about gross. And I bet you anything she's as lose as they come now after having a baby. And I bet you anything, if the kid looks _anything _like _her_, it's as ugly as shit in comparison."

As all of the girls laughed at Kikyo's last comment, Sango felt something snap in her brain. As she ran at the leader of the pack of losers, she swung her fist as hard and fast as she could at the perfect cheekbone of Kikyo's face, sending her to the ground in two seconds flat.

The four other girls screamed and tried to run out the door, but were stopped by Miroku standing in their way. With his arms crossed showing off his own set of muscles, he glared at all of them with a horrifying grin on his face.

Kikyo looked up as she touched the side of her face gently. As she looked at her fingertips, which were covered in blood, she glared up at Sango's form.

"How dare you," she hissed.

Bending down, Sango grabbed her by her hair and glared a hole into her face. When she whined and tried to claw at her hand, she squeezed the cluster of hair even tighter, causing tears to strain from Kikyo's eyes in a rush.

"Listen, Bitch. If I hear you say one more thing about either of my friends, I'll kill you," she whispered turning her head to all the others. "And the same goes for all of you. And my boyfriend is just as strong and upset as I am with all the trash talk. So don't think he's going to show you any mercy either."

Kikyo laughed looking at Miroku. She knew his history for being a pervert, and how he could never resist any woman. All she had to do was get one of her friends to flash him or something. Then, when he went for the bait, they could escape and find their teacher.

"Girls, you know what to do," she cackled. "It's Miroku the pervert."

All the girls smiled as they lifted their shirts, exposing skin even Sango was fearing he would give in to. Then, he did something that shocked everyone.

He yawned.

"Sorry ladies, but I prefer all natural. And since none of you are, your shit out of luck," he said in a bored tone locking the door in place.

As they all backed away from him, Kikyo screamed in frustration. Sango tightened her grip on the girl's hair even more, feeling it rip in her hands as she screamed.

"That little slut took him away from me! He was mine! She has no right to be with him and you know it!" she shouted in Sango's face defiantly.

As she gathered a few more strands quickly and yanked hard, Sango smiled at the pain she was causing this girl. She really had no idea who she was messing with. Not only was Sango trained in street fighting, but she was also a black belt and her father had been an assassin for the government many years ago. So she was highly trained in everything you could imagine.

"Call Kagome a slut one more time, I dare you," she whispered in her ear softly. "You'll never forget what I'm going to do to you if you say one more thing ever again about her. I guarantee it, Kikyo."

Unfortunately, the bitch really was that stupid.

"Kagome Higurashi is a slut. And I bet you anything her kid is just as useless as she is. And there's nothing you can do about my opinion of the ugly bitch."

"Wrong."

Without any warning, Sango pulled out a small Swiss Army knife from her pocket and opened it to the blade. As Kikyo's face paled, Miroku even looked at her in fear, yet when he saw what she was aiming to take off of the girl, he only smiled and laughed.

Pulling at the long dark hair tightly, she sliced the chunk in her hand away from the rest of her scalp in one swipe. Kikyo's eyes widened as Sango held the long remains of her hair in front of her face. The four other girls gasped in horror and pulled their own hair back, away from Sango's sight as best as they could. Miroku merely smiled, seeing that finally they were all listening. Since Kikyo was the leader, these girls knew that whatever she said now would stick. And if she did say anything more about Kagome, it would get much worse than just her hair being destroyed.

"No…"

"Next time, it will be something that doesn't grow back. Do I make myself clear Bitch?" she hissed.

As fresh tears poured from her eyes, Kikyo nodded in surrender. Feeling the side of her head and screaming as her fingertips brushed the three inch long choppy remains, she balled herself up on the blue mats and cried.

As the final bell ran out for the class, Sango stuffed the long chunk of hair in her jeans as she tied it off at the very top where she had severed it. Miroku smiled as she walked into his arms and pushed open the double doors so they could head out to the parking lot. As they walked, Sango had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't over yet. Even Miroku seemed to have the same idea in his mind.

"I feel a little better now since I beat the shit out of her a little," Sango said in a sheepish tone smiling up at her boyfriend. "I just wish Kagome had told me. I would have taken her in and cared for her."

"I know, so would I. I know how you're feeling darling Sango. Because I feel the exact same way," Miroku said sighing.

As he started the engine, and put the car in drive, Miroku took out his cell phone and sent Inuyasha a quick message.

_We're out and heading over, are you still at home with Kagome?_

_Yup. But we're heading to her house ,so head over a little later. I want to see the girls and I have to have my jeep towed._

_Why?_

_I pissed off Naraku last night. So he slashed my tires with his claws._

Oh boy.

By his laughter, Sango could tell that whatever Inuyasha had said to him it seemed to be funny. So, at least he hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"What did he do now?" she asked smiling, trying to forget how angry she was at him.

"Got his tires slashed by a crazy gay half demon," he said still slightly laughing. "Wow, this is going to be an interesting night."

Even though she still felt like a ticking time bomb, she couldn't help but laugh. Sango had a funny feeling she would be meeting the girls tonight, so, asking Miroku if he could stop at her house, she ran inside, showered, changed, and grabbed something she knew everyone would get a kick out of.

Looking in the mirror before heading out, she took a deep breath.

Even though she was angry, she figured she might as well not ruin the evening for everyone.

All she needed to do was breathe, and soon, everything would be alright.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, there's Chapter 11 ppl. **

**I'm really sorry it took so long to put up. But I've basically been going through the WORST few weeks of my life. And just because I can't keep a secret if my life depended on it, I'll just break it down and tell you in a very short sentence as to what happened to me.**

**I got stabbed in my right leg last month at a party, at a friends house, by a crazy girl. But I'm okay, I'm alive, and I'm still healing. BUT I'M DOING FINE!!! So no worries.**

**I'll try and have the next Chappy up ASAP. I know I've kept everyone waiting for quite a while and I'm really sorry about it. I'm also going to try and update my other stories and hopefully everyone will enjoy the twists I have coming up.**

**Well, till next time everyone!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	12. Chapter 12: Bittersweet Moments

_Chapter 12: Bittersweet Moments_

_" _Daddy!"

Thump!

As Inuyasha's breath escaped his lungs in a rush as he walked into the living room of Kagome's house, he smiled at seeing the two pairs of white and black dog ears on the top of two little heads buried in his chest.

"Hi girls," he cooed softly pulling them slightly higher up on his chest so he could see their smiling faces. As they giggled, Kagome shook her head smiling at them.

"Girls," she cooed in a soft warning. "It's not nice to pounce on your Daddy unexpectedly like that."

"Eh, I'm okay with it. They have a lot of pouncing on me to make up for. Don't you?" he said winking at them and showing the tips of his fangs in his smile.

As they laughed and hugged him once more, Inuyasha smiled as he stood up with both of them in his arms. He was still surprised at how much Amaya looked like him, minus her ears being black, and the fact that she was a female. Her eyes simply glowed the golden color he had once known only as his own. And then, looking at his little Kaiya, he felt mesmerized by the blending colors of the Caribbean ocean and amethyst. The color of his eyes whenever he was fully human for a night.

He still couldn't believe he had these two amazingly beautiful daughter's. Yet, he really knew nothing about them.

"So girls, why don't you tell me about yourselves? I'll tell you anything you want to know about me," he said as he rubbed noses with the both of them separately, causing them to giggle and make the little purring sound he knew all too well.

"Well I like the colors red and orange, but Kaiya likes purple and green. I can jump REALLY high and get things off of the top of the fridge. Yet Kaiya's scared of heights. We both like to run around and play a lot. Kaiya cries a lot if she doesn't get her way. And we both love to listen to Mommy singing in the shower," Amaya said in a rush.

Kagome's face reddened slightly at he daughter's words. And after looking at Inuyasha's smiling face, she had to look away suddenly.

He had always loved her voice when she was younger. But after everything that had happened, she rarely ever sang anymore. It was as if a part of her voice ha died along with the tragedies of that day. And now, looking back on them, was still as painful as they had been for the past four years.

"I do not cry all the time!" Kaiya said as she hugged her blue tiger close to her chest and pouted.

"Yes you do," her sister said bluntly. Earning a look from both her parents that made her roll her eyes.

Inuyasha had to admit, Amaya was a lot more like him than he gave her credit for. She was blunt to the point where anyone else would have thought she was arrogant. But he had a feeling she would most likely be like this for a very long time.

Back when he had been a lot younger, he had always teased and picked on Kagome for the fact that she cried a lot. Even though he was only being playful with her, she'd always hated it. And now, seeing his own little girl doing the same thing to her sister, he had a good impression that Amaya was definitely the protector of the two. It was in her genes to be tough like he had been. And, just by a random guess, he had a feeling his younger child of the two was a lot more like Kagome, and maybe a little more human in her emotions than her older sister.

"No, I, Don't!" Kaiya shouted throwing her toy at her sister's head, hitting her hard enough to knock her over.

As Amaya started to cry, Inuyasha panicked. He had really no idea what he was suppose to do.

"Kaiya! What have I told you about throwing things?!" Kagome scorned. "You know better than that young lady."

But Kaiya wasn't listening to her mother. Walking over to the couch, the little girl jumped onto the couch, pouting that she had actually been yelled at by her mother.

Okay, maybe Kaiya had his stubbornness after all.

Inuyasha, for some reason, went over to his other daughter and picked her up in his arms. Even though she was crying slightly now, he had a feeling that this was most likely one of those moments she needed her mother to calm her down. As he went to hand her off to Kagome, she clung to him, screaming louder at the thought of being out of her Daddy's arms.

"It looks like she wants you to sit in on this one," Kagome said smiling as she went over to the couch looking Kaiya in the eyes. "Sweetie, that wasn't a very nice thing you did to your sister. Now, say your sorry to her."

Kaiya growled low in a sweet little voice that almost melted Inuyasha's heart, but she refused to say a word.

"Hey, Amaya, you okay honey?" he said softly as se began to wipe her eyes.

When she nodded her head, Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Now that's my girl," he said kissing the side of her forehead lightly. As he went to sit down next to Kaiya and Kagome, he looked at his other little girl with only an ounce of sternness on his face. "Now, Kaiya, Sweetheart, that was not a very nice thing to do. You should never through things at your sister. Now, would you have liked it if she had done something like that to you?"

Even though he wasn't expecting an answer, Kaiya looked up at him with her purple- turquoise eyes and shook her head sadly at him.

"Then, why did you do that?" he asked her calmly. Knowing full well if he ever yelled at his children, he'd most likely never forgive himself for it.

He'd wait till they were sixteen for that.

"Because she was being mean to me," she said in her small, frail voice. "I'm tired of being picked on, Daddy."

"Well, then why don't you try asking her nicely to stop? I'm sure she will if you asked her, Baby," he said turning Amaya around in his arms so she was still sitting on his lap, yet facing her sister. "Amaya, will you promise me that you won't pick on your sister anymore?"

Amaya looked up at her father with her puffy golden eyes, nodding her head as she looked back at Kaiya.

"I'm sorry," she said with her voice still strained from crying. "I won't pick on you anymore. I promise."

Kaiya's eyes lightened up as she jumped at her sister, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry too. I won't throw thing's at you anymore."

As the girls kissed and made up, Kagome had to hand it to him. For his first confrontation with the girls and their fighting issue, he'd done fairly well.

Normally, they never really fought to begin with, but Kagome knew it was because their daddy was there with them finally as to why they were acting like this. They were dying for his attention and praise. And if that meant being mean to one another to get him to look at the other more, then that's what they were going to have to do.

She just hoped that this was the only time they would do this. It was bad enough how the girls were treated outside of the house. She didn't want them to become bitter with one another.

As she looked at her girls and Inuyasha doing their own thing, Kagome removed herself from the couch to grab her camera. As she walked back into the room, she had to almost laugh at how the girls were crawling all over him. He was smiling as Kaiya's arms were around his neck and she was laughing, and Amaya was in his lap touching his ears.

It was a total Kodak moment.

As Kagome snapped a few photo's of them unnoticed only then did Inuyasha finally look at her and pale.

"You know I hate camera's," he said bluntly.

"And the girl's deserve some photo's with their father. So I win over your whining fit," she said triumphantly as she snapped a few more.

He knew it wasn't worth it to argue with her. And knowing his family, they would also want some photo's once they knew everything that was going on. So, after a few adjustments, he sat on the couch holding both of his little demon girls in his arms, smiling as Kagome snapped away on her digital camera.

"But Mommy, you should be in the photo's too," Kaiya said in her sweet little voice pouting.

Kagome smiled looking at her family, which she now only realized was truly complete. She had her daughter's, and now Inuyasha back in her life once more. Even though she still felt like they had a long road ahead of them, things seemed to be going well so far. Inuyasha was so happy about the girls, and he seemed to be smiling a lot more than she'd ever thought he would after finding out about them, and he had handled them both so well for a father of only 24 hours, but she was still worried.

After how he had been the night before, she really felt as if he should increase his therapy. Miroku had told her a few weeks before hand that Inuyasha's mind was most likely as fragile as a piece of glass. That one tiny flick could possibly break him. And since last night he'd had a seizure in the park, she was terrified of losing him once again to his panic and fear.

And she knew if he freaked out once more, she most likely would.

"Come on Mommy!" the girls said in unison smiling and showing their fangs.

Inuyasha smiled at her with the tips of his own fangs peaking out underneath his upper lip.

"Yeah, come on, Momma," he said softly to her, showing that even he was trying to get use to the term as an endearment. "We have a lot of making up to do."

She smiled at him for only a second before someone grabbed the camera out of her hands and nudged her onto the couch. Turning around, Kagome saw Jakotsu smiling at her in his bright green button down shirt and black slacks.

"Go and be with your family silly girl," he said smiling at her. "Besides, Naraku said he wanted to start a few new albums anyways. So, lets get cracking."

Kagome happily joined the others. After moving Amaya onto her lap and placing Kaiya in Inuyasha's; Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her like he never wanted to let her go. Then again, he really didn't.

After Helen had regained consciousness and had been able to scream at him for forty-five minutes straight, she had finally agreed to up his therapy, and medication.

A lot.

Looking at his two little girls, he smiled. Amaya looked and even acted exactly like him. Even though her ears were black, she pretty much had all of his features, even his devilish grin he'd pulled a lot on everyone. And then looking at Kaiya, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain by her namesake. She was so beautiful, but he knew her name had far more meanings that what it meant alone.

Forgiveness.

When she had finally been born, Kagome must have looked at her and thought both of the girls were her second chance at starting over. Even though Amaya's name simply meant Night Rain, he had a feeling the reason she had named her that was for the night they were born on. It was the night of a thunder and lightening storm from what she had told him.

To Kagome, the rain always melted away all the bad things in her mind. She'd always told him that she loved the rain. So, that was most likely why their first born was named after it.

Kagome must have been so terrified the day she had brought these two into the world. But knowing her, she just pushed away her fears and took everything on like an adult. She had been forced to grow up at such a young age. And just because she was his Kagome, he knew the child in her was still alive somewhere.

All he had to do was find it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they finally made their way up the driveway to Kagome's house, Sango looked out at the large white house and smiled. It seemed as though Kagome's guardian's had a lot to offer her here. And her children most likely had plenty of room to play with the yard being so big.

Even though she knew in her heart she should hate Inuyasha as much as possible for what he had done to Kagome, she knew she simply couldn't. His demonic abilities had always been so hard for him to control. Even when they were in preschool together.

And that had been before they started giving him the meds to control it.

As the car finally came to a stop, Sango took a deep breath. This was something she thought would be happening in maybe five or even ten years from now. Not right now.

It scared her to think of all the pain and suffering her friend had gone through for over four years. But she had made a promise to herself and Miroku that she would not lose her cool in front of these children.

For the most part, they were innocent to the whole ordeal, and she would do anything to keep it that way.

Miroku looked at Sango, sighing by the way he knew for a fact how much she was struggling with all of this. He hated it more and more everytime he saw the tears welling in he eyes. But, there was nothing he knew he could do to stop the pain.

When he had first learned everything, he truly had wanted to kill Inuyasha. The fact that Kagome had always been the little sister he'd never had drove him crazy to end that something like this had happened. But, she had even told him not to blame the hanyou. And she had been right. Inuyasha could never control his demo blood, even as a child. And that day she really had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

So, getting out of the car, he walked over to his girlfriends side and opened the door for her. As she looked up at him with the pain so easy to see in her eyes, he gave her a weak smile and extended his hand to her.

"I know this is going to be hard Darling. But, like I've learned, all you need is some time to get over it. For the most part, I am. And all I want to do is support these two with any decision they make here on out. It may take a week, it may take a month, hell, it may even take you a year to feel like your old self again. But you'll have me here with you to get through this," he said softly to her. Knowing for once she really needed to see the compassionate side of him. "I promise, everything will be okay."

Sango smiled up at her boyfriend and best friend. Miroku may have been a total letch for most of their lives, but he had always had a heart of gold. Taking his hand as he helped her out of the car, Sango took one last deep breath as they made there way up the stairs.

This was going to be a very interesting day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Someone's at the door, Daddy," Kaiya said as her father walked into the foyer with her in tow.

Inuyasha smiled down at his little girl. She really was so much like Kagome, and a total sweetheart none the less. Ever since the other night, he couldn't help but feel that Kaiya was definitely going to be Daddy's Little Girl all the way. Amaya he had a feeling would be too, but she seemed far stronger as an individual from what he could tell, and so much more like him than he ever wanted to admit, that he knew instantly who needed the little extra push and pull. And since Kaiya's actions were so much more human than demon, he had a funny feeling it would be her.

Adjusting his daughter in his arms, Inuyasha opened the door and smiled at the two figures standing before him.

"Hey, Happy Birthday buddy," he said smiling at his friend with his lopsided grin, whom he had forgotten to say anything to earlier at school.

"Why thank you Inuyasha," he replied smiling back at him. When he saw Kaiya in his best friends arms, smiling and reaching for him now to say hello, he gave him only a smile.

"Okay, okay," he said laughing as he handed Kaiya to her uncle. "Now no pouncing on your poor uncle today, that goes for both you and your sister, Missy," he said folding his arms and leaning in the doorway.

As he stated this, Amaya tried to run past her father in order to do just what he had asked her not to. Catching her around her midsection and swinging her up into his arms, he laughed and smiled as she did the same.

"Now what did I say?" he scolded her jokingly. As his eyes squinted and an eyebrow raised at her, all Amaya could do was giggle at him. "I know you heard me," he said with the all knowing voice of the father he now was.

Sango had no idea how to take in what she was exactly seeing before her. In Miroku's arms, there was an absolutely beautiful little girl with long, curly black hair and white dog ears. In Inuyasha's arms and from what it looked like, climbing all over him, a little girl that was a carbon copy of him. The only difference was her ears being black and not white like his.

These were Kagome's children. And they truly were the most beautiful babies she had ever seen.

"Daddy, who's she?" the little girl with the white hair said looking at Sango for the first time. Her eyes glowing the same golden color as her father's.

As the other little girl turned to look at her, Sango's breath caught in her throat as she looked into her eyes. They were a mixture of Inuyasha's human eyes and Kagome's natural eye color when they had been children. The violet and Caribbean blues sparkled at her, almost causing her to cry.

"Kaiya, Amaya," Inuyasha said walking up to both of his friends and younger daughter. "This is your Auntie Sango. Say hello to her."

Without any warning, both girls jumped into her arms, nearly toppling her over. They were smiling and showing their tiny little fangs as they did so, and in that instant, all she could do was smile.

"Auntie Sango!!!" they shouted in unison hugging her tightly.

"Girls," Inuyasha said sternly to them as Sango finally managed to pull them up into her arms. "What did I say about pouncing?"

"Oh can it Inuyasha," Sango said rolling her eyes at him. "It's okay, knowing me I can take it way better than Miroku anyways."

As Kagome walked into the foyer, just to see where everyone had gone off to, she smiled seeing Sango holding both of her girls for the first time. She had to admit, the past two days had been the longest out of her entire life. But somehow, they were turning into her best days yet.

"Girls, let her breathe," Kagome said smiling at them all.

Inuyasha turned around and looked her up and down, she had changed into a tight black tank top and black torn jeans. Her hair was up slightly for a change, not enough to show her scars, but in a messy bun he had to admit he liked on her a lot. She was wearing wrist bands in order to hide the scars he had given her there, and Inuyasha's ears drooped at seeing how much she was still covering herself around all of them. At least she was no longer wearing sweatshirts every second of the day around him. He had told her to stop being so afraid of dressing the way she wanted to earlier, and for once, she actually was listening to him.

Walking up to her, Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her small frame gently. She blushed and smiled looking away at Sango with her children, but she welcomed his warmth he was offering to he none the less.

"We still have some cup cakes from yesterday if you guys want some," she said lacing her fingers with his.

At the sound of hearing there were still some sweets left over from the other day, both girls scrambled out of Sango's arms and began dragging her into the kitchen, she smiled and laughed as both girls, whom she had to admit were **very** strong, and followed them willingly.

Kagome smiled pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and as she went to move the rest back into place, Inuyasha's hand stopped her. Looking up at him, the evident sadness those golden orbs held made her realize he wanted her to try and not think about it right now.

Kissing him lightly on the lips, Kagome turned out of his arms and began dragging him into the kitchen as well. Miroku following right behind the both of them.

"Come on!" she said smiling at them both widely. " If those two end up on a sugar high today, I think I'll go crazy."

Both men laughed at her, knowing full well she was in the mood to at least have one or two cup cakes herself before the kids devoured them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi Sweetie!" Naraku said heading into the living room a few hours later. He was holding a few random shopping bags for once, and Jakotsu followed in right behind him smiling.

As Kagome waved and shoved a cookie in her mouth, she looked around both of her adoptive parents and raised an eyebrow at them skeptically.

"What's all that?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Mommy, that's gross," Amaya said giggling at her. Yet she was covered in purple icing all over her mouth and cheeks.

Kagome smiled looking at her children. Kaiya was sitting in Inuyasha's lap once more, attempting to feed him gummy bears one by one. Even though she managed to get most of them in his mouth, a lot of them were either in her lap or on the floor. Inuyasha smiled and played along with his younger daughter. But as she went to grab the cup cakes, Inuyasha put her down. The last thing he wanted was his face to look like Amaya's.

Then again, Kagome decided to have a little fun of her own.

"Well, Jakotsu said we needed a few things, and I needed to buy a new face peel since the other one wasn't doing anything for me. By the way, honey, is this your other friend, Sango?" he said pointing a blood red nail at the girl in question.

Kagome smiled at her friend who was now trying to help in cleaning off Kaiya's chocolate covered face. Crooking her finger at Amaya, the little girl complied to her Auntie's request and crawled over to her as she sat on the recliner.

"Yes, Sango, this is Naraku. And the man behind him is Jakotsu. Their my dad's," she said getting her ammunition ready unnoticed. Sango waved in acknowledgement to Naraku and went back to what she was doing.

"Ehem, I prefer to be known as your mother with a penis," he said grudgingly as he smiled at Inuyasha. "So, how's your car?"

Inuyasha glared at the other male hanyou and nearly growled, but found himself forcing a smile on his face none the less.

"It's fine, the tow guys said it was no big deal and they could save them. So, I won't have to buy new tires at least," he said giving the fakest smile you could ever imagine. "I guess whatever cut them wasn't all too sharp."

Surprisingly, a low growl escaped Naraku's throat with the last comment. Walking out of the room, Kagome turned to her boyfriend and scowled at him.

"You two are never going to stop are you?" she said giving him a look.

"Probably not," he said shrugging at her.

Dropping a few pieces of candy into his mouth, Miroku watched from a safe distance at what was about to unfold. Looking at Sango, he gave her the warning look he had not used since they were children. When she finally caught on, Sango grabbed both children and asked them where the bathroom was.

As they both grabbed her hands and started pulling her once more, she gave Miroku the signal to follow.

"Well, I need to go and wash my hands off. I'll be right back," he said rushing out of the room, leaving them alone.

As soon as e was gone, Kagome smiled evilly at him.

"Tell me Inuyasha, why didn't you try my cupcakes?" she said innocently. " I noticed Kaiya was going to give you one and you put her down."

Moving closer to her, he smiled showing his fangs once more.

"Just wasn't interested in having one. Why?"

Without any warning, Kagome smashed a cup cake in his face. As she laughed at him, Inuyasha sat completely still. Licking at the icing and cake around his lips, he had to admit, it was pretty good. But he wasn't going to let her get away with this.

Pouncing on her lightly, he pressed his face into hers, covering her in the remains of her cooking. Kagome screamed playfully as the icing stuck to her skin, but as she went to bat him away, he kissed her fully.

As her eyes closed, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in place. One arm wrapped around her waist, and the other trailed it's way up her neck, over her scars, to her cheek.

She wanted to pull away as the fingers touched the raised flesh again, but he wouldn't let her. Inuyasha had told her not to try and feel this way about herself. And since their long talk at his place once she had left the shower, she was really trying her best. But it was still hard.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" someone shrieked at them, making them jump and look at the voice that had shouted at them.

It was Naraku once more, and with his hair in the same pink curlers he always used, Kagome just rolled her eyes at him.

"We were having a moment," she said dully to him. "But it's over now."

"What the hell is all over your face?" he said now trying not to laugh at her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and smiled once she realized they were still covered in destroyed cup cake. As she smiled at him, he could have sworn her eyes had become the same blue he remembered as kids. The dark blue of the deepest ocean. But he must have been imagining it.

As he pulled himself away from her, he smelled something he wasn't too sure he could place.

Kikyo.

Looking out the windows, he found nothing to hint her being there. As he tried to track the scent, he came up with nothing.

That is until Sango and the girls came back in the room.

"Girls, Can you do Daddy a favor and go grab my back pack for me? Its upstairs in Mommy's room," he said wondering why the scent was coming from Sango of all people.

"Okay!"

As they ran to the stairs, and Kaiya nearly tripped, Inuyasha walked up to Sango with a look on his face of total confusion.

"What?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You smell like Kikyo," he said doing the same. "Sango, what did you do?"

As she smiled, Kagome gasped as she finally managed to clean the cup cake remains off her face with a wash cloth and looked at what Sango was holding in her hands.

A thick chunk of black hair.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he recognized the long strands, and with his jaw hanging open, he looked at her in total shock.

"She pissed me off," she said simply. "I'm sorry bud, but if had to hear her say one more thing about Kagome, it would have been much, much worse."

Kagome walked over to her friend, and found herself suddenly feeling sorry for Kikyo. True, she didn't like her in the least, but cutting someone's hair off for being so cold was another story altogether.

Then again, Sango **had **always been extremely sensitive. So, maybe she was right in saying the girl was lucky.

"When did this happen?" he asked her moving her hand up without touching the hair, just to see if she had possibly taken a part of the girl's scalp with it.

Luckily, she hadn't.

"Last period. I got permission to be in the gym for the rest of the day. She came in talking shit, and I shut her up. Well, at least for now I did. Don't worry though. Now she just looks like she has a really bad hair cut. I didn't draw blood this time around."

Inuyasha had to hand it to her. Sango was the last person even ever he wanted to get upset. A few years back she had put a few juniors in the intensive care unit for picking on her younger brother.

They stayed there for three weeks, and never bothered Kohaku again.

Looking at the chunk of hair in her hand, Inuyasha grabbed a trash bag from underneath the table and held it out to her.

"What have I told you about evidence?" he said smiling at her.

She laughed, but tossed the hair in the bag without a second thought.

"To never hold onto it," she said simply.

"Right," he said putting the bag down and turning towards Kagome. "You okay, Baby?"

Smiling at his still covered face, she walked up to him and began cleaning the remains off with another wash cloth. Looking at Sango, she had to roll her eyes.

"I take it Anger Management didn't work, huh?" she said as Inuyasha nipped at her fingers lightly.

"Nope, they threw me out two days after it started," she said laughing.

As Miroku rejoined the group, his cell phone started to ring. Answering it, he rolled his eyes.

It was his mother.

"Yes, hi Mom. No, I'm at Kagome's right now. Yes I'm going to be- What do you mean I was suppose to come straight home? No, Dad didn't say anything to me. Yeah, he was in the greenhouse. No, I didn't see the hookah out for once. Well, how about I head home right now? Okay, is it okay if Sango comes with me? No mom, she won't break my nose this time. I promise. Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you, bye."

As he shut his phone, Miroku rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys.

"Looks like have another party to attend. Well, lets head out before my mother calls me back," he said grabbing his keys. "Are we still on for Saturday?"

"Yes," Kagome said laughing as Inuyasha's ears twitched in happiness. "And I think I'll have the girls just say home for that one."

"Okay, so, we'll see you tomorrow around three," Miroku said after giving her a hug. "Take care."

As Sango said her own goodbyes, the girls finally came back downstairs. Miroku gave both of them a hug and kiss on the cheek, smiling at them as they ran to Sango and did the same.

When they had finally left, Inuyasha picked up his back pack and retrieved his cell phone.

28 missed calls. And they were all from his mother.

'_Shit!' _was all he could think.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lol, I bet your all wondering why his mother is freaking out. **

**I find it wicked funny that your all thinking the wrong reason.**

**Well, that's Chapter 12. I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	13. Chapter 13: Another Uncle

_Chapter 13: Another Uncle_

After packing up his things in Kagome's car, Inuyasha explained after he went through his 16 voicemails that he needed to go home, and quickly. And that she needed to go with him.

"My little brother told my mom that you were back, so she's dying to see you. And she's basically been calling me since we left my house."

Kagome blinked at him a few times, not really knowing what to say in this situation. The girls had no one to watch them now that Naraku and Jakotsu had gone out for the evening. And there was no way in hell she was going to be bringing them there, well, at least not right now.

She really had missed Inuyasha's mother over the years. And, judging from how some of those messages had sounded. There was no way they were going to be able to hide the girls forever. But this was just way too soon for her.

"How exactly are we going to do this? I mean they just went out. I can't leave the girls here all by themselves," she stated looking at him dead in the eyes. "Why can't we do this tomorrow?"

"Because tomorrow she's going to London for a meeting," he said simply. "Look, she needs to know she's a grandmother anyways. Why don't we just tell her now?"

"Because everything is happening way too fast for my liking, Inuyasha. And since you've only been these girls father for technically a day and a half, I don't think right now is the best time. We need to wait a while for her to meet them. What if she freaks out so bad she throws you out?"

"I highly doubt she would. I mean she's my mother."

Giving him a bored look, she didn't even have to say what she thought about that statement.

"You're mother was and still is a nutcase though. So that doesn't count."

"Try me."

"……"

"I thought so," she said crossing her arms. "The answer is still no. Unless either you or I can find someone to watch the girls. I'm not going with you."

Growling at her for the first time since they had gotten back together, Inuyasha walked away. Thinking of just about anyone he could to watch his girls was a lot harder than he thought, and he really didn't know who he could really trust right now.

That is, until he thought of his older brother, Sesshomaru.

Flipping his phone open and hitting three, Inuyasha tapped his claws against the support beam outside in the front of the house, hoping to god that his brother could come through for him tonight.

"This better be important, little brother," said a very annoyed voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," he said in a nervous voice. "How's everything going?"

"What did you do now?" he asked irritated at him. "The only time you call me is when you need me for something, Inuyasha. Now, what did you do this time?"

Well, he did know him a little too well for his own good.

"Uh, actually Bro, I need you to come to 684 Parkers Ave… Right now," he said taking a very deep breath. "It's really important."

"What did you do?" his brother asked him, now slightly curious.

"I'll tell you when you get here. And you can't pull any shit on me saying your busy. I checked your planner a few days ago," he said throwing in whatever he could to make sure his brother would not abandon him on this.

"You know Mom's been calling you all day, right?" he said sounding even more annoyed. "And why didn't you come home last night? She was freaking out until she called the school to see if you were there."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Tell me where the hell I'm exactly going and I will come."

"Is that on your honor?" he said, knowing full well his brother would keep his word as long as he said that.

Sesshomaru growled into the phone. But complied none the less.

"Fine, on my honor. And to whatever the hell your getting me into this time. I won't say anything to anyone. Now, where the hell am I going?"

"Kagome's house."

"….."

"Bro?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he said quickly before hanging up on him.

Inuyasha stared at his phone for a moment, wondering if what he had done was a good idea or not. Going back into the house, he found that Kagome and the girls were no longer downstairs.

Trying to find their scents, he realized that they were all upstairs, and by the smell of soap that was thick in the air, she was giving the girls a bath. Walking up and into the long hallway, Inuyasha opened the bathroom door and smiled at the sight he saw.

Amaya was washing her sister's hair and giggling as the suds tickled her ears, and Kaiya was trying her best to do the same. Kagome was cleaning the floor to where a lot of the water had accumulated, and when she finally looked up at him, she smiled.

"Well?"

"I found someone to watch the girls," he said kneeling down in front of her.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she glared at him. No way was she going to allow a stranger to watch her children.

"No."

"Baby, it's someone you know."

"Oh really? And who might that be?" she said now standing up and walking out of the room. "Girls, behave for a few minutes while I talk to your father."

"Okay Mommy," they said once again together.

As Inuyasha followed her out into the hallway, she pegged him with a glare of death.

"Who is it?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"Sesshomaru," he said smiling at her.

Kagome's eyes widened as her jaw unhinged staring at him. There was no way he had just said that name to her. No way in hell.

"Repeat that to me right now," she said, her voice filling with enough venom to kill a lion. "And tell me you did **not** just say your older brother is coming over to watch the girls for us."

As Inuyasha backed himself into the wall, he smiled weakly at her, trying to think of a way out of this mess. Then again, Sesshomaru was already on his way over. So now, he was really screwed.

"I did say Sesshomaru, and he's already on his way over."

_Ten minutes later…_

As Kagome finished drying the girls hair to get them ready for bed, Inuyasha was still trying to get his nose to stop bleeding. Looking in the mirror, he squeezed his nose tightly. After hearing the bone snap back in place, he looked into the long mirror at his girlfriend's back, glaring at her as he did so.

"Keep looking at me like that and your nose will not be the only broken bone you suffer from me tonight," she said without looking at him even once.

"How do you **do **that?" he asked her as he blew his nose into some tissues. As he felt like he had gotten most of the blood out, Inuyasha looked back at his girls. They were giggling at him and even Amaya was waving a tiny claw back and fourth at him. "And what are you doing Missy?"

"Daddy did a no-no," she said smiling at him as one last trickle of blood landed on his chin.

Wiping it away, Inuyasha suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Looking at Kagome, whom seemed far more terrified than angry right now, Inuyasha waltzed his way down the stairs.

As he opened the door, he took a **very** deep breath. Because there was his brother.

Even though he had most likely taken the day off, Sesshomaru was wearing something even Inuyasha thought looked stupid on him. In his white thin turtleneck and grey business pants, his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, and his black loafer shoes, his brother still looked as though he were the biggest prep that ever lived. And judging from the look of annoyance on his face, he wasn't all to thrilled to be here.

Boy, tonight was going to be another long night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking at his younger half brother, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"What happened to your nose?" he asked seeing the slight bruising.

"Kagome punched me," he said sighing. "Look, this is really a big thing Ses, I need to know if you can keep quiet for a little while about this whole thing. Kagome wasn't exactly too thrilled that you were coming over to do this for us."

"Do… what exactly?" he asked him now eyeing him.

Sighing once more, Inuyasha let him in. after taking his keys and dropping them onto the foyer's table in front of the door, he brought him into the kitchen. As he sat down on one of the stools around the island, Inuyasha ran his hands in his hair over and over again. Sesshomaru sat down before him, wondering what in the world could have his little brother so stressed out right now.

"I need to tell you something. But you have to **swear **you will not tell mom," he said when he could finally look at him. "I did something **really **bad four years ago, Bro…. Really, really, really bad."

Sesshomaru was now worried. Four years ago? What could he have possibly done?

"Hello… Sesshomaru," someone said from the doorway quietly.

As he turned around, he was awestruck. It was Kagome, and she was all grown up.

But something was off with her. Her scent was holding something he'd never thought was there before, and from what it looked like, she was scared of him. Although he had no idea why, even though he was always mean to Inuyasha growing up, he'd always liked Kagome. And had even thought of her as a part of the family. But something wasn't right.

And he wanted to know what it was right now.

"Kagome, what's going on?" he asked her softly.

But she wouldn't look him in the eyes. And he had a funny feeling that it was because whatever was going on, she wanted Inuyasha to be the one to tell him.

"Inuyasha, you have about twenty minutes to explain everything to him. I'll be upstairs with the girls," she said quietly. As she turned around, Sesshomaru went to follow her, but Inuyasha grabbed his hand, stopping him entirely.

"Bro, sit down. This is going to take a lot longer than twenty minutes," he said sighing once more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Sesshomaru's eyes widened after hearing the first half of his brother and Kagome's horrifying tale, he couldn't help but wonder how much worse everything could possibly get.

Then, it did get worse.

"Well, about three months after… the whole thing in the woods… Kagome found out she was pregnant," he said now looking into his brother's eyes for the first time. "Her mother tried to have her committed because of the pregnancy. And by that time, I was already in the hospital, I had no idea about anything going on… So, she went home with her mother for a few days, she beat her senseless, and then DSS took her into custody. The two gay men I mentioned earlier Legally adopted her a few days later."

Sesshomaru was beside himself in this. How could this have happened? Everything he had heard so far had made him want to scream at his younger brother, and Kagome, for not saying anything to him until now. This was a huge legal matter, and now since Inuyasha was in fact eighteen years old, everything could go down so much worse for him.

"And… the baby? What did Kagome do with the baby?" he asked, almost not wanting to know.

Taking a sip of his coffee he had made, Inuyasha swallowed the hot liquid in a rush. This was going to be interesting.

"She had twins actually. Two little girls…," he said looking at him once more, Inuyasha prepared himself for the biggest part of the whole story about to be unveiled. "There upstairs right now, Sesshomaru."

With that, Sesshomaru nearly lost it. As he found the long staircase, he followed the scent trail Kagome had left behind into the bathroom. And what he found shocked him to know end.

Two little half demon children, brushing their teeth as they were getting ready for bed.

If his heart could start beating again after this, he'd be amazed to no end. As Kagome looked at him, she smiled weakly at him, knowing that this was going to be one of those nights she didn't get to sleep.

As Inuyasha finally bound up the stairs and stood next to his brother, Sesshomaru turned to him and looked a little horrified.

"Mom's going to kill you when she finds out," he said, knowing full well that even though the woman was not technically his birth mother, she still had raised him since he had been a baby. "You know you're a dead man right?"

"Daddy, who's that man?" Kaiya asked as she finally washed her mouth out. As Kagome wiped both of their toothpaste covered mouths off, Sesshomaru looked at both children in total awe and surprise.

The little one whom had spoken shocked him. She looked exactly like Kagome. But the ears on the top of her head, like her sister's, gave it away that she was not a normal little girl. She was a half dog demon, like his brother.

And if what Inuyasha had told him was true, that he had turned into a full demon the night these two were in fact conceived, then they really were his children.

"Sesshomaru, these are my daughter's. Kaiya," he said pointing to the little girl with the black curly hair. "And Amaya. Girls, this your other uncle, my brother, Sesshomaru."

Instead of lunging for him like they had everyone else, the twins walked up to him cautiously. This was the first time they had ever been around a full demon, and judging by how much taller and stronger he appeared to be then their father, they were slightly scared to pounce on him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the children and found himself wanting to cry. True, the last time he had ever cried was at his father's funeral, but this was something he had no idea how to handle.

Besides everything Inuyasha had told him, he looked to Kagome for at least some shed of an answer as to why she had never come to them. But, now noticing the horrible scarring on her body from that night, he knew now was most likely not the time to ask her any questions.

Bending down so he was at their eye level, Sesshomaru looked to both of them. The one little girl, Whom Inuyasha had said was Amaya, reminded him far too much of his brother just on appearance alone. With her silvery white hair and golden eyes, she almost seemed to look through him. And she appeared smarter for her age than any other four year old he'd ever met. He could tell the demonic abilities were a lot stronger in her than the other child, but he could also tell that she was the protector of the two. And by the defiant look in her eyes towards him, he couldn't help but smile at this little firecracker. Boy, was she going to be a handful when she got older.

Now, looking to the other child, he found himself truly wanting to cry. This little girl, Kaiya, was a combination of Kagome's looks, and human emotions, yet she did hold Inuyasha's demonic features. Her tiny white ears were exactly like his brothers, and the fact that her eyes were a mixture of the deep violet and Caribbean seas of both of her parents, made him realize how beautiful and fragile she truly was. Unlike her sister, Kaiya had Kagome's pale white sensitive skin, and even though she was trying to be brave like her sister, she was far more scared than anyone else in the room right now.

"Why do you have markings on your face?" she asked clutching a ratty blue stuffed animal to her chest tightly.

Sesshomaru smiled at the little girl, and noticed that on a few spots on her ears faintly were some missing hair and a scar. These children must have had a very rough childhood so far, being as they were mixed blood. And if he were to ask Kagome about this, she would most likely tell him what he already knew.

Half demons were still treated horribly even today. Sure, no one had ever bothered him or his father, but that was because they were one hundred percent pure demons. But Inuyasha had never been so lucky as a child. He had had his ears pulled, he had been kicked around at school, and he had come home many times a bloody mess. Their mother, whom was in fact a human, had always told Inuyasha to not care what people thought of him. And apparently, Kagome had tried doing the same.

But these children were his nieces, and for Sesshomaru, that was enough for him to make sure nothing bad would ever happen to them ever again.

"Because little one, I am a full demon as you can tell," he said smiling at her showing even his own set of fangs. "These marking's are what I was born with, like you and your sister, with your ears."

"Are we really any different from other kids?" Amaya asked, shocking Sesshomaru for how wise she was for a child.

Sesshomaru found himself not knowing how to answer the little girl, mainly because he had had no idea how smart these children were.

Looks like not all of Inuyasha's genes had come through. He knew this had to be from Kagome's side.

But, he found himself giving the same answer their mother had given Inuyasha when he had been really young, and he smiled at them as he did so.

"Yes, you are different. But it is in a good way. So don't ever feel afraid of something different. Because different can also be special… and judging from what I see before me, that is exactly what you two are."

As both of their chubby faces lit up before him, Sesshomaru gave both f these children's parents a hard look. This was not over by a long shot, and as soon as they did whatever they had to do, they would b having a very long talk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha pulled into the long driveway of his home, with Kagome right beside him. His mind kept drifting back to what Sesshomaru had said right before they had left.

_Flashback…_

_"I hope you both realize how big this whole thing is, and how much trouble you are going to have from now on," he said as he moved Kaiya around in his arms, and tried pulling Amaya over his shoulders. "This really was something we should have known about four years ago. And I don't know how mom is going to take any of this."_

_Inuyasha looked at his brother as Kagome finally walked over to the car. As she wrapped her hoody around herself tightly, she sighed thinking about what Sesshomaru was saying to the both of them in full detail. And now, she was terrified of what could possibly unfold._

_"I know," Inuyasha said looking at his brother. "But there's nothing we can do about that now."_

_"Daddy? Where are you and mommy going?" Amaya asked as she finally swung herself into Sesshomaru's other arm. _

_"We're going to see your grandmother-"_

_As the two tiny growls escaped their throats, Kagome giggled knowing full well that was not the best way to word it._

_"No girls, your other grandmother," she said as Sesshomaru looked back and fourth at both girls a few times, a little confused._

_When they both finally stopped, Inuyasha looked to his brother for at least some advice. Anything he could do to help him right now would be grateful. But all Sesshomaru did was hug the two little hanyou's closer. And when he finally answered his brother, it had not been what Inuyasha had been banking on at all._

_"I just hope she doesn't find out anything before you tell her, because she'll never forgive you for it in the least."_

_End Flashback…_

Sighing as he turned the car off, Inuyasha hopped out and waited for Kagome to get out and follow him. When she finally managed to undo her seat belt and get out, she looked at him with enough fear that even he was staring to feel it.

"Don't worry, she'll be leaving tomorrow for an entire week. When she comes back, if we're both ready to, we'll tell her everything. I don't want to rush things either. But this, like Sesshomaru said, **is **something big. So we'll just have to take things slow with my mother. And lets try our best not to hint at anything tonight for our own sake," he said rubbing his hands up and down her arms, knowing that it would at least calm her down a little bit.

Kagome almost wished in that instant that she had never told him anything. Mainly because of everything Sesshomaru had said and then some. Everything had been a lot better for her a few days ago, and now even though she was truly with him, Inuyasha's world was now clashing with everything she had worked so hard to protect. Even though none of the teachers knew about her children, some of the kids at school did now, her friends were one thing. But now she had no idea what was going on.

Looking into the golden eyes she loved, and saw in her older daughter everyday for the past four years, Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as they made their way into the house.

Hopefully, things wouldn't go horribly wrong tonight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom? Where are you?" Inuyasha shouted as they entered the large foyer of the house. Looking around, he could tell she was not in the large living room or any of the rooms attached to it, and as he looked up the stairs, he found that there were no sounds or vibrations he could find there either.

But he didn't need to bother looking for her for very long, because she ran out of the kitchen smiling like a fool.

"Kagome!" she shouted running over and giving her a huge hug. "Sweetheart, I've missed you so much!"

Kagome embraced the woman she had thought of as a mother for as long as she could remember, with tears in her eyes, she mumbled her reply. But found herself forcing the tears back as best as possible. She could not give in and say anything. And if she had to lock out her emotions to do so, then she would.

As Izayoi finally pulled away from her, Shippo ran into the room from the kitchen.

"Hi guys!" he said jumping onto his adoptive mother's shoulder.

"Hey little bro," Inuyasha said smiling as his mother gave Shippo a glare.

"I thought I told you to go to bed Mr.?" she said as she gave him an odd smile.

"Aww, but Mom-"

"Don't 'But Mom' me Mr., you know very well your on punishment until you go back to school in three days. Now go upstairs and go to sleep."

"Aww fine… it was good seeing you again Kagome. Bye!"

As Shippo took off up the stairs, Izayoi looked to them slightly confused.

"We were here earlier," she said before Inuyasha could say anything to make matters worse. "We left school so I could fix myself up. This girl there decided to use me as a punching bag as you can see by the bruise on my face."

When Izayoi took a closer look, she gasped.

"Why would someone do that to you, Honey?" she said touching the purplish flesh lightly.

"It was Kikyo, Mom," Inuyasha said dully to her. "Who else would be crazy enough to attack my girlfriend for no reason at all?"

"Kikyo Touji? You mean Kiyoshi's daughter? Why that man is so quiet and kind. Why on earth would his daughter be so cruel?" she asked trying to turn Kagome's head. But thankfully she moved away from her grasp.

"I have no idea, Mom. But I basically told her in the nicest way possible to leave Kagome alone. So, no worries," he said simply crooking Kagome under his arm and away from his mother's prying hands.

'_Nicest way possible my ass,' _Kagome thought looking at him smugly.

Izayoi noticed that there was something very odd about Kagome now. Besides her eyes being so pale, like as though she had been through a thousand forms of hell, she seemed very withdrawn. Flipping her knee length hair over her shoulders, she coaxed them both into the kitchen. Maybe whatever was bothering her, she would loosen up sometime soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking at his watch, Sesshomaru sighed. They had been gone for almost three hours now. And Rin had called him already twice. Even though he had sworn he would not tell their mother, Rin was a completely different matter.

After she had heard the girls in the background screaming and playing, he had had no choice but to tell her what had happened. As he had walked into the kitchen, Sesshomaru had spilled pretty much the entire story to his fiancé.

And after she had started crying, he told her he would explain everything once he came home, but not to say a word to his mother. That was his brother's and Kagome's job.

She had complied, but she was worried beyond all measure now for Inuyasha's sake. And Kagome's was another matter entirely.

He was scared for them too. Because this was seriously a matter that if the police did get involved. It would really be a bad thing.

Kagome may have had custody of the girls since she was fourteen, but DSS was not very kind to human mother's who had children with demonic abilities. He knew from experience. His adoptive mother had had some hard times with him and Inuyasha when they were younger. I didn't even matter that they were rich. And he really had no idea of what else she was in control of. He'd have to ask them both once they came home.

"Who the hell are you?!" someone growled from the shadows.

Sesshomaru looked to the figure standing the dark, and did not know what exactly to think. He knew it was another hanyou, and male, but it smelled of feminineness and even odder, make up.

"Uncle Naraku!" both girls screamed and ran at the figure.

As the man fell to the floor with a thud, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the figure on the floor.

Yeah, it **was** a man, for the most part.

But the lipstick and eyeliner were really making that hard to believe.

"Girls!" he shrieked looking at them. "No pouncing!"

"Sorry," they said as their ears drooped.

"I'm Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. You must be one of Kagome's adoptive parents I take it?" he said calmly looking at the man, woman, whatever on the floor.

"Yes, I am," he said in his deep voice, making Sesshomaru do a double take. "Where **is** my daughter, anyways?"

"At my mother's house, with Inuyasha. She found out that Kagome was back in town and wanted to see her," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh…"

As both men sat in silence, Jakotsu came into the room, and was tackled by the girls, Naraku rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You two never learn do you?" he said mainly to himself.

When the introductions were done and over with, the girls decided to watch a movie while they were waiting for their parents to come home. Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Jakotsu stayed in the kitchen, where the children could not hear them.

As they all looked at one another, Sesshomaru was the first to speak, and the long sighs that followed soon after told him these two were the one's he needed to talk to right now.

"I take it you both know how serious this whole thing is, right?" he said taking a sip of his coffee.

Naraku sighed, but nodded at the demon before him.

"Yes, and with everything having only happened two days ago, we're all not sure of how to handle this. Kagome wanted to tell Inuyasha for her sake and his about the girls, but I don't think she was expecting everything to come out so suddenly. We only moved back here three months ago…. I don't think any of us expected this."

Sesshomaru did feel sympathy for them about this, hell, he had just found out he was an uncle four hours ago. But the fact of the matter was, what his brother had done to bring those girls into the world had been a **very **serious crime.

And since it had been his demon bloods doing, it was far worse than either of them knew.

As his cell phone began to ring, Sesshomaru flipped open his phone finding a text message from his brother. He couldn't say how relieved he was by it.

_Just leaving now. Be there soon. How r the girls?_

Clicking away his reply, Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes and sighed.

_Their watching a movie. Naraku and Jakotsu are home as well. See you when you get here._

"Young man, what are you thinking about?" Jakotsu said in his very feminine voice. "I know this was a lot for you to take in so suddenly. But everything's going to be fine. We helped make sure Kagome would have full custody of the girls when they had been born. And she had never filed a police report because she knew what it would have done to your brother. Kagome knew it really wasn't his fault. So, why are you stressing yourself over this?"

"Because my brother's demon blood is what raped her. Do you have any idea how bad this could get if the wrong person finds out and goes to the police? Inuyasha will be thrown in prison for his crime without any second thoughts."

"But he was fourteen, and from what I understand he was not on the medication he's on now. He had zero control over himself. Am I right?" Jakotsu said calmly to him.

He did have a point, but Sesshomaru dealt with lawyers and heartless people everyday. He couldn't help but feel scared for his brother. And, if his mother did ever learn what had exactly happened that night, she would most likely never speak to him again.

As long as Inuyasha and Kagome were the ones to tell her that is.

As a pair of headlights turned into the driveway, Sesshomaru exhaled deeply.

This really was going to be one of those night's he'd never forget.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay everyone, that's Chapter 13!**

**I want some serious reviews on this baby! I worked on it ALL DAY LONG!!!**

**Lol, hope you guys liked it.**

**Next Chapter is going to chill down slightly. I think we need a little less stress for a while.**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	14. Chapter 14: The Carnival

_Chapter 14: The Carnival _

As Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off at 8am in the morning, she groaned. Inuyasha rolled over draping his arm over her waist, oblivious to the annoying sound plaguing Kagome's rest. Hitting the snooze button hard, she rolled over into his arms and sighed.

Last night had been a nightmare when she had come home. Sesshomaru had pegged them both for hours with questions, trying to find out every detail of the past four years up until the present. But when they had both finally had had enough, it was already four a.m. when he left.

Feeling exhausted beyond belief, Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's arms, knowing full well that the girls would be asleep for a while. And thankful for it just the same.

"Do you think the kids are awake yet?" Inuyasha muttered with his eyes still closed.

Kagome giggled as she smiled up at him. He had the worst bed head next to the twins right now. And the fact that she couldn't even see his ears right now made her wonder how was he going to brush it without hurting himself.

"Most likely not. They were up really late last night thanks to your brother," she said getting a little closer to him. Feeling the fleece red plad pajama bottoms against her bare legs.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at her now. God, she was so beautiful in the morning.

If he could have, he would have woken up to her every single morning for the past four years like this. Then, everything wouldn't be so hard on either of them.

Right before they had left his home the other night, Izayoi had asked him what was wrong with Kagome. Even she knew that she was acting way out of character for herself. And judging by the way he knew his mother far too well, she knew that something was up. And, in his case, it was most likely not a good thing.

Pulling her closer to him, Inuyasha kissed her scars on the sides of her neck. Hating the fact that they were there to begin with, but also in a way thankful that they were in fact there, and not the ritualistic tattoo's that supposedly formed soon after. Because if they had been present, they really would have been screwed.

Because those tattoo's would have been of his blood, and Kagome would never be able to be with another man if she did choose to leave him if they had been present. And he, likely, would not be able to ever be with another woman.

Not that he wanted to ever be, but he still wanted her to have the option of leaving him if she wanted to. After everything they had been through for the past three days, he really was surprised she hadn't tried to skip town on him. Then again, this was his Kagome, and they had been crazy about each other since they had been playing in the sandbox together.

He only hoped their love never wavered or faded. Because then he truly would be lost without her.

"Well, then why don't you unplug that stupid alarm clock and go back to sleep?" he said now looking into her tired eyes. "We're going out tonight, and I'd really love it if we both weren't exhausted."

Stretching in his arms, Kagome reached behind her and yanked the chord out of the wall. As she reached back over into his arms, Inuyasha looked at her in amazement.

"I **really **want to know how the hell you can do that," he said running his claws through her hair as she shut her eyes once more.

"Mother's intuition, plus, I know where everything is in this room," she said right before she fell back asleep.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly looking at her. She was out like a light once more, and snoring softly in his face. Wrapping her in closer to him, Inuyasha found it hard to believe that this was how his life was going to be from now on. Yes, he was only eighteen, and a father of two amazing little girls at that. But he wondered to himself, lying there with the woman he had loved for almost his entire life, if everything would be okay for them once everyone knew the truth.

His brother had scared him with the idea that if the authorities found out that he might possibly go to prison. But now that he really thought about it, he wouldn't mind. He felt a lot now like he was getting away with murder with what he had done to Kagome. And he knew it wasn't right in the least. Maybe she had forgiven him somewhat, but this, he truly could never forgive himself for.

Looking to his leather jacket, he sighed seeing the outline of the little velvet box in the side pocket poking out. The first day he had had her back in his life, Inuyasha had gone out and bought the most beautiful and expensive three stone diamond ring that he could find. But now, even the thought of just giving her the ring seemed idiotic to him.

Why would anyone want to marry the person that raped them?

Closing his eyes, and trying his best to just go back to sleep for a little while, Inuyasha sighed.

This truly was starting to kill him. Every little thing. And if he did lose Kagome, to anyone or anything, then, in his mind, he might s well just end it.

Because you can't live without your heart, especially when it belongs to someone else already.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Several Hours Later…_

"But Mommy?!" Kaiya and Amaya whined looking up at their mother, whom was blow drying her hair in the bathroom. "Why can't we go with you and Daddy?! That's not fair!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her children playfully. Knowing full well that both of them would stop at nothing to go with her and Inuyasha to the carnival that night. But she had already told Naraku and Jakotsu that she needed some time alone with her friends tonight. And at least this way, she could answer a few other pressing questions they all held for her and Inuyasha without needing to be completely secretive about it.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kagome actually found herself smiling at the way she looked for once. Inuyasha had taken all of her long sleeved black shirts and hidden them somewhere in the woods as far as she knew. And had told her she wouldn't be getting any of them back until it started getting cold out. So, wearing a tight low cut black tank top and jeans, she smiled realizing that her figure looked far better without the extra clothing all over it.

But it was the scars on her that scared her the most. What if someone started taking notice of them at school? Then how would everything all play out for them? Not to mention, the carnival they were going to tonight was mostly going to be kids from school and whatever else. In her heart, she knew nothing bad should happen. But the fear of something happening to Inuyasha still clung to the back of her mind.

"It's perfectly fair," she said bending down to look into their eyes. "Mommy and Daddy need some alone time too girls."

"But why?" they asked looking at her.

Kagome smiled. Even though she knew it was a selfish reason, she might as well tell them the truth.

"Because, Mommy wants some time alone with Daddy tonight. Plus, in another hour you two already know what's going to happen, and I would feel much better if you two were home on your human night."

Ever since she had pinpointed both of her children's human night, which was the same as their father surprisingly, Kagome turned into the overprotective mother somehow. Maybe it was because now without their demon blood, both girls seemed far more fragile than they normally were, and Inuyasha as far as she could tell was still a nervous wreck on this night as well. But both of her children smiled as she felt someone behind her, and looking up, she had to smile as well.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway looking at the three main women in his life. Kagome looked stunning as usual, but he really couldn't tell what she was wearing since he had hidden most of her long sleeved shirts and hoody's, and since her long hair was blocking out most of his view, he figured he'd just take her in completely after she was back at his eye level.

He had forgotten that tonight was his human night due to all the chaos. But now he also realized after hearing Kagome, that his girls would also be human tonight. He had the feeling in the back of his mind that he should have just been selfish tonight, and tried to cancel. But Sango and most likely Kagome would kill him if he even brought up the idea. So, being smart for once, he kept the thought in the back of his mind. Besides, he and Kagome needed the time alone anyways. At least so they could figure out certain things.

"I take it you two haven't given up yet huh?" he said bending down as both children ran into his arms once more.

When they both shook their heads, he laughed lightly and smiled. At least he knew they got their persistence from him. And he had a feeling his twins could be just as gullible too.

"Well, I'll tell you what," he said softly pulling them away so he could see their faces. "If you both behave and stop asking your mother over and over again. Daddy will get you two huge stuffed animals at the carnival tonight. Now, how's that sound?"

Even though Kagome was rolling her eyes at him, both Kaiya and Amaya smiled and squealed in delight. After being pounced on and hugged tightly by both of them, Inuyasha smirked at his girlfriend, knowing full well that he had won and stopped to argument at hand. But before he could even take in the sight of her, she stood up.

His breath caught in his throat as he finally managed to take in every curve of her body that was being showed to him in the skin tight black clothing. The tight low cut black tank top she was wearing, exposing her perfect creamy white breasts to him in ways he'd only thought a super model or actress could pull off. The tight, torn black jeans hugged her hips, and hid the few scars he knew ran across her midriff, but they looked amazing on her still. The dark eye shadow on her eyes made them look as if they were glowing out of the darkness. And he knew she was only wearing chap stick, because her lips were the same natural pale pink rose they always had been.

Looking into her eyes thoughtfully, he couldn't help but feel moved by her. This was Kagome. The girl of his dreams, and the mother of his children. She truly was beautiful inside and out. To him, even though he hated seeing them on her flesh, the scars didn't take anything away from her beauty. They were just there. And, if she ever did decide to go through with the rest of the ritual, they would disappear. And at least leave something other than fear and nightmares behind.

Inuyasha wondered though in that instant. What would happen if he did decide to give Kagome the ring? Would she take it, or would she throw it at him and never speak to him again?

He anted to marry her. That thought had never wavered in his mind. But now, looking at his two beautiful daughter's. he couldn't help but wonder.

What did she really want now?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Geez Yash, why didn't you say anything to us about it being your human night? We know you hate going out when you're like this," Sango said as she shut her door as they all started walking to the ticket booth.

Rolling his eyes at her, Inuyasha pulled his now black hair into a loose ponytail away from his face. Looking around at all the bodies moving in and out of the carnival, he pulled Kagome to his side even more. The last thing he wanted tonight was to lose her in this mess, and without his tracking abilities for the night, Kagome was going to be by his side until they got home.

Looking into his now deep amethyst eyes, Kagome smiled. Knowing full well how annoyed he was getting by Sango's continuous rant and questions. But she had to admit, she really had missed seeing his human form.

The long midnight hair was something even she had envied when they had been young, just by how perfectly straight and shiny it was. The absence of claws and fangs were definitely a change, along with the missing golden globes of his eyes, but looking at the deep purple pools, she smiled. That was Kaiya in his eyes. And the warmth in them was still the same at least. Only his outward appearance had changed. everything on the inside was still the same.

"Sango, can it already," he practically growled at her as he glared. "I'm here aren't I? We made these plans, and we're going to keep them. So lets go and just have some fun tonight. Okay?"

As Sango's jaw unhinged, Miroku laughed wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well, I guess that settles it. So, lets get going!" he said as he began to drag his girlfriend through the crowd.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha looked down to her now. And she had to admit it was funny how things were going so far tonight. Since he was human, he hadn't needed to take any of his medications. So now, he was really acting like the old Inuyasha. Grumpy yet lively just like she had remembered him being. And with whatever tonight brought for them, all she had to keep in mind was one thing.

She was with the love of her life, at least next to her children. So, maybe acting like a teenager for one night really wouldn't kill her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the time wore down, Kagome had to shake her head as Inuyasha tried for the third time in a row to win a second stuffed animal, a large purple bear, for Amaya. Even though he normally would win the hammer game easily, it was a lot harder on him in his human form. He had found only one large pale blue tiger, and since he had seen Kaiya constantly running around with a tiny blue cat, he knew that it was the only one she would like. So, now on round four, he put all of his frustration into the swing.

After hearing the ding at the very top, he smiled looking back at Kagome, who was holding the huge tiger. The attendant didn't even need to ask which toy he wanted. So, handing it to him, he smiled.

"I think your girlfriend has enough toys Sonny," he said laughing slightly. Lighting up his chubby face and dimples.

Inuyasha smiled at the old man. Boy, the answer he had for was going to be interesting to see on his face.

"Actually, both the toys are for my two daughter's," he said putting the large purple bear under his arm. When he smiled at the old man, who he could see the clear surprise on his face, he smiled as he looked over to Kagome. "They're twins. And I promised them I'd get them something tonight since me and their mother, my girlfriend, came out here with our friends tonight." when he looked back at the old man, he shrugged. "I just hope they like these. I'm still kinda new to the whole parenting thing if you know what I mean."

The old man smiled once more at him and then Kagome. This young man seemed to be trying his best to be a good father. He had had no idea how long he had been a father, but he seemed very young to be one. And judging from the look on his girlfriends face, he really was trying his best.

"I think I can understand you perfectly. I've only had my son for four years. But I love every minute of being his father. Well, I'll give you this bear instead then," he said handing him a large red bear with white hair. " This one is a lot softer and better for a child like the tiger your girlfriend is holding."

As he handed Inuyasha the red bear, he smiled at him. Whoever this old guy was, he seemed pretty nice. So, handing him back the purple bear, he realized Amaya might like this one even better. Mainly because her favorite color was in fact red.

"Thank you," he said as he turned and walked over to Kagome.

"No problem Sonny," the old man said as he waved at them both. He found it odd. But the girl with the young man reminded him of someone. But he just couldn't pinpoint it.

"Hey Dad, do you still need me to grab a few more bears?" a young boy said walking up to him.

The old man smiled looking at his son. And found the odd connection as to who the young woman reminded him of so much. At least in her smile anyways.

"Well Souta, if you don't mind, just grab about three. The orange and red one's seem to be selling the most."

"No problem," he said as he walked off behind the tents once more.

Looking back into the crowd, the old man smiled. Tonight had been a very good night. He had raised enough money for the charity he had been funding for many years now. And with the last customer, the kind young man, he had made his quota.

Ever since he had adopted his son, Souta, four years ago, he had vowed to help out any child of abuse and neglect he could find. He had had a sister, but sadly, he had never found her. Souta still missed her to this day, saying she had been his protector against their psychotically religious mother. So, even though he had known he had suffered, he had asked his new father to help others like himself if he could.

And he had. After raising over four million dollars in three years, he had saved countless children from abuse. And to this day, the smile had not wavered on his old kind face.

And with the passing of those two young parents, he had to smile knowing that there were still some good people left in the world. It just took a while to find them is all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, we still have four tickets left," Inuyasha said as Miroku and Sango walked up to them. "What can we go on?"

Looking around at the fading crowd, Kagome smiled as she began to drag him over to the long line for the Ferris Wheel. She had mainly just waited for her friends and boyfriend on every ride, because she wasn't all too fond of them. Miroku had waited with her a few times, just because he was the same way. But this was one ride she had wanted to go on for a while. And if Inuyasha didn't want to go on it with her, then she'd just have to drag him on.

Sango offered to hold the stuffed animals for them. She figured they wouldn't fit in the two person cars just by looking. And the last thing she wanted was for the toys to get stolen or ruined. She was never fond of the big wheel. Sango had always favored the more horrific rides. So, thinking that it was best just to sit out, she draped her elbows over the side of the fence, smiling as Miroku took the blue tiger from her.

"So, are you having a good time?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Smiling as he pressed his forehead against hers, Inuyasha smiled seeing the artic icicles of her eyes glowing for him in that instant. Tonight had been magical, and to his surprise, very comforting. Kagome had been smiling the entire night, and with the mass of both their midnight locks mixing in the light windy night, he couldn't help but feel complete in her arms.

"I'm with you. So that's a yes," he said smiling right before he leaned in to kiss her.

As their lips met for the thousandth time that night, Kagome relished in the warmth and love he was giving her once more. His lips reminded her sometimes of velvet, and right now one of those times. She wished that things had always been this way, and that she had not been so afraid to tell him when she had first come back to Tokyo. But that was how things had been then. And how they were now was fine with her.

"Look who's here," someone said in a voice full of hate. "Kagome the slut. What a nice surprise."

Pulling away instantly, Kagome looked to her right, and what she saw even shocked her.

It was Kikyo, and all of her hair had been cut off leaving a short spiky boy's hair style. Along with her were four females and three males. All of which snickered as they looked at her.

Hiding her scars in her long hair, Kagome wrapped herself into Inuyasha's side protectively. As he glared and growled at everyone, Kikyo gave him and evil glare, obviously not recognizing him in his human form. But then again, she wouldn't. He had never really come out into large crowds on the night of the new moon just for his mother's sake. Now, he was human, and sadly outnumbered.

At least to everyone else, that's what it looked like.

"Well, I wonder what Inuyasha would think seeing his little slut with another guy?" she said crooking her finger at the tallest of the three males, and also by far the best looking. If you took away the large scar over his eye at least. "Why don't you go and ruin their evening big guy? I'll consider that date you offered me if you do."

Smiling wickedly, the very large male, who's name eluded Inuyasha, cracked his knuckles and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his black shirt.

All Inuyasha did was smile arrogantly at this large man. Whoever he was, he wasn't too bright obviously. Just like Kikyo. But he knew even in his human form he could destroy this guy. Looking quickly back to Kagome, who was keeping her eyes on two of the females who were creeping in, she yelled for Miroku and Sango loudly. As soon as the names had left her lips, the man balled his fist, and charged it into Inuyasha's skull.

But at the last minute, Inuyasha caught the man's hand in a way that snapped it in his grasp. As he screamed in agony, Inuyasha kicked off of the male, and punched him in the side roughly. As the wind escaped his lungs, Inuyasha gave him and upper cut to the chin.

He went down in three seconds.

As Sango and Miroku ran in front of Kagome to protect her from the two females, a second male rushed at Inuyasha, cursing him for what he had done to his friend.

"Why you little-"

A simple punch to the gut and sideswipe of his legs brought this one down. As he coughed out a bubble of blood, Inuyasha looked to the last male, and smiled as he crooked his own finger.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'm going to take you out just like I did these two wimps?" he said in a voice only noticeable as a whisper.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Kikyo shrieked at him.

Thinking she would never believe him if he said it flat out, which he knew was most likely correct, Inuyasha did the simplest thing he could think of. Moving his hair away from the side of his neck, exposing his eternal memorial to the only woman he would ever love, Kikyo gasped as she recognized the tattoo.

"No… it's not possible. You're suppose to be a half demon. Not a-"

"A human? Well Kikyo, if you ever paid attention in Demonology you would know that hanyou's, like **me,** turn human one night out of the month. But all you ever did was worry about your stupid hair and make up. No wonder you failed the class two years in a row." he said in a voice filled with venom.

As Kikyo backed away into her crowd, the group disbursed. Looking to both sides, she found herself standing alone suddenly. They had gone to grab the two guys she had brought with her on the ground. As they finally regained consciousness and fled back to her side, Inuyasha walked up to her.

Even though he knew it sounded ridiculous coming out of a human, he growled at her. The sheer terror on her face and everyone else's was enough to let him know he had all of there attentions.

"Look, you leave me, my girlfriend, my friends, and my family alone. This is your **last **warning. If I ever even get the impression that your thinking of calling Kagome a slut, you're dead. If I ever find out that your saying anything about **my **children again, I'll kill you. And, if you **ever** come near any of us again, I will destroy you're perfect little rich-bitch life! Do you understand me?!" he shouted in her face, causing the tears to pour from her eyes in rivers.

When all he received was a small nod from her, he turned around and walked back over to his friends and Kagome, whom was shaking with obvious worry and anger at how even outside of school Kikyo had it out for her. Inuyasha felt for her. After everything she had been through in her life, this really was the last thing she needed. But at least he had finally protected her from something. Even if it wasn't from himself. It had been something he knew was bothering her.

With his final words said to Kikyo, as he turned around, he smiled. They had left the carnival. And from what it looked like, her friends and the three men we're yelling at her for being so stupid to do something like this. Her head was down as she walked behind the group defeated, and alone.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked looking at his face to just be safe. When she found there was not a mark on him, she punched him in the side. "That was so **stupid** of you to do! You know better than to get into fights on your human night! Why the hell would you **do** something like that?! You really should be-"

Feeling as though having her scream and rant at him right now was most likely not the best thing even for her nerves, Inuyasha pulled her to him suddenly and quickly pressed his lips deeply into hers. As her eyes widened for only a moment, they fluttered shut as she became lost in his powerful kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, Inuyasha picked her up slightly, just enough to where her toes barely touched the ground. Holding her to him, he felt the calmness and ease rush over him.

Kagome could not help but get lost in his kiss. Even though she still felt the need to yell and scream at him, the feeling began to wash away with every sweep of his tongue against hers.

Boy did he know how to calm her down.

"Eh hem, could you two wait till you get on the ride to get this hot and bothered?" Miroku said shoving their tickets back in their faces. "At least then we won't see you doing it."

"Since when do you care?" Sango snorted at him.

"When it's not me and you, Darling," he said planting a wicked smile on his own lips.

"Oh Brother," she said rolling her eyes.

But it had been without her paying attention to him is when Miroku had snuck in a kiss of his own. And after he felt the smile on her lips as she kissed him back, he smiled as well.

As Kagome and Inuyasha's turn finally arrived. Now that a lot of people had cleared out due to the fight, the attendant pulled the bar down on them as they climbed into their seat. Inuyasha slipped the guy a hundred dollar bill so they could stay at the top for a while. With the 'okay' wink he received, Inuyasha smiled as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

As they began to go around a few times, Kagome smiled as she looked around at all the lights of the carnival. Everything from what she could tell looked beautiful and bright from up here. And, looking to her now human boyfriend, she found herself getting lost in his beautiful purple eyes.

"This night, other than that stupid fight you got into, has been amazing, Inuyasha," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

He smiled and chuckled as he held he in his arms. Yes, tonight had almost been perfect. Miroku and Sango had gone off on their own for a while, so they had spent a lot of time together. Then they had met up, ate some things they would most likely regret tomorrow, and now, he and his girlfriend were on the Ferris wheel.

But something felt as though it were missing. Looking down to her hands, Inuyasha smiled as he lifted her left hand, seeing the old cheap ring he had given her so long ago still on her finger.

"I can't believe you still have this thing after everything," he said softly to her with a warm smile on his face.

As a shy smile played across her face, she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, exposing a few of the deep scars on her neck.

"I know, even I'm surprised by it. But I always loved this ring. It was always something that reminded me of you and the love we shared even as children. I could never get rid of it. Even after everything that happened. I just couldn't." As she looked at him, with her eyes the same glowing of the artic blue snow they had always been, he found so much warmth and love there, that even he could not turn away from her.

"I think it was because, in my heart, I knew you were the only man I would ever want to be with, and possibly marry someday. You may have hurt me, Inuyasha, but I had also taken you away from your children for four years because I had been so terrified that you would reject me. I was wrong too in my own ways. But, that was one thing that had always stood out in my mind. You, and how much I truly did, and still do love you. Not even the nightmares could take that away from me. And they never will. So, that's why I never got rid of this ring. Because , it meant something to me. Just like you, and the girls do. It's my reminder that even though I went through hell, you, and the girls, are my life. And I would never want to live a day without either of you by my side."

As the car stopped at the very top of the ride, Inuyasha could feel the tears prickling in the backs of his eyes. He really had judged her on this answer that he had been pegging himself with for days now. And, sitting here with her now, he found that he did in fact have the strength to ask her. Even if she said no, he knew she wouldn't leave. She just most likely wouldn't be ready.

But he'd do it anyways.

As he reached around into his pocket with his other hand, Inuyasha kissed her. The taste of her lips was divine, like always. Even with the lingering taste of menthol on her lips. But he liked it that way. And for some odd reason, he found it comforting.

"Kagome…"

"Hmm?"

As he pulled away slightly, just enough so he could look into her eyes, Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I have something I want to ask you."

Even though she had no idea what this could possibly be, Kagome nodded her head and awaited his question.

"Well… the thing is… after you came back to school. I did something crazy. And I'm doing the other half of it right now," he said as he opened the box and brought it around to her eyes view. "See, the thing I wanted to ask you… was…well, I know, I've done a lot of bad things to you. Probably more horrible than anyone could ever imagine. But the thing is, I've always felt the same exact way for you. From the first day I met you back when we were children, up until now. Nothing has changed, except for me finding that I truly love you more and more each day. You may have hid the girls from me at first, but I know about them now. And I love them as if I've known about them all along. But, the thing I wanted to ask you, is basically what I had asked you when I was thirteen. Only now, I'm a little bit more prepared… Kagome, will you marry me? At least when you're ready to?"

As Kagome's eyes widened seeing the absolutely gorgeous and expensive ring in the tiny red velvet box, her vision blurred instantly. As her hands slowly went to her mouth and her fingertips touched her lips, she looked into his eyes, and found that even he was about to cry.

Looking at the ring, which was a three stone karat and maybe two small half karats on either side, she couldn't find her voice. It seemed to have almost died away in the silence as they looked at one another. But this truly was a dream come true.

Even though Kagome had thought he would wait a while, she should have known he would do something like this. Inuyasha had always been the type to see things for what they were and should have been. And this, was one of those things. But, looking in his eyes once more, after blinking and allowing her own tears to fall. Kagome did the only thing she could think of doing.

"Yes," she choked out softly. And smiled when she repeated her answer once again a little louder.

As Inuyasha smiled and kissed her after she had given him her answer, he felt as if something completely knew had taken over him. After taking off her old ring and placing it in the box, just to keep it safe, and sliding the new platinum band on her delicate finger, Inuyasha smiled widely at her as he kissed her deeply.

To him, it really hadn't only been three days since he had learned everything. It had been a lifetime ago suddenly. Even though he still felt the self hatred inside himself for what he had done to her, he couldn't help but feel happy as he held her in his arms and kissed her. This was his Kagome. The one he had always loved, and she was truly still in love with him. Now he knew, no matter what, they really would get through all of this. Every last bit of pain and agony they had gone through would be just another thing to conquer and defeat.

As he pulled away from her, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, he smiled as his own tears fell. Kagome let out a weak laugh as she wiped them away smiling.

"Why are you crying?" she asked softly.

Wow, now he felt stumped. As they began to move once more. Inuyasha gave her the only reason and answer he could think of. And she only smiled in response and kissed him once more.

"Because, now I know I'm going to be okay. Because I'll always have you by my side… I love you, Kagome."

When she finally pulled away, Kagome smiled as the lights caught her new ring, casting tiny rainbows in her eyes.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. For now, and forever. And as I said, nothing will ever change that… Nothing."

Inuyasha smiled as the attendant lifted their bar. But he found he really couldn't move. Seeing the tiny rainbows reflecting in her eyes, he found his inner peace.

Tonight really had been, a great night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Whew! Well there's Chapter 14 everyone!**

**I am SOOOOO sorry it took so frickin long to put up. I haven't been able to write squat for almost three weeks due to my stupid Microsoft NOT WORKING!!!**

**Grr!!!! I had to reboot the entire thing because somehow a file that it needed to run went MIA. Nice huh?**

**Well, lemme know what you all thought of this chapter. Don't worry, there are going to be A LOT more chapters. This story is FAR from being over!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**

**Reviews Damnit! I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Lol, bye **


	15. Chapter 15: Back to Reality

_Chapter 15: Back To Reality_

Waking up in his arms once more, Kagome smiled as she looked at her new ring. The colors it reflected due to the suns rays shimmering and shining everywhere she could possibly think to look, and now, even though they had made a promise to keep this a secret, at least for now anyways, made her smile just the same.

Sango and Miroku were to be the only ones to know. Mainly because right now, with everything going on, it really was just far too soon to tell anyone. They were juniors in high school, maybe the only parents of twin girls, but still juniors. And both Inuyasha and Kagome had agreed to keep this quiet at least until their senior year. By then, no one would really care anyways.

"Baby, it's Saturday," Inuyasha grumbled with his eyes still closed as he snuggled in closer to her. "Go back to bed."

Shaking her head as she opened the small compartment on her side table, Kagome pulled out the box containing her old ring, took it out, and replaced it with her new one as she slid her first engagement ring back on her finger. Even though she really hadn't wanted to, she already knew Amaya and Kaiya would notice the difference. And the last thing she wanted was for them to tell their uncles that Daddy had bought Mommy a really pricy present.

Because knowing Naraku, he would have turned into the queen of screaming queens if he saw the triple set of rocks right now.

"It's only 9am. Why don't we just wake up now? The girls will be up soon anyways."

As he opened one eye to look at her, she nearly melted seeing the golden orbs she had missed so much the night before.

"Considering they went to bed at two forty-five in the morning, I highly doubt it. They were also human last night in case you've forgotten. When a hanyou loses his or her powers for a night, the less activities you do, the better off you are. It drains you down to nothing. And they were running around like banshees all night long from what Naraku had told me before we tucked them in. So, I think we're covered for a few more hours," he said matter of factly as he pulled her body closer to his, feeling the warm fleece of his pajama's once more against her legs.

For once, he did have a point. And there was no way she was going to confront an expert on demonic behaviors at this time of the morning. So, brushing it off. Kagome flicked the switch next to her bed, allowing the curtains to quietly be drawn shut to remove the sunlight from the room.

Inuyasha smiled feeling the darkness cloak over them once more. And holding her to him, he sighed feeling her relax into his body once more.

Last night after they had come home and put the girls to bed, Inuyasha had given Kagome the one thing he knew she would remember for the rest of her life. An entire night full of intimacy.

Sex had not been on his mind, and it most likely wouldn't be for a long time after what he had done to her. So, knowing that just being close to her, holding her, and loving her as she was, simply had been enough for him. Kagome had wanted to go further on some levels, but even in his human form, Inuyasha could sense that she wasn't ready. Plus, from what he had learned, her body had suffered a lot of trauma during that one horrific night. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her again. Mainly because if he did, he wouldn't know how to recover from it.

As he finally fell asleep once more, Inuyasha had a smile on his face. Kagome truly was his saving grace in his tormented soul. And, even though he knew he was going to regret what he had done to her for the rest of his life, he knew she would be there to pull him back out of the darkness like she had four days ago.

All he needed was her and his girls. Then, maybe he would survive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he sat in the waiting room to Helen's office, Inuyasha started cracking his knuckles out of sheer boredom. His therapist had called only an hour after he and Kagome had gone back to sleep, and since he had only been half awake to begin with, he had agreed to come in and see her at noon.

Looking around at the pasty grey walls, Inuyasha growled. This was the last place he had expected to spend his Saturday. Even Sesshomaru had called him and asked him what he, Kagome, and the twins were up to today. Unfortunately, he really had had no answer to give him. And since his brother asked him why he was at the office on a Saturday, Inuyasha had had no choice but to tell him that for the most part, Helen knew what was going on.

After being scolded and screamed at for twenty minutes, Sesshomaru hung up and said he would go and take Kagome and the girls out for lunch. Inuyasha hadn't had an issue with it. But he had told his brother to be careful. Amaya and Kaiya were very skittish in public due to how many demon hating individuals they in fact encountered that were in Tokyo. And after Kagome had filled him in a few days before of the incident at the Aquarium two months ago, he was betting that they both weren't too comfortable going anywhere with a lot of people.

But Sesshomaru had said nothing bad would happen, so after picking up the three females for the day, Inuyasha borrowed Kagome's jeep once more, since his was still not back from repairs yet.

"Mr. Taishio? You can go in now," the receptionist said with a smile on her face as the door opened.

Sighing once more, Inuyasha rubbed the side of his neck where his tattoo was. He just hoped Kagome's day went better than his was going to from here on in. Because he was already getting the intense feeling that he was going to be in a bad mood very shortly.

As he entered the room and shut the door behind him, Inuyasha could clearly see the strain in Helen's eyes. She looked like a wreck with her jacket undone and her hair in a very bad messy bun. Even her make up was slightly off from what it normally was, and she looked as if she'd even been crying.

Gee, and he was the one that needed therapy.

As she looked up to finally see him, Helen glared. Inuyasha had been seeing her for over four years ever since he was fourteen, and now was the only time in all these years she had ever been so angry at him that she truly wanted to scream.

But she was a professional, and she would try her very best to stay that way.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk," she said rubbing her eyes. "This is a very big legal matter. But I need to know what exactly happened in order to understand what you and your girlfriend are going to be doing from here on out. Where is she right now?"

Sitting down in his normal chair, Inuyasha crossed one leg over his thigh and sighed. He was going to have to repeat everything from that horrible night all over again. And he knew, just my how he was already pulling out his cigarette pack, that he was going to be here for a while.

Pulling out one of the little sticks, and grateful that he had picked up a full pack before coming in to see her, Inuyasha lit it with his red lighter. After taking a deep drag and expelling the grey cloud from his lungs did he answer her question.

"Kagome is out today with my brother and my daughter's. He took them to lunch. Why? Does she need to be here today?" he asked as he brought the cigarette to his lips once more.

"Well… no. At least not today anyways. But I would like to see her and evaluate her mental health from the situation just as well as yours," she said handing him an ashtray. Knowing full well even she was most likely going to need it soon herself. "So, your brother knows about…"

"Yes," he said. "I told him everything a few nights ago. He wasn't all too thrilled that I told you even a fraction of what exactly happened. But he understands that it was most likely my best option."

As there was a minimal silence between them, Inuyasha pulled out a few of the photo's he and Kagome had taken from over the past few days and the night before. He smiled once he had gotten to the shots of the girls, along with himself in their human forms. Kagome had wanted to take a lot of photo's then, and seeing as how they were all human, she though it would be interesting to have in their family album. Kaiya for the most part looked the same minus her ears being humanlike now. But Amaya, she had looked exactly like him. Violet eyes and black hair. Even Kagome noted that he and his older daughter were almost exact look a likes. But he already knew that from the first night he had met her. Amaya was the strong willed, protective older sibling. From her fangs to her silvery hair, she was truly like him in every way possible.

He loved both of his children dearly, and now, seeing as it was only day four in his roll as being their father, he had to smile. Looking at a few of the other photo's most of them being just him and Kagome, he realized nothing else would ever matter again as long as he was with them. And that being in this stuffy little office was going to drive him crazy if he had to deal with the stares from Helen anymore.

As he handed her the photo's Inuyasha smiled, finding he had at least no problem talking about his little angels.

"The one that looks more like me is Amaya. She's the slightly older of my girls. Fiery, strong, protective, and very smart. But I think she gets that last trait from her mother. And then there's Kaiya, my other little angel. She's very shy and quite, and a little bit of a crybaby, but a sweetheart none the less. They both love to play a lot and run around. They're just so full of energy. I've basically been at Kagome's house for the past few days, just spending time with all three of them."

As Helen looked through the photo's, she found herself almost smiling at the adorable little faces she saw before her. Inuyasha was right, one child did resemble him far more than the other. But what surprised her the most, was the woman in the photos.

Kagome Higurashi seemed very… happy, and calm. Like as though whatever she had gone through was slowly washing away from her. Looking to her client, she found herself asking the only questions she thought were right, and safe to ask.

"So, how are you feeling, since you found everything out?"

Inuyasha found himself taking yet another long and deep drag. How did he really feel?

Now that he honestly thought about it, he still felt miserable for everything he had in fact done to Kagome. Sure, when he was with her, some of the aching washed away. But it was still there for the most part. He loved his girls. Amaya and Kaiya though hadn't been created out of goodness and love. Instead they had been born through the creation of a bloody massacre. And anytime he did look at them, he felt the stab of a depressing ache hit him all over again.

Truth be told, Inuyasha only felt perfectly fine whenever he was with his family. But that must have been because of how easily they had excepted him. Kagome had told him the girls knew nothing of what had happened. But still, he had a feeling thy didn't need to be told directly.

Amaya was very smart, and seemed to know that there was a reason her father had not been around. While Kaiya, like her name sake, knew that whatever reason he had not been around, was most likely for his own good. But they were both happy that he was around now. So why was he really worrying?

"I know that look Inuyasha," she said lighting her own cigarette, and for an instant, he thought he saw Kagome in front of him speaking. "You look like your lost within yourself again. So, talk."

Even though he really hadn't wanted to go through the entire tale of horrors all over again, he did.

Once Inuyasha had finished, and Helen had gone through two boxes of tissues, he pulled out yet another cigarette from his pack. Looking at the half filled little box, Inuyasha nearly laughed. His stress was definitely going up. This thing had been full only an hour ago, and now he was down to nine butts.

Great.

"Kagome was just trying to protect me from myself by not telling me anything about the girls. Which I can understand on some level. After my seizure in the park, she was really terrified to tell me about the twins. But when I brought her back to her house, I ended up having to save my younger daughter because she was sleep walking on the roof of a two story house," he said rubbing his eyes. Even though he heard her gasp in horror, he only rolled his eyes at her. "She's fine now. But still… I feel like as though if I had never done this to Kagome, then things would have been so much different. Her mother was a nutcase. She beat her and her little brother sometimes if she wasn't around, mainly because she was very religious and against demons becoming a part of society. If this had never happened, Kagome most likely would be dead from child abuse, and my daughter's never would have been born. But I still feel responsible for doing what I did to her."

After stubbing out yet another cigarette, Inuyasha grabbed another one from his pack. It seemed smoking like a chimney was the only thing helping him get through the agony stream. So here went number eleven.

"Do you understand anything as to what I'm saying to you, Hel. Seriously?" he asked on a sigh.

Helen looked at him for a long time, even with fourteen years of experience behind her, she was confused and shocked by the recent events plaguing her poor client. Inuyasha had already been through so much, with his father passing away, losing Kagome, going to Shikon Hills, then coming out, getting shafted into the basement of his house, then having Kagome come back, but all of this other drama added on top of it. She was surprised he was still breathing after everything that had come down on him in his life.

"Yes, I do understand. But as I told you the other day on the phone, _I_ want to evaluate the _both _of you. This is a long and very delicate matter, Inuyasha. I hope you realize that.Kagome may be acting like as though nothing is truly bothering her anymore, but I do think she's just saying that as not to make you worry. I can see clearly that a lot of things are bothering you still. But it'll just take some time to get over those things," she said as she opened the window slightly. Looking back at him, she sighed. "I'll do whatever I can for the both of you. Just because I have a funny feeling things might get harder from here on in. But you both have to trust me and at least listen. Can you try doing that? Even if it's only for my own sake?"

Inuyasha nodded his head after soaking everything in, and looked outside. The world behind that pane of glass seemed so serene, and happy, and full of life. He felt envious as he stared out it.

Because even with the tiny amount of light that Kagome, the twins, and his family had shown upon him, he was still in the darkness. And he wondered if that feeling would ever fade away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru whipped the remaining chocolate chip mint ice cream Kaiya had shoved into his face by accident off. As he found the last chip, and grumbled as he pulled the sticky substance away, he smiled slightly as he looked over at the girls as they played in the park.

"I think they've grown on you," Kagome said as crossed her arms over her chest. "Normally you hate ice cream as I well remember. And food sticking to your face and clothes made you one very unhappy demon."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he watched the girls go into a maze bellow the slide and looked at her.

"Yes, I will admit it, they have certainly won me over these past few days. But I'm surprised you actually came with us."

Kagome looked to her wrists sadly, remembering what she had tried to do to herself before she had found out about her pregnancy so long ago. She really had walled herself into staying at the house as much as possible. Mainly because, she was always afraid of people staring at her, kind of like how Sesshomaru was doing right now.

"Oh please, you think I would skip a free meal and time out with the girls? Inuyasha had to go to therapy and he still hasn't called me, so I guess his therapist is drilling him today with a lot of questions."

True, she had wished he was with her, but it felt nice to not be seeing the guilt every second in his eyes. Inuyasha had a long way to go, just like her. And she hoped that whatever other obstacles they faced, wouldn't be as bad as the one's from their pasts.

Mainly because her hanyou most likely would crack if anything that bad happened again.

"You're worried about my brother, aren't you, Kagome?" he said softly to her as he sensed the emotions inside her. Sighing himself as he pulled out his cell phone and opening it to a picture of himself and Rin, he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what they were going through.

Inuyasha had always had a hard time due to his mixed blood and heritage. The only full demons that had ever excepted him were their father and Sesshomaru himself. Not even being one of the richest families in all of Tokyo had helped Inuyasha. He had always lost control even as a toddler due to the rage he felt inside of himself. And Kagome had been the only human, other than Sango and Miroku, to accept and love him for who he really was. They had been his only saving grace throughout all of those horrible years in preschool, kindergarten, and the first half of junior high school.

But after he had lost his mind that night in the park with Kagome, things really had turned almost for the worst.

"Yes, I am worried. I love him, and I know that he's blaming himself for everything that happened. But I feel like as though there's really nothing more I can do for him," she said as she pulled a long sleeved black work shirt over her arms. Looking to Sesshomaru, Kagome forced herself to hold back every tear. "I just feel so… powerless. Like as though anything I do will only make things worse for him."

Sesshomaru felt for her, but he figured pressing the issue anymore right now was not the best idea, as the girls made there way back 9over to them, Kagome smiled, knowing that the conversation was at least over for now.

"Mommy! Look at what I found!" Amaya said happily as she held up a few pennies she had found underneath the slide. "Kaiya found some too!"

As both of her children held up a total of twenty two cents in pennies to her face, Kagome smiled. Taking the change from their hands and placing it in either of her pockets to keep it separate, she pulled out some wet cloths to clean their hands off. It seemed as though the girls felt much safer out and about with their uncle here. Maybe because he was one of the most feared demons in all of Tokyo, but it could have been many other reasons.

"Well I'll hold onto your change until we get home. It can go in your piggy banks," she said smiling as she even managed to clean some dirt off of their chubby little faces.

Kaiya and her older sister smiled and jumped in the air a few times, then lunged for their uncle unexpectedly. Sesshomaru fell off of the park bench, a little shocked at the sudden impact with the ground, but smiled seeing the two tiny sets of dog ears on top of his nieces heads.

"Girls, what have I told you about pouncing?" Kagome said as she pushed their bangs away from their faces so they looked her directly in the eyes. "You know by doing that you could possibly hurt someone don't you? It's not nice to do things like that."

"It's alright, Kagome," Sesshomaru said smiling as he began to pull himself up. " They're children. They don't really know any better. Besides, I think it's time to go and get some more sweets from that market you mentioned," he added winking at her.

Kagome groaned at the mention of what she had found to be one of the major hot beds for all sugary items imaginable. Both of her children though, squeezed their uncle's waist tightly as they shrieked in happiness. Kagome glared at him, knowing full well that the girls were most likely not going to fall asleep tonight at all now. And Inuyasha most likely was going to be wired as well from therapy.

Her children were being over spoiled and her boyfriend was still falling apart. Not the best combinations.

"You seriously had to say that, didn't you?" she hissed as she helped him up.

The evil smirk on his face said it all.

Groaning inwardly, Kagome grabbed her purse upon hearing her cell phone ring. Smiling as she saw it was in fact Inuyasha, she opened her cell as they walked to the car.

"Hi," she said happily to him through the tiny device.

"Hey Baby," he said on a happy sigh. "So, how's your day going?"

Kagome even felt like sighing.

"Minus the fact that your brother is hell bent on turning our children into sugar craving lunatics, pretty good. How about yourself?"

Inuyasha had to laugh. Only his brother, the normally stone cold demon would turn into the biggest mush.

"Eh, I guess it's going just the same for me. By the way, Helen still wants you to come in and see her sometime soon. I just left the building."

Leaning against the car as she watched Sesshomaru attempt to strap the girls into their car seats, kagome groaned. She hated therapists. Always had since she had been pregnant and in and out of therapy. Even though she had gone through seven therapists in five months up until her due date, she had never really spoken about the incident with anyone, at least until now.

"I told you I really wasn't interested in case you've forgotten," she said sternly into the phone.

"I know Baby," he sighed once more. "But she's not really sure of how we're going to handle… well, all of this. And if she ups my medication anymore than she already did today, I'm going to be a walking vegetable. I know you don't like the idea of therapy, but can you just give it a try? Even if it's only once?"

Feeling trapped now, Kagome let out her own version of a growl as she got into the car.

"Fine, I'll give it a try. But if I do not feel comfortable, Inuyasha. I'm leaving. Got it?"

She could hear the chuckle escape his lips from the other end of the phone at her sternness, and answered her kindly as he usually did.

"Okay, you have a deal, Kagome."

"Is that Daddy?" Kaiya said looking at her mother with a smile on her face.

Kagome looked back at her baby, and nodded her head. When Kaiya reached for the phone, Kagome smiled holding up her finger.

"Looks like one of the girls wants to talk to you," she said with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha smiled, and he didn't even need to ask which child it was. Mainly because he had heard her voice.

"Give her the phone, Baby."

As Kagome handed the phone over to Kaiya, Sesshomaru smiled watching the little girl try her best to figure out which angle was the best to talk into the large device in her tiny hands. As Amaya rolled her eyes and repositioned the phone for her sister, she smiled to her uncle through the mirror, awaiting her own turn t talk with her father.

"Hi Daddy," Kaiya said in her normal quiet and soft voice.

"Hey Honey. Are you being a good girl for your Mommy and Uncle Sesshomaru today?" he said softly into the phone, pulling over just to relish in the sound of his daughter's sweet angelic voice.

"Uh huh, both of us are being good. And no one's being mean to us at all today!" she said happily into the phone.

Well, that was a good thing. He hadn't taken his medication today due to being human the night before. The last thing he needed was to hear someone had hurt either of his girls.

**That **would have went over real well with his demonic nature. Good thing he was whipped out.

"That's great Honey. I'm glad to hear your having a good time today," he said now pulling out one of the photo's of all of them from the night before. Finding himself smiling at all of their goofy faces in one shot Naraku had taken of all four of them.

"Yeah! No one's pulled my ears, or kicked me, or even called me bad names today!" she said excitedly.

Feeling the twinge in his heart for his baby daughter, Inuyasha mumbled a yes to her. He hated hearing about how some people treated such a young defenseless child. Then again, what he remembered his childhood being like was far worse sometimes in comparison.

"Oh! Amaya wants to talk to you too, I love you Daddy!" she said happily to him.

Inuyasha's heart caught in his throat in that instant. That was the first time she had ever said that to him. Feeling the tears prickling the backs of his eyes happily for once, Inuyasha cleared his throat to say his own goodbyes.

"Okay, I love you too, Honey," he whispered lightly.

As Amaya ran her own little mouth off, Kagome smiled looking back at Kaiya, as she was now about to fall asleep with her ratty old cat securely in her arms. She giggled looking at Mr. Bubbles, and figured Kaiya was most likely starting to dream about being home, with both her and Inuyasha yet again.

"Okay, I love you Daddy," Amaya said smiling as she looked to her little sister, now fast asleep.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha repeat the same endearment to his older daughter as she handed the phone back to her mother. And as Kagome listened, she smiled, he was sniffling.

"You know, I never pegged you for a total crybaby," she said smugly into the phone.

"Shut up!" he almost squeaked. "They never said that to me before. I wasn't expecting it!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome watched as the trees flew by and buildings started to pop in and out of the scenery once more.

"I love you, Kagome," he said softly.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she said feeling the warm gushy feeling sweep over her once more.

"Okay, I'll let you go now. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay," she said pressing her head against the window. "Love you."

She could almost see the smirk on his face in her mind as she heard his voice respond.

"I love you too, Baby. Bye."

"Bye."

As she shut her cell phone and put it in her pocket, Kagome's body slumped into the seat. Inuyasha really was trying his best with everything. Maybe the whole therapy thing wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

As Sesshomaru finally pulled over into a parking spot, Kagome gently shook Kaiya's foot, waking her from her daytime nap.

After walking around throughout shop after shop, and Sesshomaru buying enough candy and treats to last the girl's until their birthday, which was ironically on Halloween of all days, Kagome thought it was time to get her children home. Looking back to the car, and sighing in relief as she pressed her sore back against the glass, Kagome was almost surprised when a football nearly hit her in the face.

As she caught it just in time, a young boy ran up to her, apologizing repeatedly to her.

But she froze as soon as she recognized him.

"I'm really, really, sorry Miss!" he said as he ran up to her, but stopped as he looked at her face.

Feeling as if she was completely frozen in that moment of time, Kagome held the football to her chest. It wouldn't have mattered had she tried to force the tears away, because they rushed to her eyes and fell in rivers. This was the last thing she had ever expected. And as her daughter's ran to her side, only then was she able to speak. And the name that escaped her lips was one she had not said often in four, long years.

"S- Souta?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ha ha! I bet none of you were expecting that!**

**Well, there's Chapter 15 ppl!**

**I hope everyone liked it.**

**I know I know, you ALL want to kill me for leaving another cliffy. But see, if you kill me, therefore I can no longer write anymore to the story.**

**Sucks when I'm right huh?**

**: P**

**Well, off to do some more work! Lemme know what you thought!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	16. Chapter 16: Souta

_Chapter 16: Souta_

"S- Souta?"

The young boy looked at her, and then to the two small children. As his eyes widened in shock, Souta realized that this girl… was in fact his older sister, Kagome.

"Is- is it really you, Kagome?" he said to her, feeling his voice getting weaker and weaker every second he looked at her.

Kagome smiled through her tears, and rushed towards him. Grasping him in a death hug, she cried, shaking as she held onto him. Souta was shocked, but hugged her back just the same.

"I can't believe it! I thought I'd lost you forever!" she said when she had finally found her voice once more. Pulling back she smiled. "Let me look at you!"

Souta smiled, that is until he'd noticed the children once more, now huddled around… was that… Sesshomaru?!

Kagome couldn't believe it, she had found her younger brother. Souta must have been around fifteen or sixteen now. He was almost as tall as her. And with his hair being a little longer, and his clothes being so farm boyish, she smiled, thankful that he looked so healthy.

"Uhh, Kagome?" he said looking around her and pointing at the two small children. "Are they?…"

Looking back at her two little girls, Kagome smiled and waved them over to her.

"It's okay girls… this is my little brother, Souta." she said smiling.

As they walked over cautiously, Kagome picked them both up in her arms and smiled between the both of them. Then, looked back at her younger brother, tears still running down her face.

"I guess you were too young to remember everything. But… these are my children. Amaya," she said nodding her head to the little girl with the whitish hair, "And Kaiya," she said doing the same motion to the other little girl. The one that looked so much like her.

Souta's eyes widened. Remembering the last few days he had spent with his psychotic mother and sister.

_Flashback…_

_"You're nothing but a whore! A worthless slut to Satan's creations!" their mother had shouted at Kagome as she laid on the floor. Blood droplets starting to form around her as she coughed a few times._

_Souta watched in horror as his older sister was beaten repeatedly. And he felt so powerless just watching. But everytime she looked at him from the floor, Kagome shook her head and forced herself into a ball._

_"Mom… please stop. You'll hurt my baby-" she begged as she cried._

_"I have no care for a child with the blood of a demon inside of them!" she screamed as she kicked her once more in the back. "How dare you disrespect me and follow that disgusting **half breed **into bed!"_

_Souta watched in horror as the beatings continued. But with every blow, he found himself becoming more and more angry and upset. Whatever his sister had done, surely she hadn't deserved this._

_Running upstairs, Souta found the number his mother had called to bring Kagome back. The number for DSS. As he called it, he held back his tears as he heard his sister scream in agony. Kagome had been doing her best to not show weakness these past few days, but enough was enough. And that baby she was carrying meant something to her. _

_"Department of Social Services, my name is Edna, how may I help you?"_

_Finding his voice, Souta brought up the courage to finally speak. And the voice that came out of him wasn't a child's, it was someone much older and stronger. Just like his sister. _

_"My name is Souta Higurashi. My mother called you guys a few weeks ago to bring my older sister, Kagome home. I think you need to be back here either right now, or tomorrow at the latest."_

_"Young man, how old are you?" she asked as he heard the clicking of a keyboard on the other end of the phone._

_"I'm eleven. Please. She's…, she's beating my sister! And my older sister is three months pregnant! You need to help her!"_

_That got the woman's attention in a hurry._

_"What do you mean your sister is pregnant?" she asked skeptically._

_"Look up my sister's file if you don't believe me! Just please, you need to hurry! I don't know how much longer she's going to last!"_

_Looking at the clock, he shuddered. It was already six in the morning, and this had been going on for two and a half days. Kagome wasn't going to last much longer._

_After a few silent moments from hell, the woman spoke to him again, and now, she sounded very serious and alert._

_"I just read your sister's file, Souta. You were telling me the truth. I hope you realize you will also be removed from the care of your mother due to her supposed violent nature. Is that understood?"_

_He froze. _

_They would both be free? No more beatings or coldness? No more nights of crying themselves to sleep?_

_But, would they be separated? That was his biggest fear. But, saving his older sister, like she had done so many times before for him, that was his priority right now. And he knew no matter what, he would find her again someday._

_"Yes, I understand. Just… please hurry. I don't think she'll last much longer," he choked out, nearly in tears as he heard her scream once more._

_"A unit will be there shortly, just please be patient and stay hidden. If your mother is truly going against the courts wishes and acting this violent, you both will be removed immediately."_

_As she finished saying what she needed to, to him, Souta hung up the phone and ran into his room. Within twenty five minutes, he could hear the sirens as they pulled up to the house. His mother screamed at Kagome, saying that this was her fault, and that was when she had kicked her daughter in the face, shattering her cheekbone. _

_Kagome had passed out due to the immense pain, and her stomach had been exposed for the first time in those few horrifying days. As their mother went to deliver a final blow, the front door busted in._

_"Put your hands above your head and step away from the girl!" a man shouted as he shoved her into the wall roughly._

_As Kagome's body twitched on the floor, Souta ran from his room and to her side. She was alive, but barely. He cried for her, knowing that at least if she died now, it wouldn't be from their mother pummeling her to death. It would be from blood loss due to the beatings of over three days._

_"Souta…" her voice cracked. And even though he knew she was in pain, she smiled at him. "You called them… didn't you?"_

_Her voice was so light, like a whisper. But he nodded his head as the EMT's began to gently place her on a gurney. As Kagome held out her hand to him, he took it._

_As they both were placed inside the ambulance, Kagome looked to the EMT right at her side pushing an IV into her flesh, with worry written all over her broken face._

_"I'm pregnant… is my baby…. Okay?" she asked in short clipped breaths._

_As the EMT did a quick check, he found it shocking that this young girl only appeared to have damage done to her spine and face. _

_"We'll be able to find out further at the hospital, but so far, there's no damage that I can see," he said gently to her. Looking to Souta, the man smiled. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of your sister."_

_Souta nodded numbly to the man, but just continued to hold his sister's hand._

_She was smiling at him._

_"Souta… Thank you," she whispered as her eyes closed. "Thank you for saving me."_

_Within that moment, Souta's eyes blurred as he looked at her. Kagome was covered in blood, and barely alive from what he could tell. But she was still alive none the less. And he had been the one to put a stop to their mother's crazy and callous demeanor._

_Within moments of reaching the hospital, Souta was pulled from Kagome's side, and checked out himself. The bruises he had received had not been anything compared to her, and the few cuts he had were nearly healed. But still he stayed and waited._

_After a few hours, he asked to see his older sister._

_But it was to no avail._

_Kagome had been shipped to another hospital due to the extent of her injuries._

_She was gone, and he hadn't even been able to say goodbye to her…._

_End Flashback…_

As he now looked at her, Kagome found it so odd that he was in fact still in Tokyo. After everything had been settled by the courts, she had tried finding him for a while. But no one would tell her anything.

DSS had told her Souta was in a safe environment now. And that she was too young to be asking where he was. Since their mother had surprisingly not gone to jail, they felt it was better in her own interests to leave everything as it was.

But she had fought to find him. And they had turned her away again and again. Even when she was seven months along and crying hysterically in their offices, she had never heard of or known where her little brother was.

Now that she was looking at him, Kagome couldn't help but feel happy.

"Souta? Where are you son? We need to get these toys over to-," someone said as they came around the corner of a building holding a box full of toys.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the old man from the night before standing only a few feet away. As he looked at her, he had a confused look on his face.

"Son?"

Souta looked to his father and smiled at him.

"Dad… this is my sister, Kagome," he said pointing at her. "I finally found her…," he added as he looked at her.

As the old man looked at the girl, his memory hit him hard. When he had first taken Souta home four years earlier, the woman he had spoken to had shown him a photo of his son's older sister. She had been beaten severely, and had cuts all along the side of her cheek where she had gotten her stitches due to a shattered bone. The beatings on her alone made him wonder how she had in fact survived. But now seeing her, he could tell she was a strong girl.

But it **was** the girl from the photo. And looking at the two small children in her arms, he remembered the young man with the black hair, trying so desperately to win a toy for one of his little girls.

The only difference was, both children were in fact hanyou's.

The man had been human.

"Half demons turn human one night out of every month," Sesshomaru said reading the expression on his face clearly. "I'm that young man's older brother, Sesshomaru. He was human the other night, like these girls were, due to the new moon."

Even though he had never truly seen a full demon, the old man felt no fear of him. But as he looked to the young woman once more, he had to smile at her.

She was positively beautiful. Her eyes were the color of the artic snowcaps, her skin was perfectly white as well, and her long midnight hair flowed behind her like a cape in the wind. But, seeing the tiny scar on her cheek, he felt saddened.

What kind of parent would harm any of her children? Especially when they were both so beautiful and kind?

Putting down the box of toys, he walked over to the young woman, and his son. Holding out his hand and smiling kindly to her, he shook her hand, happy to finally have met her.

"I know I met you and your boyfriend the other night, but I never introduced myself. I'm Ronny James… Souta's adoptive father," he said smiling at her.

After shifting Kaiya a little in her arms, Kagome shook the old man's hand. He must have been in his early fifties, but he looked like he had been on a farm for a long time, like her little brother. His kind, old grey eyes showed her that he was definitely a good parent to Souta. And even though she felt some strange jealousy over the time he had had with her little brother, she couldn't help but be very happy for him.

"Mommy?"

Looking at her youngest, she smiled.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I'm hungry," she said going to put her thumb in her mouth, but Amaya caught her and gave her a soft glare.

"Daddy said doing that will ruin your teeth," she stated.

Sticking her tongue at her older sister, Kagome rolled her eyes as she set the girls down.

"Kids," she sighed and giggled looking at both of the men. Looking back at Sesshomaru, she gave him a knowing look. "I told you they wouldn't be full after all that sugar you gave them. Now they're just overly hyper and cranky. Good job."

He only smiled at her, but called the children over to him so Kagome could talk with her brother. He knew she was happy seeing him once more, and god only knew when she would run into him again like this. For all they knew, Souta didn't even live here still. And from what it looked like, he really didn't.

Because the closest farming lands were about a half an hour away from the city.

"So Kags," Souta said smiling at her once he looked back at the girls, then at her again. "What have you been up to for these past four years? Besides being obviously a great mom?"

Kagome grinned as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Boy, this could take a while.

"A lot, I just moved back here from Osaka with my adoptive parents and the girls. Told Inuyasha about the girls and got back with him, and now," she said looking at him as she pulled her hair back without thinking. "I found you-"

Souta's eyes widened as he saw the scars on her neck and wrists. He knew his mother had been the one to leave the tiny scar on her cheek, but those…

Those were something else entirely.

After catching on a little too late, Kagome pulled her hair back over her shoulders and paled. Souta didn't know the truth.

And if he did know, he mightkill Inuyasha for sure and blame him for a lot of things from the past that really weren't his fault.

"Kagome?…" he said to her as he went to move the hair away from her neck, but she pulled back.

"No… I'm not ready to tell you," she said looking down. "Souta, it's a long story, and I know you won't like hearing it. So please, right now, just don't ask. I'm sorry…"

As she went to walk away, Kagome's arm was jerked back suddenly. Looking at the person who had grabbed her, she could feel the tears in the backs of he eyes once more. Souta was looking like the scared child he had been four years ago. And even Ronny seemed concerned for her.

"Talk to me," he said staring her dead in the eyes. "It has something to do with Inuyasha…. Doesn't it?" he asked, almost afraid.

Looking at the girls, Kagome could feel her mind slipping from her. Souta was most likely about to break down as his mind started to piece things together it never had. But she still looked at the girls, playing with their uncle.

"You know… I remember when I would tell you that one day we would be free of mom. I remember all those nights I cried myself to sleep after she had hurt me. But Inuyasha… he was there for me. Always. Begging me to leave home with you and come live with him." Looking at him now, seeing the tears pooling in his eyes as he finally figured out what really had happened that night, she gave him a weak smile. "But, he did save us… and he gave me those two beautiful little girls over there. What happened was an accident. His demon blood took over, Souta. Don't hate him for not being able to control it that night. Please…"

As Ronny knew it was time to walk away from the conversation, he looked to the male demon with the children. He looked sad, and possibly even angry for what had really happened to conceive these two beautiful little girls. Walking over to them slowly as if to ask permission if he could join them, he looked back at his son and sighed.

Souta was going to break again, but maybe this time, knowing the truth was better than knowing only lies.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he felt his mind falling away, Souta looked at his sister blankly.

Inuyasha had raped her.

Yet, it really was an accident.

Now who was he suppose to blame?

Kagome had not cried once surprisingly. The total look and sound of control in her eyes and voice had told him she really was okay with how things were for the most part now.

But he couldn't help but feel angry. His sister had been put through hell. And now as he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel as though he hadn't tried hard enough to find her.

But he knew he had done all he could. DSS had really tried their best to keep them apart due to their mother not being sent to prison. If she had found the both of them together, she most likely would have tried to finish them both off in one go. But now that he had found her, he wanted to stay by her.

Looking to his father, Souta pleaded with his eyes.

"Dad, I wanna be able to see my sister on some weekends if that's okay with you?"

Even though he had expected it, Ronny knew how bad this could get.

From what it sounded like, Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship was very strained right now. And he was surprised they were in fact together. But his son's request was a simple one. And since Souta still had a year before he was able to drive, he would have to be the one to take him to her.

It wasn't a hard choice. His son needed to see his sister. They had been torn apart for over four years now. They truly had every right to see one another. But he was afraid of the possibility of their deranged mother finding both of them.

"Of course you can. But you both still need to be careful. Your…, your mother is still around."

Even though it seemed like the worst timing, Kagome laughed.

"I know. We ran into her a few months ago," she said looking at Amaya sheepishly. "My little Inu look-a-like over there decided to tell her where to stick it if you know what I mean?" she said winking at her child.

Amaya smiled in her own cute little evil way as she showed off her tiny claws, and even Souta had to smile.

As far as he was concerned, all that woman had ever done for him was give him life. He truly didn't care if she died or lived.

Too bad those claws hadn't been long enough to cause severe damage. He would have mounted the obituary on his wall.

Like a poster.

"Well, with that settled, we should get going," Sesshomaru said as his cell phone started to go off and he rolled his eyes at the name as it appeared. "My brother appears to be becoming worried."

Kagome rolled her own eyes as the girls were bustled into the car. After exchanging numbers and even addresses, Kagome hugged her brother one more time tightly.

Even though he was still feeling as though he shouldn't be overly thrilled, Souta let go of his anger as he released his sister. Kagome seemed like a totally different person now.

She was so confident and strong. And the fact that she was a great parent made him very happy. And even realize something.

That the apple really does fall far away from the tree sometimes. All you have to do is be a good seed, and you wouldn't rot away the other bad ones.

Kagome really was a great seed in his mind. And now, as he said goodbye to his niece's and watched them off he had to feel some happiness inside himself.

Kagome was alive and doing very well.

He just hoped it stayed that way. Even if it was only for now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why the hell are you out here?" Naraku snarled as he noticed Inuyasha sitting out on the front steps.

He ignored the other hanyou, just rolling his eyes in annoyance at him.

"Waiting for my girlfriend and children to get home. Is that a problem?"

"No, I asked why the hell are you sitting outside? You look like a lost puppy. I know you're a dog demon, but isn't this a little dramatic? Even for you?" he said as he placed his hands on his hips roughly.

As the vein in his head began to throb, Inuyasha held his tongue. The last thing he wanted was for Naraku to damage any of his belongings he had brought over for the week.

And with those blood red painted claws, he most likely could turn everything he owned into shreds within seconds.

"I won't even comment on that one. But I just didn't feel like waiting in the house. I needed the fresh air anyways," he said looking up at the sky, seeing the moon as it shined brightly before him.

Kagome was heading home, but he had a feeling something really odd had happened today to her. It was almost as if he could sense her emotions through the nightmares he had placed on her body. And all though he knew she was safe, he just knew that something had in fact happened today to her.

"Well, you need to give Kagome back her sweaters. It's starting to get colder out each day. I don't want her getting sick," Naraku hissed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Where? The Drag Queen Convention?" Inuyasha snickered.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Naraku glared at him. But a slow, evil smile played across his candy apple lips as he said his next statement. And he knew Kagome would give him hell for it, but right now, it was **so** worth it.

"No, actually I'm going to go and bust the frame and bend the wheels on my bed with Jako, have fun waiting! You'll be doing it till Kagome turns eighteen," he said adding a hiss at the end of his statement.

As Inuyasha nearly gagged, Naraku smirked as he walked back into the house hearing the poor teenage hanyou choke and sputter.

Naraku- Two Points

Inuyasha- Zero

Boy, this guy had a lot to learn.

Lesson one, **never **mess with a gay hanyou. Because when it came to wits, you'd never, ever win.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lol, I know. I was mean to Inuyasha.**

**But hey, at least I'm keeping the healthy relationship he and Naraku share so well together right?**

**: P**

**Well, that's chapter 16 people.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**

**Lol, come on…. That WAS funny people!**


	17. Chapter 17: Another Return

_Chapter 17: Another Return_

After a weekend filled with fighting and bliss, Kagome sighed as she entered the school holding Inuyasha's hand once more. Souta had called to tell her he would be stopping by sometime tonight, just because Ronny was interested in meeting her own adoptive parents and see if they wanted to join his funding.

Of course, she had told him no problem. And since Inuyasha had therapy right after school, and now that his car was back from the shop, she could just go straight home.

"I seriously don't like your _mom_," he grumbled as he slouched into the lockers.

As she undid the lock, Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed her math and science books.

"Why not? Naraku seems to like you very much," she said slamming the door and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Feh, after telling me the whole bed thing, feeding me penneroni yesterday afternoon for lunch, and slipping me a Viagra in my food and then annoying me all night long, he's lucky I haven't tried killing him yet!" 

Even though Kagome shouldn't have laughed at him, she just simply couldn't help it right then and there. Even with the glares she was getting from him, she couldn't hold back her giggles as they walked to first period on their own.

Miroku and Sango were late for some odd reason, and sadly, in Sango's case at least, Miroku had also by accident grabbed the food loaded with Viagra the other night.

And they were both eighteen and legal… so Kagome could only imagine how drained they really were right now.

"Hey…does Souta know?" he asked quietly as they walked into the classroom early. "You know… about….?"

As she sat down in the way back with him, she nodded her head sadly. Even if she hadn't told Souta, he'd figured everything out just by seeing her scars everywhere that day. The problem was, her little brother had always had a front row seat to the many beatings she'd received from their mother. And since his memory was overly intact of every scar she had gotten from the vile woman, he knew that the deep purple and red scars were far worse than anything she had ever done.

"I didn't really need to tell him," she said as she turned around to look at him in his own seat. "He figured it out on his own when he saw these," she added as she slightly moved some of her hair away from her neck. Then placing it back quickly as a few students came into the room.

As his ears drooped slightly, Inuyasha nodded and leaned up to give her a small hug over the desk. Even though he knew she felt horrible about this, he was glad he hadn't been there that night.

Souta had always thought of him as a hero whenever he had been around him in school. He'd always saved him from bullies, mean teachers, and even just a few random people who hadn't liked their mother. But he knew that this was something that would take a bit of time to smooth over with Kagome's brother.

Souta was never as strong as his sister had been, and not exactly as understanding and kind either.

Maybe it really was best that he hadn't been there.

"I'm sorry Baby," he said kissing the side of her forehead as he sat back down and held her hand. "I know things have just been getting more and more complicated since I found out everything… but I'm not going anywhere. You'll always have me to lean on now when things get rough. I promise," he said showing a slightly sad smile to her.

Kagome smiled as she looked at him, he really was trying his best.

As they both hear a loud bang, Inuyasha and Kagome suppressed their snickers as Sango wobbled into the room, with Miroku not too far behind.

And he looked as if he was in better shape than his girlfriend.

As they crashed into their seats, Sango glared at Kagome menacingly. 

"If I ever have to go through that again because one of your parents was trying to play a trick on **your **boyfriend, I'm going to seriously kill them. I only got two hours of sleep thanks to that god awful pill," she hissed lowly in her voice, which sounded a little raspy now.

"But my dear, you weren't complaining last night **or** this morning if I remember correctly," Miroku said, showing his evil little smirk as he wagged his eyebrows up and down at her.

"That's not the point!" she nearly yelled at him. "The point is there's only so much the female body can take in one night Miroku Hoshi! I won't be able to walk correctly for a month now because of you!" she hissed in his ear.

As Kagome and Inuyasha burst out laughing uncontrollably, Sango glared at them both once more. Sure, last night had been an amazing night for her, but she really wished she had gotten some sleep. Today she had to run five out of forty miles after school today as part of her punishment for cutting Kikyo's hair. It had been either that or a two week suspension.

Now she was thinking the suspension would have been worth it.

"Sango, you should be happy you're at least able to do those thing's," Kagome said once she had calmed down enough. "Naraku laid it out to Inuyasha this weekend. If I get pregnant again while I'm under eighteen, then he's getting neutered… the painful way."

Inuyasha cupped himself instinctively, making a sour face as his ears drooped once more at the memory of the little chat he and the other hanyou had had the night before. And even Miroku felt for the poor guy.

Inuyasha had no idea what sex was really like. And since his first experience had literally been the worst nightmare known to any man, he had to wonder if his friend ever would try it again. After he had harmed Kagome, and learned of it, Inuyasha seemed far more withdrawn from any type of sexual contact other than kissing his girlfriend and holding her.

Even though two children was enough for right now, maybe more than he could handle, Miroku would have loved nothing more than to see his best friend raise a child from day one. He only wondered now, looking at him as he spaced out slightly as both girls chit chatted away, if that would ever happen now.

As class started, Kagome past a note behind her back. Inuyasha grinned as he took it and opened it. But he found he had no idea what to say to her question at hand.

_Inuyasha, do you someday **want **to have another child with me? I know it's probably dumb to ask… but I need to know._

Looking at the back of her head, he sighed. He should have known this question would come up sooner or later. But why right now in class of all places?

_To be honest… I really don't know right at the moment Baby. Don't forget, I'm still knew to the whole 'being a father' thing. And in case you forgot last night, I slept on the floor just because I was too afraid to even touch you. No, wait, that came out wrong…. What I'm trying to say is, well, I do, but I need to get over my fears first. Right now, all I want is you and the twins in my life. No new baby right now. Is that a good way of putting it so you don't yell at me?_

After tapping her back with the pointy corner of the note, Kagome took it and opened it.

Yeah, it wasn't exactly the answer she was hoping for, but it would do for now. She should have known he wouldn't be ready to answer a question like that.

After writing down her response, she could have sworn she had felt his eyes burning into the back of her head with curiosity.

_No, I won't yell at you Baby. But someday I would like an answer. I do want more children. And it's sad to say, I know I want a lot more. But right now, you are right. The girls are enough of a handful as it stands. We can wait a few more years before we give them a little brother or sister…Btw, I know Naraku won't pull the Viagra stunt on you again._

_Oh really? And why's that?_

After remembering what she had slipped into his coffee this morning, Kagome suppressed her giggle as she past the note back to him. And unfortunately, Inuyasha couldn't contain his laughter as well as she had.

_Because right now he has the same problem both you and Miroku had last night. I slipped him one of those little blue pills in his coffee right before he left for work. And Jako is going to be out in another town with the girls till late tonight._

As he fell out of his seat, Inuyasha could feel the tears prickling his eyes from laughing so hard. Everyone was staring at him, but for once, he really didn't give a damn.

Kagome had just seriously made his day. Now Naraku would know exactly what he had done to the both of them the night before. And he was most likely going crazy right now at his job from all of the sexual frustration. Boy, tonight when he came home, things were definitely going to be interesting.

Without any warning, the door opened and he stopped laughing. The scent he smelled was someone familiar, and yet, the other one was not in the least. Looking at the legs of the two people that had just walked into the classroom, he looked to Kagome.

Her eyes were held open in shock, and maybe even some fear. As he slowly made his way back into his seat, Inuyasha could already begin to feel the color drain from his own face.

"Can I help you two?" the teacher said to both of the young wolf demons that had just entered her classroom.

As the male smiled and spoke to her, Kagome ran her hand behind her back. Making grasping motions that caught Inuyasha's attention seconds later. As he grabbed her hand, Inuyasha could already feel his blood boiling at the male who had just entered the classroom. And found himself wanting to fight more than ever before.

But what he said, made everyone's jaw drop instantly. Even Kagome's.

"Ahlo," he said with a slight Irish accent. "My name is Koga Ookami. And this is me wife, Ayame Ookami. We just moved here from Ireland. Sorry about being so late to class."

_**Wife!**_

"Oh, that's all right Mr. Ookami. Just take a seat in the back with… your wife," the teacher said as she turned around to work on the board once more.

"Thank you," he said as he grabbed the red haired girl's hand. But the moment he looked to the back of the room, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared.

Kagome met Koga's eyes for the first time in four years, and as she felt Inuyasha getting up and wrapping his arms around her protectively from his desk, she could only look at the girl he was claiming to be his wife.

Her pale skin and curly deep red hair proved she was definitely Irish, and even her emerald green eyes were something of significant beauty. She was wearing a green sundress top and blue jeans and sandals. But she seemed very shy and quiet. Almost as if she really wasn't too comfortable being here in this school.

Koga glared at Inuyasha, but now, it was just out of habit. The hanyou seemed to be pulling the protective boyfriend routine like he had way back in the day. After the fight he had gotten into with him, Koga had been shipped off to live with one of the remaining clans in Ireland. But that was where he had met Ayame. And now, things were so different.

Even something about Kagome seemed very off. And the fact that her hair was so long and her scent was off, he wondered what could possibly be up.

Taking a seat on the other side of the back room, Koga carefully helped Ayame into her seat. The only reason they had left the clan was because of the rules and ridiculous laws it still contained. And right now, Ayame was far too delicate to be treated the way the other she wolves were.

He didn't care, as long as she was safe, he was happy.

But looking back over to the hanyou, he wondered.

Had he really made the right choice in coming back?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is it alright if we sit here? Everyone else has been giving Ayame a hard time for some odd reason," Koga asked looking at the group sadly.

Even though he thought they would say no like the last group had, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and nodded.

"Sure, just don't do anything stupid and you can," he said still holding the grudge in his voice towards the wolf demon.

He had never liked Koga for chasing after Kagome, and they had been friends when they were children, but he still felt some hatred towards him for the fight that night. Everything would have been so different if it had never happened. And now, seeing that Koga had finally gotten over his obsession of Kagome and was with someone else, maybe he could regain his friendship.

Or at least some form of it.

And just by how withdrawn the other wolf demon was, he figured she really could use the kindness. He had seen a few girls in his math class picking on her for not wanting to talk to them. And after giving his own glare to them, they had left her alone. But she looked as if she was going to cry even then. No one other than 'her husband' had been nice to her. And Inuyasha knew exactly how that had felt when he was younger.

"I won't you moron, I'm married now. Get over yourself," Koga said annoyed at him. But he sat down anyways next to Miroku, Ayame cautiously sat next to Kagome.

Kagome smiled warmly at Ayame, who only looked at her then down at her hands. She still seemed very scared of everyone around her, and even with Koga by her side, she still seemed like she wanted to be somewhere else other than in this school.

"Hey," Kagome said warmly to her. "It's okay if you don't want to talk. But I just wanted to introduce myself to you. My name is Kagome Higurashi," she said kindly holding out her hand to her.

Even though it took her a moment to respond, Ayame smiled and shook her and.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome. My name is Ayame," she said with a very heavy Irish accent. Her voice was lovely, but Kagome could figure out why she was so quiet. 

Koga smiled as he looked at her, and earned a glare from Inuyasha in return. As Kagome cell phone began to ring constantly, she rolled her eyes a Inuyasha as she began to get up.

"I think Jako's having a bad day. I'll be right back okay?"

As she went to leave, Inuyasha grasped her hand suddenly. The last time Jakotsu had called her, his girls had been banned from the Aquarium due to something that wasn't even their faults.

"Is everything okay?" he asked giving her an even look, just get his meaning across to her silently.

"I hope so," she sighed after catching on. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just wait here and I'll let you know what's up after I get back."

"K," he said letting her go and smiling as she began to walk away. "Love you."

Even though she was in a bit of a mood for having her lunchtime disturbed, Kagome turned her head to him and smiled as she waved. Even though she most likely shouldn't be going alone, Kagome figured this would be a way for Koga and Inuyasha to speak to one another without her around.

Before he had become obsessed with her, Koga had been one of Inuyasha's best friends. But that relationship had been pulverized after he had tried to kiss her on her tenth birthday. So now, maybe they needed to just talk like adults.

Or at least, that's what she hoped they could do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame sat with her arms crossed protectively over her stomach, hoping no one at lunch would notice anything unusual about her. She felt scared being in this new school so far away from her homeland. And now, seeing all of the guys and girls around that seemed to only stare at her. She wondered if this had been the best idea to come here?

She was a little over 6,000 miles away now. And even though Koga promised that she was safe here due to the many demonic laws, she wondered if she would even fit in here. 

Being two months pregnant, and all alone without her family since they had disowned her for marrying Koga when she had turned seventeen, Ayame wondered how life could get any worse for her now?

After her brothers had found out about the pregnancy, they had told her parents and other pack members. Since there were still no laws in Ireland for demons, she had been treated like the runt of the litter with no respect or even kindness for weeks. Koga had had enough of the abuse, and had asked her if she would like to start over back here, in Tokyo.

After her father had told her she was no longer welcome on the land, she had agreed. But the clan had wanted her dead for being with Koga. She was in an odd way royalty. And Koga was far from it. So they had needed to sneak away in the dead of night to catch a plane here. And now since they were settled, Koga told her she would have to at least try going to school until the baby was born.

He wanted her to make friends, and to be honest, she didn't. All of her friends in Ireland had also betrayed her for being with him. She didn't want to suffer anymore heartache and loneliness just because she was in love with him. And now with a baby on the way, she wondered if this really was worth risking everything.

Getting up as she could already feel the sickness beginning to pull her once more, Ayame whispered she needed to go to the bathroom. Koga wanted to go with her, but she felt she needed the space for once. Ever since he had found out she was pregnant, he was constantly looking out for her.

Sure, in a way, she loved it. But right now, she just needed to be alone for a few minutes just to breathe.

As she walked out into the hallway, Ayame sighed as her hand went instinctively to her abdomen. It turned out she was having twins from what her doctor had said a week before she had left. And since he had been the only one still kind to her, she had let him know where she was going.

He had been thankful she was getting away from her family, ad swore not to ever say a word to them about her location. Just because he knew what they would do to her if they ever did find her. 

Seeing the door for the girls bathroom finally, Ayame ran in and found a stall. After emptying her stomach and rinsing her mouth out did she feel something strange behind her.

"Look, it's the chick who won't talk," said a girl as the others snickered away. "What's the matter? Bulimia got the best of you or something?"

Looking back at the girl in the mirror who had spoken to her, Ayame rolled her eyes. She had dead brown eyes and short black hair that was spiked in some places. From what it looked like, she was grinning at her as if she had found someone new to screw with. But Ayame couldn't fight back even if she wanted to.

Her pregnancy was very delicate due to the flight over here. And would be for a few more days.

This was bad.

Turning around to leave, a girl walked in her way. Placing her hands over her stomach protectively, Ayame backed away.

"What? Still don't want to chitchat with us?" the girl said once more. "You really are rude-"

"Kikyo, leave her alone," Kagome said as she walked out of one of the stalls. "Haven't you learned yet that some people just don't want to bother with you?"

Kikyo glared at her, but found she could only back away. 

"Leave Higurashi, this has nothing to do with you."

"She's one of my friends, so I highly doubt that," Kagome snorted as she placed her hand on Ayame's arm. "Come on Ayame, we need to get back before lunch is over. Inuyasha's the type to come looking for me if you know what I mean?" she said looking at Kikyo with her last statement leaving her lips.

Kikyo's eye twitched at the memory of when she had started beating Kagome in the middle of math class came to mind. And found herself backing away a little more. Even the two other girls with her seemed to be afraid of Kagome now. And as Kagome lead Ayame out to the hall, she found something wasn't right, and turned around on instinct as a fist was about to collide with Ayame's side.

Taking the blow to her stomach, Kagome began to tumble to the ground as she screamed, and seconds later, Inuyasha and Koga were both in the hallway staring in shock as they saw both females on the ground. But luckily for Ayame, she had only gone down to check on Kagome.

Looking to Inuyasha, who was growling at the girl whom had hit his girlfriend, Koga cracked his knuckles as he headed forward. Inuyasha followed not too far behind, but the anger in his eyes was showing dramatically. Because now, they were shining red once more.

Kikyo shrank back with the other girls and ran away down the hall. But for Inuyasha, this was only the beginning. Kikyo was going to have to learn the hard way not to be such a bully. Because now, he was going to make sure she never came near either of these girls again.

"Ayame! Baby are you okay!" Koga said as e kneeled down to her. "What the hell happened here!"

Even though all she did at first was nod at him, she couldn't help but wonder why Kagome had done that for her. She wasn't even really her friend, at least, not yet.

"Kagome took the blow for me," she said quietly as the girl in her lap began to cough. Looking at her husband, she gave him a confused look. "But I really don't understand why?"

As Inuyasha bent down Ayame's eye's widened. She knew he was a hanyou, but his features showed that of a true demon now. His eyes were a bloody red, his fangs were more pronounced, and he had two purple markings running down his cheeks. Looking at Ayame, he held out his arms so she could hand Kagome over to him.

"I'm… okay. Really… she just, knocked the wind out of me," Kagome said as Inuyasha looked her over carefully. "Baby, I'm fine, just give me a minute."

Even though he knew he was being stubborn, he couldn't help but worry as he looked at her.

"Did… did you take your medicine today Baby?" she asked now looking at his eyes.

"Yeah," he said in a raspy voice. "Why?"

Pointing to her own eyes, Inuyasha let out a low chuckle. Within moments his features returned to normal as he looked at her.

"You know how I get when you get hurt," he said pressing his forehead to hers. "But seriously, are you okay?"

As she sat up then stood, Kagome gently touched the area of her body that had been hit. It still stung a little, but it was nothing major.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said looking at him, then at Ayame. "Are you?"

Nodding her head slightly, Ayame stood up as Koga helped her to her feet and stared at the girl.

"Yes, but why did you help me like that?" she asked. "I mean, I barely even know you, Kagome."

Kagome's warm smile played across her lips once more, and Ayame couldn't help but feel safe.

"Because, even though you may not talk a lot, that's no reason for you to be treated like a piece of dirt. Kikyo's just a bitch. She's had it out for me for months since Inuyasha and I got back together. So, it's no biggie. Just have either me or Sango go with you next time. It's safer that way."

Even though she now had a name to the face of the girl who had been picking on her all day long, Ayame still couldn't help but feel grateful for everything else.

Kagome had kept her children safe from harm, and hadn't even known it. 

Maybe she really could be trusted as a friend.

Koga looked at Kagome and smiled, she really was for the most part the same girl he had known so long ago. But Inuyasha seemed to really be another story all together.

It was true, he had missed all of his friends from childhood. But the one friendship he had always wanted to fix after everything was his and Inuyasha's. but he wondered now if that really was possible.

So, asking just on a whim, Koga figured that maybe the best way to get Ayame to have friends was if she hung out with a few people after school. And since he knew she would never do it unless she trusted someone, he asked if they were busy after school.

"Well, Inuyasha has therapy and my brother said he was going to be coming over, but that all depends on if his father can actually make it. If you want, Ayame could come home with me today, and you boys could get reacquainted somehow. How does that sound?" Kagome said as they headed back into the cafeteria. 

Even though he wasn't really up for it, Inuyasha nodded. The last thing he wanted was for her to get mad at him for being rude. But this was definitely something he wasn't ready for just yet.

Koga seemed to be hiding something big as well, and Inuyasha could only imagine what he had done this time around.

As long as it didn't involve Kagome, he was okay.

But today, he really wished that things were just back to normal.

He was getting tired of always being surprised.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the last bell rang out for the day, Inuyasha headed to his car with Kagome in his arms. Koga was going to be taking his car since he knew the area better than his wife, so Ayame would just be going in Kagome's. As they said their goodbye's to one another, Koga gave Inuyasha his address as he headed over to the girls, smiling as he kissed his wife goodbye, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel as though this was seriously going to complicate things even more for him.

For one thing, Koga had been the reason he had fought that night. And he didn't know exactly if it was a good idea to say anything or not to him. And for the second reason, he knew that after he got out of therapy, things were only going to get far more complicated than they already were.

Today really sucked.

Oh well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hmmm, I wonder how many of you are wondering what I have in store next right?**

**: P**

**Not saying!**

**Lol, next chappy will be up soon, stay tuned!**

**Reviews!**

**Toodles, **

**Me**

**: P**

�


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontations Part 1

_Chapter 18: Confrontations of the Past Part 1_

"So you're going to be seeing Koga once you leave here? Are you sure that's a wise decision, Inuyasha?" Helen said as she took off her glasses.

Even though he knew it most likely wasn't, Inuyasha figured it would at least be one way as to get out his inner aggressions with Koga. The male wolf demon had started this entire fiasco in his mind by always trying to take Kagome away from him. Now, he had a chance to possibly say something to him.

He wasn't about to let that opportunity pass by.

"It's most likely not. But I took my meds again after I got out of school. So I won't change if that's what you're worried about," he said dully to her as he lit a cigarette. "I think this is something that I need to do no matter what. Koga should know anyways just because he was in fact the reason I attacked Kagome. If he found out from anyone else, well, if he's still the same Koga, I know he'll come after me for it for sure."

Helen sighed as she rubbed her eyes. If Inuyasha and Kagome told anymore people their secrets, the entire population of Tokyo would know in a matter of weeks. 

And that included the authorities.

"I know you won't listen to me, but I seriously suggest **not** telling him anything. You don't know how he'll react to be honest. What if **he** attacks **you**?" she asked as she looked at the clock.

Ten minutes left.

"Then… I'll just have to take my chances with that," he said as he flicked the end of his long ash into the tray and stared at her seriously. "Hel, he has a right to know. Koga and me were best friends growing up. After he went for Kagome is the only thing that ruined our friendship. But I have a feeling he had a reason to break our bond like he did. His parents had just gone through a nasty divorce, and both his mother and father didn't want him. They treated him like a total piece of shit, and Kagome was really the only girl who had ever treated him like one of us for no reason at all. Well, minus Sango, but she terrifies everyone. Even **me**. Kagome was the youngest out of all of us and had the most anti-demon parent you could imagine. So, it's just a guess, but I think Koga went after her because he just wanted to be accepted and loved by **someone**. And in truth, friendship just didn't seem to be enough for him. So, I think he took that plunge just because he didn't know what he was doing. Get what I'm saying here so far?" he asked as he took a long drag and stubbed the filter out harshly in the tray.

Even though she hated admitting it, Helen knew he was right. If Koga's parents had really turned on him that badly, then it's possible he had done everything just out of anger and desperation. But she was still worried for her patient's sake. Inuyasha was only a hanyou. And a highly medicated one at that.

If he lost control even once, he would be sent to Shikon Hills all over again.

And she knew he wouldn't survive there. After his several attempts at suicide when he was fifteen, she knew restraints and padded rooms would do nothing now for him. He was too strong and smart for any doctor to fool him ever again.

Looking at the clock and sighing as she saw that time was up, Helen put down her pad and pen and waved him from the room. After he had booked another appointment for two days later, Helen rubbed her temples roughly.

Maybe she should start taking medication. Because after this whole thing was over and done with, she planned on taking a LONG vacation.

She just hoped that he didn't spring anymore surprises on her.

Because, in truth, even for being a psychologist, she didn't know how many more she could take.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kagome turned the engine off as she finally pulled into her driveway with Ayame, she smiled as she looked in the back of her car at all of the baking supplies they had bought.

Ayame had told her after they had left the school that she had always enjoyed baking, but she was never really able to due to matters at home. Even though Kagome had no idea what she could be talking about, she figured with whatever they had left, the girls would be happy with it.

Plus, Souta had called and said that tonight he wouldn't be able to make it. Sadly Ronny had had a little accident with the truck and it was now in shop for repairs. He was okay, but Kagome knew it would be another week before she would see her little brother again. 

But it was okay, Ayame seemed to be very shy around just about everyone. Maybe tonight wasn't the best night for her little brother to come over after all.

"Come on," she said smiling as she grabbed the bags and shut the door. "My family won't be home till later. And Inuyasha is going to be going out to some pool hall with Koga. We have a good seven hours before anyone comes back!"

With the immense enthusiasm in her voice, Ayame couldn't help but smile at this girl. Koga had talked about her a lot when he had first arrived in Ireland, but after some time, he had told her she really was just a great friend to him. She felt no ill will towards her. And with the fact that they were married now, Koga swore he would never betray her in any way. And it seemed Kagome had always been in love with Inuyasha as it stood.

Getting out of the car carefully, Ayame could feel herself smiling. It would be nice to have a friend to talk to besides her husband. Even though she wasn't ready to come out with her pregnancy so quickly, she had an odd feeling she really could trust Kagome with everything she was feeling.

As they entered the house, Ayame looked around in awe as they made their way to the kitchen. The walls were a warm crème color with dark wood trim and moldings everywhere. But what she found odd were the few scatted toys and Barbie dolls on the furniture and even in the hallways. 

Maybe Kagome had a younger sister. But Koga had never mentioned it to her. He'd always told her she had had a younger brother, and that was all.

"I guess you have some younger siblings huh?" Ayame sad talking slowly as she stepped on a stray stuffed animal that made an odd squeaking sound.

It almost reminded her of a mixture of a dog toy and child's teddy bear. 

Odd.

Kagome hadn't heard her as they entered the kitchen and set down some of the bags on the counter. But as she asked her what she had said, Ayame repeated herself once more smiling.

Kagome paled as she looked at the floor in the living room and stopped pulling things from the bags. She had forgotten how much of a mess the girls had made the night before. And that she was suppose to clean up after she had gotten home.

As the silence dragged on, Ayame could feel that something was definitely off now about the girl before her. Looking at her, she felt as though she herself was hiding something. But as she looked to the fridge, just out of curiosity, Ayame gasped.

There on the front glass door were photographs. Lots and lots of them. Of Kagome, Inuyasha, two men, and two little girls.

As she walked over to look at them, Ayame's fingertips gracefully swept across each photo. Slowly taking them in and remembering what Kagome had said at lunch. And now, she had an odd feeling something bad really had happened to this young girl. Just like her.

_"….Since Inuyasha and I got **back **together…"_

Looking to her now, Ayame could understand the odd closeness she had been feeling since she had entered the house with her. Kagome was a mother. And from what it looked like, she had two little girls.

Twins, just like what she was having.

Only difference was, Koga was still in the dark about there being two infants inside of her. He really only thought that there was one.

"I was going to wait till after we started baking some things to probably tell you," Kagome said with a weak smile on her face. "Yes, they're my daughter's and Inuyasha's. The one with the hair like my boyfriend's is Amaya, my oldest, and she's quite the little ball buster to be honest. Just like her Daddy. And the one with the long curly black hair is my little Kaiya. She's a lot like how I was when I was younger; kinda a crybaby and very shy, but still my little angel none the less. But both of my girls are very well behaved and kind. Which I cannot say enough how grateful I am for having them in my life."

As her hand went absently to her own abdomen once more, Ayame smiled as she looked at the girl. Kagome was in an odd way like her.

But just like with herself, there was most likely a lot more to the story that she wasn't aware of yet or willing to admit.

Hopefully, for Kagome's sake, her story was no where near as bad as her own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he started to drive down Cherry Park Ave, Inuyasha grumbled looking at the many house numbers streaming together. Koga had told him he was at the near bottom of the hill, but from what he was beginning to see on this side of town, he was betting the wolf had gotten his home for dirt cheap. A few houses were broken shells of what they had been before, with broken windows and lawn furniture scattered everywhere he could imagine, and from what it seemed like, not very many people lived on this street to begin with.

It was a very bad section of town.

Great job Koga. That's the perfect way to make your mate feel safe here.

After finding house number 62, Inuyasha pulled over to the side of the road and climbed out of his Jeep, and found himself sighing.

This house appeared to be in the best shape for this entire block. And that really wasn't saying much, since it only had a new yellow paint job and all unbroken windows. The lawn was somewhat clean, but was covered in weeds everywhere he looked, and the rusted metal fence surrounding the yard appeared to have seen better days at one point in time.

"Koga?" Inuyasha called loudly as he honked his horn. "Hey, you ready man?"

Within seconds the front screen door squeaked open, and fell of the hinges as Koga walked outside. As he cursed silently as he picked it up and slammed it against the frame of the house, Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as he felt the twinge of pain in his temples begin to throb once more.

Walking to the car, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he noticed a slight difference in his old friends appearance. For one thing, he had hacked off a good amount of his hair, and it now rested right at his collarbone instead of the middle of his back, he was wearing torn jeans, sneakers, and a back tank top with a deep red button down short sleeved shirt over it. As he walked over to the passenger side door, he stopped and gave Inuyasha a wicked grin.

"What? Did you forget how good looking I am buddy?" he said with the slight arrogance in his voice Inuyasha couldn't help but growl at. "You know, taking a picture might help if you really need to improve your memory."

Flipping him off as he rolled his eyes, Inuyasha threw himself into his seat once more and started the car. As Koga finally followed him and clicked himself into place, Inuyasha pulled away from the street happily. This neighborhood creeped him out. And just by how a few of the people that had come outside to stare at his car, he really wasn't interested in staying for very long.

"So," he said, trying to get his mind off the dump Koga had bought. "Why did you come back from Ireland? Knowing you, you pissed someone off there too I take it?"

Even though it was only a partial laugh, Koga smiled as he looked at his old friend.

"You _could _say that," he said as he sighed. "Hey, do you have a cigarette? I can't smoke around Ayame right now and I didn't manage to buy a pack before we came to school today."

"Sure," Inuyasha grumbled handing him his own pack and lighter. "Here."

As Koga took out a small stick for himself and lit it, he handed the small box and red lighter back to Inuyasha as he exhaled a deep grey cloud from his lungs. The harshness was definitely a welcoming pain that he brought in gratefully. After all, everything he and his wife had been through for the past two weeks was enough to deem anyone exhausted and afraid.

Then again, this freedom had only come after six months of hell and pain. So, there really was a lot to think about now that they were safe.

"So… what's with the hair cut?" Inuyasha asked, making Koga shake away the memories of the past six months from his mind.

"Eh, needed a change I guess."

"**You** needed a change? Considering if anyone ever tried to touch your hair when we were younger you bit them, I highly doubt you just 'needed a change' Koga. So tell me before I get annoyed, why the hell did you **really** come back?" he said as he pulled up to a red light and glared at him. "Because of you, a lot of bad things happened. Now, I want an answer."

"I'll tell you when we get to the pool house!" he shouted at him in his face. "It's fucking complicated, Inuyasha! **Really** complicated! So shut the hell up and keep driving!"

Well, he still had **his **temper. At least one thing hadn't changed.

Rolling his eyes at the wolf youkai sitting next to him, now in a very pissed off mood from what it looked like, Inuyasha started driving once more and turned the radio on. As they made it down a long busy street, they sat in silence, and both males fumed at the other like they had for so many years during the broken half of their friendships with one another.

"What happened?" Koga said in a quiet voice to him.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked exhaling loudly.

"What happened when I left?"

Even though he knew it was better not to say anything right now, Inuyasha just cranked the radio up a little louder, even to the point where it hurt his ears just to ignore Koga's question.

But the wolf was a lot smarter than that, and turned the radio off seconds later.

"An answer would be nice," he said sternly to him as he stared.

As he looked at him, Inuyasha growled. This was definitely not the place to be having this conversation. And from the looks of the traffic, he was going to be here a few more minutes before he even moved at all. 

But he didn't want to say anything to Koga in the car off all places. Even though he knew the guy had a right to know since he **had **been the reason everything had happened that night, he would have felt better if they were in an open area.

Because Koga was either going to kill him, or possibly even try himself for this secret. Kagome's whole life for the past four years had been so altered from what it should and could have been that even Inuyasha himself was still having a hard time with everything. Even though he knew Kagome was okay now, he wasn't in the least. He had woken up from a nightmare the night before of that nasty memory, and he had a feeling that would be happening to him for a long time.

But Koga was another matter all together. And since he did have tendencies to go crazy like himself, Inuyasha sighed thankfully as the light finally turned green and the traffic began to move.

"Inuyash-"

"I'll tell you when we get there," he said staring out the pane of glass as it started to rain. "It's a long story, and not a very happy one Koga." As he looked at him, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the sad smile plaster across his face once more. "I hate saying this, but, you're **really **not going to like what I have to say. None of it."

As Koga sat back in his seat, he couldn't help but stare at the hanyou. The one whom he had had so many good memories with that he had in fact destroyed.

He had a few thing's he figured he should tell him as well. For one thing, after Ayame's attack at school today, he wondered if she really was safe there. After all, she was two months pregnant with his child. And the last thing he wanted was for her to go through a miscarriage. His own mother had gone through one with his little sister, and after she had died, thing's were never the same again for him and his parents.

That was why they had divorced, and then they both felt he was to blame for his sister's death due to his leaving a fishing pole out in the hallway by accident one night. After his mother had tripped and fell on the floor, and when she had been rushed off to the hospital, he had been deemed the evil child murderer.

The clan they had shipped him off to hadn't even wanted him, calling him a pup killer. But Ayame… she had seen him for who he really was, and knew he was in fact not to blame. He had only been eleven when the incident had happened, and children tended to forget things. So, she had never blamed him for anything.

Not even her clan disowning her for marrying him six months ago. She still stayed by his side no matter what.

And he planned on doing the same for her. But he was terrified. What if the clan found them and tried to bring them back to stand trial? After all, he was eighteen and she was still a minor until November. If they found them at all, she would have to go back. And he would be killed.

Looking out the window once more, Koga sighed. Inuyasha's secret was going to have to wait.

He needed to tell him first, at least that way, maybe he wouldn't feel too overburdened within himself.

All he was hoping was that he would listen. Because as it stood, he was on the brink of insanity. And the only hope he had was if his old friends would help him.

He just hoped the one he needed most would.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Ayame, is there something you want to tell me?" Kagome said as she noticed the red haired girl's hand drift to her stomach for the eighth time since they had started making cookies.

Looking down at her hand, Ayame blushed and retched her hand away suddenly, then looked at Kagome with a sheepish smile.

"I guess I made it pretty obvious, huh?" she said as she went to bite the claw of her thumb.

Kagome laughed lightly as she pulled Ayame's thumb away from her face and smiled as she set the first batch of triple chocolate chip cookies down in front of her.

"I use to do the same thing when I was pregnant. It's a habit I guess. So, how far along are you?" she asked as she grabbed two large glasses from the cabinets. As she filled each glass with milk, Ayame looked back to the pictures on the door and smiled.

"Two months. And I have a big surprise for Koga when he's feeling more like himself again," she said as she turned her attention back to Kagome as she took her glass and fished a photo out of her bag. "It's from my last ultrasound, looks like you won't be the only one with twins," she said smiling.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the two small forms on the black and grey photo. Looking at Ayame, she smiled and hugged her happily.

"Oh my goodness! This is great!" she said as she pulled away and had a confused look on her face. "Wait a minute, Koga doesn't know you're pregnant yet?"

"No, he does," Ayame laughed lightly. "But at my last ultrasound in Ireland he wasn't allowed to come with me. So, I haven't told him yet about there being **two** babies inside me."

"Oh," she said after catching on. But Kagome could tell that there was far more to the story than Ayame was telling her. Even though she was doing the same thing, she knew she could trust this girl with the secret about how her girls came into this world. But she only hoped Ayame would be able to handle it. Or at least, better than everyone else had so far.

"So, do you think maybe Inuyasha could give Koga some pointers? He's starting to drive me crazy. He's become so overprotective of me I'm not even able to wear sneakers because he's terrified I'll hurt myself bending over," she said as she took a bite from her cookie.

Even though she knew it was showing in her eyes now, Kagome forced herself to look away from her new friend sadly. Inuyasha had only been a father technically for two weeks now. Even though he had always been the girl's parent, he hadn't known about it until she had told and shown him.

Ayame gently placed her glass back on the table and stared at Kagome curiously. But as the girl pulled her hair away from her neck and removed her cloth wrist bands from her arms, Ayame's eyes widened in shock.

There, on Kagome's skin, were demonic rape marks, meaning a failed mating ritual. As she looked to her now, with tears showing in her eyes, Kagome smiled at her now, but it wasn't the same. Now, her smile was sad and almost empty. And her eyes were shining with a hint of grey to them that hadn't been there before.

"To be honest he most likely can't. Inuyasha has really only been a father for two weeks. Not four years. He only learned about the girls after I had told him why I really left Tokyo. And he's still fighting his guilt everyday since he learned the truth. Your husband and my boyfriend were involved in a fight when I was thirteen. I don't know if Koga ever told you about it, but it was over me. And Koga… hit Inuyasha really hard in the side of the head. And he lost control over his demonic blood because of the blow."

As she placed her wrists up on the table for Ayame to see, Kagome laughed weakly looking down at the marks.

"It was probably the second to worst move I made that night. But I wanted to get Inuyasha out of there. Koga was stronger than he was then, and I didn't like seeing my boyfriend getting hurt because of me. After he had fallen to the ground, I grabbed him and ran. But he wasn't himself. Inuyasha's breathing was ragged and he sounded like he was fighting something within himself. After I had stopped to check on him, that's when I saw what he was trying to fight so hard. But he had lost, and grabbed me, and…"

Without any warning, Ayame's hands clasped over hers and squeezed tightly. As Kagome looked up at her, Ayame's own tears fell.

Inuyasha was a half demon. So he truly didn't have any control over his body's natural defense mechanism. She could understand why the girl was so upset talking about it. But, she continued a few moments later.

"Well, I guess the only way to put it is… he raped me. But I knew that my Inuyasha was somewhere in there, behind the blood red eyes and evilness. After about several hours, he stopped, and ran away after I had passed out. I woke up a little later nearly frozen in the snow thanks to my clothes being torn to shreds and covered in my own blood. Inuyasha had left his jacket for me, so I knew some part of him knew he had done something wrong. From what he remembered after I had told him everything, he said he had fallen in the creek nearby and hit his head on some of the rocks in it. So he had no memory of that night other than Koga's last blow to his head."

"After my mother threw me out the very next day for sneaking out the night before, I was rescued by the people whom are now my legal guardians. They're a gay male couple, and their names are Naraku Kuragari and Jakotsu Shimofuri. As I lived with them for three months happily, I found out after I had been sick for a few days, and Naraku was worried about me, that I was pregnant. Although my ultrasound at the time didn't show much, I basically didn't even know I was having twins to be honest, my mother tried to get me back and have me sent to an unwed mother's home. She beat me senseless for three days straight, trying to kill me and the girls. But my little brother had called DSS and they showed up right after she had shattered my cheekbone. I was sent o the unwed mothers home immediately after I had recovered the very next day well enough to travel, and then, Naraku pulled every string he could to adopt me legally. Then, I came home, and asked to keep my baby. Thankfully, Naraku had told me it was truly my decision and mine alone. So, after finding out I was having twins, I decided to keep them. Six months later, I was a mother, and we moved to Osaka. Then, we moved back here. And now… this is what my life is."

"Inuyasha has been doing his best for the past two weeks. We basically picked up where we left off four years ago, two months ago when I came back to school. The only difference is that we have two four year old daughter's. And even though I know he feels far more regret than I want him to, I know he'll be okay someday. He loves being a father as far as I can tell," she said giggling lightly. "He even tucks the girls in now and reads to them at night. Although I must say, I never pegged him for a nursery bedtime story guy. But he loves it, and that's all that matters to me."

Looking at Ayame, she smiled as she pulled her ring out of her pocket and showed it to her.

"He gave me this this past weekend at the carnival. We were at the top of the Ferris Wheel when he asked me to marry him. I knew no matter what problems we had, I would always say yes to him. Because I love him so much. Even though he did the worst possible thing in the world to me, he also saved me. My mother had always been very abusive towards me and my little brother. Mostly for no reason, but because I was in love with Inuyasha, she hated me even more. She was very anti demon. And after I got pregnant that night, she had pretty much nearly lost her mind. Once me and my brother were removed from her care, she was placed under the DSS monitor permanently. If she ever has anymore children, they won't be in her care for more than twenty minutes. So, even though Inuyasha did one bad thing to me, he also did about twenty good things because of that one bad thing. So, I'm not complaining anymore."

Ayame stared at Kagome in utter shock. She had had no idea the girls story was this terrible or horrifying. But, as she looked at the photo's on the fridge once more, she couldn't help but smile as her eyes landed on one of Kagome, the girls, and Inuyasha. They were all happy and living life. The smiles on their faces were pure and true.

Looking back at her knew friend, Ayame had to admit, she had learned a lot more about Kagome than she had thought she would. But she was happy she had trusted her with this story.

Now, she only had one thing to worry about, and that was her husband.

She knew Koga was not going to like this truth, but he needed to know.

After all, he had missed all of his friends for so long. Maybe this was the only way he would understand why no one had ever contacted him.

And maybe, if she told Kagome her story, then maybe she would understand as well.

After all, she had trusted her with her secret. Maybe it was Ayame's turn to trust someone.

What could it really hurt at this point?

Really.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they headed into the bar/ pool hall, Inuyasha walked up to the counter to pay for their gaming equipment and then go and order them a pizza.

As he brought the balls and triangle over, he placed them on the green table and looked at Koga as he aimed his thumb in the direction of the pizza parlor right inside.

"Still like the meat lovers pizza dude?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Koga said as he smiled and set up the balls. "Remember, extra pepperoni and just grab me a Coke."

"K," he said as he walked away.

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Geez, you'd think they'd never seen a hanyou before," Inuyasha grumbled as he set down the two small pizza boxes and soda's on the small table. "Hey, you ready to eat?"

As Koga stopped checking to make sure everything was even for when they were going to play, he set his pool stick down and hopped over to the table and opened his own pizza box and devoured the first slice instantly. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at him as he took a bite of his own regular cheese pizza. The girls, all three of them, had made fun of him after a slice of pepperoni had gotten caught in his throat the night before, so he was going to take it easy for a little while. But Koga was acting as if he hadn't eaten much in days.

"Hungry?" he said dully as he took a sip of his Orange Crush.

As he stopped in mid bite on his fourth slice to look at him, Koga put his slice down and took a large gulp of his drink and sighed.

"You could say that," he said as he picked the slice up once more, but now took normal bites. "School lunches have never been enough for me in case you've forgotten."

As Inuyasha's ear twitched, he shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Koga was acting odd, even for himself, but he figured it was nothing too serious.

That is, until he said something that even had Inuyasha choking on his food.

"Okay, I'd rather be the first one to say something here. Me and Ayame didn't exactly move back here because we wanted to. She's two months pregnant with my child and her clan tried to kill us," he said in a rush. "There, I said it…. You okay man?"

As Inuyasha hit his chest hard, trying to un lodge the food trapped in his throat, he took a large, painful gulp of his soda and stared at Koga as he breathed roughly.

"What?"

"You heard me, those ears on the top of your head aren't exactly for decoration are they?" Koga said smugly to him as he picked up his slice once more and sighed. Putting it back down, he looked to his old friend, and the evident pain and sadness was enough for Inuyasha to realize he wasn't joking.

"We ran away. Because not only is the clan trying to kill me, but Ayame as well for being pregnant with my baby. That's why we came here. Because there are laws here for demons. And the clan can't touch us here as far as we know."

Inuyasha could only stare at Koga in shock, and now understood why he was being so overprotective of his wife, and why he had cut his hair and changed his appearance so drastically. Ayame was pregnant, and from it sounded like, she wasn't even suppose to be with Koga. So, looking him dead in the eyes, Inuyasha asked him why the clan was so dead set against them being together. And the answer he got made him thankful he wasn't eating still.

"So, why aren't you two suppose to be together?"

"Well…Ayame is of royal wolf demon blood. A princess. Literally."

Well, this was going to be an interesting night.

Inuyasha only wondered if Koga was going to be able to handle his story now.

Because from what it sounded like, the wolf was already dead meat walking.

Literally.

Thank god he had taken his meds today. Because he now knew, this day really did suck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, that's the first half of this chapter. I thought I'd do it in three sections just because it's going to be a long one!**

**Sorry for not saying anything! But I needed to make up my mind on if I wanted this to be a super long chapter or have it broken up into sections.**

**Well, after my super long chapters in 9 Months, I voted on doing it this way for once.**

**Lol, I don't need to fry myself out people!**

**Well, lemme know what you thought!**

**And I'll have the next half up soon!**

**Please don't kill me :'(**

**Lol**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	19. Chapter 19: Confrontations Part 2

_Chapter 19: Confrontations of the Past Part 2_

As Inuyasha's stare made him feel uneasy, Koga took a long pull from his soda, nearly finishing it in one go. He knew sitting here in the open with his old friend, he could talk freely, and maybe even find some form of hope in Inuyasha's mind. The hanyou had always been the smarter of the two of them, and had always seen things for what they were and usually could find his way out of any situation.

But it seemed like even his old friend was plagued by a past that warranted on the brink of insanity.

"A- a princess? You mean to tell me you managed to hook up with and **marry** someone of royalty? Dude, are you out of your mind?" Inuyasha said as his voice became low. " The demonic laws in Ireland won't even be active for another ten years due to all of the human fights and gangs there. And since those two clans are really the only demons there to begin with, they've had free reign to do what they've wanted,** when** they've wanted, and how they've wanted since way back in the early centuries. From what I understand… their still in a way… monsters."

Giving him a dull look at the history lesson, Koga took a bite out of his pizza and swallowed hard.

"Told ya my parents hated me," he said as he opened another coke on the table. "Look dude, I know I've just been a fuck up all my life. But Ayame is really the only person who's ever given a damn about me. So, I'd really much rather you'd hear me out first then start throwing the history bullshit at me."

"But Koga-"

"No, I've loved that girl for almost three years now. If you had been in my situation only with Kagome instead, you would have run too."

'_I wish I had had that fucking choice asshole,' _he thought bitterly to himself as he took a harsh pull from his soda. The light burning sensation helped eased his nerves slightly, but it truly wasn't doing much for his temper.

Koga had truly committed a demonic crime in Ireland.

Mainly because the royals were only allowed to be with and around whomever the chiefs decided. Females especially. And since Koga was eighteen, legally by law he could have been thrown out if the clan hadn't liked him. But… by taking Ayame with him…

"Let me guess," Inuyasha said giving him a level stare. "They disowned her for marrying you. And now they want you dead for taking their peace offering to the secondary clan in Ireland away from them?"

Blinking a few times, Koga slowly nodded.

"Figures," he sighed.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Koga asked growling at him now.

Pointed a claw to the side of his head exhaling, Inuyasha gave a bored expression as the message did not register in Koga's head.

"I've majored in demonic history since I was four years old you idiot. Plus, I've managed to surpass the high school and even college curriculum when I ended up going to Shikon Hills. I know everything about demonic history, past, present, and at this point, future. Or did you forget that about me?"

"Shikon Hills? You mean the asylum?"

… Crap.

"Yup," he said as he shoved another slice in his mouth. "We'll get to my tale of horror after we're done with yours bud. Looks like this isn't the only reason you ran away from the entire island."

Sitting back in his seat once more, Koga sighed as his head went down. Ayame was most likely going to kill him for saying any more to Inuyasha, but he really had no choice but to.

His old friend was most likely going to be his only alliance at this point. Miroku, possibly. But he didn't want to involve the human in his affairs.

Mainly because Miroku most likely wouldn't survive an attack from the Yabun Batzu (Night Clan).

Folding his hands over his nearly empty pizza box, Koga looked to the window as the rain began to pour. This really was harder to talk about now that he was in fact face to face with his oldest friend from his past. But now was his time to talk, and he knew once the words left his lips, that they would begin to flow more easily as his tale went on.

"I met Ayame after the Yabun Batzu had thrown me out of the initiation after they had found out what had happened here. Since the death of my unborn sister, I was constantly told I was a pup murderer. I knew it wasn't totally my fault, but I still was told no matter where I went I was nothing but a disgrace to the entire wolven clan. She found me in the meadow, bleeding nearly to death from stab wounds to my rib cage and neck. Even though I had been terrified she had been there to finish me off, she didn't. Instead she picked me up and ran as fast as she could back to her own cottage on the other side of the island… and took care of me."

"I think it took me four days in total to come to, but when I finally did, she was there. Smiling as she tried feeding me some odd soup she had made. I refused to eat it at first, but that beautiful smile on her face… it just pulled me in so deep I couldn't help but give her a chance."

Looking at Inuyasha, Koga smiled and laughed lightly as he remembered the horrid taste of the split pea soup with carrots in it. But Ayame had made him eat every drop. Then, thankfully she had given him just breads and meats for the next few days.

"I'll admit, the soup sucked, but it somehow made me heal up a lot quicker. And her voice had calmed me in ways I never thought possible. I was safe living with her. Since she was the highest of royalty in the clan, her parents had hidden her away from everyone else for protection purposes. So, I lived with her for months, and I did carefree. The first night I ever kissed her was exactly one year to the day she had found me. But then, her brothers had found me at her home. And tried to kill me."

Remembering the horrible night, Koga closed his eyes as he tried to block out the memory. But it came to him anyways.

_Flashback…_

_"Ayame? What the hell is the pup killer doing here?" a tall red haired and eyed wolf demon said as Koga backed away up against the wall._

_Ayame stared up at her older brother and growled as he took a step near Koga menacingly._

_"Bane, don't you dare touch him!" she hissed as she stepped in front of him, holding her arms out protectively as she glared at him. "And he has a name you wild animal. Give him the same respect you give to your friends back with the clan."_

_As Bane's eyes visibly began to glow the same color as fire, Koga looked to the door and felt his fear rise._

_Ayame's four other older brothers had entered the room, and they were smiling evilly at him. All but one._

_"He has no right to even hold a name after what he did. He killed one of his very own and you know it. That bastard should not be here," he said calmly to her, trying his best to hold his composure over his little sister._

_But Ayame had always been far smarter than any of her older brothers. And she had seen the pain inside Koga's soul for how much he had regretted the incident with his mother. Even though he topped her by two feet and maybe a hundred and seventy pounds, Ayame refused to back down._

_"It was an accident, and **you** know that. You're just as stupid as the rest of the clan for believing his parents. You know the Ookami's have always been sadistic and insane for every little thing they have pulled throughout history. Koga is the only one in that entire family that the dementia **did not **past down to. Now leave!" she shouted at him._

_As he bared his fangs at his younger sister ready to push her out of the way, Ayame's other older brother, Bane's twin, Kale, held him back._

_His long blonde hair had always made him an outcast from the rest of the Yabun Batzu since they were the clan of the night. And his pale blue eyes had made him a target for years. He was the only one whom had ever been close to Ayame, so she knew he would stand up and protect her from Bane no matter what. But Koga…_

_She didn't know what she was going to with him now. And Kale was most likely going to tell her the same thing just to protect her from their father's wrath._

_"Leave her be, brother. I'll handle this," Kale said calmly to him as he held him back._

_"Like hell you will! You always protect this little bitch from everything!" Bane shouted as he tried to pull out of his younger twin's arms._

_"I said leave her be," he growled as he began to twist his arm back, and grinning as he felt the bone begin to warp in his grasp._

_"Kale! What are you thinking?!" Lorcan shouted suddenly. _

_But all he did was look to his little sister. She had always been the one to hold the better meaning and judgment than himself. So, her word was all he was going to accept right now._

_Koga looked between the older wolf demon and Ayame almost worried. Kale had known he was staying in the tiny cottage with her for a while now, and to be honest, the older wolf had not really cared, but he had told Ayame that this was not the best choice she had ever made. But still, he hadn't told Koga to leave._

_Maybe he was the only other one within the clan who actually had a heart inside his chest, and not a hollowed out black hole like everyone else._

_"Kale, let him go…," Ayame said in a quiet voice as she heard her oldest brother's arm snap, making him scream in agony._

_As he let him go, Lorcan, Apollo, and Cole ran to their oldest brother and glared at Kale as he stood in front of Ayame and Koga, protecting them both silently with his massive body and strength._

_As Bane finally stood to his feet and snapped his bone back in place, he smiled evilly at his twin and laughed._

_"From this day forward, you are no longer my brother… you are nothing but a worthless excuse to our clan, like you have always been since you were born."_

_As Koga looked up into the eyes of the pale haired demon, he found something odd in his eyes as he finally looked back at him._

_It was fear, and not for himself, but for Koga._

_"Leave," Ayame growled as she pointed at the door. "You and Father decided this was my own safe haven and dumped me here two years ago, so I have the right to tell you when to go or stay. And I'm saying right now… get the fuck **out**!" she screamed, Making Apollo and Cole cringe at the sound of her shriek._

_As they left in a hurry, Kale bent down to Koga's level and turned his head to the side, allowing the long blonde locks to drift over his shoulder and rest on his arm._

_"I'm sorry…" Koga said as he looked away from him._

_But Kale only smiled as took Koga's chin in his massive hand._

_"This wasn't your fault. You're not the only scarred one on this island, Koga. I did what was necessary to make sure you stayed alive," he said kindly to him as he sighed and looked to his little sister. "Father's not going to be pleased."_

_"Too bad," she said wrapping her arms around Koga's neck and pulling him close to her. "He put me here, so he can deal with the laws he made for my home. And you're staying here too. So he won't have a chance at hurting you either."_

_"Ayame-"_

_"No, he'll kill you for saving Koga. I'm not going to let that happen."_

_"But-"_

_"Kale," Koga said finally showing a weak smile. "It's not worth it to argue with her. I've tried thousands of times and lost pathetically. Just listen to her, and stay here with us. Please?"_

_As the pale nearly white blue eyes met his for the second time, Kale smiled at him and nodded._

_"Okay, but I get the bedroom upstairs. At least if they decide to come back and attack, it won't be you they kill."_

_End Flashback…_

Kale had been right in the end. After their wedding a few months ago, Bane and the three others had tried to come and kill him in his sleep. They had begun by throwing bottles filled with gasoline into the top half of the cottage and then lighting one.

Even though he had survived, Kale had protected them with his life. And since he had healed completely and had found out about his sister's pregnancy, he told them the best choice they had was to leave the sanctuary of the cottage and come back to Tokyo.

It had been the hardest thing in the world to do to leave him there, but they had complied and flown over as soon as they could.

They still hadn't heard anything from Ayame's older brother, and the worry truly wasn't any good for her.

But Koga was worried as well about the older wolf demon, so it did not make matters any better for himself either.

As he told Inuyasha the entire story, Koga could feel himself drifting between memories and nightmares everytime a new month came up. Even though he and Ayame were living much happier now that they were here, he was still worried for Kale's sake. During the fire he had been nearly blinded by the smoke and now had a hard time seeing correctly. So even though he knew the wolf was for the most part okay, he knew that if his other brother's ever found out he was the one to ship them off, that they would kill him instantly.

And since Ayame had refused to sign the marriage contract with the son of the Dei Batzu (Day Clan) two years before hand, things had really gotten ugly over the next few years.

"… And that's why we moved back here," he said ending on a sigh.

After not hearing anything for a few moments, Koga looked to Inuyasha, and what he found even shocked him.

He looked sad.

"Well, at least it's nice to know I'm not the only one who's been suffering I guess," he said as he pulled out his cigarette's and nodded towards the door. "Come on, I think you're gonna need one of these too."

As he followed him outside, Inuyasha lit a cigarette for himself and handed one to Koga as they leaned against the wall under the tiny canopy of the building. As he took a long drag, Inuyasha pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and smiled at it. Whatever it was, it must have been a photo.

"Do you remember that fight we got into that winter over Kagome?" he said not looking him in the eyes.

He was surprised Inuyasha would bring up something like that. It had been the worst day of his life. His parents had told him that he was going to be shipped off to Ireland within the next few days and that he was no longer their son. So he had fought to at least see if he could have Kagome by his side for at least one night. Just once, he had wanted her love and adoration like his old friend had had constantly. It was stupid and childish, but he had wanted someone to love him.

As he nodded his head, Inuyasha took another drag and expelled a thick grey cloud seconds later slowly.

"Well, do you remember how hard you hit me in the side of the head?"

"Yeah, by the way, I'm sorry I beat the shit out of you that night," he said quietly as he took a drag of his own cigarette. "I wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind if you know what I mean?"

As Inuyasha looked at him, Koga felt his fear rise. His old friend slammed his body into the wall by his throat as his eyes glowed blood red and his fangs elongated slightly.

"**You** weren't in the right frame of mind?! Well guess what dip shit. **This**," he said pointing to his face as the rage inside built up within him. "Is what happened to me after Kagome pulled me away and into the woods. My demon blood nearly killed her because you set off my body's self defense mechanism."

Koga merely stared at his old friend in shock. So that had been why Inuyasha had smelled like a full blooded demon after he had punched him… because he pretty much had been one.

As he let go of him, Inuyasha inhaled deeply. Koga had picked now of all times to apologize to him for that fight? Why not after the thing had happened? Why not just call him from the airport? Why not until after Inuyasha had told him everything?

As he looked at him, Inuyasha could tell he was still close to losing his mind on the wolf. Pulling out his meds, Inuyasha took too pills from each and swallowed hard. Luckily, the medication only took a few minutes to take effect, so once he knew he was calm enough to continue, he looked at his old friend, and started talking once more.

"I turned into a full demon due to the damage you did to my brain. But the nightmare just gets worse… I…, I attacked, and raped Kagome due to having no control over my blood rising the way it did."

As the words left his lips, Koga froze as the memory of Kagome rushing Inuyasha away from the crowd of people yanked at his mind. Then she had disappeared from school for the next few days until he had left.

Could that really have been why she was gone?

"No…"

"Yes," he said as his voice became as low as a whisper. "And now, you're going to learn everything that's happened in our lives for the past four years. And you're going to hear it weather you like it or not."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So… you and Koga ran away because of your clan? Why weren't they supportive of you?"

"Because of Koga's mother's miscarriage he was marked as a pup killer. In our world that means if you're seen, you're killed on sight. I was the only person other than my brother Kale to realize that what had happened had just been his parents taking things way too far," Ayame said as she took a Brownie from the tray before her. "So when we were married in the human church about six months ago, my father disowned me. Kale had found out after my other brothers had tried to kill us a few days after our wedding that my father had placed a bounty on both of our heads, so Kale made us run after he found out I was pregnant."

"I still haven't heard from my brother yet since we arrived here two weeks ago. I've called his cell phone from a blocked number and everything. But still, no answer. I'm worried the clan as killed him for helping us for as long as he has, and now Koga's worried for my sake due to the stress and everything from the pregnancy. I know for a fact if I lose these children, he'll never forgive himself."

Well, Kagome could understand that coming from Koga. He'd always loved children as far as she had known. But when his mother had suffered that miscarriage, his entire mood had changed.

Koga had gone from loving every child and person he had ever run into, to hating every single person in the world the very next. The transformation had happened so suddenly, even Kagome had wondered what had gone wrong in his life.

Then he had come after her, and that had made matters even worse.

Looking at the young woman across from her, Kagome gently laid her hand over hers and smiled sadly. She knew what it was like to worry over a particular family member, and since she had only just found Souta recently, she figured some helpful advice might calm Ayame to some level.

"I bet you anything he's perfectly fine, Ayame. He's most likely in hiding right now too. Hey, you never know, maybe he's even possibly on his way here. It sounds like he was the outcast in your family as it stands. So, maybe he would be safer here in Tokyo than in Ireland any day."

Ayame smiled at her, knowing instantly that she was most likely right. Kale had been the only family member she had that she had ever liked. From the time she had been born until a few weeks ago, Kale had always been there for her.

But now, her worry for him was making things so hard on the both of them, that Koga had even mentioned going back just to find him and bring him back here. But she knew Kale would be hurt by that, so she had told him to stay.

As a strange song began to play, Kagome grabbed her cell phone from her back pack and answered it smiling.

"Yes Naraku?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Simple, your ring tone is 'It's Raining Men' like Jako's. So what's up?"

"Oh nothing, the girls want to come home soon though. We didn't exactly have a great time today at the amusement park. Kaiya ended up getting sat next to a demon hating child on one of the rides, and I guess the little brat's parents were saying a few choice words to Jako before I came back with Amaya from the bathrooms."

Kagome sighed as she sagged against the fridge door.

"Not again…" she sighed.

"Yup, and now the little boy's father is in the hospital for trying to hit Kaiya because she accidentally tripped on him. So your little Amaya left quite a lasting impression on his back. So we were forced to leave a little earlier than planned."

Looking at the clock, Kagome couldn't help but sigh. They had only been at the park for a few hours, and Kaiya had most likely done nothing wrong once again and gotten blamed for it by all of the humans like her sister once more.

"I have to call Inuyasha," she said sadly, knowing full well he was not going to be happy in the least at hearing this. "He's out right now with one of our old friends, but I'd rather warn him before he gets home than surprise him with this when he _does_ walk through the door."

"Yeah, I can understand that Sweetie. He does seem to have a temper sometimes."

Kagome laughed. The only reason Inuyasha ever had a temper was only if Naraku had done something to piss him off. And that happened quite often.

"Yeah, okay Naraku."

"Okay Sweetie, we'll be seeing you soon."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too."

As Kagome hung up the phone, she sighed as she turned to Ayame.

"Looks like the girls didn't have a great day at the amusement park. Amaya sent a grown man to the hospital for nearly hitting Kaiya for accidentally banging into him."

As he eyes widened in shock, Kagome picked up the instant fear coming off of Ayame, and shook her head in reassurance as she spoke.

"It only happens to hanyou's. Your children are going to be full blooded demons. Inuyasha explained it to me the other night how both humans and demons sometimes dislike the mixed blood. But I guess it's much more tolerable now than it use to be centuries ago. So, don't worry."

Even though she did relax some, Ayame couldn't help but feel sympathy for Kagome. After everything she had gone through, she still had even more hardships to deal with. Inuyasha seemed to be suffering too from what everything sounded like. But she really didn't know him very well to even being to make a judgment.

And then there was the matter of their children. Those poor little girls seemed to be treated horribly no matter where they went. As Kagome left the room to call Inuyasha, Ayame sat there and placed her hand on her stomach once more.

She only hoped that with time things would start to get better for all of them. Because from what it sounded like, they were all living in a silent hell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the agony of Inuyasha's tale assaulted him full on, Koga slumped against the wall completely numbed out. After hearing his old friend completely out, he couldn't believe for a moment that everything he had gone through was hell compared to what Inuyasha had been living with.

As he handed him the piece of paper, Koga noticed that it was in fact a photograph like he originally thought it was. Looking at the smiling faces of his old friends and the two little girls Inuyasha had mentioned, Koga could feel the tears as they pulled at the backs of his eyes once more.

'_This…. This was all my fault. It really was…'_ he thought to himself as he looked at the little girl who looked like Kagome.

"I only learned about the girls a week ago, not even. But I love them with all my heart and soul," Inuyasha said slowly as he looked at Koga with a weak smile. "They're my daughters. I can't help but love them. But everytime I look at them, I've noticed I feel the agony of what I did to Kagome, and **how** I brought these two little angels into the world was the worst thing I ever could have done. They should have been bought into this world with love, not a demon rage filled lust. So… I'm doing whatever I can to make this up to all three of them. Because I know in my own heart, I am to blame for all the pain Kagome has gone through."

"What I'm trying to say here Koga is… Yes, we've both been through hell. But we need to find our own ways to forgive ourselves. Kagome once said to me that forgiveness works both ways. I don't fully understand what that means yet, but I'm beginning to. And that's all that matters now to me. I'm trying to be the boyfriend she's needed me to be and the father to my children that they haven't had due to all the pain I've caused them. I'm trying to make things better day by day. And that's all you should be doing instead of looking for answers about what to do, and just do whatever you can for your wife and child. _That_ is all that should matter to you right now."

As Koga finally managed to look him in the eyes, he couldn't help but force a small smile on his lips. Inuyasha was right, like he always had been. He needed to do these things not because he wanted the easy answers like always, but because he had to make things right. He had taken Ayame from her home while she was already in a fragile state. He needed to make things easier for her. And he needed to do everything now.

God, he hated it when Inuyasha was right. Mainly because he knew deep down he should have thought of it firsthand.

As Skillet's _The Last Night _began to play on Inuyasha's cell phone, he smiled and looked away from him as he answered it.

"Hi, Baby…" he said smiling and showing some fang. "Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly, I just got a call from Naraku. They were asked to leave the amusement park due to a man trying to hit Kaiya and Amaya sliced his back open for trying to do so," she said sighing into the phone. "Inuyasha, the man is being hospitalized for his injuries."

"Are the girls okay?" he asked, now worried.

"Well, from what it sounds like, Kaiya's a little shaken up, but Amaya's perfectly fine. She's going to need a bath though the minute she gets home. I heard her complaining about the blood on her sundress she was wearing when I was talking to Naraku."

Okay, now he was really worried.

"I thought you said her claws weren't sharp enough yet to cause any damage?" he asked calmly.

"I thought they weren't. But I guess I was very wrong. You're going to have to have a talk with her about being careful once you come home."

"That'll be happening a lot sooner rather than later. Because I'm coming home now."

"Are you sure? I mean they won't be back for a little while Baby. Plus, aren't you talking to Koga about…. Well you know?…."

"Yeah… I already told him."

"Is he okay? Ayame's wondering how he took it too."

Looking back at Koga, Inuyasha had a hard time finding the words to describe how his old friend was doing. For the most part, he seemed okay. Maybe even slightly relieved, but he really had no idea how his mental state was.

"He seems… okay I guess. He's been kind of quite for the past few minutes."

"Well, I guess that's better than how you took it. So he should be fine."

"Thanks," Inuyasha snorted.

"You're welcome," she said laughing slightly causing his heart to warm instantly. Man, he really did love her laugh. "So, your heading home now?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon Baby."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

As he hit the End button, Inuyasha looked to Koga and helped him stand.

He was pale, but not exactly in the worst shape possible. Good thing he wasn't the one driving.

"Well, looks like were heading back to Kagome's now. Try and breathe a little. I think the last thing you need is for your wife to see you like this dude."

Even though he knew he was right once again, Koga couldn't help but feel numb.

Things were definitely going to be interesting for the next few months during Ayame's pregnancy, and maybe he could get some tips from Inuyasha. But right now…

Right now, all he needed to do was breathe and take everything one day at a time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hi everyone! Sorry the update took me so long. I've basically been working my butt of at my job, and I've basically been working ALL overnight's since I'm helping with the remodel. Lol, so I haven't exactly been very awake for the past few weeks.**

**I'm going to try and have the final installment to this three part chapter up by at the VERY least next month! Lol, I've just had so much going on that half the time I can't remember where I am in my stories.**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Toodles,**

**Me **

**: P**


	20. Chapter 20: Confrontations Part 3

_Chapter 20: Confrontations Part 3_

As Inuyasha keyed in the seven digit code for the front gate that surprisingly Naraku had given him the night before, he looked over at Koga as the gates slowly began to open. The wolf seemed to still be in a fair bit of shock from all the news he'd received only about twenty minutes ago, but Inuyasha could tell that he was going to be just fine.

After all, he'd survived hearing everything for the most part. So Koga most likely needed to take everything in just like he had, and clear his head from all of the bad things.

"It was my fault… wasn't it?" he said, not looking at Inuyasha as the gates finally opened enough to let him up the long driveway. "If I hadn't started chasing after Kagome, then none of this would have ever happened."

Sighing as he pulled up along side Kagome's Jeep Liberty, Inuyasha hit the locks on the doors and looked at his old friend.

"I thought I told you already, everything's fine. Stop worrying about us when you need to worry about your wife and kid that's on the way… Koga, shit happens. But it's when you decide to walk through your problems and face them is when you can truly determine if all the hell was worth it. That was the **one **thing my dad always told me when I was younger, and now look at me?" he said motioning across his body with his hands. "Yes, I fucked up big time. But I'm keeping my mind off the things that I know bother me as much as I can. Kagome, Amaya, and Kaiya are my main priorities now, and they will be for the rest of my life. Just be grateful that you got Ayame out of Ireland…," he said as his bangs now covered his eyes, and Koga could clearly hear the misery in his old friend's voice when he spoke next. "And that you'll be able to see your baby come into the world, and that it was made from the love that you two share… you need to forgive yourself, just like I do. So… just try it. Even if you feel like you can't. Try."

Koga almost couldn't believe such words of wisdom and of all things compassion were coming out of his old friend. Inuyasha had always been deep, but he had never shared his thought's like this with him, not even when they were children.

Looking up at the large, three story Victorian, Koga took a deep breath as Inuyasha unlocked the doors and stepped out silently. With his handle on the latch, he stepped out and took a deep breath. He could smell the sweet aroma drifting out of the kitchen windows that were already open. And smiled thinking of how Ayame must have been stuffing her face with all of the amazing sweets she had been denied when she had been with her family.

Family… that's what they were going to truly be now. In a few short months, he was going to be a father.

The thought scared him even now, but Inuyasha was right. He had to face his fears and get on with life. All of the guilt from his own unborn sister to his friends had to be erased. Or at the very least, put to rest.

"You gonna come in or just stand near my car all day?" Inuyasha said dully as he waited for him on the stairs.

Shaking his head to clear it, Koga smiled as he rolled his eyes at him.

At least Inuyasha didn't hate him anymore for all the bad things that had happened.

So, maybe he could try and forgive himself. He was after all only nineteen, and living with this much pain would most likely kill him if he didn't get rid of it soon.

So, following Inuyasha into the house, Koga let the past go for the most part, and decided that he was going to do things correctly from now on.

Because, hell, if he didn't, then who out there would.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi Baby," Inuyasha said as he snuck up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist as she was licking the spoon to the brownie mix.

Squeaking lightly as she turned around in his arms, Kagome smiled and tapped his nose with the clean side of the spoon.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said playfully as he quirked and eyebrow up at her. "You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said as he let go of her and sat down on one of the stools and grabbed a cookie from the tray. Popping it in his mouth and munching on it, Kagome's jaw dropped and she huffed sarcastically as she turned around again and went back to her 'cleaning of the bowl' routine.

Turning her head after a moment, Kagome smiled as she saw Koga standing in the doorway, shaking his head at the hanyou who was now on cookie number three.

But her jaw went slack once more as she noticed the hair cut he had given himself, and even Ayame dropped her cookie as she looked at him.

"Koga?! Why did you cut your hair?" she asked getting up and checking him over as if he'd possibly cut something vital. " I told you it wasn't necessary."

Catching her hands in his, Koga waited until she looked him in the eyes. When she finally did, he smiled seeing the large green emeralds shining at him now out of slight angry and confusion. Pressing his forehead to hers, he smiled as his nose lightly brushed against hers. As her body slowly eased from the tension she had built up, he sighed as he answered her. But he knew she would still say the same thing anyways.

"I needed a change, Baby. Plus, now it'll be harder for them to try and find us."

"I told you that you didn't need to do this. You loved your hair."

"But I love you more… and the thing is, my hair will grow back, but if I lost you, I'd lose me completely. So, this is how it's going to stay for a while, and that's that."

Even though she wanted to be angry at him for cutting all of his hair off, she couldn't be. Koga's main goal had been her for almost three years now. And it wasn't like he was ever going to listen to her anyways. That's just how he was. And she wouldn't have loved him otherwise if he hadn't been this way.

"I'll only take that just because I know you too well," she said smiling at him.

Smiling as he shrugged at her, Koga pulled up a seat for her and himself directly across from Kagome and Inuyasha, who were now feeding each other the remaining cookies on the plate before them.

"So, when are the girls going to be home?" he asked her as he swallowed the hunk she had given him moments before.

"Maybe in a few minutes. Amaya sounded really upset," she said sighing. "Inuyasha, I'm worried she might need to see a specialist soon. She's showing the same signs you did when you were younger."

Sighing as he let his head fall back, Inuyasha rubbed his temples with his fingers. The last thing he wanted was for Amaya to go through the same things he had when he had been a child. All the specialists he had gone through, all the medications to keep his demon blood in check, and even worse, all the emotions that were heightened by the stress he had suffered from all of the teasing and constant fights were definitely something he was worried about.

Since both girls were just like him, being completely **true** hanyou's, he knew that they would most likely develop the same problems that he had.

For the most part, Kaiya seemed like a normal, almost human child, with no heightened emotions or demonic abilities as far as he saw. She was far more like Kagome than like him. And that was a blessing.

But Amaya… she was **everything** he had been as a child. Smart and wild on the inside. A complete weapon within herself. And he had to wonder if her demon soul was beginning to finally fight her human heart.

"I'll have a talk with her once they come home. Maybe that's all she really needs right now," he said looking at Kagome with the hope clearly written in his eyes. " I know she's just trying to protect Kaiya from everyone, but if her claws are finally starting to extend, then she needs to be far more careful. I don't want to see one of my babies go through the same thing I went through. And my childhood was hell. So, I'll have a talk with her, but if I notice any other signs that she's losing control, I'll take her to the family doctor and see what she can do for her."

"Okay," she said sighing as she reached for his hand. Smiling weakly at him, Kagome let out a light laugh as she looked into his golden eyes. "You know, for your first week as a Daddy, your doing very well, Inuyasha. Just wait till the girls are sixteen… then I know you might go crazy."

"I don't wanna hear that out of you again for another ten years," he said as he shuddered just thinking about it. "Because hopefully by then I have this parenting thing down packed."

Koga and Ayame laughed as Inuyasha dropped his head on the marble countertop with a thud. And found it funnier than anything else they had know for a longtime.

Looking at his old friend, Koga tapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"So, what is it like anyways? Being a dad?" he asked as Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled his head up.

Folding his arms as he rested his chin on them, he smiled as a lazy look came into his eyes. Looking at both of them he couldn't help but answer honestly.

"Exhausting, frightening, unnerving, but amazing all the same. I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the entire world," he said softly as Kagome's fingers laced with his as she wrapped her arm around him. "Seriously, being a father is the greatest feeling in the world."

"And so is being a mother," Kagome said with a sparkle in her eyes. "To be honest, I most likely would be dead right now if it wasn't for those two little girls. My mother, as you well remember Koga, was very abusive. And it was all because she was against demons, hanyou's, and humans coming together and actually living in society amongst one another. Yes… how the girls," she said now squeezing Inuyasha's hand, " Came into this world wasn't the best way. But I'm glad that they are here none the less."

Koga could feel the painful twinge in his heart grow for Kagome, as well as Inuyasha at how everything for them had truly played out. But he knew that for the most part… things were okay now.

Looking at his wife, whose hand once again was going absentmindedly to her stomach, he had to smile.

even though they had been through hell, he knew his child, and however many other children they had, would be safe ad loved unconditionally. Unlike the both of them by their own parents.

Even though he hadn't said anything to Ayame, he'd seen is mother a few days before hand in the grocery store. She hadn't noticed him, but from what he could tell, she was still a very bitter woman.

As he had walked right past her is when she had caught his scent, and screamed at him for returning to Japan. But for once… Koga had had the strength to tell her off. And the memory was still beautiful to him…

_Flashback…_

_"What the hell are you doing here?" she'd hissed as he'd turned around to face her. "You were to never suppose to come back here after what you did."_

_Looking at her dully, noticing the smell of alcohol on her stale breath and the old, torn clothes she had been wearing for what seemed like days, Koga glared at her with enough malice to keep her from screaming at him anymore._

_"Mom, fuck you. You blame me for Lily's death still when you know deep down in your soul it wasn't truly my fault. I was just a kid trying to have fun and keep you and Dad from beating me like you did every night."_

_"You were always a problem for us!" she screamed. "You never did anything we asked of you!"_

_"Like what? Do all of the housework because you and Dad were so drunk all of the time? Be completely silent anytime you brought me to a clan meeting and if I even sneezed, you beat me for it? What didn't I **ever not **do for you? Except for try and have my own life and actually **be **happy outside of the clan rules?"_

_When she didn't answer him, Koga only smiled. Due to his case, the demonic laws in Japan had never charged him for what had happened. And since he was under the protection of the laws, she could not ask him to leave, and all he had to do was make a phone call… and he would be under the full protection of the Demonic Government Act._

_Meaning she couldn't even attempt to have him killed without becoming a suspect herself._

_"I'm going to be a father in a few months…," he said coldly yet calmly to her. And as his gaze lifted to hers, he smiled harshly as his next words buried themselves far deeper than into her skin, but down into her very soul. "And, if there is one thing I **won't **do… is show my child that same coldness and hate you always reserved for me. I **will not **be a shitty parent like you were. And you will **never **know your grandchild. **That**, Mother… is the one true promise I will **ever **make to you…Goodbye."_

_As she stood there in complete and utter shock. Koga walked away with his groceries in hand. Smiling and feeling his hatred of the woman who had nearly killed him wash away. And now, he could only feel pity for her._

_She was after all, the woman whom had given birth to him…_

_But now, that really was all… she had ever done for him._

_End Flashback… _

Now as Koga thought about it. Inuyasha was most likely right. There really would be no other great joy once his baby was born.

And because he knew that truth, he was okay. At least, for a little wile anyways.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy! Daddy!" both girls screamed as they ran into the kitchen.

As Kaiya jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her tightly, Ayame eyes were red, like she had been trying her best not to cry, but as she rubbed at her eyes and sniffed, Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and hugged her. Cradling her head in his hand, he rocked her slightly in his arms.

She was covered in blood just like he'd feared. And from the fact that the fabric was now crinkled and rough, he knew that the scent would never leave the dress. When he had been covered in Kagome's blood that night, he had fallen in the creek. So all of the blood had instantly washed away due to still being fresh. But set in blood… it never faded away.

"Daddy," she choked in his arms. Still trying to hold back her tears.

"Shhh, it's okay, Sweetie. I'm here…," he said softly to her, feeling the tears finally fall onto his shirt.

As she huddled into him more tightly, Inuyasha stood up with her in his arms still cradling her and sighed.

"I'm going to go give her a bath and get her into something fresh to wear. The blood's already seeped into the dress, so you might as well just throw it out. The smell will never come out of it now."

As Kagome nodded, Kaiya took notice of the two wolf demons sitting on the other side of the table as her sister and father left the room.

"Who are you?" she asked innocently.

As Kagome repropped her in her arms and had her face them, she smiled as she washed away the fear she was feeling for her older daughter. Inuyasha would get to the bottom of this, she allowed herself to relax. And she knew Amaya would be okay. She just needed her big, strong, amazing, protective daddy right now to lean on and feel safe.

Something only a few short months ago Kagome thought her children would never experience.

"Kaiya, these are some of Mommy and Daddy's friends from school. This is Koga Ookami, and his wife, Ayame Ookami."

As Kaiya studied them both. She sniffed the air around them, checking them out to the best of her abilities. Even though her sister was the stronger hanyou by far, Kaiya still had all of the natural instincts they both shared.

She just chose not to use them as often as her big sister. And for the most part, it was her curse and her saving grace all in one.

"Hi…," she said sheepishly to them both as she waved with her blue cat clutched in her other arm.

Koga's heart instantly melted when he really took in this child's beauty. She looked almost exactly like her mother. From the pouting lips to the long black hair. Even though it was very curly unlike Kagome's nearly straight hair, she looked almost exactly like her. But the white dog ears, fangs, and tiny claws were what separated her from Kagome.

Yet… she still looked absolutely beautiful none the less.

"Hello there Kaiya, "Ayame said smiling at the little girl. "Are you okay? We heard about your day today at the amusement park."

Even though she wanted to cry, Kaiya just nodded her head slowly and curled into her mother.

"I'm worried about my big sister. Amaya never cries. She was really scared today."

"She'll be okay, Sweetie. She just needs to calm down is all," Ayame said to her softly. "You both just had a bad day."

When Kaiya looked at her, Ayame could have sworn an adult was staring at her with that aqua- amethyst gaze.

"But… when are the bad days going to stop? Amaya can't protect me for forever. And though Daddy is with us now, I know all the mean people won't just go away," she said now looking up at her mother. "Mommy? Why do so many people hate me and Amaya? Did we do something wrong that we don't know about?"

Even if Kagome had tried not to, she couldn't keep from showing her tears this time. Wrapping her arms around her baby, she shook nearly violently as she tried to breathe.

"No, Honey… you and your sister have done **nothing **wrong. It's just… some people out there still have a hard time excepting hanyou's. One day when your older, I know you'll understand."

"But if it's going to make you, Daddy, and Amaya cry, then I don't wanna be a hanyou!" she nearly shouted.

"Honey, you know you don't mean that," Naraku said as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes I do!" she said growling slightly.

"No, you don't. Being a hanyou is something special. You're one. You're sister is one. You're father is one. And I'm one. Who else do you know is just two halves of both worlds?"

"You're sister Kagura," Kagome said eyeing him.

"Oh can we not mention the Butch Beast in this conversation? I need Kaiya to hear me out on this Honey. Please?"

Even though she was more calm now. Kagome complied.

Yeah, Naraku's twin sister was just as bad as he could be. But she knew where this conversation was really going. So, she let him talk.

As Koga looked on and listened to everything the drag queen had to say, he was shocked by how right he was.

It didn't really matter what was in your blood. All that mattered were the people that were around that did love and care for you.

Even though Ayame was for the most part a blue blood. She was still with **him**. And his bloodline had never been an issue for her…

Yeesh, how many more revelations was he going to have today?

As Kaiya finally began to understand what Naraku was saying to her. Another man walked into the kitchen. This one though really did look and sound like a female.

"Hey Kags," he said looking at her carefully. "Hey… Sweetie, are you okay?"

As Kagome wiped at her eyes and smiled. She handed Kaiya to Naraku and stood up.

"I'm going to go and check on my other two hanyou's and see if everything is okay up there. Will you two entertain my friends till I come back?" she asked motioning towards Ayame and Koga.

"Of course we will," he said as he smiled at them. "I'm Jakotsu. But everyone calls me Jako for short. I'm Naraku's husband and Kagome's other father."

Well, that was an interesting look coming off both of their faces.

As Kagome headed up the stairs, she could hear laughter coming from the bathroom. Walking quietly, she tiptoed over to the door and opened it slightly.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw Inuyasha and Amaya playing with a set of Barbie dolls in the water of the bubble bath. Even though he was leaning on a towel to keep his knees from killing him, Inuyasha dragged one doll across the edge of the tub and tipped it back and fourth as he spoke in a high pitched voice.

"So Amaya, what are you going to do from now on whenever someone hurts your feelings?"

"Ignore them and know that I'm better than who they are on the inside. Since I don't need to resort to violence in order to make a state-a-ment," she said smiling at the doll and then at her father.

"That's right!" he said once more, almost causing Kagome to burst out in laughter. "And do you know why Baby? Because you may be different, but you, and your sister, are perfectly fine the way you are," he said finally in his normal voice as he put the soaking wet doll on the towel at his knees. "All you need to do walk away and not let people bother you. I know what some people have said to you and Kaiya hurts. But one day, they will realize that **they **were in the wrong. Not you."

As Amaya looked down into the bubbles, Kagome rested her head on the door frame. Her poor babies. All of them. Inuyasha had been through enough hell as a child, and now it was happening to their children as well.

"I know, Daddy," she said quietly.

"Hey," he said softly gently pulling her tiny chin up so she was looking him directly in the eyes. "Amaya, some humans can be cruel. Mainly because they don't know how to accept different forms of people. They only know how to accept what they were brought up accepting. But people like your mother, Uncle Miroku, Auntie Sango, and Uncle Jako… are good humans. I was only a little bit older than you when I met your mother, and her kindness towards me never wavered. That's why I love Mommy so much. Because she didn't just see my ears or my eyes, hair, and claws. She saw me as **me**. Mommy just accepted me for who and what I truly am. One day, when your older, you'll find someone just like we found each other. And you know what Honey? You'll be so happy that you won't even care what other people say about you… just because by then, you'll know who's really there for you and who isn't."

Feeling as though she were on the verge of tears once more, Kagome cleared her throat to get their attentions. As Inuyasha looked over at her, he simply smiled.

"How's everything going you two?" she asked in an almost strangled voice.

Looking back at Amaya, he smiled had her towel ready.

"I think we're doing okay. Come on Honey, I think the water's about to turn you into a prune."

"Okay!" she said as Inuyasha wrapped the large navy blue towel around her and pulled out of the tub effortlessly. "Mommy? Can you grab my Pajama's? Daddy forgot to grab them for me."

"Oh really?" Kagome said sending a fake glare at him. "Well I guess that means that Daddy can also forget about sleeping in my room tonight."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because, I haven't gotten a kiss from you since we left school today," she said sticking her tongue out at him as she headed out of the bathroom to grab Amaya's night gown.

But before she got to the twins room, someone grabbed her by the hand, spun her into them, wrapped their arms around her waist tightly, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

As her eyes fluttered shut. Kagome became engrossed in the taste of his lips and natural scent. As she felt her legs giving away, Inuyasha gently pressed her body to the cool wall behind her, sending shivers down her spine as the coolness reached her back tenderly.

After a few moments, Inuyasha slowly pulled away. Breathing heavily against her lips, almost hungering for more of her, yet holding himself back just the same.

"Does that make up for it?" he asked her. His breath sharp and his voice scratchy.

"Mm hmm," she mumbled finally opening her eyes.

As she heard a slight giggle, Kagome turned her head to she Amaya peaking out at them from the bathroom. Her long silver hair was still soaking wet and the towel was wrapped around her like a dress. Even though she knew her plan would have worked either or, Kagome knew that there were still some things were children were not ready to know about yet.

So, gently pushing him off of her, Kagome pressed a light kissed to his lips as she smiled at him with complete love in her eyes of artic snow.

"Go back in there and help her dry her hair. Otherwise it'll take forever to get the tangles out. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," he said cupping her face in his hands and giving her a chased kiss on her forehead.

As Kagome walked down the slightly long hallway, she could hear Inuyasha and Amaya laughing once more in the bathroom. Most likely he had picked her up and hugged her. Then decided to tickle her.

It didn't matter to her though. Even after all of the mad thing's and the good thing's that had happened today, Kagome knew only a few things for sure.

Forgiveness worked both ways. Be it between her girls and the world, Inuyasha and Koga, Ayame and her clan, and maybe even possibly Kagome and her feelings on certain things. She that no matter what, everything would always find a way to work itself out.

Now, all she had to look forward to was telling Inuyasha's mother about being a grandmother. And she was hoping that that didn't go over too horribly.

Maybe a few more days without having to break the news would be a good thing.

Just maybe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they got home at around two thirty in the morning. Koga locked the doors to his and Ayame's home and crawled into bed with her.

After Inuyasha, Kagome, and Amaya had come back downstairs is when they had really begun to socialize with one another. And from what he could tell, Inuyasha really was trying his best to be a great father to his girls.

Now that he was home though, all he wanted was for sleep to overtake him and be with his wife for the rest of the night and most possibly day. He had planned on calling them both out of school so they could start putting the nursery together, so he knew they would be sleeping in tomorrow.

And boy, was he happy about that.

As he undressed down to his boxers and crawled into the bed, Ayame followed suite, but became completely naked as she slipped herself between the soft creamy white silk sheets on the bed.

"Koga… there's something I need to tell you. It's about the baby," she said as she turned to looked at him in her naked form.

His heart nearly stopped at hearing those words, but before he could say anything, she pressed her fingers to his lips and smiled.

"I found out at my last ultrasound… that we're not just having one baby… It's twins. I wanted to tell you when I found out, but you were so worked up from trying to move us here so quickly that I didn't know how to tell you. You're not angry at me, are you love?"

Twins.

He was going to be the father of twins. Just like his friends.

Without any warning, Koga scooped her into his arms and cried softly, holding her and shaking at the same time. It was a while before he could speak, but when he did, Ayame's heart melted once more. As it always did with him.

"I love you, Ayame," he whispered feeling her heartbeat against his chest. "I love you so much. And I'm so grateful you came into my life."

"Why's that?" she asked him playfully as she pulled back to brush his new bangs out of his eyes.

"Because, you, the babies, and our life together, are what's truly my saving grace. And... I would truly be lost without you."

As she smiled at him, Ayame kissed his lips lightly and wrapped herself around him. Within moments, he was kissing her skin everywhere he could. Savoring the taste of her and so much more.

As he got to her slightly distended stomach though, he stared at it.

'_I love you'_ is all he could think of as he laid two gentle kisses there for his babies.

And even though he now knew they weren't going to sleep tonight, he finally understood what Inuyasha was taking about.

Take one day at a time, and you'll truly be happy.

Because in truth, that's all that really maters to begin with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Whew! It's done! The three chapter segment is complete!!**

**Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with work, friends, family and trying to find a new job that I've BARELY been on my computer.**

**But hey! Here it is, and the next chapter so going to be a little bit different for ya. But you'll have to wait and see! I'm not giving out ANY details as to what it could be this time! NO WAY!!**

**Lol, I WANT reviews on this baby!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	21. Chapter 21: Ink Me Up

**Yeah, yeah, yeah… I KNOW!! You can all kill me later.**

**I had to find a new job…**

**:'(**

**But I did… so here is chapter 21. And hey, this one's going to be interesting. I'm adding a wee bit of myself into this one so I hope you all find it as a nice change of pace.**

**Lol, and MAYBE you'll all figure out what my true choice of career is going to be as soon as I can make it possible. **

**: P**

**Well… ENJOY!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter 21: Ink Me Up _

As the next school day came and went. Inuyasha felt the annoying twitch in his skin he had had once he had gotten his first tattoo done coming back and demanding more.

Not the best timing in the world, but hey, it's not exactly that easy to ignore.

"Okay, what the hell is the matter with you?" Kagome sighed out of annoyance as she pulled over on to the side of the road and gave him a dull look. "You have been twitching ever since science class, and now it's starting to _really _bother me."

As he chuckled and shook his head at her, Inuyasha pointed to the side of his neck and rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing. I guess my body is just craving the adrenaline rush it got when I got this done a few months ago. In truth, the more time I spend with you and the girls, the more I realize how much I want to honor them on my skin like I did you. Nothing big."

After a long moment of silence, Kagome simply melted.

"Oh…"

Now that she thought about it, Kagome had been wondering what the pain tolerance was for getting a tattoo done anyways. She could most likely handle it after everything she had gone through, but still, her curiosity showed clearly in her eyes.

"The answer is no," he said giving her a stern look. " I don't know if Jerry would even tattoo you because you're only seventeen, Baby. Plus, I don't think you need any."

Well, that was definitely going to be the start of a marvelous fight.

"And since when do I need your permission to do something to my body? For your information I had my lip pierced a year and a half ago, but Kaiya stole all the rings and put them on one of her stuffed animal… Mr. Pierce seriously earned his name when she did that to him."

As he laughed at that, now remembering seeing the oddly modified green Koala bear in his daughter's bed, Inuyasha shook his head at her as he lit a cigarette. On the first exhale, he looked over at Kagome and couldn't help but smile.

There was the angry pout, the crossed arms, and the pissed off look on her face she had only reserved for him whenever he had tried telling her what to do.

Looking in her eyes of ice, he couldn't help but wonder if she in fact could get a tattoo. Mainly because he wondered if she could handle the pain of one.

Without even saying anything of which he was thinking, Kagome answered him before he spoke a word.

"C-Section when I was thirteen, abusive mother, and I survived a brutal attack. I think I can handle a needle buzzing over my skin, Inuyasha."

Shaking his head at her bluntness, Inuyasha dug his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled down throughout the names. As he found his friend Jerry, the Tattoo Artist originally from America, Inuyasha hit the send button and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, thank you for calling 'Ink My World' Tattoo Shop, what can I help you with today?" his friend said in a very tried voice.

"Yeesh Jerry, you gotta lay off passing out drunk in your shop. Maki's gonna kill you one of these days for not going home to her," Inuyasha said as he heard the loud crash of Jerry as he fell off of his bar stool most likely.

"Yash? That you man?"

"Yup."

"Hey! What the fuck is going on dude? I haven't heard from you since I inked you last year!" he said happily into the phone.

"Not a whole lot. But I was wondering if your booked at all today? I wanna bring my girlfriend down and possibly get something done myself. At least that way we can also catch up a lot easier since I know how much you still hate the phone."

"Yeah… your probably right. I still hate these fucking things like crazy. Wait a minute? **You **got a girlfriend? Since when?"

"Try about two months ago pal. Kagome came back and we're together again."

"Holy shit… that's awesome dude. Congrats. Yeah, the shop is pretty much dead today. I was thinking about closing early and just going home, But if your coming by I'll be here."

"Okay, we'll be there in about ten minutes. See you then."

"K, bye."

As Inuyasha hung up the phone, he smiled at Kagome and unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'm driving."

"Like hell you are. This is my car!" she shouted playfully at him.

"And I know where to go. You don't, so I win," he said giving her an evil grin.

Before she even knew it, Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her and he was tickling her into a submission. As she laughed and tried to squirm away, she realized that she'd still had her seat belt on. So naturally, she was glued in place and couldn't escape his attack.

"Okay, okay! I give! You can drive!" she laughed as he smiled triumphantly, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

As their noses pressed into each other, Inuyasha's eye's simply glowed in the semi darkness of her black interior car. And her heart nearly skipped a beat as she felt his claws gently scrape against her lower back.

"I always when whenever I do that," he said huskily to her, making her shiver deliciously.

As she moved her seatbelt strap away from her chest, Kagome Smiled coyly at him as she barely brushed his lips with her, hearing him practically moan the instant the light contact touched and left his lips.

"You may win one way… but I always can win with you another," she whispered lightly, hearing his sharp intake of breath as her fingernails trailed up his neck, over the tattoo of her name.

Without any warning, Inuyasha's lips pressed against hers instantly. Savoring the full on taste of him, she moaned lightly against his lips and found herself pressing him harder into her form. Wanting more and showing she would definitely take whatever he was offering.

But before anything could become any heavier, Inuyasha shuddered as he pulled away from her instantly. Holding himself away from her, he breathed in deeply.

"Inuyasha?"

As he looked at her, Kagome's eyes turned white in fear.

His eyes were red again.

"Just… give me a minute. I need… to calm down," he breathed heavily as he gripped the seatbelt tightly.

"Did you take your medication this morning?" she asked, now panicked.

As he inhaled once more deeply, he nodded his head and began shaking.

The memories were coming back, and Kagome could see the pain in his crimson eyes as easily as if she were reading a book. Hesitant at first, she gently began to bring her hand to the side of his face. But he shrunk away from her, shaking his head furiously.

"Don't… want to… hurt you," he breathed roughly. "Baby… just let me be."

Cradling her own hand to her chest, Kagome nodded slightly and allowed him to ride the roller coaster of torment and agony alone.

As the minutes flew by, making her think hours were passing, Inuyasha's eyes finally became the golden color she loved so much. And as he reached for another cigarette, she gently touched the side of his face, causing him to look at her.

His bangs were saturated in sweat, and he looked as if he'd been very sick. His skin was pale and chalky, and his lip was bleeding, most likely from biting down on it with his elongated fangs.

"Baby…what just happened?" she asked calmly.

As he lit the small stick, Inuyasha inhaled deeply. Looking in her eyes, which were now back to being the calm artic blue crystals he knew so well, Inuyasha exhaled, and answered her honestly.

"I think you can figure out what my demon blood wants to do right?"

Well, if that wasn't blunt enough for her.

As she could feel the wave of fear rushing over herself like it had four years ago, Kagome shivered. And now, the only difference was, was that she knew of the threat at first hand.

Without any warning, Inuyasha grasped the side of her face gently.

"I won't let that happen again. You know I won't," he whispered gently to her. "I have the power and control to stop it now. And I'm not doing shit until **you're** ready to. I promise."

Even though it wasn't really helping her any, especially now knowing that he was in fact fighting his soul just to not become anymore intimate with her, Kagome nodded in understandment.

"I know… but I thought your medication kept that part of you under wraps unless you got angry?" she asked now lacing her fingers with his against her cheek.

"Different urge, most likely needs a different medication, Baby," he said simply as he took another drag, which seemed to be bringing the color back into his face slowly. "I'll just talk to Hel about it tomorrow. Knowing her she's had other clients with this problem, so… hopefully she'll fix this for us."

Well, at least that's what he hoped.

Because if he attacked Kagome again… it wouldn't even matter if she forgave him this time around.

He'd kill himself for it. And that was the only type of apology he could think to give her if it came down to that.

All he was hoping for, was that it didn't.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha turned off Kagome's car and jumped out, he was smiling now. He wasn't going to allow the attack in the car ruin his day. And besides, Kagome was okay now as well.

"Well if it isn't the pussy!" a heavily tattooed and pierced young man shouted as they walked through the doors. "Back for more of a crying fest buddy?"

As Inuyasha sarcastically laughed and flipped him off, Kagome was stunned by how handsome he was.

Jerry, as Inuyasha had previously stated was his name, was most likely in his late twenties, with green- gold eyes, chiseled features, semi long, wavy turquoise hair, tall, lean, muscular body, and literally covered in artwork.

"So, is this her?" he asked showing off a set of perfectly straight white teeth.

Not to mention a lip and tongue ring.

As he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled brightly.

"Yes, this is the girl I told you about."

As Jerry extended his hand to her, Kagome smiled as she shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Kagome. And I'm glad you came back…," he said now pointing his thumb at her boyfriend. "Because this poor bastard was losing it without you here."

"Make one more crack Jerry and I swear I'll tell Maki **all** about your little incident at my house last year," he said sending a warning glare to his friend.

As he held up his hands in surrender, Jerry backed away from the couple and sighed.

"Okay, so what are you interested in getting done?" he asked as the professional in him began to show. "I know you Yash, it's something complicated now isn't it?"

"You could say that," he said smiling as he handed his friend a picture of his two daughters, standing back to back and holding hands in a field of wildflowers. "Any way you could make this a little larger and put it here?" he asked rubbing his hand down the full half of his upper arm.

As Jerry looked at the photo, he eyed him skeptically.

"I can do that, but who are the kids? I know Sesshomaru and Rin haven't had any yet."

"They're mine genius," Inuyasha said smiling as Jerry's eyes widened in shock. "I'm not gonna get into it right now, but it's one of the reasons Kagome wasn't around. I found out only two weeks ago, but I love them as if I've known them for the past four years. So, you gonna blink or am I gonna have to hit you just so you stop gawking at me?"

As Jerry looked at Kagome, she could feel the slight grudge he was veering at her. But she knew it was because he had no idea as to what happened, so, she wouldn't put it past him.

At least for now anyways.

"Don't blame her," Inuyasha said catching the hostility instantly. "It wasn't her fault. But we're trying our best right now just to do what's right for the girls. So do yourself a favor and don't give her any shit for this. We'll tell you when we're ready. Got it?"

"I didn't say anything," he said defensively.

Giving him a dull look, Inuyasha's ears twitched as he pointed a claw to his nose.

"You didn't have to. I could smell it."

As Jerry hung his head low, he apologized to Kagome and looked to the photo again. Kagome had taken that only a few weeks before they had moved back to the city. And it had become Inuyasha's favorite photo of the twins since he had found it. So, she'd given it to him.

"So, what are their names?"

"Kaiya's the one that looks more like me and she's a little bit of a cry baby, but totally sweet and gentle by nature. And Amaya is the one who looks more like Inuyasha. She's older by only a few minutes, but she's the over protective older sister. Very proud and smart, but still, an angel none the less," Kagome said smiling as she pointed to each of the girls happily.

As Jerry looked at her, his eyes widened in shock as he noticed the scars on her neck and wrists. Pulling back into Inuyasha's arms, he shook his head at his friend sadly.

"Not now, Jerry. Another time," Inuyasha said quietly as he began to gently stroke her back.

"Hey, I gotcha guys. And knowing you two, your girls actually could play with my kids," he said smiling. "So now maybe I'll get to see you more often!"

As Jerry turned away from the couple, he smiled as he looked down at the photo.

These were definitely two beautiful little girls. And he could tell that they were full of life. Even though he'd only known Inuyasha for a few years now, he could tell that his friend was for the most part happy. But there was just something big he was missing. And he knew that , but he knew whatever it was, Inuyasha would tell him when he was ready.

"By the way," Jerry said as he placed the color photo on a machine. "Maki and I are on number six," he said smiling once more. "She told me last night and I decided to celebrate. That's why I passed out in the shop last night."

"Number six?! Jeez pal, you reproduce like a rabbit!" Inuyasha said smiling. "Well how old are your kids? The girls are only four."

"Hmm, lets see… Chion and Talon are turning six next month on the 16th, Kavan is four, Apollo is three, and Radian just turned one about a month ago," he said smiling as he pressed the button to enlarge the photo without damaging the quality. As he placed the thermal paper through the machine, he gave Inuyasha a dull look. "As your most likely guessing… I'm praying it's going to be a girl. Maki's starting to think she's a testosterone factory."

"You have five boys?" Kagome said in shock.

"Yup, but their all good. Yet, they have a hard time making friends with how me and Maki look," he said gesturing to himself. "A lot of parents have issues with us because we're both covered in tattoo's and piercings. So the boys get picked on a lot by other kids due to what their mothers say to them."

They both looked at each other and sighed.

"Yeah, we definitely know that one," Kagome said as she shrugged on the counter. "Because of the girls being hanyou's, they're picked on constantly by anyone who hates demons. I don't even think they are friends with anyone other than family members and our friends at this point. So maybe a play date is a good idea."

"Yeah, that would be cool. Well, how about we get this on Yash before we forget about it huh?" he said as they followed him into the back room. "Knowing him, he might need a few minutes to prep after the one I did on his neck that I know you must have seen by now," he said smiling proudly.

"Yes, I did," she said smiling as well. "And I was meaning to ask you. Is there anyway **I** could possibly get something done as well?"

As Jerry sat down in his chair, Kagome watched him as he began to prep his work area.

"Well how old are you Kagome?" he asked nicely.

"Seventeen."

"I normally don't tattoo anyone underage. I might make an acceptation for you, but right now I have to figure out how this design is going to work on your boyfriend…"

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting down as he began to shave Inuyasha's arm and spray a green soap on his skin.

"Well, take a look. You see how the photo just goes on and into the distance? I need to figure out what kind of a border I can do without taking away from the design."

"If you want, I can draw something on him with the stencil on and fix that for you," she offered. "I'm an artist too."

"Really?" he asked, now intrigued.

"Jerry, I told you she was one," Inuyasha huffed as he placed the stencil over his arm and pressed.

"And you know I don't remember anything," he said not taking his gaze away from his clients arm. As he pealed back the delicate piece of paper, Jerry handed Kagome two pens, a paper towel and a set of gloves. "Put the gloves on just to be sanitary, use the paper towel to remove what you don't want, and draw in the border. I would do it, but after that last tattoo he made me do on him I know he won't be happy unless it's perfect, so, you're in control until I get to ink him. Just remember, only make an outline. Otherwise it'll take me longer to fill everything in."

Well, if she could have been anymore shocked, she would have just gawked at him.

As the phone rang out in the front of the studio, Jerry left to answer it. And that's when Kagome began to concentrate.

Looking at his skin, with the perfect purple outlined image of her girls on his arm, Kagome set all of her concentration into her work. Rubbing gently with just enough pressure on the outside edges, she removed the background of the hills, some of the flowers, and even the grassy plains in front of the girls. As she looked at the image before her, her mind raced with possibilities.

Then, a thought hit her.

Kaiya was holding in the photo her favorite flowers, Iris's and purple roses, and Amaya was holding Star Gazer Lilies. That day was the day she had taken the girls to the flower shop in town to pick some flowers out for Jakotsu since he was sick. And since they had been wearing their favorite dresses at the time, two beautiful little sun dresses, Kagome had taken them out into the fields to take some pictures.

Flowers. And those one's would be perfect for a border.

As she started drawing away on his skin, Kagome smiled at how perfect everything was coming out to her. As she mixed the flowers together on the top and bottom, she decided to keep the original arrangements that the girls were holding on either side of them, turning the design into a long, oval like portrait. After adding a few stray curling vines in, she sat back and looked at her creation.

And it was absolutely perfect.

"Inuyasha, you wanna take a look at it?" she asked nervously, hoping that he liked it just as much as she did.

As he stood up and faced his arms towards the mirror, Jerry came back into the room, and his jaw simply dropped at how perfect Kagome's artwork really was.

Hell, she was probably even better than he was for crying out loud.

Inuyasha was in shock too, but it was mainly for the little touches Kagome had also added to the photo. For one thing, Amaya's hair was blowing in the wind along with Kaiya's, and the slight flutter in their sundresses almost looked real against his flesh. The flowers were positively beautiful, and even though he wanted to touch the design, he knew he couldn't just yet.

"I love it…," he said mainly to himself. As he turned around to look at Jerry, whom mind you was still trying to comprehend how talented Kagome really was, Inuyasha clapped his hands together as he smiled.

"I think I'm ready now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Almost five hours later…_

As Jerry sighed putting down the tattoo gun, he cracked his knuckles as he grabbed the spray bottle and another paper towel. Gently brushing over the ink filled skin, He smiled as the colors of the design now fully showed.

He had done both girls in just a simple black and white portrait style, allowing the flowers they were holding only to have a slight about of color in them, and the border of which Kagome had made was simply beautiful.

Blues, purples, whites, yellows, pinks, and greens positively glowed, bringing the flowers to life on Inuyasha's skin. And even through the slight amount of blood that still formed in bubbles on his skin, he smiled as he looked at his tribute to his two little girls.

"Well, how about you get up and actually look at it in the mirror dude?" he asked him smiling as he wiped off the last amount of access ink from his skin.

He did not need to be told twice. Within seconds, Inuyasha was out of the chair ad smiling as he looked at the new tattoo in the mirror.

"This one didn't even really hurt," he said as his fingers gently brushed over Amaya's face, and then Kaiya's. It looked exactly like them. Both of their smiles and mischievous eyes were now there on him forever.

"Well it's because it was on your arm this time and not your neck dude. That part of the body hurts less," he said bluntly as he got up and began rubbing the Bacitracin on his skin over the slightly tender area.

Now as he looked over at Kagome, whom had fallen asleep on the tattooing bed a few feet away, he smiled as a thought came to mind. But he'd ask her after she had gotten her tattoo if she were up for the idea he had in store for her. After all, he wasn't going to go back on his word for anything.

"You wanna wake her up?" he asked as he handed Inuyasha the tiny tube and pointed to Kagome. "I think she's up next as long as she knows what she wants."

"Yeah sure," he said as he ventured over to where Kagome was sleeping, curled up in a ball with his leather jacket over her. "Hey… Baby, wake up," he whispered as he gently shook her. "Hey, it's your turn. Kagome wake up."

As she lightly groaned in protest to being woken up, her eyes fluttered open. As she smiled at him, Kagome stretched and yawned as she began to sit up. But when her eyes caught the new tattoo now finished on his arm, her breath caught in her chest.

It was her girls, and it was beautiful. The way everything looked so realistic on his arm was beyond stunning to her. And now it was her turn to have something done.

Now as she picked up her sketch pad from which she had been drawing on before she ad fallen asleep, Kagome flipped through the pages and found the design she had been having fun with, and thought that it was perfect.

Inuyasha's name. and the only oddity to the piece was that it was not even close to what he had had done with her name. Their were vines and thorns wrapping in and around each letter. And a few stray roses and buds here and there. But what made it special to her was the small heart bellow his name encircled in the vines. It was a healing heart with a small tear in it, that was showering stars.

This was what she wanted. But where could she possibly have it done?

Her scars were very thick and most likely too dense to allow any ink to actually stay, her arms were a no go just because she didn't want it to be seen so easily. And her lower back just seemed too obvious.

"I want this…," she said handing it to Jerry. "But I'm having a hard time thinking of where to put it."

As he looked over the design, Jerry was floored by Kagome's amazing imagination. This girl really did have a talent. But it was huge, almost in a T shape. It wouldn't work on her arm. Due to the scars he'd seen on her neck he already knew that that option was out. But then, an idea came to him, and he smiled.

"Turn around and lift your hair up," he said simply.

As Kagome did what he asked of her, Inuyasha handed her a small mirror as she backed up to the large wall mirror. Seeing where Jerry's idea was to place the tattoo, she smiled.

"That's perfect!" she shouted excitedly.

As he took in the full length of the design, Jerry sighed. The vines would be going down her spine along with the heart and stars. And if he was completely accurate, the top of the tattoo which held Inuyasha's name and the flowers would start at the middle of the back of her neck.

So in other words, this was a huge tattoo for a first timer.

"Relax Jerry," Inuyasha sad dully as he caught the wave of uneasiness from him. "Won't get into the details yet again, but she can handle it. Trust me."

"I need to hear that from her, Yash. You know that dude. Not to mention this is going to take at least three hours with all of the details she's put in it," he said as he took the design off of her back and went to place it on the copier. As he grabbed the thermal paper once more, he looked over at Kagome. "Are you sure you can handle this? It's going to kill like a motherfucker," he said honestly.

Since all she did was smile at him, he knew he had his answer.

As the paper came out of the machine, Jerry tossed he a small, black spandex tube top, which he earned a glare and growl from Inuyasha for.

"Hey, get as bitchy as you want dude, she needs to have her entire back exposed for this. And that means you have to lose the bra too, Sweetheart. Sorry."

"That's okay," she said as she shut the curtain so she could change. And considering that Inuyasha was right there, she knew she had nothing to really worry about.

As she changed quickly, Kagome could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her skin as it was exposed to him. She had to giggle at the thought's she could only imagine that were possibly running through his head at that moment in time. But as she pulled the tank top over her exposed chest and rolled the back down a little, Kagome faced him and simply smiled.

"You okay?" she asked him on yet another giggle.

"Yup," he answered her all too quickly. "I'm just gonna go and have a cigarette. Wanna join me before you get inked?"

"Sure," she said as she went to grab her pack of menthols. As they headed outside, Jerry rolled his eyes at the both of them and just laughed.

"I'll be ready to go in a few minutes Kagome, so don't be too long."

"Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Three hours later…_

Kagome was about to slap him as she felt the needles go over the middle of her back in a circular motion for the thousandth time already. Inuyasha was holding her hands and cheering her on with kisses to her forehead every so often, just to let her know she was doing perfectly fine. But the pain was stating to get to her, and if this wasn't done soon, she was most likely going to crack.

As he finally set the machine down after what seemed like forever, Kagome heard Jerry whistle almost as if he were in shock and awe of the aching design she now had on the center of her back for the rest of her life.

"What?" Kagome hissed as she felt the cool soap spray against her back as he gently rubbed away the access ink.

"Well, for one thing, it's done, and two, it's fucking bomb! I've never had someone sit as still as you did while I'm working on a piece like this. Not to mention, the design is just so fucking unique I have to take more than just one photo of it."

As Kagome let out a light laugh as Inuyasha growled at him once again, she squeezed his hands lightly in hers.

After Jerry had taken enough photo's to nearly earn a punch from Inuyasha, Kagome got to look in the mirror at the final design, and she couldn't help but smile.

The colors glowed on her pale white skin and brought an odd type of life to the flowers and vines. Even the thorns seemed to come alive on her flesh. And the stars at the near middle of her back shined as if they were against a white night sky.

It was yet another beautiful tattoo. Just like Inuyasha's.

As Jerry began to wrap up her back in gauze pads, just because she was a human and her tattoo would take longer to heal than Inuyasha's would, He headed out to the front to allow them some privacy as she changed back into her tank top. Looking at her bra, she just shook her head and balled it up.

"No way in hell am I wearing that thing until this is healed. My back feels like a cat scratched me over and over again right now," she said to him as she placed the bra in his jacket pocket.

As Inuyasha chuckled lightly and nodded his head at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"Well, are you happy now?" he asked as he pressed his forehead to hers.

When all she did was smile brightly at him, Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers in bliss. As she gently rose her arms to around his neck, she made sure not to do what she had done earlier in the day to him. As long as she did not get too physical with him, she knew he would be okay.

As they held onto each other gently, Kagome couldn't help but smile. Today had really turned out to be a fun day with just him. And now that it was nearly eleven at night, Kagome just wanted to go home and rest. As they made their way out into the main waiting room of the shop, Inuyasha walked up to the counter with Kagome tucked away in his arms once again and looked at Jerry.

"So pal, what's the damage this time?" he asked as he took out his wallet.

"Forty two hundred. And yes, that for the both of you."

Kagome's jaw dropped instantly.

"Yeesh, were we really that over detailed for you?" Inuyasha asked as he began pulling some of the money out of his wallet. "Well, I have only two thousand in cash on me. It okay if I pay the remainder on my card?"

"Sure, you know money is money to me," he said smiling as he took the bills and placed them in his pocket, then pulling out the card swipe machine and handing it to his friend. "And Kagome, when he's all set, there's something I wanna ask you. That okay?"

"Sure…," she said as she watched Inuyasha swipe his card through twice and punch in a few numbers with his claws. His tattoo was already halfway healed. And she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of him.

As Inuyasha growled at the machine as is asked him for the third time if the amount was correct, Kagome giggled as the transaction finally went through. As Jerry began shutting off the lights and locking up the shop, Kagome and Inuyasha both waited for him outside. As she took a long pull on her menthol cigarette, she sighed as the smoke left her lungs.

This had to be the best cigarette she'd ever had. And judging from how Inuyasha was now smoking his regular normally compared to how he'd been doing it earlier, she understood what he'd meant by adrenaline rush.

All she wanted to do was run around like a child in this instant. But the last thing she needed was to fall and get hurt, so, taking the calming approach, she just sucked down one cigarette, and then another.

By the time Jerry had the shop completely closed and was walking outside, she was on her fourth cigarette. And Inuyasha on his second.

"So," she asked now stubbing out the now burning filter. "What did you want to ask me? We can't stay too long. The girls are most likely still up and waiting for us."

"Yeah, I can understand that," he said smiling as he leaned into the black convertible that they had parked near and turned it on. "The boys always stay up at least until one a.m. waiting for me. But if I stay at the shop I usually call just so Maki doesn't go insane."

Inuyasha chuckled as he took another drag from his cigarette. But didn't bother saying anything. He knew Jerry was going ask Kagome whatever he wanted to in only a few moments anyways.

"Well, here's the thing…," he said, now becoming serious. "Your artwork is something completely different from what I've ever seen. I liked working with your design, and you immediately dove right in and worked on Yash's design when I was stumped. So, for the past eight hours, you've had me thinking. You have fresh ideas and I really like them, Kagome. So, what do you think?"

Well, now she was shocked, and confused on top of that.

"So, what exactly are you asking me, Jerry? My artwork is not exactly something I just give up freely. You can even ask Inuyasha that. Just be blunt with me and say what your asking or else I won't take you seriously," she said in her normal, kind voice.

After a light chuckle from him, Inuyasha stubbed out his cigarette and was now at full attention.

_'Where the hell is he going with this?'_ he wondered.

But he didn't even need time to think on it, because Jerry answered her, and had her choking on air the instant the last sentence left his lips.

"Well, if you insist. Here's what I'm basically saying to you in a nutshell, Kagome…" he said, now leaning in with a lopsided grin on his face. "I'm offering you a job."

With that, she hit the pavement.

Hard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lol, yeah, I plan on becoming a tattoo artist/ writer everyone. **

**Well, I hope everyone liked it! **

**I worked on this baby for four days! **

**So… A LOT of reviews would be nice ppl!!**

**Lol, well till next time!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	22. Chapter 22: Mom Comes Home

_Chapter 22: Mom Comes Home_

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Naraku screamed as Inuyasha came into the house holding Kagome in his arms. "And what the hell is that smell on both of you?… Wait a minute, what's wrong with Kagome?!"

As he looked at the drag queen dully, Inuyasha just walked right past him and up the stairs. He'd explain everything to Naraku once he got Kagome into bed. After all, she was tired on top of being shocked. This whole week and a half had been nothing but surprises left and right. So, as he opened the door to her room, Inuyasha smiled as he saw his daughter's watching a movie in her bed.

"Daddy!" they both shouted excitedly.

Raising a claw to his smiling lips softly, he pointed to Kagome and laid her gently on the bed.

"Mommy's tired girls. Anyway you can help me get her into bed?" he asked them both softly.

"Okay!" they whispered as Amaya ran into her mother's closet and found one of her long black silk nightgowns.

As Inuyasha began to undress her, Kaiya sniffed at the air and frowned at him.

"Daddy? What's that funny smell?" she asked sweetly.

Looking at his little girl, he smiled as he finally managed to pull the spaghetti strap, loose nightgown over Kagome's head, careful as not to pull her gauze pads off her back. As Amaya hopped back on the bed to sit by her sister, Inuyasha gently picked her up and held her in his arms for a few moments. Looking down at her, he brushed a stray hair off of her face. Like always, she was beautiful when she slept.

As Kaiya and Amaya struggled to pull back the large blankets so Inuyasha could get her into bed, he chuckled lightly as Kaiya put her cat down and pulled at the stubborn blanket. When she had finally made it to nearly the end of the bed is when he managed to lay Kagome down, put her feet under the other half of the blankets, and pull the covers up to about her ribs.

"Sleep well Baby," he whispered as his claws gently traced over her forehead. "I'll be back soon to join you."

"Daddy?" Kaiya asked once more.

Smiling at his girls, Inuyasha picked them both up in his arms and walked out of the room. As he made his way down the hallway, Inuyasha rubbed his nose against both of his children's, causing them to giggle and laugh.

Upon entering their bedroom, Inuyasha gently placed both girls onto the red bed next to the window. Ever since Kaiya's little trip onto the roof a few weeks ago, Inuyasha felt it best to have it so that his younger daughter would not be able to go near the windows again if she by chance slept walked again. And Amaya had had no complaints about having her bed moved. She was just as eager to protect her little sister as their father was.

"Okay my little ladies, so you both are wondering what the scent is coming off of Mommy and me right?" he asked as he sat on the purple bed near the wall as he turned on the lamp in between both of the beds.

"Uh huh!" They both said in unison as they nodded their heads quickly.

"It's not as strong on you as it is on Mommy though," Amaya pointed out to her father.

"You're right Amaya," he said softly. "And do you know why?"

"It's because of our demon blood! Right Daddy?!" Kaiya asked excitedly.

"Yes, Sweetie," he said showing his fangs brightly.

As Amaya rolled her eyes at her younger sister, Inuyasha couldn't help but shake his head at them playfully. These really were his children. Mainly because, they truly acted just like him.

Chuckling lightly, Inuyasha removed his leather jacket and placed it next to him on the bed and turned his arm into the light. Both girls gasped in shock seeing themselves imprinted on their fathers arm like that. And to be honest, Inuyasha was wondering if they understood why he had gotten this done.

"Is that…us, Daddy?" Kaiya asked as she slowly held out her tiny clawed right hand to her own face on his flesh.

Inuyasha smiled down at her as he gently cupped her tiny chin in his claws and nodded his head. As Amaya leaned in to get a closer look herself, Inuyasha repeated the same loving gesture to her as well. As both girls looked up at him, Inuyasha's words were that of a truly loving father… just as he was already.

"This is called a tattoo girls. It's a permanent picture on my skin of you two from my favorite photo of you. Your mother is the one who actually made the flowers around the edges, and she had one done as well… only difference is… it's not a photograph that she had done. You're mother designed something that was just for herself of my name. I had this done, because I love you both more than anything, just like your mother. And I wanted to treasure and always have a part of you with me wherever I go."

As both children smiled up at him widely, Inuyasha smirked as he grabbed onto both of their waists quickly and hugged them close. As the twins giggled and laughed as their father nuzzled their cheeks and kissed them, all three hanyou's purred happily as they enjoyed this simple moment alone.

"You ladies need to go to sleep," a soft feminine voice said from the doorway.

As all three of them looked up, Inuyasha's breath simply caught in his chest.

Kagome must have heard them all laughing and had woken up, so now, as she stood there in the doorway, looking like his queen of the night with long flowing hair and crystal eyes, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the power she truly had over him grow.

She was the love of his life, and the mother of his children. And not only that… she was his best friend in the entire world.

And yet… the sadness of his actions from the past still managed to pierce his heart like a dull, rusted dagger. Looking in her eyes now, he could feel the love she radiated for him and the twins, but he could only see the reflections of his guilt still clinging to her body like vices.

Ever since he had forbidden her to wear long sleeved shirts around him, Inuyasha could tell that the reality of what he had done to her was simply beginning to seep into his soul. Every scar was a painful reminder of his brutality towards her that one night back in January, and since he now did in fact remember the attack, it only made him want to punish himself even more for it.

"Daddy? Why are you sad?" Kaiya asked as Inuyasha lowered his gaze away from Kagome. The smell of tears was something he knew she could not indicate… but his daughters were a completely different story.

"I'm okay, Kaiya…," he lied quietly trying to force is emotions into the back of his mind.

"But Daddy-"

As he kissed her forehead lightly, Inuyasha smiled through his glazed over golden eyes at both children and tucked them into bed.

"Goodnight girls," he whispered as he stood in the doorway with Kagome wrapped around his waist and staring up at him.

"Goodnight Daddy…Goodnight Mommy," they both yawned together.

"Goodnight girls," Kagome whispered smiling to them both.

As Inuyasha shut the door, he started to walk away from it silently. As he neared Kagome's room, he stopped and looked into the dark room and sighed.

"You're thinking about it again aren't you?" she asked him in a kind sad voice.

Turning around to look at her, Inuyasha found himself putting the weakest smile on his face he'd ever shown to anyone.

"It's kinda hard not to, Baby," he practically whispered. As Kagome walked into his arms and pushed her head under his chin, Inuyasha leaned into the doorway, wrapped his arms around her, and sighed. "I just can't erase those horrible images from my mind. Not to mention, everytime I've seen these…," he said gently running his claws down the scars of her neck. "I want to just crawl in a hole and die for what I did… I'm not going to be over this for a long, long, time."

As she hugged him closer to her, Kagome flinched as Inuyasha's arm pressed against her back, but said nothing at the slight pain as she looked up at him.

"We'll get through this. And someday Inuyasha, those memories will only _be _memories. You now have me back, you have your children whom mind you, love you to pieces-"

"If the girls ever learned of how they were brought into this world they would hate me Kagome," he said dully rubbing at his eyes bitterly. "I'd lose my daughter's in a heartbeat and you know that."

"I don't think you would…," she said cupping his face in her hands, feeling her heart begin to shred in her chest at the pained expression in his eyes and face. "Amaya understands that something terrible happened when we were younger. But she even told me one night while you were at your house getting some new clothes that even if whatever you did was horrible, that you are in fact making up for it as best as you possibly can now… Kaiya knows something too. And like her namesake, she is Forgiveness in the form of a four year old little girl. She has never been violent or extremely angry by anything ever in her life. Sure, she's been upset at how humans have treated her badly, but she's always said to me after an incident that she feels bad for those people because they don't know how to accept the complications and differences in this world. Our children are **extremely **wise for four year old little girls, Inuyasha. Don't judge them automatically. Okay?"

As the tears streamed down his face once more, Inuyasha pulled her close to him and cried.

His twin daughter's really were better than he had ever been as a child. And in a way, he did not know why they would even forgive a father whom had never been around them. But he was happy that they had.

"So? Is this little moment ever going to end or am I going to need to get a bucket to puke in?" said an ever familiar masculine voice in the hallway.

As Kagome rolled her eyes and stared at Naraku, whom mind you was now wearing a pink bathrobe with huge pink hearts on it., his hair in huge pink rollers, and the ever infamous green icing mask, Inuyasha wiped away at the final tears and stared at the gay hanyou before him.

"Yeah, you ruined it. Now what's up?" Inuyasha asked dully.

"Well, for one thing, how did she get a tattoo? And two, why was she out like a light when you brought her home?" he said pointing to Kagome.

"My friend gave her a tattoo. I also had one done so no bitching at me as well. And two," he said now grinning at Kagome. "Baby, why don't you tell him this one?"

As her grin matched his, Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms and smiled proudly at her adoptive parent.

"I was offered a job as a tattoo artist because of my designs. I did the entire border around Inuyasha's new tattoo of the girls, and I completely designed my own tattoo. I would need to start training after school. But I really wanna do it."

As Naraku smiled, he walked over to the young couple closer and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It may not be a job I'd want for you, but I've heard it's a descent industry. But who's going to watch the girls if your training?"

"Duh," Inuyasha said pointing to himself. "Do you think I'd let anyone else watch my daughter's? Other than Miroku, Sango, or even Sesshomaru? No. Plus, I know Kagome has always wanted to do something with her art," he said now smiling at her once more. " And I know she would like it. Plus, Jerry, my friend; he's one of the best tattoo artists in all of Japan. I highly doubt Kagome would have any problems becoming successful with him being her trainer."

As Naraku grumbled at the thought of his daughter becoming someone who would actually be inflicting pain on another person for a living, another thought from earlier that day crossed his mind. And the color drained from his face as he realized what else he had needed to talk to Inuyasha about.

"Well, I'll tolerate it. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it. But Inuyasha… there's one other thing."

As Kagome looked at Naraku strangely, she had a feeling something bad was coming. She knew from that look on his face that there was something he wanted to hide from both of them, but knew he couldn't.

"Well, what is it?" Inuyasha asked calmly. Now wondering himself what could possibly have Naraku scared.

As the drag queen looked at him, he sighed.

This wasn't good.

"You're mother's home. Sesshomaru called me while you guys were out."

Well, that wasn't all too bad.

"Someone sent her a picture of you and the girls while she was in London. And she's not happy that you were hiding something from her. She wants to see you first thing in the morning. I don't know much else, but Sesshomaru said she was throwing a lot of things and screaming around the house," he said. And as he looked at Kagome sadly, he whispered the final piece of information he had, and that truly made her want to faint. "She also wants you to come and explain yourself. She's not happy with you either Sweetie."

Well… today _had _been a good day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kagome had awoken from a groggy, unsettling sleep the next morning, she felt the insane need to run away sweeping over her again.

"Inuyasha, Baby, wake up," she said with near no emotion in her voice.

As he stirred in his sleep, Inuyasha's eyes widened instantly, almost as if he had remembered the horrible news Naraku had given them only eight hours ago had finally impacted him.

His mother knew about the girls.

And she was angry.

Who would have told her?

The only person he could think of was Helen. But she had sworn not to say anything. It would not only be breaking a promise, but it would also be breaking her contract with him. And she knew better than to do that.

And Sesshomaru wanted him to say something, but his brother was never one to go behind someone's back like this. Not even Rin would have done this.

And Miroku and Sango weren't even options. They both didn't have his mother's cell phone number.

Who and why would someone do this to him?

"I'm going to get changed and take a shower," he said as he crawled out of the bed and walked over to his duffle bag full of clean clothes.

As Kagome came up behind him, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around hers that were around his waist tightly.

"Baby, everything is going to be okay. I don't know who did this… but I'll find out," he said looking over his shoulder at her.

"I know, but why is she so angry?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

"Because we never said anything to her. I guess us waiting to tell her was a bad idea after all."

"Maybe you're right," she sighed. "But we weren't _ready_ to tell her anything. So it's not really our fault."

Even though he knew she was right, he still had a feeling that in a way they had been wrong. At least luckily since he was now over the age of eighteen, his mother couldn't take away his inheritance from his father's will along with his shares in the company. So, even if she did throw him out, he'd still be able to take care of the girls and Kagome.

But still, this wasn't going to be a good day.

And he was going to find out who was responsible for this no matter what.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they entered the mansion, Kagome wrapped herself into Inuyasha tightly. Shaking in fear and on the verge of tears, Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly.

"Everything is going to be okay, Baby. I promise," he whispered in her ear hugging her tightly.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" they heard Izayoi yell from the sitting room. "Get in here now," she said sternly with venom in her voice.

As Kagome huddled into his chest deeper. Inuyasha felt her hot tears stain his black wife beater shirt instantly. Walking into the room slowly, he cradled her in his arms as protectively as he could. But the moment he met his mother's cold blank stare. He knew what was going to happen.

And that's when he felt powerless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Izayoi looked at the young couple sitting on her couch, she felt not only anger at them both, but hurt and sadness all the same.

She was a grandmother. And she had found out through a text message from a blocked number during a board meeting in London.

"I want some answers," she hissed looking directly at Kagome. But her son was the first to answer her.

"We were going to tell you once you came back, Mom. Kagome and I just weren't ready to say anything two weeks ago to you. Besides, I was still getting to know the girls and-"

"Enough! I want the story from Kagome, Inuyasha. Not you!" she shouted at him, making his ears fold back against his head instantly. Looking at the young girl whom she had always loved like a daughter, Izayoi's eyes brimmed with tears. "Why would you hide something like this from me Kagome? I was more of a mother to you than your own was when you were younger. This doesn't make any sense."

As Kagome finally looked up at her, she sighed as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Baby, go in the other room," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to show her what happened. And if you have another seizure like you did a month ago, I highly doubt you'll live through it this time."

"Seizure? What in the world are you talking about?" she said as she now looked at her son. "Inuyasha?-"

"Leave the room," Kagome said in her own motherly tone to him. And as he got up, he sighed and walked outside and shut the door quietly.

As the silence dragged on for a moment, Kagome stood up with a stare on her face of pure anger.

"Tell me something, Izayoi… did you ever wonder why I left?"

"Inuyasha and Taka thought it was because of your mother's abuse," she said simply.

"That was part of the reason. But the **main** reason I left is because Inuyasha got into a fight with Koga one night in January… and I ended up getting raped due to Inuyasha losing control over his demon blood. My mother threw me out on the street the day after the fight, tried to gain her custody of me back after I found out I was pregnant, beat me while I was pregnant, and then attempted to have me thrown in an unwed mother's home. My only saving grace was my children and the two gay men who adopted me. I left Tokyo after they were born in hopes of healing my mind. But as soon as we moved back with my two four year old daughters. I ran into and fell back in love with Inuyasha. And now, my soul has finally begun to heal. The reason I made him leave the room?" she said as she pulled her hair away from her neck and rolled up her long sleeved shirt. "Is because anytime he sees what he left on my body that night, he loses his sanity over it. And I can't stand to see him in pain over the nightmares of that night anymore."

As Izayoi's eyes widened in horror, her tears began to fall as she remembered that one morning Inuyasha had come home four years ago…

He had been soaking wet and nearly frozen by falling in a creek the night before. And he had kept rubbing his fingers over his heart, saying his chest hurt something great.

Four years of pain had assaulted her son. And now she knew why.

As the anger rose in her at the injustice of Kagome's actions about the situation hit her. She glared at the girl she had once loved as a daughter and seethed.

"My son has been tortured for _years_ over you! Why couldn't you say something to us before my husband died?! Inuyasha never would have ended up where he did had you not been so selfish!" she screamed standing up.

Kagome was taken aback by her sudden words. Clasping her closed hand to her heart, she could feel Izayoi's anger rising. But what she was hit with next… scared her even more.

As Izayoi's open palm hit her left cheek, Kagome's vision blurred for a moment as she stumbled back in shock. Falling back onto the floor roughly, Kagome pressed her hand to her stinging cheek bone. As she looked up at the older woman, Kagome felt herself begin to shake.

Her reconstructed cheek…

Always Mom's first place to strike.

"I do not want you to **ever **go near my son again! Do you hear me?! You ruined his life! I seriously can't believe you would ever be so stupid-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!"

Kagome shivered as her tears fell finally. Looking at Inuyasha now standing in the doorway, breathing heavily and baring his fangs, Kagome watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Looking at his mother, the sheer rage and hatred boiled over inside of him. As he walked over to Kagome and helped her up, he tucked her into his arms protectively. His golden eyes burned with more than just anger now. And the pain of what Kagome knew he was about to do and say made her feel even worse.

"You… will **never **talk to either of us again!" he whispered as the words turned into a snarl. "And you will **never** meet **our** daughters!" As he took a deep breath as his eyes flashed red and blue, Kagome placed her hand over his heart, trying her best to keep the demon inside him calm. Looking down at her, and seeing the swollen redness of her cheek. Inuyasha gently touched the side of her face, then looked at his mother once more.

"I will be having Myoga drop my things off at Kagome's house. And I mean _all_ of my things. Mother, what happened was just as much my fault as it was Kagome's. Maybe mine more so than hers. So you can't blame all of this on her when I'm the one who…"

As Inuyasha shook in her arms at even the thought of saying the word, Kagome held onto him tighter.

"Inuyasha… don't," she begged softly. "I've already raised the girls for four years all alone without you… and I'm not ready to do that again if you go insane. Please," she said as she looked over at Inuyasha's mother, whom mind you, was still angry. "Lets just leave-"

"He's not going anywhere, but you are. And I want you to leave now!" she shouted pointing to the door.

"She's not going **anywhere without me**! And since when do you have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do?! Don't forget, after Dad died… you **never **did **anything** to help me! All you did was throw me in a nuthouse for three years and visit maybe **twice**! If even that!" he screamed at her.

"Mom, I may only be nineteen, but still, **I** **am a father!** And you are **never **going to take me away from Kagome, or my daughter's! Is that clear?!" he shouted once more at her.

As Izayoi glared at her son, almost shocked by how defiant he was being, she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him with cold eyes.

"If you leave with her Inuyasha… you will never be welcome back here ever again. And I will find a way to freeze your accounts. All of them," she warned.

"I am leaving, and you wish, Mom. Dad told Sesshomaru before he died that even if you and me did ever get into some kind of fight and throw me out, that you can't touch any of my inheritance or bank accounts. Dad put a lock on the accounts and everything after our **last **fight," he said dully, almost smiling at her sheer shock and anger that began to rise once more.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!" she shouted.

"No problem, this hasn't felt like home for a long time anyways," he growled as he began walking with Kagome towards the door. And as he walked though the house quietly with Kagome, he set the alarm code for his basement bedroom before they left. The last thing he wanted was for his things to disappear before he even got back home with Kagome. And since Myoga owed him, he knew the old man would pull through.

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome asked quietly as she held the bag of ice up to her face as they walked out of the kitchen and into the parking garage. "I mean… yes, my mother's insane to begin with Baby. But your mother's just angry… shouldn't we try and explain _everything_ that happened?"

Placing his arms on the top of the black Jeep Liberty and crossing them, Inuyasha looked down into the car as she sat down. His flowing long silver white hair was draping over him and shutting out the surroundings. With a sympathetic look, Inuyasha gave her a poor excuse of a smile, and sighed.

"Kagome… I can't even forgive myself for what happened yet. And I will not allow anyone to take you or the girls away from me. My mother hasn't been my mother really for years anyways. When and if she comes around… then yeah, maybe we can tell her the **whole **story. But right now, I just wanna leave and possibly never come back here. Okay?" he said softly to her.

She knew he was just being stubborn, but agreeing with him right now was most likely the best option she had. He hadn't wanted to say all of those hurtful things to his mother. But he had. And even though…. Most of the things he'd said had been true, this hadn't been the right way to tell Izayoi how he really felt about her at this point.

"Can we just go home and sleep for the rest of the day?" he asked as he finally got into the car and started the engine. "Because I don't know about you, Baby, but the past few weeks have really started to wear on me."

Smiling as she grasped his hand gently, Kagome nodded as she made a quick call to Jakotsu. After explaining everything in a nutshell, she could easily hear that Naraku was freaking out in the background. Rolling her eyes, she asked if it was okay if they could take the girls out for a few hours before they came home, and that it **was** to just get some rest.

"It better be!" she heard Naraku shout as he seemed to now be upstairs waking the girls up. "Otherwise Scooby- Doo Boy will be in a pink dog house for the next few days… and I **will** line the thing with itching powder if need be!"

"I promise Jako, it really is just to get some rest. And after this… we really need it, okay?" she said as she had the feeling Jakotsu was now rubbing his eyes to keep himself from having a headache.

"It's okay, Honey. And by the time you both get back, we won't be here okay? We'll take the girls out to the mall and the movies so you can get some rest."

Thanking god that she at least had one normal parent, Kagome said her thank you's and hung up the phone.

Looking out the window, she sighed.

Today was now going to be a rainy, depressing day from the looks of it.

Oh fucking joy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Grr, can I JUST say how SORRY I am about this one taking FOREVER to put up??????**

**Seriously, I've been SO busy lately with work and whatnot, that I haven't even had time to SLEEP in the past week!**

**Lol, well, hoped everyone liked it. **

**I WANT REVIEWS PPL!!!!!!**

**Lol Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	23. Chapter 23: I Need You

_Chapter 23: I Need You_

As the weeks rolled by slowly, Kagome watched endlessly as Inuyasha played with the girls once more before tucking them into bed.

"Goodnight Daddy!" both girls said in unison as their father smiled his famous one fanged grin at them.

"Goodnight girls, and sweet dreams," he whispered as he turned off the lights and walked over to Kagome.

"You know… your mother tried calling again today when we were at school, Inuyasha," she said quietly as he gently grabbed her hand.

As she felt him tense instantly, Kagome sighed looking up into her hanyou's golden eyes.

"Inuyasha-"

"No," he said emotionlessly. "I'm never speaking to her again. Period."

"But it's almost been a month!" she nearly shrieked. "Your mother at least _loves _you. Why won't you give her a second chance?"

"Are you _willing_ to after how she treated _you_?" he growled ripping his hand away from hers. "Look Kagome, I can deal with losing my mother, and be fine with it _completely_! And I do not care how much she cries or begs me to come back! No one hits my future wife and doesn't suffer some form of _permanent punishment _for it!"

"Permanent punishment? Are you kidding me?! _My _mother should be in jail for what she did to me! But do you see _me_ going after her emotionally like this? No. Do you see _my_ mother begging for forgiveness like yours has been for the past two weeks? No. Does my mother even _want _to know her granddaughters at all?! _NO_! But your mother does!" she yelled at him as she slammed her bedroom door hard after she had chased him in there with her own sensible tirade.

"I said no, Kagome! Why is _my_ choice so hard for you to comprehend, huh?" he yelled throwing some of the girls stuffed animals and coloring books on the floor.

"It's hard for me to comprehend your choice because it's the _wrong_ one, Inuyasha! Do you know what I would give to have my mother say just once that she loves me? Your mother has said it everytime she has left a voicemail. Izayoi _deserves_ a second chance! And don't forget, _you_ got one! And your acting younger than your own children right now about this!"

As Inuyasha cracked his neck, visibly fuming from all the pent up anger and rage he was feeling in that instant, Kagome sighed and took a step closer to him.

"Inuyasha… this _is_ stupid. Your mother does love you and _is_ sorry. She was hurt. That's all…. I mean, why can't you just-"

"You know what, fuck this. I'm sleeping downstairs tonight," he said as his eyes flashed red three times and he growled. As he stormed past her, Kagome sighed once more.

This was the fourth fight in the past week. And she was starting to wonder if everything was ever going to be normal for her again.

Looking out her window to the slowly changing leaves, Kagome thought of how the seasons seemed to change all too quickly.

One moment, everything is warm, soft, and completely welcoming.

And then the next, everything begins to grow cold and slowly die away.

Just as she felt her own spirit was beginning to do.

Boy, thank god it was only Friday night. At least she knew she had tomorrow to sleep.

At least nothing else terrible could possibly happen, right?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even in his sleep, Inuyasha could still feel the guilt swelling and consuming him. That fight with Kagome tonight…

She was right.

Damn it!

As he shifted in his uncomfortable sleep, Inuyasha sighed.

He wasn't ready to forgive his mother for what she had done. And considering the fact that Sesshomaru had found out who had been the one to spill the beans to their mother a few days too early, he was surprised he hadn't tried to check himself into Shikon Hills for a few days of vacation.

Kikyo.

He should've known from the beginning it was her.

From what it sounded like, she had followed him and Kagome one day when they were out in the park with the girls and had taken some pictures on her cell phone. Then sent them to her father.

Unfortunately for Kikyo, she'd sent them to her father's work cell phone. So, Sesshomaru had fired the man three days ago on an account of conspiracy.

At least his brother was on his side.

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked to the ceiling and sighed. He could hear Kagome crying right above him. Calling him an idiot and an asshole everytime she could muster his name.

Of course he knew what his mother was trying to pull. She wanted to see the girls, but she wanted to make sure that they in fact were _his_ children. Sesshomaru had called him a few weeks ago saying he had overheard Izayoi talking to the family doctor…

_"I don't think those children are my son's. And considering Kagome's family history of mental illnesses. I want there to be a paternity test done as soon as humanly possible."_

Too bad for his mother he already knew that Amaya and Kaiya were in fact his children. His demonic blood was in their veins. He could smell it.

And he was never going to give her the satisfaction of doing things her way ever again.

After all, she had tricked him into going to Shikon Hills, just because she hadn't wanted him around.

"_You remind me too much of your father. I just need some time alone until I'm over this…," _she'd said to him only a few weeks after the accident.

Well, some time for his mother had turned into a few years of hell for him.

'_Okay, this really needs to stop now,' _he thought looking up at the ceiling to where Kagome was now throwing something around her room upstairs. Forcing himself to get up from the couch, Inuyasha cracked his neck as he made his way to the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look," he said as Kagome lit a cigarette for the first time that day. Sitting in her closet on the floor, she glared at him. "We need to talk."

Flicking the first set of ashes into the small red ashtray, Kagome folded her bare legs into an Indian style position and took another drag. She had decided that tonight was a night that sleep was not going to be possible after Inuyasha's remotely rude and childish outburst only three hours ago. So after taking off her bra and jeans, she'd just put on a tight black tank top and black bikini underwear, and had been on the hunt for a menthol cigarette ever since.

And it just figured, now that she had found one, he wanted to talk.

Great.

"Well I'm really not in the mood right now," she said as she took another drag. "Why don't you go back downstairs and ignore me like you were doing before hand?"

Sighing as he leaned in the doorway, Inuyasha crouched down on his knees to stare at her with an odd smile on his face. Looking at him, Kagome forced her need to still be cold to him through her eyes, knowing that they were the color of artic ice now.

"Baby, I really lost my head earlier and I know that. But there is a reason why I don't want to bother with my mother anymore… Sesshomaru told me something a few weeks ago that I haven't exactly talked to you about yet. And it's the reason I'm so done with her," he said as he copied her sitting position on the floor next to her and took out his pack of Marlboro Reds.

"And what reason would that be?" she asked stiffly. "No offense, but your mother has been crying on the voicemail for two weeks now. What could she have done within that time frame to make you hate her even more?"

"She talked to the family doctor, I guess, and wants a paternity test done on the girls to make sure they're mine," he said as he lit his own cigarette. "If that's not enough of a reason to be so pissed at her, I don't know what is."

"What?"

"You heard me," he said as he expelled a cloud of smoke from his lungs. "She thinks your using me for money and all that fun shit. Nice of her now isn't it?"

Kagome sat completely still in silence while allowing everything he'd just told her to completely process.

His mother thought she was _using_ Inuyasha? Was this a joke?

Looking at how serious Inuyasha was being, she had to guess that he wasn't lying to her.

"Why would she even think that about me?" she ask after stubbing her cigarette out and grabbing his pack in front of her and lighting one.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that. Kagome hated regular cigarettes. So, deciding not to ask about that, he answered her calmly and honestly, knowing full well she wasn't going to like the answer at all.

"Because unfortunately my mother lost all of her common sense when my dad passed away. I mean think about it, Kagome, she put me in a mental institution only a few weeks after he was killed because she couldn't bear to look at me. I've been out for two years now, and she kept me in the basement like some horrible family secret. When Sesshomaru called me and told me about this whole conspiracy she had worked out in her head, I knew why she wanted to get a hold of me so badly," he said very calmly to her as he took another drag. " She's never stopped wanting to cause me grief. And I'll be damned if I ever let her near our girls. No offense, but your mom may have beaten you to shit, but mine mentally fucked with me for the entirety of my life. She's really no better than your mother. And that's all I'm going to say on the subject."

Taking in his words, Kagome looked at him and sighed. Obviously Izayoi had her issues, but something still didn't seem right to her about all of this. Flicking her cigarette in the ashtray as Inuyasha stubbed his out, she pulled her hair away from her face and looked up at the ceiling.

As they were silent, Kagome rubbed at her eyes, hating the fact that her black make-up had smudged down her cheeks from crying so much tonight. Looking down at the back of her hand and seeing the familiar black streaks, she looked to Inuyasha and sighed once more.

"So basically we're going to need to get a restraining order on her aren't we? Your mother's last message made it seem like as though she was going to bring in the army to get you back."

"Probably," he said now lighting another cigarette. "But I can have Helen take care of that in the morning. I really don't want to bother with this whole thing right now."

"Well, what do you want to do? Forget that your mother now hates me and be done with it?"

"Kagome-"

"No, this isn't even remotely fair."

"Baby, look I know it's not but-"

_Bzzzt… Bzzzt…_

Looking down in her lap at the vibrating noise, Kagome raised an eyebrow at her phone. Opening it up, she had forgotten what she had been fighting about with Inuyasha within seconds of reading her text message from Miroku.

_Please tell me ur awake? I really need a friend._

As she reread the message once more, a sudden feeling of dread crept over her. Miroku never would send a message to her this late. Not ever. Not unless something was very, very wrong.

"Inuyasha, something's not right," she said very quietly as she handed him the phone.

Even Inuyasha was confused after reading the message, and before he could hand the phone back to Kagome, it began ringing. Looking at his girlfriend, Inuyasha answered the phone… and barely could understand Miroku.

He was crying.

"Kagome?" he sniffled.

"Hey man, no it's Inuyasha. What's going on? It's almost one in the morning," he said softly. Listening carefully, Inuyasha's eye's widened. "Dude, why are you at the hospital?"

"Inuyasha?" he asked weakly. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's right here, now what's going on?"

It took a few moments for his friend to calm down enough to be understood, but when he finally said why he was at the hospital, Inuyasha's heart sank.

"Sango… had a miscarriage," he said so softly it was almost like he was a ghost. "I didn't even know she was pregnant."

Looking at Kagome, Inuyasha was shaking. The color in his face must have completely drained as well, because Kagome grabbed the phone from him and trembled.

"Miroku? What's going on?"

As the message was relayed, Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed. The intense need to comfort her, along with himself in this matter, Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Holding her tightly as she cried, Inuyasha felt his own tears fall as he plucked the phone from her hands and tried his best to be strong for his friend.

"Miroku, do you want us to come to the hospital? I don't think you should be there alone."

"They won't even let me see her, Yash," he practically growled. "I don't even know if she's going to be okay."

Knowing that his best friend truly needed him now more than ever, Inuyasha took a deep breath and spoke as evenly as possible. It was hard to do so considering what had just past between them over the past five minutes, but still, he did it none the less.

"Miroku, we're coming to the hospital. Go, have a cigarette, and try to calm down a little. I know it's hard, but you need to do this for yourself. When I get there I will make sure we know exactly what is going on, okay? Trust me."

Even though Miroku wanted to fight him on this, he still agreed. Inuyasha was right. Going insane was not the best option right now.

After getting off the phone. Inuyasha closed it and held onto Kagome for what seemed like a century. Her sobs mirrored his own, and he thought that he was never going to stop shaking.

Poor Sango… as if the girl hadn't gone through enough. Her mother had passed away only a few months ago from cancer. And she'd always held herself responsible in some way for it. Even her little brother had started getting sick as of late, and now this…

"We'll leave in about ten minutes okay? I want to let Naraku and Jakotsu know we're most likely not going to be here tomorrow morning," he whispered softly to her as he gently whipped the tears from her cheeks.

Even though her throat felt like a stone wall at the moment, Kagome nodded and kissed him. She could tell he was just as hurt and shaken by the news as she was, because he held her as close as he possibly could without squeezing her to death before he finally let go. As he stood up to leave the room and walk down the hallway to her parents room, Kagome quickly threw her jeans and shoes on. The idea of wasting her time with a bra right now wasn't exactly on her top priority list, so she skipped it and found Inuyasha's leather jacket in her closet.

As Inuyasha came back a few moments later with Naraku in tow, Kagome did her best to show some form of strength. Normally, she would laugh at Naraku's green face and pink curlers in his hair. But tonight, she just couldn't find the energy to even smile at him. As she instantly walked into his arms, Naraku cooed her the way he always did when she was upset.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sweetie," he whispered in his motherly tone to her as she began to sob again. "Sango's going to be just fine. We'll watch the girls for you tomorrow and take them out so you can get some rest when you get home okay?" he said gently as he smoothed her hair back. "Everything's going to be okay."

But in her mind, everything wasn't going to be okay. Everything was falling apart more and more everyday. And now… looking at how even her friends were being affected, Kagome truly wondered if there was ever going to be a moment of peace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they entered the hospital, Inuyasha sniffed the air and cringed. He'd always hated hospitals for the scents of death and illness. And now being here he remembered why he'd taken going to Shikon Hills instead. As Kagome hugged him close, he walked over to were he found Miroku sitting with his head in his hands crying. The soft sound of his friend's fragile voice was enough to cause him to break, but looking at the nurses station at the two women sitting behind the large desk, Inuyasha glared.

As he sat Kagome down next to Miroku and hugged him, he could feel how much he was shaking from his own slight touch. Walking to the desk, Inuyasha slammed a fist down, and the look of pure anger in his red eyes must have shown, because the nurses screamed.

"You have one choice," he growled slowly as he looked to both of the women viciously. "Either you tell my friend what the fuck is going on with his girlfriend, now, or I will be on the phone to my brother Sesshomaru in three minutes and have him condemn this hospital." As he felt his skin pull away from his teeth as they enlarged, Inuyasha looked down to his fist and smiled.

His blood was forming a nice little puddle on the pristine white countertop, and as he felt his claws dig deeper into his flesh, Inuyasha smirked at the two horrified women.

"Your answer ladies?"

"That will be quite enough Mr. Taishio," came a very old annoyed voice.

Looking to the right, Inuyasha could tell his demonic blood was now boiling. There stood the doctor who had diagnosed him with every mental disability you could imagine. And had given his mother exactly what she'd wanted.

The family doctor, Oswald Livingston.

"What do you want you bastard?" he growled as he pulled back. "This matter doesn't concern you in the least."

"Considering the fact that besides being your family physician, Inuyasha, I am also the chief of surgery here. So, this is my business," he said now walking forward.

Stepping back, Inuyasha growled. Great. He'd completely forgotten that this asswipe was also in complete control of the hospital, and now he was suck in this facility with him… and Kagome.

Looking back at her briefly, Inuyasha felt a jolt of terror run throughout him. The last thing he needed was for her to meet this man right now. Not right now with how things were going with Sango admitted to this hospital… for a miscarriage.

Looking back at the balding man, Inuyasha allowed his demonic nature to show. Allowing his eyes to turn the color of blood, he smiled as Dr. Livingston stopped in his stance and visibly began to panic.

"Your heart rates increased by eighteen beats, Doc," Inuyasha said smoothly as he smiled and felt his fangs extend even farther down, pinching his lower lip and tearing a small wound into the skin. "Are you terrified of me?"

Even as he stiffly glared at him, the doctor kept his composure. But his heart rate had not slowed in the least.

In fact, it increased further.

"Twelve more beats," Inuyasha smiled at him. "And no, I haven't been taking my medication for the past few days. I haven't needed to. So, it would be very wise of you not to upset me anymore than I already am tonight," he said as his extended claws pointed behind him to Kagome and Miroku, whom were oblivious to the entire possible blood bath about to go down. "Am I being clear?"

Well, now Oswald's entire stature had changed. He was no longer trying to pull the fearless card, and now he was sweating.

For the first time, Inuyasha was in complete control, and not just of his demonic powers, but of this doctor who had drugged him up unmercifully since he was fifteen years old.

"Y-Yes," he said shakily. "What are you here for, Inuyasha?" he asked as he hid his hands behind his back, trying to hide how badly he was shaking.

"One of my best friends was admitted to this hospital a little while ago," he said as he felt a tiny trickle of blood fall down his chin. His fangs were now digging too deeply into his flesh. So, concentrating, he retracted them slightly, and licked at the blood bubble forming on his lip to close the wound. " Her name is Sango Tsuwamono, and she was admitted for suffering a," he choked on the word. "A miscarriage. Her boyfriend, Miroku Hoshi hasn't heard anything on her condition," he said, and then growled as his irises began to turn a deeper shade of red. "And I, along with my girlfriend, would like to know why."

As the doctor finally took a good look at Kagome, who was crying as Miroku hugged her, he seemed to be making a mental note of her in his brain. But now, as he looked back into the blood red eyes of his former patient, he crooked his finger as he walked behind the desk to a glass wall incased, patient chart room, where Inuyasha knew Kagome and Miroku could see him, but most definitely could not hear them.

"Tell me something, Inuyasha. Is that the mother of your children?" he asked calmly.

"What does that have anything to do with-"

"I'm only asking so your mother will get off my back. I never wanted to go through with a paternity test. Or put you on any of those drugs. Your mother pushed for everything I had in fact done to you, which was against my better judgment from day one. She was the one in fact pushing the issue of the test. Now, from my studies into demonic or even half demonic children, they can tell who there true, offspring are. Now, just tell me, are they in fact your children? Yes or no?"

Well, he hadn't expected that. Looking into the old, grey- brown eyes of the old man, Inuyasha could tell he was being truthful. Well, at least for once he was.

"Yes," he said calmly, now allowing his demonic nature to go back into it's dormant state. As his vision reverted back to it's normal clarity, he sighed feeling a fissure of energy shoot throughout his nerves. This happened every single time he forced his dark side back into the closet, and now was no different from any other time.

"Interesting," Oswald said. "Your not even anywhere near your forties and yet.. You have learned how to control your powers enough to where you still maintain your human heart," he said kindly as he smiled at him, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha, I can't even tell you how much of a breakthrough this is for you-"

"I came here to find out what's happened to Sango. Not that all of your little drug trips actually proved some positive outcome for me. Now, tell me what's going on," he growled, not caring in the least that the man's heart rate had started going back up again.

Well, that wiped the smirk off his old, wrinkling face. As the doctor sighed and sat down. He pulled his small rectangular framed glasses up over his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"When Miss Tsuwamono came in about five hours ago complaining of severe abdominal pain, we ran an ultrasound and x-ray on her abdomen and found she had a small subchorionic hematoma located on both the left side of her uterus and the placenta. Her fetus was only eight to nine weeks old, but due to her being in two gym classes at school, and being very active in martial arts, the hematoma ruptured and caused her fetus to slowly suffocate, starve, and begin to die." He said as he placed his hands on his knees and looked at Inuyasha sadly.

"We moved her immediately into surgery because she was losing so much blood, and the tear in her uterus would have rendered her incapable of carrying any other child to full term. The only reason we haven't told Mr. Hoshi anything is because she's still in surgery. Her condition is very fragile, even with a blood transfusion, she could easily end up back on the operating table if she is stressed in anyway possible. And the fetus was removed immediately along with the placenta because it was also causing Miss Tsuwamono's heart rate to drop drastically. There was no way of saving it."

Inuyasha could have sworn his heart had stopped dead at hearing the Chief of Surgery's words.

Sango had been pregnant for over two months? And he'd never known it? How was this possible?

As if he could sense what he was thinking, Oswald sighed and pointed to Inuyasha, and asked only one question, that sent a tidal wave of guilt through him.

"Have you been spending a lot of time with your children and girlfriend the past two months? Because if you have, your demonic senses never would have picked up on another female's pregnancy other than your girlfriend's. Since her body is the one your most accustom to being around."

As if on cue, Inuyasha's knees gave out and he sank to the floor.

This was all his fault. He _had_ gym class with Sango, and they had always been goofing around on the mats or playing dodge ball-

That's when it hit him.

_Flash back… The Other Day…_

_"Now class, today we're going to be using the Gladiator Pedestal Jousting equipment to determine who can use their heads, along with their own body's strength, to defeat their opponent. I have paired you all off into groups of two, Inuyasha Taishio and Sango Tsuwamono, Kikyo Touji and Hikaru…"_

_"Well, looks like your paired off with the guys, again," Inuyasha laughed as Sango glared at their P.E. teacher for the fifth time this week. "I swear, that guy hates you more than me."_

_"Well, it doesn't matter really," she said as she shrugged and grabbed one of the red helmet's off of the ground and placed it on her head. "I think he knows I'm the one who cut all of Kikyo's hair off and beat the shit outta her last week. So, fighting against you is probably his sick way of punishing me, since we all know he's got the hot's for her. But really, he's doing me a favor. All the other girls are so pathetic and complain whenever they get paired off with me. There's really no challenge unless I get paired off with one of you guys," she said now smiling at him._

_Inuyasha had to laugh as he grabbed one of the blue helmets and made sure it was large enough to fit his head and not crush his ears. As they waited in line, Sango's face suddenly flushed as she pressed her hand to her left side. _

_"Hey, you okay?" he asked her as she lightly winced in pain._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I slept wrong or something the other night. I haven't been feeling too great the past few weeks," she said as she rubbed her left hipbone, but obviously, it wasn't helping with the pain._

_"Did you catch a cold from your brother possibly?" he asked as he noticed her eyes blinking back tears." I remember you telling me Kohaku had the flu last month." _

_"Possibly," she said as she now started stretching. "But he's been feeling much better as of lately, so I'm hoping whatever this is, I don't give it to him."_

_As they waited in line, Inuyasha kept thinking of how interesting it was going to be once his girls started attending school in one year. Kagome had wanted to hold off on them going into elementary school because of all the harassment they had faced in their life. But he had convinced her that they would be fine. After all, Jerry's boys, Chion, Talon, and Kavan had been at the house the other day playing with the girls, and they would all be in the same school for the next five years. So he felt that there was nothing to really worry about._

_"Hey, Taishio, you ready?" came a bark from across the room._

_As Inuyasha looked up, snapping out of his happy state of mind, he felt his ears press against his head in embarrassment as he looked at Sango on the two foot tall, circular red pedestal suppressing back a giggle as their overweight teacher tapped his foot impatiently. _

_Rolling his eyes as he passed the fat bastard, Inuyasha hopped onto his own blue pedestal and took a stance with his blue foam jousting pole. _

_"So, you think you're gonna beat me?" Sango taunted smiling at him as she twirled her own pole in her right arm. Sango had always loved a challenge. _

_Now smiling as well, Inuyasha chuckled looking at the girl who had always been his mental twin and nodded to her._

_"Lets do this," he said as the whistle blew._

_As the other students watched on in awe, Sango deflected every move Inuyasha made. Smacking her own foam padding into his head a few times, she laughed as he missed her once again. Now growling, he started moving towards her legs with the pole, but she jumped over the swinging pole that would have knocked her on her ass, and smiled as his jaw dropped._

_"Come on Yash, I know you can do better than that," she giggled as she took another swing and hit him in the ribs, nearly knocking him down._

_Since they had been at this for well over fifteen minutes now, Inuyasha was ready to break out his own tricks on her. Taking another stance, he felt the weight of the foam and wooden pole in his hands lessen slightly as he allowed a small amount of his demonic strength out. Smiling at her as she made another swing for his ribs, Inuyasha moved out of the way and brought the foam pad against her right side, hard. _

_As Sango's breath expelled from her lungs quickly, she landed on her left side as she hit the hardwood floor, missing the foam mats by only a few inches. As she stifled back a scream, Inuyasha jumped down from his pedestal and ran over to his friend, worried._

_"Are you okay? I'm so sorry Sango-"_

_"Take that!"_

_As the pole hit him on his own right side, Inuyasha could feel his own lungs seize up on the impact. Choking for air, he crumbled to the ground and looked at Sango._

_She was laughing at him._

_"Remember, payback sucks buddy," she said ripping the helmet off of her head and throwing it into the pile. "That was fun!" She said as she began to stand up._

_But as she reached her feet, Inuyasha caught the scent of blood._

_"Sango, are you okay?" he asked looking her over._

_"Well, I just got my ass handed to me by a hanyou," she said laughing, but he could clearly see something was wrong. "I think I got a nick on my side from landing the way I did," she said turning and lifting up the left side of her GYM CLASS uniform t-shirt, exposing a tiny pair of scratches with blood starting to trickle. "This is nothing, I'll be okay."_

_"Inuyasha! Sango! Stop goofing off! Now get back in line or it's a Saturday School for the both of you!" the fat ass barked again._

_As they both rolled their eyes, Sango, along with Inuyasha as she helped him up, trudged back to the end of the line. But even as they did, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the strain on Sano's face._

_Apparently, she wasn't okay. But whatever it was, she would be fine in a few days._

_End Flash back…_

Thinking back now, Inuyasha wanted to scream. Something had been wrong with Sango for weeks, she had been feeling sick, but barely had thrown up or shown any signs of being pregnant at all.

"This is all my fault," he whispered now raking his hands through his hair roughly, pushing the thick silver strands away from his face. "The other day, we were paired off for the Gladiator pedestal jousting in P.E. I'd noticed she hadn't been feeling well, but she just brushed it off and acted like it was nothing… Then I knocked her off of the pedestal, and she landed on the floor with her left side really hard on the wood floor."

As the doctor was silent, Inuyasha felt that familiar blame settling into his skin, making him want to cry, scream, or do anything he could to hurt himself. But, just before he was about to dig his claws into the back of his neck, Dr. Livingston placed a gentle hand on his knee.

"Inuyasha, this was not your fault. For one thing, your Physical Education teacher **never** should have paired Sango off with you. After all, she's a human female, granted a very skillful one, but none the less, a female," he said very calmly to him as Inuyasha looked into his eyes, feeling like as though no matter what this man said, it was still going to be his fault.

"But I'm the one who hit her, and knocked her off a two foot pedestal," he choked.

"I know, but your teacher knows what your capable of. Your strength alone is like placing an infant in the care of a wild beast. I'm going to need his name and I will be running a back round check on him to see if he has ever done this to any of his other students beforehand."

As the phone on the wall rang suddenly, Dr. Livingston patted his knee slightly and answered the phone. A lot of uhuh's and okay's were said. If Inuyasha had wanted to, he could have listened in, but he was too upset to even try.

"Okay, thank you Doctor Shida. Is she awake? Okay, thanks again."

As he hung the phone back up in it's cradle on the wall, Oswald sighed and smiled at Inuyasha lightly. But even the grim reality of what had happened was now seen in the doctor's own grey-brown eyes.

"She's out of surgery, and she's starting to wake up. They've given her another blood transfusion, along with Morphine and Vicodine for the pain. You are all welcome to go and see her if you'd like?" he said softly to him.

As Inuyasha looked at him, he couldn't help but let his own tears fall. Sango had lost her first child, all because of him. He had been paying so much attention to his own life that he had not even bothered to notice what was going on with his friends. And now, she was in a fragile condition.

And again, he couldn't help but feel responsible for this tragedy.

"Inuyasha, I want you to remember that this was **not** your fault," the old man said to him sternly. " Now, go and find your friends and let them know they can go up and see her. She needs you all to be there and just comfort her. Miss Tsuwamono won't be leaving the hospital for at least four days so we can monitor her, but she's in room D322 on the fourth floor in the ICU."

As he looked at the old man, Inuyasha nodded numbly to him and stood on shaky legs. As he left the room and walked back out into the open part of the waiting room, he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. As he reached Kagome and Miroku, he retold the information the Doctor had given him as calmly as he could. But Kagome could tell that there was more to the whole nightmare than he was letting on to right at the moment.

"We're allowed to go up and see her now. But the reason they didn't tell you anything was because she was still in surgery. I guess they figured informing you of her condition at the time only would have made you possibly go insane," Inuyasha told his friend calmly as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Miroku's eye's had turned to a cold, dead, grey as he listened to the information on his girlfriend's health. His heartbeat had also gone from being loud and pounding to being nothing but a faint whisper to Inuyasha's ears. And as he blinked and made his way to the elevator, Miroku's hand shook so violently that Kagome had needed to push the button for the forth floor.

"What room is she in?" Kagome asked quietly, finding it hard to speak through her own swollen throat.

"She's in D322. Basically we need to take an immediate left, then follow the corridor all the way to the end, take a right, and her door will be on the left. I've been in this hospital enough times to know the complete layout of the building," he said as they started moving slowly.

As they saw the lights for the elevator blink each floor, Miroku stayed silent and frozen in place. Inuyasha could tell his friend was battling a mental breakdown just from the way his face looked in the stainless steel doors. It felt like a century had passed as they finally hit the third floor, but Inuyasha couldn't help but feel as though Miroku was going to do something out of character as soon as they hit the fourth floor.

As soon as the doors reopened on the forth floor, Miroku was gone. Running down the halls in a dead flash of fear and agony, Inuyasha yelled for him to slow down, but he knew Miroku couldn't hear him. Or at the very least, didn't care to hear him.

In Miroku's mind, everything was falling away. The happy, smiling girl he'd been in love with for the better half of his life was now most likely crying and in complete, mental agony. The feelings he'd always held for her might be now damaged in her mind, and she might just tell him to leave and never speak to her again. Blaming him for this and hating him for causing her so much grief and pain.

As Miroku stopped in front of room D322, his breathing was ragged and his hand shook once more. But as Kagome and Inuyasha turned the corner, he opened the door, and walked in slowly.

As he looked at the love of his life, once so strong and fearless, now laying in a hospital bed with tubes running throughout her arms and under her hospital nightgown, Miroku felt his heart shatter.

This wasn't his Sango… this was a cruel, empty shell of the girl he loved.

As he neared the bed, she finally turned to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and now showing the beginning signs of black circles underneath them. The moment she set her sight on him, the tears began to pour.

Kagome stopped and placed her hand on Inuyasha's chest, letting him know instantly not to enter the room. As they walked quietly down the rest of the hall, Inuyasha stopped just before the door and leaned against the wall.

"Sango?" Miroku's voice cracked. "Sweetheart… I'm so-"

"Miroku… just shut up and come over here," Sango's strangled voice quietly croaked. As she began to cry, Inuyasha could barely make out what she said next, but what she said, was enough to make him grab Kagome in his arms and hold her tightly.

"I need you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well everyone. I'm BACK!!!! And this is it for chapter 23.**

**Lemme know what you all thought. I figured since I've been on a major hiatus that I'd come back with a powerful chapter. **

**Lol, next Chappy will be up in a few days. Stay tuned!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**

**Also, I know it has NOTHING to do with my stories or anything... but I would like to say Rest In Peace Michael Jackson. The world will forever love and miss you terribly. You were an inspiration to us all. **


	24. Coversations With His Dark Side

_Chapter 24: Conversations With His Dark Side_

"Can we stop at the convenience store real quick?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stopped at another light.

Looking over at her, Inuyasha rubbed his swollen, tired eyes and nodded. It was now 7:28AM, and they had just left the hospital.

Sango had not been able to let go of Miroku the entire time when both he and Kagome had come in the room. And she had lost the will to keep on crying after her lungs had run out of air. Her sobs had turned into her choking on her own empty tears, and Miroku had not been far behind her. After he had lost the battle to be strong in his mind for her, he had broken down completely and started to cry as well. It almost had seemed like time was broken for them now.

Then again, Inuyasha and Kagome had felt like as though they should leave the entire time. Sango was going to make it, but it was the emotional damage that was suffocating the air in the room. Losing a child at any time in your life could do this to a potential parent. And Sango, even though she had had no idea, and was clearly not ready, was feeling the inner turmoil within herself of losing that child.

Miroku had been more worried for his girlfriend's well being, but he could also feel the veil of sadness closing in on him too. And at that point, Kagome had said that they should leave their two friends alone.

Now, as he pulled into the closest store to home, Inuyasha sat in the car and sighed as his mind started to feel the weight of guilt over his heart.

First Kagome and the girls. And as if that wasn't enough, his mother. And now Sango.

How many more things were going to happen?

As Kagome got back into the car, Inuyasha looked over and saw a small bag in her hand as she put her seat belt on.

"Let's go," she said as she looked over at him. Taking out of the bag a pack of menthol's and a pack of reds for him, she lit a cigarette and passed it to him.

"They didn't ID you?" he asked as he looked at her, but took the small stick of temporary happiness anyways.

"Nope, they think I'm 25. I walked in there with the girls last month and I just never get carded for cigarette's here," she said as she lit a cigarette for herself. "I know it's only a matter of time before they get a new employee who'll actually card me, so I'm glad you stopped here."

As he nodded at her words numbly, not really caring for the conversation, Inuyasha took a long, hard drag on his cigarette, feeling his lungs begin to burn as he held it in.

This was just not ever going to let up, he thought as he pulled out onto the main road and waited at the light once again. The pain in his heart for his friends, the anguish he'd felt, and still felt for everything that had happened with Kagome and his children, the inner rage of his soul for his mother and Kagome's, for their cruel, sadistic ways for dealing with their own pain, even his mind was permanently, constantly, feeling the internal dread, now slowly consuming him, and all he wanted was just one moment in his life where everything was perfect. Where everything was okay, and happy.

A few days ago, Amaya had accidentally 'scratched' him when he'd been playing with her as Kagome had been out with Kaiya for the day. Even though to him it had only been a small cut, no worse than a cat scratch, Amaya had lowered her head and forced her tears to stay in her eyes.

_Flash Back…_

_"I'm sorry, Daddy," Amaya said quietly as Inuyasha gently washed the four inch cut on his shoulder. _

_As he looked at his little girl sitting on the countertop, Inuyasha sighed. There was some of his deep red blood splattered on the front of her new pale yellow dress._

_It was going to have to be thrown out. Demon blood was impossible to get out of clothing._

_"It's okay, Sweetheart," he said as he looked back at the slight wound and grimaced. Amaya's abilities were far more advanced than her sister's, and now Inuyasha knew the one truth he had feared. "It was just an accident. That's all."_

_Amaya's genetic make up was far more like his than he'd thought, and now, with her being almost five, her powers might start going haywire and out of control like his had. But he wasn't going to allow a doctor, or anyone for that matter to put his daughter's through the same torture he'd lived with for the better part of his life. Not a chance in hell._

_"Daddy, why do I always hurt people?" she finally asked in a quiet voice. "Why can't I just be normal?"_

_As he stopped trying to sedate the bleeding, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to his child, and realized what he was seeing for the first time since he'd been in her life._

_Amaya was a mirror of his past as a child, or at least, some of the better parts of it. And as he looked into his own eyes, only now on a young, female face, he felt a tangle of emotions he'd thought were dead inside him start to swirl again._

_He'd always wished he had never been torn between two worlds, and being in the middle of the human world and the demon world was hard enough. Because being a half breed, or a hanyou, you **were **torn between two dimensions of life. It almost felt like you were constantly covered by a tainted veil, never knowing where you fit in, never understanding why so many humans or demons were revolted by you, and you never knew who you would be completely safe around. The only thing that made it more unbearable was the fact that you could never truly fit in anywhere, unless you were among your own kind, or your family…. Supposedly._

_He'd been lucky when Kagome had welcomed him into her heart the way she had, never judging him for what he was, like a lot of children at school had. Even Sango and Miroku hadn't cared about his mixed blood, and even during those hard times, when he had lost control, they never feared him for it. It was like they understood how badly he had wanted to just be like everyone else._

_Kagome had shown him love and kindness, Sango had been his mental twin, always wanting to be like one of the boys, yet showing that her heart was as pure and hate less as his own, And Miroku…_

_Well, at least he had two of them figured out._

_Putting down the small, now red towel, Inuyasha watched as the small cut began to clot and close. As the last of the red flesh turned pink, he walked over to his child and did the only thing he could think to do._

_He held her._

_"Amaya, I know how you feel, Sweetie," he said as he gently brushed a claw over one of her ears._

_"No, you don't," she said as she tried to move out of his arms. "You never feel scared. You never get picked on like me and Kaiya, and you never feel alone."_

_As Inuyasha looked at his daughter, he smiled sadly._

_"Yes, I do, Amaya. I've felt scared and alone my entire life," he said softly as he gently brushed a tear off her cheek. "When I was your age, I felt the exact, same way."_

_"Really?" she sniffled as she rubbed her eyes._

_Nodding, Inuyasha smiled at his daughter and picked her up. As she instantly curled her hands into tight balls against her chest, afraid she would hurt her father again with her claws, Inuyasha rubbed her back and cooed to her._

_As he walked with her out of the bathroom and down the stairs, Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and found Naraku painting his claws an odd shade of green. As the other, much older hanyou looked up at the dog demon and his child, Naraku stood up and walked over to the silver haired pair._

_"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked sweetly pushing a piece of the little girl's hair out of her eyes._

_As Inuyasha showed his shoulder to Naraku, he sighed._

_"I keep telling her that it's not her fault, but she won't listen to me," he said as he sat Amaya down on the counter. "I think it would help her a lot if we explained to her what we went through as children. I'd rather stay away from a doctor's method's of dealing with the outbursts at all cost," he said as he now looked at the gay hanyou._

_As Naraku nodded and closed the cap on his neon green nail polish, Inuyasha grabbed a stool and sat down to his daughter's right side and cracked his knuckles._

_"You go first Naraku," he said simply._

_End Flashback…_

As the light finally turned green, Inuyasha breathed in his cigarette deeply. Looking over at Kagome, he smiled lightly as the car began to move.

"I take it once we get home we'll have a few hours to kill, right?" he asked as he turned on his blinker and turned onto the highway.

"Well, Naraku and Jako said they were probably gonna keep the girls with them this whole weekend so we can rest. I think Jako said they were going to _The Renaissance Tanakura Hotel _in Fukushima for a family reunion when I talked to him earlier," she said as she lit another cigarette as Inuyasha switched to the middle lane.

As the thought struck him, and the silence dragged out, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome for a moment and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So… what you're saying is, we have the entire house to ourselves for a whole weekend?" he asked as he started putting more pressure on the gas pedal.

Their exit was only three away.

"Yup," she said on an exhale. As Kagome threw her cigarette out of the car, she turned in her seat, and Inuyasha's heart rate skyrocketed. "And I didn't just buy cigarette's," she smiled coyly.

Gulping back hard, Inuyasha nearly slammed is foot through the floor.

"I thought we'd made a deal to wait?" he asked as he lit another cigarette, hoping it would help with the uncontrollable urges running throughout his nervous system.

It didn't do shit.

As Kagome sighed, she looked down onto the raised skin of her wrists, and felt nothing. She couldn't understand completely why she'd wanted to do this either. After all, her first time ever had truly been ruined for her with Inuyasha's demon blood taking over as it had. Looking at him now, Kagome could tell he was half interested… and half terrified of the thought alone of doing anything along those lines.

But as she'd looked at Sango, crying in that hospital bed with tubes everywhere around her body, she'd realized something.

That no matter how scared you could possibly be, as long as you were with the one you loved completely, that you would always come out okay in the end. Because they were your hope for finding a way out of the darkness.

"Inuyasha, are you scared you'll hurt me again?" she asked quietly as he finally turned off the highway.

As she watched his knuckles turn white on the steering wheel, Kagome put her hand on his thigh.

"Look, just hear me out okay?" she said as he jumped from her contact. "I know you're scared, because so am I. But if there is one thing I have realized so far in forgiving you, it's that I also need to stop being so afraid of the idea of us having sex."

Before he could form a protest, Kagome clamped her hand over his mouth and turned the radio off. As Inuyasha made a sloppy right turn into the driveway, he slowed down as he started to go over the grass.

"Listen to me," she hissed. "I am **so** sick of being afraid of everything. Yes, I will admit that a lot of bad shit did happen. But what we should be trying to do is move forward with our lives and living them to the fullest. Inuyasha, we can get through this together if you'll just let me-"

"Shut the **fuck** up!" he roared as he slammed his fists into the steering wheel, causing the airbag to explode in his face. As he growled and shredded the bag, Inuyasha refused to look Kagome in the eyes.

It wasn't the thought of making love that scared him… it was himself alone.

Taking a deep breath, and praying that his eyes had stopped flashing red, Inuyasha turned to look at the love of his life and sighed.

"I'm sorry… But I'm not ready yet, Baby… It's still just too fresh of a wound for me," he said slowly reaching for her hand. As he gently laced his fingers with hers, Inuyasha stared down at their joined hands and slightly smiled as he looked at her once more. "Kagome, this is my second chance. And I just don't wanna to screw it up like I did when…"

"I know," she said quietly. "It's just that… this time, it would be like healing that old, dark, shattered part of our souls. The part where we both feel scared, and angry, and even sometimes… hurt, by what happened that night." As she sighed, Kagome knew how he felt instantly. Inuyasha _was_ scared. And the idea of trying to get him to at least consider seemed wrong-

"If we do this… We're going to have to open every window in the house," he said suddenly. And as he looked up into her eyes, Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha's purple markings were appearing.

"It's okay, I'm still in control," he whispered lightly noticing the fear in her eyes. "I think… my demon blood actually understands what your saying, Baby. It's not taking over. It's just reminding you to acknowledge it's existence."

After a moment, Kagome looked at him skeptically.

"Is your blood telling you that?"

Even as she noticed his claws and fangs had slightly enlarged, he still smiled at her.

"No, my heart is the one telling me this. And even though I'm scared… I think your right," he whispered as he gently placed her hand over his strongly beating… human heart. "Maybe we need to at least try."

Suddenly, without any warning, Inuyasha felt a shuttering, painful effect run throughout his entire body and he gasped. Pushing Kagome away, he hurled himself out of the car and ran away.

"Inuyasha-"

"Don't! Don't follow me, Kagome!" he hissed as he fell on the ground. "I don't know what's-"

"Inuyasha?!"

As Kagome ran towards him, she could see what she hadn't as a younger teenager. The red and black energy of the demonic blood taking him over, was now surrounding his body. But she didn't stop until she was merely five feet away from him.

"I've missed you… Kagome," he said as he slowly stood up.

Taking a few steps back, Kagome could feel her own fear returning as she looked at him. This wasn't her kind and loving Inuyasha before her…

Instead, it was the raging, evil, beast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damnit! She's not picking up," Naraku fumed as he shut his cell phone harshly and placed his hands on his hips.

"Honey, she might have gone back into the hospital," Jakotsu said dully. As he figured, his lover still wasn't happy.

"No, I know she didn't. You told me she called you when she was leaving and that Kagome told you she and Inuyasha were going back home. Now I **know** that that boy is up to no good!" he said now making a fist.

"Darling, Inuyasha's not even close to that level of intimacy with Kagome yet. He's still too terrified he might hurt her again," Jakotsu said as he wrapped his arms around his own irate hanyou. "Besides, if we leave now, I think the girls will be very upset about not seeing their other cousins. And your sister's are the last force on this planet I wish to deal with today. My brother's were enough."

'_He's right. Kanna and Kagura are crazy after all,' _he thought as he relaxed into his husband's chest.

"True, and your brothers would have reason to hate me even more if we left right now," he said dully.

As he lightly chuckled, Jakotsu hand his hands down Naraku's neck and smiled to himself as he turned him around in his arms.

_"_They don't hate you, just… wish I were more like them," he said as he cupped his face lightly. "I mean come on, Bankotsu has four children with his wife Lori and is the CEO of his own company, Suikotsu is an ER doctor with six children and has somehow managed to have an amazing relationship with his wife Hope for nearly seventeen years, Renkostu has two children with his girlfriend Mika, and-"

"Yes, I know. Six out of seven of you have healthy, normal relationships with humans. And you turned out being gay, married to a hanyou, adopting a thirteen year old girl who was pregnant with twins, and you run a salon. I know I know," Naraku fussed.

"Yes, I married a male hanyou. A male hanyou whom I love more than anything else in this entire world. I have an amazing daughter with him and two absolutely adorable nieces because of that adoption," he said as he pressed his forehead to his. "And yes, I may run a hair salon, but that was always my dream. I never hoped to find my soul mate. And I never thought I'd have my own little family that accepted me for who I am," as he looked into Naraku's ruby red eyes, Jakotsu smiled deeply. "You, Kagome, the girls… and hell, even Inuyasha sometimes. You are all my miracle. And that miracle is something that I wouldn't trade for anything. **This** family is the best thing that has ever happened to me, so my brothers can act like fools all they want. Because I love you, and to me, that's all that matters. "

"Jako…" was all Naraku could say.

As they both smiled at each other, Jakotsu gently laid a kiss on Naraku's neck that sent a chill over his skin. It had been a while since they had shared a moment like this, so Naraku was ready to spend the rest of the morning just with his man. After all, Kaiya and Amaya were now putting away their clothes and spending some time with Bankotsu's youngest daughter, Minako. There surely wasn't anything they had to worry about, right?

"Oh great, the sissy's are at it again," said a rough feminine voice.

Okay, scratch that thought completely.

As Naraku rolled his eyes and looked over his lover's shoulder to the door, he could already feel the need to vomit erupting in his throat as he looked at his younger sister, Kagura.

"Well, if it isn't the crazy dyke in the Kuragari Family… How's it going Sis?" Naraku hissed.

As Kagura sneered at her big brother, like she always did, Naraku gave his husband the cue to leave the room. Because knowing these two, without Kanna around, this could possibly get ugly.

"I'm going to go and see if the girls are done putting their clothes away. You two behave yourselves," he said as he past by the leather clad lesbian. "And for the love of god Kagura, please don't destroy anything. The last hotel mess you left us was a disaster I wish **not** to repeat."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, whatever," she said as she flipped her hand through her semi short hair. "Just keep your brother Mukotsu away from me and it's a deal. I swear, if I have to throw him off the roof of this place, I will."

"Fine."

As Jakotsu went next door to check on the girls, Naraku stared at his sister with ice accumulating in his veins. For once, she'd allowed her black red hair to grow out, and now that she was in the gothic scene, like his daughter had been back when she was maybe fifteen, Naraku couldn't help but wonder what she wanted this time.

"If this is about another Hanyou Rights Movement then I don't wanna hear it, Sis. Your last attempt costed you six months in jail."

"Oh, my big _flaming_ brother, how quickly you assume that I'm trying to violate my probation," she sneered as she waltzed into the room. "For your information, I've actually been a very good girl for the past three months. But it seems that I've run into a very troubling problem as of this week, and I was hoping to ask you something."

As Kagura's smile slowly appeared on her face, Naraku had only one thought in mind.

Well, this couldn't be good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded.

"Oh, you mean the weak, pathetic version of what I am? He's here," he said calmly as he pointed to his heart. "I finally managed to lock him away long enough so I could speak with you."

As Kagome's eyes widened in horror of the implication, she took another step back.

"I want him back right now," she said sternly.

"No," he hissed. "You'll get him back once I'm done with you."

Three more steps back.

"Kagome, I will not harm you."

"You're a liar! Or have you forgotten what you've done to me? To him?!" she screamed. "You're the evil part of Inuyasha that **destroyed everything**! You almost killed me!"

"But you live now, don't you?" he hissed once more, now smiling.

As if her instincts weren't screaming at her to run away enough, Kagome's rage at this inhuman beast kept her in place. Even though she knew it was in fact Inuyasha, she also knew for a fact that it also wasn't. And whatever he had to tell her so badly was probably nothing good.

"You're wrong for thinking that, Kagome," he said as he appeared behind her. "What I have to tell you is very valuable information…"

As Kagome screamed, she turned around and slapped him as hard as she could. As the demonic aura grew for a moment, she managed to back up from him once more. Now, she was ten feet away from him.

"Don't you dare come near me like that again," she yelled.

As he laughed and rubbed some of the black blood from his chin, the evil side of Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Well, at least someone finally learned how to cause some damage. Once I let Inuyasha back out, he should feel better at least knowing that you can fight," he snickered.

"What do you **want**?" she demanded.

As he turned to face her once more, he took out Inuyasha's wallet and found the picture of the girls she had given him and turned it towards her.

"We need to talk about our daughter's."

"Their not _ours_. They're mine and Inuyasha's. You were just the evil part of his soul that brought them into existence unfairly."

"Ah yes, that is true. But… wouldn't you like to know how to stop another one of **me** from happening?" he asked as he held the photo out to her. "Amaya's blood triggered this conversation, her demonic abilities are getting to the point where her soul is beginning to divide in two… just like Inuyasha's and mine has. We're two separate beings residing in one body now. And since we are both the girls father, I want to make sure that neither child suffers the same fate as us."

Well, if that wasn't completely unexpected, then Kagome didn't know what else to think.

"What do you mean by all this?"

"Well, what I mean is, I know how to keep both girls from sharing the same fate as us. My father placed the memory within me just in case anything like this were to ever happen."

"Your father? You don't mean…"

"Yes, Inu Taishio. He knew that you and Inuyasha would end up together. But he was worried for our sake with all of the drugs mother forced down us that we would divide as we have. So, before he died, he gave Inuyasha a juice cup with some of his blood, linking the memory to me," he said calmly, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I know when I look at you with these eyes I terrify you."

Kagome was too shocked to respond to any of this. Inuyasha's father had known? Then why had he allowed any of this to happen?

"Because, he knew he was going to die," he said quietly.

"Stop reading my mind," she hissed. "Even still, you **NEVER** should have done what you did to me!"

"And what would you like my dear? An apology for saving you from your abusive mother's wrath, that you refused to leave?"

Okay, that stung a little.

"Kagome, all I wish to do is be whole again and not be split up like this. Now that can only happen once you and Inuyasha complete the mating. But I wish to share this information with you before it is forgotten. Is that okay with you or not?" he said calmly now looking into her eyes.

Kagome didn't know what to think about this entire situation. For once thing, Inuyasha's dark side was out, and talking to her instead of attacking her. Two, apparently, Amaya was on the same, painful road as her father was. Destined to have two souls, one good, and one evil, fighting inside of her for forever. And three, only Inuyasha's dark side had the answers.

In her mind, nothing was adding up. But if this part of Inuyasha knew the secrets to keeping her children safe, than what other choice did she have but to at least listen to him.

"Fine, I'll hear what you have to say. But I want Inuyasha back the minute your done. Deal?" she said as she took a few steps forward and snatched the picture of her children from his hands.

"Deal."

As Kagome walked over to the house and sat down on the steps, she listened to everything the monster had to say. Surprisingly, a lot of what he told her was information she never thought she would ever hear. Amaya's demonic blood issues weren't even close to being as messed up as Inuyasha's yet. But if she did in fact put her on any of the medications that Inuyasha had been on… well, they would. And the methods to keep that from happening seemed very simple. But the one other matter at hand that he spoke of did make her slightly uncomfortable.

"If you and Inuyasha choose to mate anytime soon. My blood will be activated to finish the ritual. So it's **imperative** that Inuyasha is **not** taking any of his medications when that happens. For some odd reason, anything he's taken over the years for depression or to suppress me, has done the _exact opposite _and has changed me into a wild animal. So, yes. I may be the demonic part of his soul… but I'm not entirely evil. I'm more like Sesshomaru to be completely honest."

"That comforts me how?" she asked dully.

As he chuckled lightly, Inuyasha's other half looked to the morning sky and sighed.

"Still, it will be nice to be one soul instead of two again. I'm tried of living in a world of darkness," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is living inside his mind like this… it's horrifying. I hear every thought, feel every emotion, and I even sometimes see through his eyes. But nothing is mutual. I feel everything from behind a wall of darkness. And I would much rather blend back into his soul than feel everything from a distance."

Even as his words touched her on some level, Kagome still didn't trust him. After all, this was the part of Inuyasha's soul that had nearly killed her almost five years ago. He wasn't exactly a soul she liked. But still… he was a part of Inuyasha. And apparently, a part of him that wasn't happy with how things had turned out either.

"I just have one question for you in all of this. Why did you rape me?" she asked as she stood up to stare down at him. "There were other ways of getting me away from my mother. And Inuyasha didn't deserve this in the least. So, I need to know, why you did this to me?"

As the demonic Inuyasha looked up at her, he smiled sadly with his blood red eyes at her as a single red tear fell down his cheek.

"I wish I could give you a real answer as to why, Kagome. But with all of the medications Inuyasha was on then, even I was in a fog. I didn't remember anything until he had. And that's when father's memories became clear. I think it happened because of the whole Koga situation. But I could be wrong."

Even though it was probably the best answer she was ever going to get, Kagome growled.

"Even still…"

"I never meant to hurt you. Because just like Inuyasha, I love you with all of my heart. So this was not completely _my_ doing."

The look in those red eyes told her the truth. It really had been all of the medication that had caused the reaction in this form of Inuyasha's soul. And because of his mother's need to drug him constantly, she had caused them the pain and suffering of a thousand lifetimes.

"I know…" she whispered quietly. Only loud enough for him to hear her.

Without any warning, Inuyasha's dark side appeared in front of her face. Before she could react, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. As she stood frozen in place, this monster, this 'evil' part of the man she loved so much, spilled one more crimson tear as he pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Kagome… I really,…really… am…"

As he collapsed to the ground, Kagome grabbed him before he face planted onto the stone stairs.

"Inuyasha?!"

He was out cold for the remainder of the morning, but once he did wake up… thing's became very interesting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay! So there's chapter 24 everyone!**

**I'm really sorry it took so long to finish. But I was having an issue with my Microsoft Works again T_T**

**Well, hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I'm PRAYING my computer doesn't offer me anymore heartache with the next one.**

**So, STAY TUNED EVERYONE!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	25. Chapter 25: Kyokotsu's Announcement

_Chapter 25: Kyokotsu's Announcement_

As Inuyasha awoke on the couch of the family home, he pressed his hands to his eyes and groaned. His head felt as if someone had split it into two. And he had thought that collapsing from whatever that was had been bad enough-

'_Wait a minute, how did I get inside?' _he thought to himself as he looked around.

For some reason, his leather jacket was still on him, his shoes were off along with his socks, and he had had a purple and yellow knitted blanket over himself. And he still couldn't remember how he got into the house.

"Welcome back," Kagome said as she walked into the room with a tray full of cookies and… was that a beer???

Okay… if that didn't scream odd, then Inuyasha didn't know what the deal was.

"Why do you have a beer? And how the heck did you get it?"

"Jako keeps some in a mini fridge out in the garage. And I figured that once you woke up from your split personality trip that you **juuust** might want something better than soda."

"Split Personality Trip?"

"Your dark side choose to make an appearance," she said calmly.

As if on queue, Inuyasha was up and checking Kagome over like a neurotic boyfriend would.

"Your scars aren't any different," he said as he gently pushed her hair away.

"I'm perfectly fine, he just wanted to talk to me about something that **YOU** failed to mention to me about _our_ daughter," she said as she put the tray down on the coffee table. "And also, you need to come off all your medication as soon as possible. Meaning today."

"……_What_?"

"Oh you heard me. As of today, your completely pill free."

"Now wait just one god damn minute, Kagome-"

"Do you want to know what happened or not?" she asked him sternly as she crossed her arms.

Even though he was a wreck over hearing that his demonic blood had found a way to chit chat with his future wife, and apparently rat on him about not mentioning Amaya's demonic blood issues, Inuyasha sat down, grabbed the glass brown bottle, and chugged it down in three seconds.

When he was done, he slammed it down on the table hard enough to at least crack it at the neck. So, Kagome figured one more would be best to calm him down a little more, so she handed him another one that she had stuffed in her back pocket.

This one at least he took his time with.

"Okay, I want to know everything he said to you right now. And if he did anything to you I'll never forgive myself," he said as she sat down in front of him.

"Well, the most he did was kiss me, then turned back into you. So you don't need to worry about-"

"**WHAT?!**"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, back at the hotel…

"Not a chance **in hell**, Naraku," Jakotsu seethed. "There is no way I would ever let Kagura stay at our house! Not even if I were on my **death bed**!"

"But, Honey, her and Midoriko broke up over something that actually _wasn't_ her fault and she needs a place to stay until she can find a new apartment. It'll only be for a week or two."

"That's enough time for the apocalypse to happen if you ask me. Besides, why can't she stay with Kanna? She at least gets along with her?"

"Ah, so you forgot about the time Kagura put Daniel in the hospital?" Naraku said matter of factly.

"You don't throw a grenade at someone for walking into the bathroom while you're taking a shower, Sweetheart. Plus, if she were _just_ so happen to spike not only _your_ demonic blood… but _Inuyasha's_? Honey, do you have any idea how **bad** that could turn out?"

"I know, which is why I told her that she would **REALLY** need to be on her best behavior ever. Meaning absolutely no weapons, no bantering, and especially… no women. Granted, she wasn't too thrilled with the last part, but I think she understood the stipulations of staying with us."

"Look, we'll discuss this later. I guess everyone is down by the pool right now and they want us to be down there as well. I guess Kyokotsu has some news that he wants to share with the entire family."

"Really? Like what?" he asked because this seemed odd.

"I have no idea. But knowing him, it's probably something ridiculous like last time."

"Okay, I thought him opening up a flower shop was an awesome idea," Naraku said as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. "Besides, his business in Kyoto is doing very well,… you should be proud of him."

"Says the spouse with a convicted felon for a sister," he said smiling playfully at Naraku.

"Feh," he snorted. "I know, and somehow **I'm** the abnormal one in our family. Go figure."

As the doors opened once again, Jako grabbed Naraku's hand as they made their way towards the indoor pool and smiled.

"You know… I think we should adopt another kid," he said as he stopped in front of the glass door that led to the pool.

"…_Whaaat _?"

"Well, I mean think about it. Kagome will most likely move into her own home with Inuyasha once she graduates, and she'll take the girls with her also. We'll be all alone in that house. And… I think adding to our family would be nice," he said now looking at him. "Naraku, it's what I've been trying to ask you for months since Kagome started actually going back to school. And since we're both really young-"

"_Hold up_, for one thing, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this but, I'm not young-"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Honey, for a half demon, you **are**."

"Two hundred and six is not young, Sweetie."

"Well, to me you're not even a day over thirty."

"That's flattering, Jako. But we had to fight tooth and nail to even _get_ Kagome. What makes you think we could even adopt another child?"

As Jakotsu sighed, he took out a piece of paper that he'd been holding onto for months now and handed it to Naraku silently. And as the male hanyou looked it over… he was shocked.

"Because of how well we took care of Kagome, the system kept us on the list. We're both qualified to adopt again if we so choose to… and I say we do it," he said quietly as he finally looked him in the eyes. "I enjoy being a dad, Naraku. And… even though it's a little weird for Kagome, she enjoys having you as her 'mother' more than anything else in the entire world. We brought that girl from the bottom, all the way up. We gave her a fair chance and now she's actually happy. And all I want to do is that again for someone else."

Not knowing the best way to react to this news, Naraku did the only thing he knew how to do.

He cried.

But of course, tears of happiness can so easily be confused.

As Jakotsu wrapped his arms around him, he sighed thinking that maybe now hadn't been the best time to drop this type of bomb on Naraku. After all, his club had just undergone an investigation by the Demonic Police after gaining a bogus tip that he had been selling drugs, Inuyasha had just moved in only a few weeks ago because his mother had taken her anger out on Kagome, and now this was probably just too much-

"Under two conditions, Love. And only under two conditions," he croaked into his chest.

As Jakotsu looked down at him, he wondered what those two conditions would be? Usually Naraku never set conditions for anything. But this was something that would affect them for the rest of their lives. Ever since he'd become his life mate, Jakotsu knew that his own lifespan would be increased now to last as long as Naraku's would. And that had always been a pressing matter on their relationship because he knew that even though he'd still be here… his family would grow older than he would and most likely die long before he did. It took a long time for Naraku to agree to it, but still, it had happened. And now he could only wonder why he'd been so resilient to the matter.

"And what would those conditions be?" he asked calmly.

After wiping his eyes and destroying his makeup, Naraku smiled at him and uttered the two conditions, one, Jakotsu hated, and the other, he was perfectly content with.

"One, you have to let Kagura stay with us until she finds her own place. And two, I want to adopt a baby hanyou. Kagome's human, but I have a feeling that her and Inuyasha will end up mating. I know it's an old tradition, but it's most likely going to happen. So I know we won't lose her now."

"……."

"Jako?"

"You mean I have to face the burning pits of hell in order to get another child with you? Is that even fair?"

Even though he knew Jakotsu hated his sister, he knew he'd say yes.

"Yes, it'll prove to me that if you can handle her, than we can handle diapers again at our age," he said now smiling and winking.

"That's just _mean_," he whined. "I'll take a dinner party with The KKK over dealing with your psychotic sister for possibly two weeks."

"She promised that she'll behave."

"She said the same thing at our wedding. Remember how _that_ went?"

"Hey, she swore on bringing no weapons into the house-"

"She didn't count an M-15 as a weapon last time, remember? And in her mind the wedding in the backyard **did not count **as our house. And my poor brother still didn't get the hint that she wasn't interested in him. And poor Father Michael ended up in the hospital because of a Vietnam flashback."

"Well, as I said before; I told her absolutely no weapons, Darling. Meaning she can't even bring her switchblade collection onto the property. We'll be fine, trust me okay?"

"Ugh, _fine_. But then whatever baby we adopt, I get to pick the first name," Jakotsu said as he crossed his arms and made a face.

"Deal," He said softly as he pulled him into his arms tightly. As Naraku traced his claws gently down Jakotsu's back, he smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay… I'll deal with her. But she had better _not_ tell either of the twins about her past love lives. Or try and cook, and if she steals any of my bath oils this time, I **will** kill her!" he said sternly as he wrapped his arms around Naraku's waist as well.

Pressing his forehead to Jakotsu's, Naraku couldn't help but feel happy for finding this man. Anytime he had ever come across a human lover before, for one, they would treat him like a wild animal, and two, they could never have a decent conversation. With Jakotsu, he'd always had both, and much, much more.

"I love you…," Jakotsu whispered. "Even if you **do** drive a hard bargain sometimes."

As he chuckled lightly, Naraku smiled up at the man he truly could never live without, and kissed him gently on the lips.

But of course as they both knew… one kiss was just never enough.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Geez, where are those two?"

"Oh please! You're one to talk, Bankotsu. You only got here five minutes ago," Kagura said dully.

"Well I'm sorry Kagura, but my son had another asthma attack. What do you want me to do?"

"Sign him up for some vocal lessens to strengthen his lungs up. For crying out loud, that poor kid lives in a bubble," she said once again, now playing with the pin to a grenade she had on a long chain.

"Umm, Kagura?" Renkotsu said nervously. "Please tell me that's not from an _active _grenade?!"

"Oh Ren,… your such a Nervous Nancy. In case you forgot, this is my lucky pin from the last war I was in. That grenade saved my life."

"What a pity for us," Bankotsu snorted. "Ugh, will those two hurry up already? This family reunion shit is starting to give me hives."

"Bankotsu…"

"I'm sorry, Lori. But I want to check on Shinji."

"Darling, he's with my parents. And if anything happens my mother promised to call us."

"I know but-"

"Hello Miss Kagura," Mukotsu said slyly.

"Oh great! Hey! Stop trying to kiss my feet you little Toadstool!"

"Mukotsu… stay away from her," Hope warned.

"Thank you, Hope," Kagura said brightly as she kicked him away.

"Don't mention it."

"Hi everyone!"

As Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, Hope, Lori, Mika, Kanna, and Kagura looked up towards the flighty voice, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Big Brother, where have you been?" Kanna asked in her everyday, normal, even tone. "You know this is never a healthy situation for either sides of these families to stay in such close proximity for very long."

"I know Kanna, I'm sorry," he said very kindly to her. "Jakotsu and I were just having a _discussion _about something," he said as he leered at Kagura. "But the matter has been solved."

"It's okay."

"So, what's this big news I heard about, Kyokotsu? Are you finally getting married?" Naraku asked smiling. Kyokotsu had been one of the few members of Jakotsu's family that had ever truly been nice to him. Granted, he was not much of a looker, but he was a gentle giant who knew kindness had no limits.

As he chuckled and rubbed his hand over his newly shaven head, Kyokotsu's bright blue eyes shined as he looked around at his family.

"Actually," he said in his naturally deep voice. "I'm not. But I was told that if I wanted to go through with this than I would have to face everyone before I started my journey."

As everyone looked at him quizzically, Kyokotsu looked down at his hands blankly. Almost as if he were afraid to say what it was he planned on doing.

But Naraku was the first to notice the _'Seasonal Peach' _nail polish by Mac on his finger nails.

_'Oh boy.'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean by focus and peace of mind are the only ways to make sure Ayame doesn't end up like me? That doesn't make any sense," Inuyasha grumbled as he lit a cigarette for the fourth time this hour.

"Well, to me it makes perfect sense. Focus to control her demonic abilities, and peace of mind so that her soul doesn't split like yours has. I know it's somewhat of a puzzle, but it makes perfect sense. And I highly doubt he was lying to me because you haven't taken your medication since yesterday," she said honestly. After all, it was the only way to make sense out of this situation. "He was very calm. Creepy as hell, but calm and rational… I don't think he came out in order to scare me in the least… he wanted to tell us what your father couldn't."

"My Dad would've mentioned something like **this** to me! And leaving a memory of a message in the demonic half of my blood is insane. No demon or hanyou has done that for centuries because of how dangerous it is," he nearly shouted. "Kagome… what does this mean? That _because_ of my mother, my soul split into two halves? All of my medication and agony was all a waste? I'm sorry… but this is not adding up on my end what so ever."

Listening to his words, Kagome looked down at her scars. No, a lot of what had happened to them really didn't make a whole lot of sense. But life never truly did make sense now did it?

Life…was just life. Even if you didn't deserve or ask for something to happen to you, it still could happen. And now as she sat in the living room of the home they all shared now, she didn't wonder why any of this had happened to them… All she wanted to know was how to make things right before it was too late.

"I know it doesn't make any real, logical sense to you, Baby. But for Amaya's sake… we need to try something," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "When I gave birth to those girls… I promised myself that I would make sure that they never felt an ounce of the pain and agony my heart carry's within it day after day… But if Amaya's demonic blood turns into a spliced version of her soul, then I will be breaking that promise to myself."

As she looked up into the warm, golden eyes of the man she'd chosen to love, Kagome's tears fell softly from her cheeks to her hands on her lap. The idea of her daughter's suffering the same fate as their father tortured her immensely. But she needed Inuyasha by her side for whatever was in store for them now. Even though Kaiya was still very weak compared to her big sister, it wouldn't take very long for her to catch up to her level. And that was another worry that Kagome wanted solved as soon as possible.

"We need to do something that doesn't involve medication," she said.

As he looked at her, Inuyasha's heart nearly shattered.

Kagome was right.

But how could they figure out a way for Amaya to find focus and peace of mind? Normally children under the age of five didn't even understand those terms or meanings.

Even still, Inuyasha knew how she felt on the entire subject, because he had been feeling the same way for quite a while when it came to his older daughter. The worry a parent can face when it comes to their child's mental health was one aspect he hadn't thought he'd need to face until both of the girls would be preteens. But it seemed as though Amaya's abilities were growing just as fast, maybe even faster than his had. And now, all that mattered was saving her from his fate.

"Okay, we'll figure something out," he said as he rubbed his temples, feeling the pangs of a migraine beginning to settle in. "But we're going to need to talk to Jako and Naraku about what the best move would be. And we're going to need to have a sit down with the girls."

"I know," she said as she moved to now sit by him. "Amaya's not going to like how any of this sounds. And she's very smart for her age. She might actually figure most of it out on her own."

As Inuyasha wrapped his arms over her shoulders and pulled her in close, he couldn't help but sigh.

"She definitely gets that from your side of the family."

"Why do you say that?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Kagome, you always knew when something was wrong with me. And the way Amaya is even if she accidentally scratches someone… that little girl can _sense_ that something is wrong," he said softly as he stood up.

Holding out his hand, Inuyasha smiled at Kagome simply.

"You haven't slept yet, have you?"

"Nope, and you need to cut back on some of those sweets Mr. Taishio! You took _forever_ to drag into the house," she giggled lightly as she took his hand.

"Oh _really_?…"

As Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms fiercely, she gasped as his lips collided with hers instantly. But this kiss was different somehow…

It was hotter than usual. And everytime his tongue swept over hers, she felt as though her lips were being shocked by tiny volts of electricity. It was simply intoxicating.

Wrapping her arms around his neck tighter, Kagome pressed her body almost flush to his as he scooped her up in his arms gracefully. As he kissed the side of her neck gently, she moaned softly in his ear, which triggered something inside Inuyasha he'd thought he'd lost forever.

Intimacy.

As he managed to walk around the couch to the table against the wall, he pushed her onto the corner sloppily, causing Kagome's back to press against the wall roughly as he lightly nipped at her flesh. As she cried out again, Inuyasha smiled to himself.

'_'I guess she likes this…' _he thought.

As he saw that it was okay to be in control, Kagome did something he hadn't expected she do. But it set him on fire even more.

She had found a small tear on the top of his tight, black wife beater shirt… and had ripped it so fast that his entire chest was now exposed before her, only about an inch remand at the bottom of the shirt to show it had actually been a whole at one point. So, Inuyasha shredded the rest and removed it along with his leather jacket in one graceful move. As he kissed her furiously once more, Kagome ran her fingertips down his back; the smooth, tan flesh was a luxurious feeling her hands had been dying to know for so long now. That even she thought it was better than she'd thought it would feel in her dreams.

As Inuyasha picked her up once more, Kagome ran her hands all over his arms, then up to his neck, and then to his face as he kissed her in the middle of the hallway. And without any warning, Inuyasha growled.

"If you keep this up you might need to throw out that top," his voice whispered as he panted in her ear.

"Why…," she asked.

As he looked into her eyes, Kagome found that she couldn't breathe momentarily. As his lips were swollen and slightly a deeper shade than they normally were, and his cheeks were flushed, Inuyasha just seemed more beautiful to her than he normally did. Then again, this was a side of him no one had ever seen before… the loving, passionate, wild side of him. And she could tell just by his eyes, that the way they reflected her face now, he was seeing the exact, same thing too.

"… This is why," he said gently as he moved his right arm from underneath her, kissed her lips deeply, and using his right hand, shredded the back of her tank top completely open.

As Kagome's heart rate literally spiked, Inuyasha pulled down the front of the tank top and threw it to the floor like the rag it now was. As he stumbled over to the wall by the staircase, Inuyasha pressed her back to the cool grey, smooth texture and clasped her hand in his tightly, pressing their joined hands up against the wall as he-

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all_

_I disturb my town_

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all_

_I got trouble in my town_

Inuyasha froze as he heard Naraku's ring tone for Kagome's phone start to blare across the living room. Panting roughly, he looked at her seriously.

"Think he'll freak out and come home early if you don't answer?" he breathed.

"Probably," she lightly responded.

Hanging his head in defeat, Inuyasha gently set Kagome down on both of her feet and pressed his forehead into the wall. As Pink's '_Trouble_' repeated itself two more times, Kagome ran over to the other side of the living room and opened her phone quickly.

"Hello?" she asked quickly.

"What are you doing young lady?!" Naraku demanded like the mother hen that he was.

"Nothing," Kagome said more calmly. "I just had to run all the way downstairs because Inuyasha heard my phone. We've been sleeping since we got home."

"……"

"Naraku?"

"I don't believe you," he huffed.

"Oh please, we just spent an ungodly amount of time at the hospital and we haven't slept in days. Now, what's up?"

After a few more minutes of Naraku scowlding her over nothing (at least as far as he was concerned), Kagome's jaw nearly hit the floor with Naraku's news.

"You're… joking right?" she asked nervously.

"Sadly… no. Kagura's going to be staying with us for a few weeks. And Kyokotsu just dropped one hell of a bombshell on us. So, I snuck out because all of the other females left… it wasn't pretty in the least. But all the boys seem to have come to a mutual understanding finally," he added, now obviously smoking a cigarette outside.

Plus, it wasn't all too encouraging to hear sirens in the background.

"What the hell happened?"

Even though he really didn't want to answer that… Naraku sighed.

"You need to sit down."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Actually," he said in his naturally deep voice. "I'm not. But I was told that if I wanted to go through with this than I would have to face everyone before I started my journey."_

_As everyone looked at him quizzically, Kyokotsu looked down at his hands blankly. Almost as if he were afraid to say what it was he planned on doing._

_But Naraku was the first to notice the _'Seasonal Peach' _nail polish by Mac on his finger nails._

_'_Oh boy_.'_

_"Journey? Where are you going?" Renkotsu asked._

_"Actually… I'm not really going anywhere… I'm," he said now as he looked around at his odd family. "I'm having a sex change operation."_

_As everyone stared at him in utter shock, Kagura tapped Naraku on the sholder as she and Kanna were making their escape. _

_"Bro, I think we should go. This is not going to be pretty," she whispered lightly as she nodded at Bankotsu, who was now maybe the same color as a cherry tomato. Even Lori, Hope, and Mika were leaving quietly. _

_As Naraku looked to his left, he found that for the first time ever, he was seeing how much anger and hatred Jakotsu's family reserved for difference. Even Naraku's parents had been a little cross with him for the past one hundred and eighty years since he came out, but after a few decades, they had calmed down some. And Jakotsu's family had slowly but surely accepted him. Even if his mother and father were still praying that he would '_change his mind'_ and remove the mating marks from Jakotsu's skin, he knew they loved him._

_But since he and Jakotsu had been married in the old ways first, their life spans were now identical. And the Shimofuri family, of course had been furious, but they said under the condition that they both had a human ceremony with the family, then everything would be okay. But for their human ceremony…_

_Well, Kagura had created that disaster, hadn't she? So at least he was off the hook for being the tapped one in the family for at least another fifty years. _

_All of the brothers, minus Jakotsu and Suikotsu, looked absolutely pissed as they kicked back their chairs and surrounded Kyokotsu. Now, looking back at the brother causing all of this animosity… Naraku could only feel pity for him._

_Even when Jakotsu had officially come out to his family way back in his early college years, the amount of teasing, fist fights, and pranks his three older brothers put on him was just too much for him to bear alone. Naraku remembered all of the bruises, cuts, and even broken bones he'd received from his big brother's Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, and even sometimes Renkotsu. He had screamed every single time Naraku healed him because the injuries became daily after a while. And then, Jakotsu had stopped going home completely. He finished out his fourth year of Business Management while also holding two fulltime jobs, and living with Naraku. Even though Naraku had offered to pay for his schooling, Jakotsu had just smiled and shook his head._

_"_Babe, I need to do this on my own. I want to prove to all of them that I am their equal no matter what I have to do. And if that means working my ass off to get to the top, I'll do it."

_Only ten years later, after Jakotsu's father had died, did he face all six of them. And after breaking Ginkotsu and Bankotsu's noses in two seconds of the first insults, everyone else in his family that had had an issue, backed off._

_Kyokotsu, along with their mother, Nina, and Suikotsu, had welcomed him back heartfully the moment he'd walked through the door. _

_So… it shocked Naraku when Jakotsu was the first to speak._

_"So you mean to tell me, that after all those times that you watched these three bastrads beat the shit out of me for being gay… that you…," he stuttered as a vein protruded out of his forhead. "That your going to become my **sister**?!"_

_"Yes," he said as he looked down into his hands shyly once more. "I start tomorrow."_

_As a fist collided into his cheek, Kyokotsu looked down to see Bankotsu in front of him fuming. _

_"How can you do this?! Having one genetic defect," he snarled as he pointed to Jakotsu. "In this family is bad enough! Now you're coming out saying that you're even **more** fucked in the head than he is?! Why?!"_

_Even though Naraku knew it would have been in his best interests to leave, he couldn't move. _

_Jakotsu wasn't even standing up for him. And Kyokotsu had been the one brother that he had cared for. The only one who had stood up for him once he'd hit puberty, and become the strongest, and tallest out of all of them._

_This… really **was** bad._

_"If you wish to word it that way, Big Brother, you may," he said as he looked down at him once more, only now, wiping a trickle of blood off of his chin. "But I have always been like this. And in case you're all wondering when this all started, it happened when I was four that I realized that I was truthfully a woman trapped in a mans body. And… pardon the pun but, I didn't have the balls to say anything to you till now."_

_As everyone gawked at him in shock, Kyokotsu looked at Jakotsu and smiled sadly. _

_"You know why I never said anything the best out of all these morons here, Jako. And you stopped coming home right as I was finally able to defend myself… and you," he said sadly. "I'm sorry I never told you, but I was scared of facing the same cruelty as you had. And Father never made things any easier for me," he said as he pointed to the ragged scar above his left eyebrow._

_As Naraku looked on as the silence dragged out, Jakotsu was now trembling._

_'_Oh Jako…_' he thought silently._

_"You should leave just like this reject did!" Ginkotsu growled as he also pointed to Jakotsu. "And when Mother finds out, she'll be completely heartbroken that not only does she have one defective child, but two."_

_As Kyokotsu looked up at his second oldest brother, he smiled an evil smile that even made Naraku nervous._

_"She already knows, and supports me one hundred percent. Just as she supported Jako. **But you**," he said as he jabbed his index finger into Ginkotsu's chest, showing that he was still the stronger one out of the two of them, and slowly moved his eyes over the two other brothers who were still glaring at him. "**And you two**, are the only ones here whom are freaking out. Even Suikotsu hasn't said anything negative."_

_"That's because I have no reason to," he said in a sterile tone. "As long as Mother supports you, then I do as well."_

_As Suikotsu placed his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder, he smiled lightly, and then glared at his three older brothers._

_"This is not something we should be fighting over… Both Jakotsu and Kyokotsu have the right to be whomever they wish to be. I wish I had said something fifteen years ago, but enough is enough guys. Let go of your hatred, and realize that no matter what… we're all still **family**. Even Mother would want you to stop attacking your baby brothers for being who and what they are if she were here right now. And you're very lucky she's not. Because she would be extremely disappointed in you for this."_

_Even as the silence dragged on, Jakotsu shouldered his way to stand on the other side of Kyokotsu. Even though it was evident that he was still smoldering over the news, and obviously remembering the past, he realized that both of his little brother's were right. So…_

_"I forgive you guys for what you did to me, but that's only because A. Suikotsu's right, and B. Fifteen years ago, none of you were exactly the brightest people in the world, and I know our father most likely put you up to it... But if you even think of touching Kyo again, Bankotsu, I'll break more than just your nose this time around. Because since **my** husband's half demonic blood protects me from human harm… all three of you will be royally fucked if you don't comply."_

_It seemed with that statement alone, all of the anger in the room instantly turned into fear. The three older brother's had finally realized that they were not the powerful unit in the family anymore. And obviously… the one's with the absolute worse judgment._

_"Fine," they all said as they raised their hands in surrender._

_'**Now, that's my Jako!**' Naraku cheered from behind the wall._

_As yet another long silence strained, Suikotsu was the first to look around… and noticed that someone was missing._

_"And where did Mukotsu go?" he said simply._

_As if on queue, everyone could hear screams coming from the front foyer of the hotel._

_"You stubborn little ingrate! How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm **not** interested in **men**! Ugh! Alright that's it! I'm cross bowing your ass to the ceiling if it's the last thing I do!"_

_"No! Wait! Please Kagura! I didn't mean to offend-"_

_"I hope to like napalm you stupid, idiotic letch!"_

_As an explosion trembled in the foyer of the hotel, all six of the Shimofuri's faces turned white._

_"Ah shit," they all grumbled._

_And that, was Naraku's queue to leave the pool hall, and find his sister before she killed someone._

_Or, at least started another bloodbath._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So… Uncle Kyokotsu's having a sex change operation next year? Really?"

"Yup! He sure is," Naraku said as he lit another cigarette. "And after we bail your Auntie out of jail tomorrow for destruction of private property, she'll be coming home with us."

As Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, who was now leaning against the staircase, she couldn't help but worry.

"Please tell me that she's going to be staying in the guess house out back?" she begged.

"Kagome… do you really think I'd stick her in the house… with both me **and** Inuyasha?"

Okay, at least Naraku had thought things through this time.

"Okay," she finally said. "But she'd better not start with any of her wild stories-"

"It's already been taken care of, Sweetie. And she's not allowed to bring any weapons onto the property what so ever. She'll behave this time around," he said humbly.

"She'd better," Kagome said sternly.

"She will. I promise."

As Kagome spoke with Naraku for a few moments longer, she closed her phone quietly and sighed.

Walking over to her, Inuyasha sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Breathing in her scent, he managed to relax somewhat. But the look on Kagome's face told him that something very bad must have happened at the hotel.

"What's wrong?"

"Their coming home tomorrow… I guess my Auntie Kagura blew apart the entire front foyer to the hotel with napalm this time."

"What?!"

"She's a weapons specialist for the demonic military and also a part time assassin," she said as she laced her fingers into his stray strands of hair. "And it doesn't help that she also has a very bad temper."

"You mean she's worse than me?"

The dull look in her eyes said it all.

"Well… okay. But why is she coming back here if she's so crazy? That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," he said as he turned her around and placed her legs on either side of his torso.

It was almost odd. Now, since his demonic half had come out as it had, Inuyasha felt more comfortable sitting like this with Kagome. And he didn't feel as though he was about to lose his mind either. There was no splitting migraines forcing him to shy away from her touch, or any type of contact as he had found out from earlier. But still… something wasn't sitting right with him.

Looking at his bare chest, Kagome ran her fingernails down the luscious skin lightly, causing some of his muscles to spasam and twitch. She had always wondered what intimacy was… but now that she had it, Kagome almost didn't know what to make of it. And now with her 'Aunt from Hell' as Jakotsu had referred to Kagura as since they had adopted her was coming to stay with them, she wondered if after today, she'd ever get to try and feel this way with him again.

"She's going to be staying with us until she finds her own place. I'm guessing my Auntie Midoriko had finally had enough of Kagura's commitment issues and told her to hit the road this time."

"Wait a minute… she's gay too?"

"Yup, only my Auntie Kanna is straight in Naraku's family… minus his parents."

"Ah…"

As Inuyasha gently traced his claws over the hem of her black silk bra, he looked into her eyes and smiled lightly.

"Well, I guess she'll just add more character to this super dysfunctional… yet somehow loving family we have going on, right? I mean… what's the worst that could happen?"

Oh… if he only knew.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay everyone! There's Chapter 25!**

**Ha! You all thought I was just going to disappear again and not update for an eternity didn't you?**

**Well, I'm already working on Chapter 26, so hopefully I'll see some more reviews ppl! **

**I worked my butt of on this chapter! So, lemme know what you thought!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	26. Chapter 26: Kagura

_Chapter 26: Kagura_

"How come Mommy and Daddy didn't come with us this weekend, Uncle Jako? We had a lot of fun," Kaiya asked as she waited for her uncle to give her, her purple back pack.

As it was only noontime, Jakotsu wondered if he was going to be suffering anymore heartache for the rest of the day. After spending three hours at the police station this morning, trying to have Kagura released, then, getting her out of jail and spending four hours in the car with her, Jakotsu's only wonder was…

How the hell was this trip fun for anyone?

"They were staying with Auntie Sango at the hospital, remember Sweetie? Plus, you know your mother hates family gatherings like this," Naraku said from the back seat as he smiled at her. "Why don't you head inside with your sister and wake them up?"

"How do you know that they're sleeping?" Kagura asked.

"Because Kagome ended up staying awake all last night working on some more tattoo designs for her boss, and apparently she had some art and math homework she needed to finish as well, and Inuyasha had a demonic history paper due this Tuesday that he never even got to start because of all the drama that's happened in the past few weeks. She called me around four a.m. telling me that she would most likely be sleeping throughout the day. Inuyasha went to bed maybe an hour after she did."

"And… how do you know _that_ exactly?"

"He sent me a text message to let me know he was done with his paper and was going to sleep," Naraku said matter of factly.

"Uh huh."

As Jakotsu finally managed to find Kaiya and Amaya's back packs, he knelt down and smiled at both of these little angels and sighed.

"Okay girls, go and wake up your parents," he said softly.

As Kaiya opened her back pack, she smiled brightly as she pulled out Mr. Bubbles and hugged him tightly.

"You still have that thing?" Kagura asked kindly as she picked up the back pack. Knowing full well that the little girl would have left it outside otherwise.

"Uh huh, you gave him to me," she said happily as she held him out to show her. "See? Mommy stitched him back together again!"

Kagura had to admit under any circumstance that both of her nieces were simply dolls. But for some reason, she had had an eternal soft spot for Kaiya ever since she'd been born. With her turquoise-purple eyes and long curly black hair, she reminded her of herself as a child, or at least when Kagura had been sweet and innocent. Plus… those white ears on top of her head were just too cute for words.

As she picked up Amaya's red backpack in her other arm and slung it over her shoulder, she couldn't help but wonder who this Inuyasha guy was. And why specifically the girls were already referring to him as 'Daddy'.

"So, how long has Inuyasha been with Kagome exactly?" she asked.

"Why does it matter?" Naraku answered.

"Well… I'm curious. That's all."

Naraku wasn't stupid. He knew Kagura was now interested in why Inuyasha was really here.

"Hmph, well, they've been together officially for three and a half months now, but it really doesn't matter."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

As they walked into the house, Kagura got her answer as she entered the kitchen.

As she looked at the shirtless man pouring himself a cup of coffee in front of the large windows, Amaya and Kaiya both squealed in excitement as soon as they saw him.

"Daddy!!!"

As Inuyasha turned around and put down his black coffee mug, Kagura's eyes widened as she took him completely in.

He must have been at least two or possibly even three years older than Kagome, which she could pick up from his seemingly weak scent, and she could tell by the Three Days Grace flannel pajama pants he was wearing, along with the two tattoo's she could see on his arm and neck.

She had two full sleeves and a full back piece done.

Well… they had one thing in common so far.

His hair was silver-white, thick, and long. As it trailed behind him as he scooped up both girls in his arms and spun around smiling widely, Kagura also noticed that he had fangs, White dog ears on top of his head, and…

Golden eyes. The exact same shade as Amaya's.

Well, now she understood why Naraku had said it didn't really matter at least.

"GRRRRR!!! I missed you two! So, did you girls have fun with your cousins this weekend?" he asked as he set them both on the counter before him and leaned inwards and placed his hands on either side of them.

"Yeah! We went swimming and we played games… we had soooo much fun Daddy! You and Mommy should've come," Kaiya pouted.

As he smiled brightly at her, Kagura thought that if the likeness' she was seeing from this boy weren't enough, he did one more thing to seal the deal.

That smile… was Kaiya's smile.

"Well, maybe Mommy and I will go next time," he said as he put his clawed hand on the side of her face gently. "We both had a lot of things happen this past week, so we needed to relax more than anything, Sweetie."

"Did Kagome finish her math homework?" Jakotsu asked as he dropped three large bags on the kitchen floor. He was now out of breath.

"I don't think so, she got stuck on three problems last night that I couldn't even help her with. She's in advanced geometry now, so I had no idea what to do," he said as he looked at the three bags on the floor, then at Jakotsu's flushed face. "Are there anymore bags in the car?"

"Yes, anyway you could go and grab them?" he begged. Now also seeing how Kagura was watching him, he wanted to have a few moments alone with his sister-in-law before she started interrogating the poor guy.

"Sure," he smiled. "Kaiya, Amaya, I want you to go in your room for me" he asked as he carefully moved them back onto the floor. " There's a gift in there for each of you from your Uncle Sesshomaru and Auntie Rin. And also something from me and Momma," he added smiling at them.

"Really?!" they said in unison.

"Yes, just don't wake her up yet okay? She had a hard time with her homework last night and didn't really get a whole lot of sleep."

Even though both girls seemed a little sad that they couldn't wake up their mother right away, Inuyasha knew that the promise of a gift would make them happy. Sesshomaru and Rin had stopped by earlier in the evening and had dropped off a few new toys for the girls. So, Inuyasha thought it would be a great idea to get out for a little while, since he had been working on his paper since the call from Naraku had come and gone. So, he and Kagome had gone to the mall and had picked out some new fall clothes for both of the twins, and a new Hannah Montana DVD for them to share. He also figured that since their birthday was coming up soon, that he would also get some idea's.

As they ran upstairs, Inuyasha could feel someone staring at him. And as he looked in the doorway, he found that he was completely right.

Even though he could tell that this was clearly a woman, she looked a lot like Naraku. The only differences he could see were that she had a short bob of red and black hair with bangs, and enough skin tight leather to make at least four cows nervous, but she also screamed dangerous, and his demon blood pulsated the moment he looked into her ruby red eyes.

But… something else wasn't sitting right with him either. She seemed…

Sad… possibly?

"Inuyasha? Could you go and get the bags now?" Jakotsu asked in a very level tone. Also looking at Kagura.

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he walked past the mysterious woman, and as he eyed her carefully, he made sure to take in a whiff of her scent, and found that he wanted to gag.

She smelled like a hanyou alright. But one that loved leather and weapon materials far too much. And the faint scent of sulfur truly did her no justice, because she truly was a beauty.

Then again, he guessed it was her territorial scent she was giving off more than anything. Hanyou's were known for having foul smelling ones because of the mixed blood. And from what his brother had told him about his own territorial scent, was that even his made Ses want to leave the country when it was activated.

So, he'd made sure to use his anytime they were fighting.

And Inuyasha's territorial scent was the cause for Sesshomaru buying a castle in Scotland.

The mere thought made him smile.

But looking back at the woman, he knew instantly who she was.

This had to be Kagura.

And she did not seem extremely happy about him being there in the least.

As Kagura's eyes followed the boy, she growled, instantly hating him and letting him know exactly who was top dog. Then again, she'd always hated men. And after how Mukotsu had gotten her arrested once again yesterday, she couldn't wait to be in her testosterone free guest house.

"He's family, Kagura. And I don't want you giving either him, the girls, or Kagome a hard time about this situation." Jakotsu said very evenly. "Yes, he is in fact Kaiya and Amaya's father. And you will treat him with at least some respect."

"Like hell I will," she said as she now glared at her brother-in-law. If he's the girls' father… then where the hell has he been for the past four years?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Not my place to say," Jakotsu said sternly. "But, if you could try and at least use some of your human emotions, which I know **you somehow **possess, maybe they might tell you exactly how the twins came to be. But if they choose not to tell you, then respect their wishes and leave. The matter. Be."

Well, if that wasn't a signal to be kind or else.

Even though she really wasn't interested in the details, mainly because everyone had a right to their privacy, Kagura rolled her eyes and picked up the three bags that Jakotsu had dropped on the floor and walked out the back door to the guest house. It wasn't a very long walk, but it was quiet, which was something she'd realized she needed more of in her life. Midoriko had always loved to listen to the wind and the rain and just relax and paint. Where as Kagura had always loved blasting rock music, playing video games, and going to target practice.

Hanging her head low as she now walked more slowly, Kagura quickly wiped at her eyes as they became blurry.

"Midoriko…"

She missed her.

Great.

Looking back now at their last fight, she wondered why she just hadn't agreed to mating her like she'd wanted to do for the past five years. Midoriko had been perfect. But then again, it was very hard and dangerous for gay hanyou's to mate. If they didn't meet the perfect person, it could kill them. And if they were in fact humans… the pain could actually be more horrifying than the death.

But, she had never told Midoriko this, and from what she'd seen of her brother's relationship with Jakotsu, he hadn't ever mentioned it either. Mainly because before they'd mated, they had fought constantly about it, they had even broken up once, but a few weeks later, Jakotsu had had the lime green markings of their family on his neck and wrists, and all was finally well.

But in her case, Kagura was now alone and living in her big brother's guest house, and Midoriko was somewhere in London on a special training mission for the Queen, without her.

"This sucks."

Unlocking the door to the roomy two bedroom guest house, Kagura dropped her bags in front of the door and slammed it shut. This day was not panning out as she had hoped it would, and looking at her cell phone now, seeing no missed or incoming calls from Midoriko at all, she sighed.

As she sat down near the small fireplace, she threw four logs on and took some lighter fluid out of her bag. Since she had never counted fire as a weapon, Naraku had been okay with her having at least this on her. But sitting next to a warm fire… just brought back so many memories for her, that it almost felt like she was burning.

_Flashback…_

_As she looked around her living room, Kagura stared at the flames in a bitter mood._

_It was Christmas Eve, and Midoriko had just stepped out because of another mating fight. She didn't know why it had to happen today of all days. But it had._

_Looking around at the picture frames on the mantel, Kagura smiled sadly as she touched each and every family photo._

_The summer with Kagome right before the twins had been born, Halloween morning when they had come and everyone was in the hospital, Naraku and herself fighting over the last turkey leg last Thanksgiving… even her and Jakotsu drunk on new years eve hugging each other. But the one picture that she stopped on and felt like crying over was…_

_Her and Midoriko last Valentines Day in Paris. She had taken her for the week as a surprise. It had been their third year anniversary, and since Kagura had mentioned how much she'd love to travel, Midoriko had taken her on a private jet and blindfolded her._

_"So, why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" she had grumbled._

_"Because, it's a surprise," she said sweetly to her. _

_Midoriko had always had a strange voice to Kagura, mainly because of how strong and brave she was when fighting, but sounding like an angel instead of a warrior, made her feel safe to be around. For her voice to actually be calm, melodic, and soothing… it was the greatest sound in the world to her. Especially right now as she was blind and in the dark._

_"But we've been on this plane for nearly twelve hours now… I wanna know where we're going," she whined now crossing her arms._

_As she heard Midoriko's lighthearted giggle, she knew that she wasn't going to win this. If Midori wanted to surprise her… then it was going to happen no matter how much she complained._

_After maybe another twenty minutes of fuming like a child, Kagura heard the words she'd been praying to hear for the past twelve hours._

_"Okay, Kagu, you can take the blindfold off now," Midoriko whispered in her ear softly, sending shivers down her spine instantly._

_As Kagura ripped away the thick, heavy cloth away from her eyes, her heart nearly stopped as she looked out the window._

_To the Eifel Tower right outside her window. _(**a/n: if I spelt it wrong I'm sorry T_T**)

_It had been the greatest present anyone had ever given her. And the bragging rights to her brother had been stupendous. But now… as she looked at the photograph-_

_"Kagura?"_

_As she turned around suddenly, Kagura's tears she had been forcing to stay back finally broke._

_"Midoriko?"_

_There she was. Her cheeks slightly pink, her lips the color of a red, red rose, and her long black hair pulled back into a messy bun._

_She was absolutely gorgeous._

_As she stared at her lover of nearly four years, Kagura wiped her eyes furiously and smiled weakly at her._

_"I'm sorry-"_

_Before she could even finish apologizing, Midoriko's lips collided with hers. And as her back slammed against the wall harshly, Kagura growled._

_Midoriko's kisses always made her wild side come out, and this time wasn't any different under the circumstances._

_"I love you," Midoriko said as tears formed in her deep blue eyes. "I love you and I don't care if you mate with me or not. All I want is…"_

_Even though she was crying now, like she always seemed to do when it came to their relationship, Kagura smiled as she gently whipped away her tears._

_"Are you sure?" she asked gently._

_Even though she knew it wouldn't last, especially if they didn't mate, Midoriko nodded her head._

_"We don't need to talk about the mating thing any-"_

_"Midori, about that-"_

_"Hush," she said as she placed her fingertips to Kagura's lips. "Just… hold me… please.?" she whispered weakly. "Kagu… please?"_

_And she had simply complied… not telling her the horrifying truth once more. Kagura did as she asked. And held her all night._

_End Flashback…_

Midoriko had been a sword specialist in her unit for almost a year before she had even decided to talk to her. She had always meant to give her, her number, but somehow, Midoriko made her very shy, timid, and soft spoken. Which she wasn't in the slightest. Then again, Kagura had been the lead weapons specialist for nearly twenty years, and was known for being a hard ass and a bitch.

But when it came to Midoriko, she was a completely different person.

Midoriko made her actually feel something real. It might have been the way she held a sword, and practically danced with one in her hands. Or it could have been her long black hair that floated behind her wherever she went. But she knew what it had always been. And she hated knowing how right she was about her.

Midoriko Seijun, was the one woman she was deeply, madly, intoxicatingly in love with.

And the way that woman had loved her, it felt like a thousand lifetimes.

But that was over now, wasn't it? After all, she'd walked out on Kagura permanently. And all because she hadn't opened up her mouth.

Peachy.

Now as she looked at the flames, Kagura realized that sitting here was not helping her mood what so ever. Rolling her eyes as she grabbed her leather, fleece lined jacket off of the coffee table, she locked the little guest house and started walking.

The woods surrounding the house seemed like a good place to clear her mind. And since she had been reminiscing for nearly five hours, it was almost sunset. And as she walked deeper into the heavy brush, she sighed.

Someone was now following her.

Great.

"Can I talk to you about something?" a voice asked her from up in the trees.

As she looked up, Kagura instantly went for her belt to grab her glock… but then remembered that she'd made the promise of no weapons on the property, and cursed.

"Well, I'll take that as a no," Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree and stood before Kagura.

"What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"To know why you're so gung ho about being the alpha dog around here. And why you hate my guts so much from just meeting me would be nice too."

So… he had caught her territorial scent after all. And she was only bluffing to see if this guy was legitimately a full blown demon or a hanyou.

"I'm a half dog demon, catching that warning you gave off I could have done in my sleep," he said dully.

Sparky too apparently.

Looking him over now, Kagura also took in his scent and found that he was telling her the truth.

Because if you couldn't smell that nasty stench, then you were probably already dead.

"Do you dogs always have to smell so badly?" she said in a very placid tone. "Or is it just me?"

"Probably just you. After all, you stink like sulfur, metal, leather, and even a hint of oil paint is in there. To me, you utterly reek," he said simply.

For the first time in almost a month, Kagura cracked a smile.

"No wonder why my brother doesn't mind having you around… you're quite amusing," she said, now with a little more kindness in her voice.

"Well, your brother and I play enough pranks on each other to keep us from ripping each others throats out. Plus, I've been living here for almost a month now and we've come to understand each other a lot more."

"Really? And how's that?"

"Well, for one thing, we both know what it's like to be treated like dirt by both humans and demons. Which I bet you understand as well. We're both trying to protect my daughter's and Kagome from harm as best as we can, which also, I bet you'd do as well. And, Naraku, along with you, are both Poison Hanyou's. Meaning if you wanted to, all you'd have to do in order to kill someone is simply cut them with your claws. And I know for a fact that on several occasions, he in fact did just that."

Okay, apparently Naraku **really** liked this kid. Because as far as she knew… even Jako didn't know that fun little fact about her brother.

"Well I'm impressed. Normally Naraku doesn't share such information with just anyone," she said as she looked him up and down.

As they sized each other up, Inuyasha's phone rang out an annoying beeping tone, signaling that is was in fact time to take his medication.

Which he'd stopped taking as of yesterday.

"Why the hell do you have an alarm set for now?" she asked as he turned his phone off.

"It's actually an alarm for my medication, which I stopped taking as of yesterday. I just never shut it off," he said simply.

"Medication?"

"Yeah… look, can we go and sit down and talk somewhere warm?" he asked as he pulled his flannel shirt closer around his chest. "Tonight's the night of the new moon, so I'm beginning to lose my demonic powers and I'm absolutely freezing my ass off out here."

Well, if that wasn't a total surprise.

"You feel safe being around me in your weakest hour? Are you sure about that, Kid?" she asked cautiously, mainly because not even her brother and sister trusted her anymore on their one night of humane mortality. "I mean, I can only imagine what everyone else has told you about me-"

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't know anything about you. I make my own judgments when I meet someone new. And as long as you don't try to kill me, I'll be fine," he said as she noticed with the setting sun his hair began to turn black at the roots. " So, before I turn into a human popsicle, can we get moving please?"

Even though Kagura couldn't understand this young man in the slightest, she figured that he at least deserved a fair chance now. After all, she was getting one for a change. And seeing as how he was becoming more and more human with each passing moment, her old instincts kicked in and she knew that shelter was the best option.

"Well then your very lucky. I had a fire going just before I left," she said as she turned around and headed back towards the guest house.

"Really?" he asked as he shivered and his ears began to slowly shrink and move to the side of his head.

As she nodded, Kagura looked into the fading light of the sun and sighed.

"You've got a lot of balls, Kid. Normally even my brother and sister stay away from me on their human nights since they changed once we hit puberty."

"You mean all three of you have different nights?" he asked almost shocked. Normally, hanyou's of the same line would have the same human night.

"Yup, it's a genetic thing in our family. We have six cousins that are also hanyou's and they all have a different night. Which is probably a good thing considering we're all over a hundred years old. Well, except for Kanna. But it saved a lot of us during the demonic warring era," she said openly, and found that pretty odd. She never spoke this freely with anyone.

Other than Midoriko, actually.

"Well that's pretty cool. But it's nice to have the same night as the twins as far as I'm concerned. My older brother is a full demon, so I was always alone on my one night as a human," he said as he caught up with her.

Always alone… that sounded like her.

As Kagura looked at him now, she could see that his eyes were now glowing in the slight darkness of the night. It was a good thing that the guest house was only a few minutes away, because he was almost completely human.

And with this weather, even though she couldn't really notice the cold, she knew he would get sick if they stayed outside any longer.

"Let's hurry up. You're really not wearing the best clothes to keep your human body warm out here," she said matter of factly as they turned the corner. The little house was only a few yards away.

"Ya think?"

Even though she still couldn't understand why, Kagura smiled again.

Maybe, Kagome's boyfriend talking to her was a good idea after all.

Because surprisingly, she didn't wanna kill him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha looked around the medium sized living room, he sighed in relief as he saw that there was in fact a fire going in the large fireplace.

Even though his human night was something he could tolerate, he hated the cold. And tonight was definitely a signal that even colder days and nights were on their way.

Fucking. Perfect.

As if chickening out from possibly having an intimate moment with Kagome this weekend hadn't been bad enough, now, the weather was changing already on his human night.

'_This sucks.'_

Taking in the warmth, Inuyasha sat directly in front of the fireplace and crossed his legs in an Indian style position and pulled his now long, black hair, back into a pony tail.

"You really look like a chick with your hair like that, Kid," Kagura said as she handed him a ceramic mug with hot chocolate in it. "Sorry, but it needed to be said."

As he rolled his eyes and took a sip, Inuyasha's eyes watered as the liquid burned his throat savagely.

Even though he was human, he could smell the Rum clear as day.

"What the hell is with this family always giving me alcohol?" he asked as he set the cup down at his feet. "I mean seriously, do I look that miserable?"

"No, but it helps warm your human body a lot quicker. Trust me, Kid, one little cup isn't going to get you drunk," she said as she sat down on the couch. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

As Inuyasha looked down into his cup, he found that he had no idea why he'd thought of asking Kagura for advice on this subject. After all, he didn't even know her. And from what everyone else had told him, Kagura was clinically insane. And the only reason she wasn't in jail permanently was because she has been the best weapons specialist for almost twenty years in the army now. Getting rid of her was like removing an organ at this point.

But maybe… it was because she was calm and calculated that he knew he could trust her. Maybe it was because she most likely understood. Or maybe…

It was because her own pain was so easy to read.

Inuyasha had been right from the moment he'd seen her in the house, that this woman did have a heart. It was just buried so deep under a stone wall, that she really couldn't let anyone in. She probably felt like at this point, being a statue of fear was the only way she could be accepted. Which was exactly how he'd felt for four years… from not only losing Kagome, but his father as well.

As he reached into his jacket pocket, Inuyasha sighed as he took out seven prescription bottles, and set them all in a line on the coffee table. If he wanted to do this, now was probably the best time.

"I need to know… how to get off all of these, and not have my demonic nature go berserk. And I also wanted to know how to prevent a hanyou soul from splitting into two."

As she picked up each bottle and silently read what drug it was, Kagura's eyes widened.

Inuyasha, was a victim of human methods of demonic suppression.

And in her mind, he was lucky not to be in an asylum right now.

This was definitely bad. As she looked at all of the bottles and realized what each medication was for, Kagura looked at him with shock.

"How old are you exactly?" she asked quietly.

"Nineteen. I'll be twenty next August," he said.

"And what parent is it that you get your demonic abilities from?"

"My dad, he passed away four years ago in a car accident. So my mother sent me to Shikon Hills Asylum to deal with my outbursts. I've been on all these medications except for three of them for almost three years now," he said, now taking a huge gulp of his drink.

Okay, even worse.

"Inuyasha," she said, now finally using his name. "All of these medications forced your soul to split, didn't they?"

As he nodded, Kagura growled.

"See? And everyone wonders why I hate humans so much. They meddle and try to fix everything. They never know when to stop and let things just be. Even when nothing needs to be done! Humans are always the fucking problem!"

But as Inuyasha looked to his right, he knew that wasn't true.

Because there was a picture of Kagura in Paris… with whom he could only assume was Midoriko. Her former, _human_, lover.

"You don't hate humans. You just hate how they treat us," he said quietly. "And quite frankly, I agree with you there. Kagome's always worrying about me, and she thinks that I don't know how to forgive myself for what happened when we were younger. But… even though it's a little annoying, I understand that she's only worrying so much because she loves me. And I've felt the exact same way for her for as long as I can remember. So… it's okay," he added quietly as he took another sip of his drink. "Humans just don't understand what we go through, but they feel like they can help. And since we're both half human… hating them is just like hating ourselves. It's not right to do."

As Kagura stared at him, she didn't know what to think.

How could someone so young… be so smart?

Since her own mother was human, Kagura knew that she really couldn't hate humans even if she'd wanted to. Even Midoriko… she was human. And even though she would never be with her again… Kagura _couldn't_ hate or blame her. Ever.

But this boy's entire life was ruined, thanks to humans. They tortured his mind and punished him for what they had done. They drugged him constantly, and all it did was made matters worse. And then…

'_Wait a minute_,' she thought.

"What happened between you and Kagome when you were younger?" she asked very carefully, now fearing the worst.

But as Inuyasha looked at her with hollow, empty eyes, she felt her heart shatter in her chest.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking… then, yes," he said emotionlessly as he finished off his drink. "And… it's the reason the girls were born."

Standing up suddenly, Kagura slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the large bottle of rum she had used to make Inuyasha's drink, took the top off, and chugged maybe five shots at once.

She had a feeling she was going to need it tonight.

And from the look of her new friend… he might too.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay everyone, there's chapter 26!**

**Chapter 27 should be up in at least two weeks! **

**So, let me know what you thought!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	27. Chapter 27: Blackmail and Healing

_Chapter 27: Blackmail and Healing_

"Mr. Taishio," Mrs. Edwards said as she came to his desk in the middle of the room and handed him back his demonic history paper. "Amazing as always," she smiled, now showing him the A+.

As he took back his report, Inuyasha sighed as he sank into his desk relieved.

After having a hangover on Sunday morning, Inuyasha had wracked his brain for hours over this specific piece of homework. Mrs. Edwards had told them it was nearly half of their midterm grade. So… getting a good grade on this _mattered_.

"Mr. Hoshi… not bad. But I know you can do better next time," she said kindly as she handed Miroku his paper, but his sigh of relief told Inuyasha that he'd at least passed. So, everything was okay.

As he turned around and folded his arms over the back of the seat, Inuyasha smiled when he saw the B- in blue on Miroku's own history paper. After this past weekend, Inuyasha had been worried that Miroku might not have even started it. And with him being at the hospital with Sango the past few days…

Yeah, Sango…

She had torn out her stitches from moving around so much the past few days that she was now on bed rest for the next two weeks. Her father had pretty much lost it once he'd found out what had happened. But he had held nothing against Miroku… he'd held everything against Mr. Tiffers…

Whom was fired as of yesterday, for endangering a human female against a male hanyou for sport in P.E.

And nothing had happened to Inuyasha, which had actually surprised him.

Then again, knowing Sango, she'd protected him against anything her father had felt about the miscarriage, because she knew it really wasn't his fault.

It didn't make him feel any better about the situation though.

"So, how's Sango doing?" he asked quietly.

As Miroku folded his arms on the desk and sighed, Inuyasha noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Well, until she's on her feet again, I'm going to be staying at her house to help her around. Her dad had to bring Kohaku back to the hospital last night because he was having more problems with breathing, so I agreed to stay with her," he said as he rubbed his eyes. They were still puffy and red from the lack of sleep, but Inuyasha could guess it right away.

He had also been crying over the loss of his child still. But he couldn't blame him for showing weakness right now. This situation truly affected them all in some way.

Inuyasha couldn't even imagine what he was going through. But then again, he didn't want to. If anything had ever happened to the girls, or if Kagome had ever gone through something like this… Inuyasha would most likely have died if he'd known. His children and fiancé meant that much to him.

"But… _how_ is she?" he asked carefully.

But the look in Miroku's eyes said it all before he spoke.

"Horrible."

"Mr. Ookami, much better, but your going to need to do something to get your grade up" Mrs. Edwards said as she handed him his paper and he howled in joy. "And Mrs. Ookami, absolutely amazing. I didn't even know how far back the demonic clans from Ireland went. This was an amazing read," she praised happily.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Edwards," Ayame said shyly.

As they both looked over to their friends, Inuyasha and Miroku felt a pang of pity for Koga.

"What did you get, Baby?" he asked happily as he pointed to his C-.

"An A-," she said happily as her hand went to her slightly distended stomach. "It looks like you'll be working on a lot of extra credit homework after all," she teased.

As he sadly realized she was right, Koga smacked his forehead against the desk and groaned.

"The poor bastard, " Miroku muttered.

"No shit," Inuyasha complied.

"All right, now that everyone has received their grade, please open your text books to chapter twenty seven. For anyone who got below a C average, your extra credit will be to write another report, but on this specific chapter only. I will only ask for five paragraphs on the demonic and human social classes from 1329 until 1404. How they changed, what laws had been made, and what both classes thought of the increasing Hanyou population," she said as she began to write down all of the key facts she wanted in the reports. And even Inuyasha figured it was too easy to pass up.

Plus, the extra credit was worth it.

Looking over at Koga and Ayame, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the two.

They had done everything right from the start. Granted, they were a little young to be married, Inuyasha couldn't deny it. And the fact that Ayame's pregnancy was being _known_ to Koga… he envied more than anything.

Even though he knew it was best that things had happened this way, he'd wished for months since finding out about the girls that he'd seen Kagome pregnant at least once. And since a lot of her pictures were cut off at her stomach, he didn't even really have an idea as to what she'd looked like at that time.

Was she happy at all when she was pregnant? Did she possibly glow? How big had she gotten?

All of these questions, he had no memories or answers for. And it bothered him.

"Mr. Taishio?" the history teacher said quietly as she whispered. "It appears as though someone tripped Kagome Higurashi while she was coming down the hall. She's okay, and in the nurses office, and she wanted me to tell you to just come down after class ends."

Alarmed by this, Inuyasha looked at the clock.

'_What class was Kagome going to?!,'_ he thought.

…Math.

As he growled, Inuyasha looked into his hands and nodded.

"Kikyo…" he spat.

This was the final straw. After being sent away for six weeks to a boot camp for bullies, Kikyo was back. He'd thought he'd seen her earlier on the way into school, but there had been so many people in the hallway at the time, that he couldn't catch her scent. But now, he was certain of it.

And Kagome was in danger once again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want one of the staff to take you to the hospital?" the nurse asked as she secured the sling for her left arm.

Even though she could only imagine how Inuyasha was reacting right now, she sighed.

If she left without him, he might be prone to the idea of cornering Kikyo. And that was the last thing either of them needed to happen.

Although Kagome knew that having him wait to see that she now had possibly a fractured elbow wasn't any better, but still, at least this way, she had time to think.

In two more days, it would be their four month anniversary, and three weeks later, the girls would be turning five. Also, as of yesterday, Kagome had heard the announcement she never though she would ever hear.

_Flashback…_

_"Why the hell are you two so buddy-buddy?" Naraku shouted as he watched Inuyasha and Kagura arm wrestling on the coffee table in the living room._

_"Shut up you screaming queen! This Kid's gonna beat me if you distract me like that!" Kagura growled as her arm bent back slightly. Inuyasha's own growl old Naraku that he meant business. And as his fangs slowly extended, he smiled as Kagura's arm bent back almost to the table._

_"I'm gonna win again," he said evilly._

_"Oh no you're not!"_

_"Inuyasha! What on earth are you doing?"_

_"Huh?"_

_And with that, Kagura took the advantage as Inuyasha turned around quickly to look at Kagome. And upon slamming his arm into the table, Kagura giggled as Inuyasha swore._

_"Damnit!"_

_"Inuyasha?!"_

_Enjoying her victory, Kagura reclined slightly back in her chair and smiled._

_As Jakotsu came into the room and rolled his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Naraku's waste and watched as the twins tackled their parents to the floor._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" they both squealed._

_As they both landed flat out on their backs, Inuyasha smiled as he lifted Kaiya up above his head._

_"Now you're flying," he said to her gently._

_"Daddy! Put me down!" Kaiya giggled._

_"Inuyasha, put her down," Kagome said smiling._

_"So, can I have everyone's attention please?" Jakotsu said very firmly. Letting everyone know that he had something to say._

_As Inuyasha sat up and wrapped his arm over Kagome's shoulders, Amaya and Kaiya sat in their parents laps and giggled looking up at them._

_"We have an announcement to make," he said smiling at everyone, even Kagura._

_"Hmm, and the whole, 'we're having a family meeting' wasn't the first hint?" Kagura said as she played with the grenade pin on her necklace._

_Even as he glared at her, Jakotsu simply shook off her sarcasm and looked at Kagome and smiled._

_"Well, Naraku and I have decided to adopt again," he said in a very gentle tone. "And we spoke with the agency that we went through for you, Kagome." As he took in her stare of shock, Naraku filled in the final details that made Kagome shriek in happiness._

_As Naraku handed her the picture of a baby girl with pale lavender colored curls on the top of her head, not even three weeks old from what she was guessing, Inuyasha and the girls crowded around her to see the new addition to their family._

_"Her name is Shiori, and she's a Bat Hanyou. She'll be coming home with us in a few days. So we won't be here this coming weekend," he said happily to her. "You're finally going to have a little sister, Sweetie."_

_As Kagome looked into the ruby red and deep green eyes of both of her parents, she couldn't help but smile as tears formed in her eyes._

_Granted, she'd always had Souta for a brother, but Kagome had always wanted a younger sister._

_And now, she was finally getting one._

_As she removed Amaya from her lap, Kagome jumped at the both of them, as she hugged them both tightly, Naraku and Jakotsu fell on their backs into the large red couch in the living room._

_"Oof!"_

_As a tiny claw tapped on his shoulder, Inuyasha looked to his left and smiled as he saw Amaya's confused face._

_"How come **we** get in trouble anytime we do that?" she asked as she pointed to her mother and her uncles._

_But Inuyasha really couldn't give her an answer. Kagome was extremely happy right now. And he wasn't going to hold her being happy against her. As he wrapped his arms around both of his daughter's, Inuyasha just smiled as shook his head at them._

_"Another girl? Really? And am I going to be allowed to hold her?" Kagura said happily as she bent over them._

_As Jakotsu looked at Naraku, He nodded his head at her. _

_"As long as you don't try teaching her from an early age how to use a gun, I think we'll be fine."_

_"Okay, then I'll wait until she's ten," she said as she clasped her hands together and turned around. "This calls for a celebration! So, I'm going to make dinner tonight! I'll be in the kitchen!" she said as she ran from the room._

_"No!!!" everyone shouted. But it was already too late._

_Within three seconds, they heard a loud crash._

_"If she broke the china can I kill her?" Jakotsu asked in a pleading tone. "Please?"_

_As Naraku shook his head and rolled his eyes, He sat up as Kagome rolled to the floor and smiled as Inuyasha hovered over her._

_"I take it you're in a very good mood?" he asked as he supported his chin on both of his hands._

_Even though she was almost an adult, and a mother already, Kagome could not help but feeling like a little kid right in this moment. _

_Her mother may have ruined her childhood, but in her mind, Jako and Naraku had slowly but surely given her one back for the one she'd lost. And now, as she lifted the picture to both her sight and Inuyasha's she couldn't help but smile._

_"Very…," she said as she looked into his eyes._

_As Inuyasha repositioned his left hand, he gently stroked her cheek with his right clawed hand and smiled widely._

_"Good, I'm happy then also."_

_On pure impulse, Kagome reached around to the back of his head and pulled him down. As their lips met, Kagome smiled as she felt her own happiness multiply._

_Looking back on the past four months, Kagome couldn't believe how many wonderful things had happened._

_First, the man she was kissing right now, was back in her life, and loved her just the same, if not more than he had when they had been children. She had her daughter's, whom were the light of her life for so long now, and were happy themselves because their father was finally in their lives. She had a part time job at a tattoo parlor, designing her own works of art, she had her little brother back, and now…_

_She was going to have a baby sister._

_Life. Was. Perfect._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, it had been perfect until today.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Huh?" she asked as she looked at the nurse. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked politely.

"Are you sure you want to wait for Mr. Taishio? You must be in a lot of pain right now," she asked concerned.

'_Lady, if you knew my past, you'd realize this is only a bump as far as I'm concerned,'_ she thought to herself bitterly.

"Well, if I don't wait the extra twenty minutes, Inuyasha might have a melt down. So it's okay," she said smiling. "I really don't mind waiting for him."

"Are you certain?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Kagome?!"

As someone suddenly called out her name, Kagome looked towards the door and sighed.

"Didn't I say wait until class was over?" she asked in an annoyed tone as Inuyasha looked at her arm with venom in his eyes.

"And do I ever listen when it concerns you being hurt?" he growled as the nurse shrank away and back into her office. "That does it! I'm going to seriously-"

As Kagome's good arm flew over his mouth, Inuyasha's ears folded against his head as she gave him a very stern look.

"No, you're not going after Kikyo."

"But Baby-"

"I said **no**, Inuyasha," she growled herself. "It'll do nothing but make her even more violent towards me."

But Inuyasha wasn't stupid. Kagome was not telling him the entire truth. He could see it in her eyes.

"Kagome, this needs to stop," he said, now more calmly. "She can't keep doing things like this to you. One day you're going to end up in the hospital for something _much_ worse than broken bones or bruises."

He was right. But she couldn't tell Inuyasha the real reason behind why she wouldn't allow him to say something to her…

_Flashback…_

_As Kagome fell suddenly, she screamed out as her left elbow collided with the hard, cement floor._

_As she looked behind her with tears forming in her eyes, Kagome's heart rate plummeted to nearly nothing._

_"Hello, Bitch," Kikyo said as she knelt down and smiled evilly at her. "Well lookie here. If it isn't the slut that stole my man away from me," she said as she pulled her hair away from her neck. "And the only reason he's with you to begin with is because you trapped him. How nice indeed."_

_"I didn't trap Inuyasha," she spat. "He chose me!"_

_"Oh really? Now was this before or after he raped you?"_

_As her heart nearly stopped, Kagome glared at her evil, almost identical twin. This wasn't good._

_"What are you talking about?" she asked roughly._

_"Oh, I ran into your mother at the program. And I found out a lot of information that the demonic police would love to know about your boyfriend. Especially how your daughter's came into existence."_

_As she felt the color drain from her face, Kagome looked to the ground. Now she was angry._

_As far as the demonic laws were concerned, Inuyasha was technically a danger to society. And since Kagome had in fact kept her children, instead of giving them up for adoption like the government had asked her to do, Inuyasha would most likely be forced to stay away from her if they ever learned the truth behind the twins conception. _

_"My mother is crazy, so everything you heard wasn't true," she said as she hissed at her. "She's hated demons since I was a child."_

_"Oh really? Then what's with these demonic scars everywhere on your body?" she hissed back as she dug her nails into the scars on Kagome's neck. "From what your mother told me, she had every right to be concerned about your well being." _

_As Kagome yelped and slapped her hands away, she slipped and hit her elbow once more. Nearly screaming loud enough for her lungs to give out._

_But no one else could hear her._

_"Hmm, isn't the punishment for rape amongst hanyou's ten to fifteen years in prison?" she asked still smiling. "And thanks to you, my dad can't even find a job now… so, I think that would be the perfect payback to you both for what you've done."_

_"No!"_

_"Then… unless you want any of this information leaking out, Inuyasha had better not come anywhere near me. If he threatens me once, I'll make sure that the police find out your dark little secret. Is that understood?"_

_Kagome had never thought she could hate someone more than her mother, but right now, Kikyo had taken first place._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "Why? Is this just because Inuyasha didn't want to be your fucking trophy?"_

_"Oh, that's not the only reason, Bitch," she said as she stood up. "It's because I hate you. And since you've ruined my life, I'm going to slowly do the same to you. Have fun at the hospital. Bye," she said as she waved behind her as she walked down the hallway into class._

_As she tried to stand up, Kagome stumbled and slammed into the wall. The blast of pain coming from her arm was almost so much that she felt dizzy. But she needed to hold it together at least until she got to the nurses office._

_As she leaned against the wall, Kagome slowly made her way down the other end of the hall._

_She couldn't let Inuyasha know that Kikyo had found out their secret. Under no circumstances what so ever. If he knew, he would threaten Kikyo's life. She knew this almost instantly. And without Kagome having the mating marks on her body… Kikyo would be able to prove that she wasn't lying._

_Leaning against the cool wall across from the nurses office, she allowed her tears to fall down her cheeks._

_"What am I going to do now?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha helped Kagome into the car, he couldn't help but wonder what had really happened.

Kagome hadn't spoken much at all since leaving the nurses office, and it was almost as if she was staying this silent because there was something very heavy hanging over her head.

He wasn't going to push the matter right now, but he also wasn't okay with the idea of Kagome needing to wear a sling for the next few weeks. Having an injury like this wasn't going to make things any easier.

"Do you want to go to the hospital or would you like me to heal you?" he asked not looking at her.

As she looked over at him suddenly, Kagome's confusion was written all over her face.

"What?"

"Again, would you rather I heal you, or do you want to do things the human way?" he asked once more, but now he was looking at her sadly. "If you're not going to let me do anything against Kikyo, let me at least make sure that she's not going to attack you while you already have an injury."

The look in his eyes made her seriously wish that Kikyo had not even come back to school, but she knew with her arm out of commission like this, she really would be an easy target for the dead eyed girl. And one broken bone was not enough to stop her.

But healing her? Could Inuyasha really do that?

"How could you heal me? You've never mentioned this to me before," she said cautiously.

"Well, you'd have to drink some of my blood. That's the reason I've never mentioned it to you before," he said as she noticed that his hands were shaking.

"And… what else would that do to me?" she asked carefully.

Even though the idea of drinking his blood was kind of gross, Kagome was now interested in at least the details.

"It might make you stronger, and possibly more… horny, but as far as I know, that's all," he said lightly blushing. "Sesshomaru had told me about it a long time ago when I was still just a little kid. But he told me it's not safe to do all the time for Hanyou's."

Okay, now this bothered her.

"Why not?"

"Eh, something about it draining my demonic abilities temporarily," he said simply.

But as she looked at him, Kagome could tell that that was something he really wasn't okay with.

For Inuyasha, weakness had always been a concern. And now that Kikyo was back in school, him losing any of his influential strength wasn't exactly appealing. But if it was to protect Kagome, she knew he'd lay down everything for her. Even his life.

As they sat in silence, Kagome reached up to gently rub one of his ears and sighed.

"I'll let you choose. Either or, I'm okay with it."

As he slightly relaxed, Inuyasha gently grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her scars.

These wouldn't heal if he gave her his blood. Not in the slightest. And they would only turn into mating marks once they had actually done the deed. But as his eyes took in the white sling for her left arm once again, he growled.

There was no other option.

"I need your water bottle," he said emotionlessly.

Without even asking why, Kagome handed him her small Fiji water bottle and watched him intently.

As he emptied the remaining contents, Inuyasha sliced a very small cut into his left wrist with his claws and watched closely as the bottle began to slowly fill.

Since this was an intentional injury, Inuyasha knew that the wound wouldn't close until he licked it shut. But as the bottle finally hit the halfway mark, he began to feel very dizzy.

"Inuyasha… I think that's enough," Kagome said as she noticed how pale he'd become.

Pressing the open cut to his mouth quickly, Inuyasha handed Kagome the bottle and breathed deeply. Running his tongue over and over his skin, he felt his tiny inscision begin to close. But still, he could feel how weak he'd made himself by doing this.

As Kagome watched him, his eyes told her to start drinking.

"That'll spoil within ten minutes, Baby," he said as he pulled his now nearly healed wrist away from his mouth. "And if I have to do this again, I'll most likely pass out."

Well, that didn't sound very good at all.

As Kagome looked at the half full bottle of blood, she could feel her stomach turning at the idea of actually drinking it. But… with Kikyo's vengeance plots and Inuyasha sitting there right now, obviously feeling very weak, she couldn't back down now.

As she brought it to her lips, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she tipped the bottle back and drank.

To her own shock, it didn't have the disgusting coppery taste normal human blood had. It actually tasted…

Pretty damn good.

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and found that he was watching her from his own seat.

"Let me guess, it doesn't taste bad?" he asked her lightly.

As she nodded and took a deep breath, Kagome was almost shocked to see she only had maybe two or three sips left in the container.

"It tastes like… Wine," she said blankly as she stared at him. "A very rich, sweet wine."

"That's how it's suppose to taste," he said as he encouraged her to finish it off. "Why do you think I've never minded licking any of my own cuts closed?"

Tipping the bottle back once more, finishing off the contents as quickly as possible before it spoiled, Kagome also noticed one other, very odd thing.

The bottle was completely clean. None of the blood had stuck to the insides what so ever. There wasn't even a red tint left. It just looked as if someone had washed it completely clean.

But before she could ask how that was possible, Kagome felt the bones in her elbow begin to rapidly fuse back together. As she grabbed for his hand, Inuyasha wrapped his body against her and cooed lightly.

"It'll pass in a few minutes, Baby," he whispered as another wave of agony assaulted her. "Just breathe."

But she felt as though breathing would make the pain more intense. Gasping roughly, Kagome felt a final, harsh snap in her arm, and she screamed.

Before she could even try to get a grasp on reality, Kagome fainted in his arms. Inuyasha nearly panicked as she laid limply against his chest, but he was glad when he found that his blood had done the job.

Taking her arm gently out of the sling, Inuyasha inspected it.

The bones were back in the correct order, and fully healed from what he could tell.

As gently as he could, Inuyasha placed her into his lap and stroked her hair.

He really hadn't wanted to do this. It had most likely been the most painful choice to make. But what he hadn't told Kagome about her drinking his blood… she most likely would have not done this had she known.

Kagura had told him the night before, that if he had ever done this as a method of healing, then Inuyasha would **always** know when Kagome was in danger. And he would always find her no matter where she was to save her.

Meaning, his demonic nature would come out to protect her, and only she would be able to force it back to sleep.

He had a very bad feeling now as he sat in the car with her, that once he told her, Kagome would most likely be pissed at him. But he couldn't stand it anymore.

If Kikyo was going to continue to harass her, then he was going to be the one to put an end to it.

And nothing now, would ever stand in his way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome?"

As her eyes shot open, Kagome looked around quickly and realized that she was in the back seat of her car.

'_How in the world did I get back here?' _she thought silently.

But as she looked around to the front seat, she saw that Inuyasha was looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey… you're awake finally," he smiled in relief. "You've been out cold for almost two hours now."

"Really?' she said as she sat up. But as she did, her first instinct was to shriek; when there was absolutely no pain, she rolled up her sleeve and her eyes widened.

Her arm… was fully healed.

Meaning no swollen flesh, no minor cuts, and no bruising.

Looking into the golden glowing eyes of her worried boyfriend, Kagome could feel his blood now running throughout her system. She felt much warmer than she thought she should, as the windows were open and she was wearing a very thin long sleeved black shirt, and for some odd reason… she felt very strong.

Like she could bench press a truck if she wanted to.

Looking at her hands, Kagome noticed that her scars were still the same, if not a little bit darker then they were before. But besides that, she felt amazing.

"Geez, what the heck did you do to me?" she asked as she smiled at him. "Seriously, I feel five hundred percent better now."

As he chuckled at her, he gently placed one clawed hand on the side of her face and shook his head.

"Well, five hundred percent sounds pretty damn good to me," he said as he turned around in the seat and waited for her to come back up to the front. "But we should probably get home. Naraku's called you five times since you blacked out."

"Oh shit!" she shouted as she jumped into the passanger seat quickly and secured her seat belt. "I forgot that he needed us home tonight!"

Even though Inuyasha was smiling on the outside as he took in her energetic mood, Kagome could now sense that there was something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying to me," she chided.

"No, I'm not."

"I can sense it."

"Well… look, it's nothing to worry about okay?" he said as he started the car and left the parking lot of the park. He'd driven here as the last bell had rung out at school. And the last thing he wanted was for someone to see Kagome passed out in his arms. "Trust me, please?"

Even though she wanted to know what exactly was wrong, Kagome figured she would let it slide…

At least until they got home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Oh boy!**

**Wanna talk about A LOT of shit going on???**

**Lol, well everyone.. That's it for Chapter 27. PLEASE let me know what you thought!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	28. Chapter 28: Broken Glass

_Chapter 28: Broken Glass _

"Mommy? What's this stuff?" Kaiya asked sheepishly as she poked at the clay on the metal table in the arts and crafts room of the house.

"Yeah…," Amaya said and she covered her nose and frowned. "It smells really bad."

Rolling her eyes at her daughter's obviously over sensitive nose, Kagome pulled out two stools from under the table and patted the tops of each with a smile on her face.

"It's called clay girls," she said warmly as she watched Amaya hop up with ease, and then help her sister who was struggling like always get into the seat. "Think of it as… another type of Play-Doh. Only this one will actually stay together when it dries-"

"What the fuck is that smell?!" Inuyasha yelled from the living room.

As both twins giggled, Kagome rolled her eyes once more and sighed. After cutting a few large pieces from the block her art teacher had given her at school last week, she showed the girls quickly how to work with this type of clay and she began to make her way to the living room to chew her fiancé out.

Since she had come home only two hours before hand, completely healed and feeling beyond amazing, Kagome had decided that since the school hadn't contacted either Naraku or Jako about the incident, that it was safe to go about the plans she had had before the whole fiasco started. She had been wanting to spend more time with the girls and teaching them about arts and crafts for a while now. And since they would be starting kindergarten in only a few more months, she wanted to make sure that her girls would be able to tolerate the smells and maybe even take an interest in it.

Even Inuyasha had told her to start getting them use to it now. He had told her that his mother hadn't prepared him for anything, and on his first, second, and third day, he'd been sent home for becoming sick. All of the new scents he had taken in had overloaded his brain. And he still cringed at remembering the smell of paste.

And that had been when Kagome had first met him, and she had been the only child there who was not afraid to take him to the nurses office. Even their teacher hadn't wanted to help him.

So she knew that this needed to start now. The last thing she wanted was for either of her girls to become extremely sick because of all the new, random, and strong scents that they were going to have to face and tolerate in school. But it did annoy her slightly that Inuyasha had forgotten to watch his mouth. So now, as she stormed into the kitchen to enter the living room and yell at him, she stopped.

Someone was coming up the driveway. And from what she could tell… it wasn't either of her parents or Kagura. It was someone else..

Looking out the kitchen window, Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Miroku's 1956 Ford Fairlane speeding up her driveway. As the car came to a screeching halt, she heard the front door open and slam. And as she saw the silvery white hair of her hanyou thrashing back and fourth wildly, she figured that it would be best to follow.

"Miroku? What are you doing here man? Is everything okay?" Inuyasha asked in a panic as he rushed up to the window.

But as he looked into the car, his heart nearly dropped out of his chest as he realized that Sango was laying in the back of the car dead asleep. Looking at his friend, whom now Inuyasha noticed seemed fairly pissed, he backed away from the car door just as Kagome rushed up behind him.

As Miroku emerged from car and pulled the driver's seat forward, Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a very even tone in her eyes, waiting for an answer.

Sadly, he had none. Inuyasha was just as confused and surprised by Miroku's surprise visit as she was.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked calmly as she watched him take Sango's lifeless body out of the back of his car and turned around to face them. "Talk to me. Why are you here right now? I thought you said Sango was suppose to be on bed rest for the next two weeks?"

As he looked down at his girlfriend of nearly three years, Miroku began to shake.

"Guess who's at my house right now and enrolling in our school in three days?" he said bitterly as he looked into Kagome's eyes, not caring in the least if he seemed violent right now. "I'll give you a hint; he's my cousin that I've hated since I was playing in the sandbox with you two."

Oh. Shit.

"No… are you joking?" she pleaded.

The slight, yet aggravated shaking of his head confirmed it.

"Hojo's Dad kicked him out again for having drugs in the house. And as you can well remember, my parents are complete Hippy stoners. So they told him as long as he only brought weed, and _nothing else_, then he could stay with us. But I had brought Sango to my house for the day because her father said that all the construction going on would probably stress her out…. And my cousin slipped something in her strawberry milkshake. I don't even know what the fuck he gave her. But I clocked him so hard that he went flying through our living room window," he vented in a very even tone. And Miroku was never the type of man to hit anyone. So… this wasn't good.

Looking carefully at his friend, Inuyasha slowly walked up to Miroku and gave him a look that was purely sympathetic.

"Dude… you're really shaking a lot. Let me take her and we'll go inside. I can smell Sango's dried blood and if your not completely careful, those stitches of hers will reopen quickly and easily," he said as he gently placed a clawed hand on his shoulder.

Even though all he did was look at him, Miroku complied. As he handed Sango over to his hanyou best friend, Kagome draped her arms over his shoulders as they walked into the house.

As they reached the stairs, Inuyasha bent down and sniffed Sango's lips, praying that he could pick out what Miroku's moronic cousin had given her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miroku asked venomously.

"Trying to figure out what Hojo gave her before I can't pick up the scent anymore. Kagome opened something in the house that overloaded my senses and whatever the hell it was-"

"It was clay you dimwit."

"- I couldn't smell anything other than it even if I tried," he finished as she gave him a stern look.

"Mommy! Kaiya's making a mess!" they all heard Amaya whine. Then a crash. "Oww! That hurt!"

"Stop tattling on me!" they all heard Kaiya yell back at her sister.

"Don't throw that stuff at me! It stinks!"

"Oww! Don't push me!"

Another loud crash.

As all three teenagers cringed upon hearing something even louder crash and apparently something break nearly three rooms away, Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a dull look as she folded her arms over her chest. As they heard another loud crash she let it be very well known in her eyes that this time… it was his turn.

"Daddy!" Kaiya screamed.

"Mommy!" Amaya screamed at the same time.

As he looked down at Sango in his arms, Inuyasha sighed and kicked open the front door. As it nearly fell off the hinges, he gently placed her on the large couch next to the window and stomped his way through the living room, past the kitchen and down a small hallway leading to the room where his fighting daughter's were. Right now, he was seriously not in the mood for his twins to be fighting, especially since he'd recognized the scent coming off his friend's lips.

Liquid Valium.

And apparently, the asshole had given her a double dose of the stuff, because he could tell that she was no where near waking up. And when Sango finally _did_ wake up, he had a very bad feeling that she might possibly be so sick that she wouldn't even be able to leave.

What a day this was turning out to be.

* * *

"Stop that!" Amaya whined as her sister pulled her hair once more. "That hurts!"

As she fought back, Amaya was careful as she swiped at her sister's hands to try and get her to leave her alone. She's realized now that if she got too angry, her claws extended to twice their normal size. And they were very, very sharp now.

The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt her sister; so she'd take the cruelty over hurting her any day of the week.

"Not until you promise you won't tattle on me again! You always tattle!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"_Girls!_ That's _enough_!" came a bellowing, harsh voice from the doorway.

As both twins cringed and shrank back in opposite directions at seeing their father, whom was definitely _not _in the best of moods right now, Kaiya's tears started to fall down her face in rivers, which made Amaya roll her eyes and sigh.

'_Why does she always have to cry? It's not fair! She always gets what she wants for crying!'_ she thought bitterly as she looked down at her tiny hands and felt like shaking. Her claws were still extended to their full length, and that meant, at least in her mind, that she was still dangerous.

But as she quickly glanced up at her father, Amaya felt her own tears begin to flood her eyes… and she felt as weak as her sister was. Or at the very least… she felt angry. This wasn't her fault in the least. Kaiya had kept slopping that horrible smelling clay around on the table like it had been mud. And all she had asked her to do was stop making such a mess and spreading it out all over the table, and Kaiya had just stuck out her tongue and smashed her hands onto her red t-shirt, which had made her fall off her chair instantly and crash into the bookshelf.

She wanted to growl at how unfair this was turning out to be. But she thought that with her Daddy standing right there, that he would instantly think she had started the fight. And that was usually how it went. Amaya understood that her sister's demonic abilities really hadn't started developing yet, so, the smell wasn't bothering her. But it made her eyes sting and she felt stuffy even from just a slight whiff of the stuff.

Keeping her eyes trained into her hands, the only thing she could think to do was sit there and wait.

"What exactly is going on in here?!" he growled as he folded his arms over his chest and glared at them. Noticing the complete and utter destruction of the arts and crafts room. "Someone had better answer me right now!"

As he looked to his oldest, whom had been the first one to start yelling, Inuyasha felt his heart drop.

Her hair was covered in brown/red clay and it was a complete and utter disaster, even her face and clothes were covered and most likely destroyed. She even had a small scrape on her elbow that he could only guess was from falling off one of the bar stool type chairs. And then he noticed that…

Her claws were out.

As he looked to his younger daughter, fearing she maybe had a cut somewhere, he paused.

Other than her curly hair being a little frazzled, she was completely fine, and not covered in clay anywhere except for her hands and upper arms.

Apparently, Kaiya had started the fight, and she had been hoping that 'Daddy' would keep her out of being taught a lesson.

Not. True. At. All.

"_Kaiya_…," he growled. "Why is your sister covered in that foul smelling clay your mother brought home?"

As she folded her arms and turned away from him and pouted, Inuyasha blanched.

Was she seriously about to throw a hissy fit? Seriously?

"I want an answer, Missy," he growled fiercely, trying his best to show he meant business. "Otherwise your grounded for the next two weeks."

As she spun around with complete and utter shock written all over her face, Inuyasha smiled to himself. Well, that worked. Or so he thought.

"I hate you!"

His ears instantly pressed to his head like a bomb had just exploded right in front of him. Did she really just say that? All because he had figured out just by looking at the two of them who was mainly at fault? As he looked down at his younger daughter, Inuyasha realized something.

She was acting like a complete spoiled brat because she wasn't getting her way. And because she _had_ gotten caught for once. She had been hoping that her sister was going to be the one to get yelled at for the demolished room because she was the weakling normally. And that was not something he was going to tolerate. Not in the least.

Noticing a small plastic pink hair in the corner turned over, Inuyasha walked between both of his daughter's and picked it up in his left arm, then, turned around and grabbed Kaiya by the back of her blue t-shirt and carried her like a sack of potatoes in his other arm. As she screamed seeing 'The Chair', she kicked and tried to get away from her father. But it was a futile attempt at escape. And he growled at her as she went to actually bite him.

"Don't even test me today Missy," he growled, feeling his face contort into his full demonic form. "You're in a lot of trouble right now. And if I have to, I'll keep you in a time out for a lot longer than your mother does. I'll keep you in one _for the rest of the night_."

As she started to whimper, Inuyasha slowly made his way through the kitchen and into the living room without so much as a growl. Which surprised him, because he was fairly pissed off right now.

As Kagome looked at his face when he stomped into the room, she paled.

"What's going on?!" she asked as she looked into the blood red eyes of her fiancé with concern. Inuyasha had NEVER gotten angry… or at the very least this angry with their daughter's before. So she had to guess that something had gone terribly wrong in his attempt to resolve the issue.

"Kaiya started the fight. And she just tried to bite me and she's already kicked and scratched at me. She's going on a time out," he hissed as he dropped the chair in the corner unceremoniously and set Kaiya down gently. But as she crossed her arms and pouted, Inuyasha pointed to the poor pink chair and growled at her.

"Sit!"

"No! I didn't do any-"

"Kaiya Hikari Higurashi-Taishio! If you don't get in that chair _right now_… I will be making sure that you sit in your room for the rest of the night! So sit down now!" he growled as he bent down on one knee and looked her square in the face, making her two tone eyes widen in shock as she finally got a good look at her father's true demonic features. "You should know better than to treat your sister like that! She's having a very hard time learning how to control her demonic powers right now, and from what it looks like, she did everything in her power to _not_ lash out and attack you! How selfish and foolish could you be to treat her like that?! I'm very disappointed in you right now!"

As the water works came flooding down her slightly chubby face, Inuyasha wasn't buying it this time around. As he picked up the chair and slammed it into place in the corner, Kagome wanted to yell and scream at him for treating Kaiya this way. She was ONLY four years old!

As he pointed to the chair once more with his extended claws, Inuyasha bared his fangs to show he was the alpha in this house at this very moment. And Mommy wasn't going to be coddling her. She needed a serious reality check and punishment for this. And he was fed up with her acting like a spoiled brat.

_"I said sit!"_ he growled.

As Kagome was about to pull him away and try to coax her baby girl into listening, mainly because she hadn't seen Amaya yet, but she had had the feeling that Kaiya had been the one this time to start the fight anyways, Kaiya looked down at her feet and walked over to the chair.

And sat down, without another word.

As he sighed and returned to standing, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and took a deep breath.

"She's not to move from that chair until she's thought _long and hard _about what she's done. Now, I'm going to go and check on Amaya and see if she's okay. I figured she needed a few moments alone so that's why I left her in the arts and crafts room," he said in his raspy demonic voice. "Which by the way… _she _destroyed," he said as he hiked his three inched clawed thumb behind him. "And she will be cleaning that room once she's ready to say she's sorry."

As he walked past her, Kagome blinked for a few moments and wondered what the hell had just happened. Looking at her younger child, she almost felt pity. But comforting her right now would only make Kaiya think that she had done nothing wrong… and that wouldn't solve anything.

Since neither of her children had gone through the terrible two's or three's, she'd wondered if they were ever going to have the bad behavior moments like many other normal human children.

Well, after the past few days, she was guessing that at least Kaiya had started the Terrible Four's. Amaya had just seemed to be having difficulties dealing with her growing demonic powers. But Kaiya…

"I don't wanna sit here," she heard her daughter grumble. "Daddy's so mean."

As she sighed, Kagome bent down and placed her hand on her tiny shoulder.

"Sweetie, you know your Daddy loves you. He's just very upset right now, and the two of you fighting is not making matters any easier on him," she said gently. "But you know that what you did was wrong. So you will be sitting here until you've really thought about what you've done."

As she jerked her shoulder away from her mother, Kagome gave up and started her way over to the other half of the living room where Miroku was gently brushing his knuckles against Sango's cheek. He hadn't even heard a thing.

Or he had, and just hadn't cared enough to get involved.

Well, as if this day could get any worse, now she had to deal with an unconscious Sango, a pissed off royally Miroku, Kaiya acting out, and a very stressed out Inuyasha whom was on his very last nerve for the day.

Boy, did she need a vacation.

* * *

As he walked into the room and knelt down before her, Inuyasha sighed as he gently placed his clawed hands on her his other child's shoulders. She still seemed fairly shaken up…

And upset, but he couldn't blame her there.

"Amaya?" came the raspy voice of her father as gently as possible. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

As she looked up, Inuyasha nearly recoiled in shock.

The purple markings… they were on her face. And her eyes were a slight pink tone now, almost as if they had been trying to change, but she wasn't old enough for that to happen. But as he also noticed the slight puff under both of her eyes, he relaxed a little.

"No…," she whimpered as she held her tiny hands up to his face. "They won't go back to normal, Daddy."

Even though he was calmer now than he had been a few moments ago, Inuyasha told his demonic side mentally to hold on before disappearing.

'_Are you certain?'_ the voice of his other half asked. '_She's still just a baby…_'

As he gave a mental nod, his demonic soul stayed in place, not budging from it's front row seat. Even though he could feel the other half of his soul's unease, Inuyasha assured it that everything would be fine.

As Amaya looked at her Daddy, she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Daddy? What's wrong with your face?" she asked sweetly.

As he looked behind her, Inuyasha kept his eyes cast down as he grabbed a huge piece of a broken mirror and handed it to her. When she didn't take it, he sighed.

"It won't cut you Sweetheart. I promise," he whispered gently. "I need you to look at your face right now."

As she hesitantly reached out, Inuyasha watched her very carefully. He had a very odd feeling that Amaya wasn't going to take the change in her own appearance lightly.

And boy had he been right.

As she gasped and threw the mirror down roughly, Inuyasha deflected as much of the shattering glass as he could. Even though his skin was far too resilient to be cut, he watched his child's face as she paled as he wasn't cut, in any way at all.

Looking down at her legs, she started choking back tears.

There were several large chunks laying next to her legs, and not a single one had cut her. Looking at her elbow, which had had a fairly nasty rug burn on it from her sister pushing her, she started to shake.

It was completely healed over, and practically gone.

"D-Daddy?" she asked shakily. "What's going on?"

As he sighed, Inuyasha pushed the broken glass away from both of them and scooped her into his arms. As he allowed her to sob, he ran his extended claws gently through her hair. She wasn't even remotely sure about what was happening to her right now. And he knew that she needed him desperately.

After some time, he tilted her chin up so she was looking directly at him. And he had a feeling that she was terrified of his blood red eyes, enlarged canines and claws, and even the purple markings. But she needed to see what he was. She needed to know that her fate depended on not becoming like him.

Even though he knew that he and Kagome had clearly decided that they would never medicate their children, they still needed to handle every situation like this with care. His mother had not been able to handle this side of his blood. She had started drugging him as soon as he had learned how to talk. His abilities had started when he was a little younger than his daughter, but it still hurt to know she had finally awaken to her own dark side.

"Honey… do you remember me telling you a while ago that you're almost exactly like me?" he asked gently.

When she nodded, Inuyasha pressed his hand to hers, spreading out his fingers to show her exactly how long his claws had become compared to hers.

"Well, since we're hanyou's… if we get very angry, upset, or even afraid… we lose track of our emotions, and our demonic blood can take us over. It's our bodies natural self defense mechanism. I'm only nineteen years old, which to you might be old, but I'm still very young for a hanyou, and I'm finally learning how to control my demonic abilities on my own. The markings on your face are just like mine and your grandfather's. My dad was a full blooded demon. Just like your uncle is. But my mother… she's human. And because of my parents blood being so completely different, this is what you, me, and eventually your sister, are going to have to deal with for the rest of our lives," he said as quietly an gently as he could. Knowing full well that she was trying her hardest to understand him. "I know this is very hard for you to understand, Sweetheart. But this is not a bad thing. We're just different. It's not a horrible thing to be a hanyou."

But when she tilted her head to the side once more, as if something had struck her as odd, Inuyasha looked at her with a warm smile.

That is, until she spoke.

"But… if Grandpa was a demon… and Grandma is a human… and you're a hanyou… but Mommy's a human… how come me and Kaiya are half demons? That doesn't make any sense, Daddy," she said as she looked at their hands still pressed together.

Inuyasha's blood instantly turned to ice as it pumped through his heart. At his own child's words, that he couldn't even begin to answer.

He had never thought she would figure out something that vital so young in her life. Inuyasha had been praying every single night that Amaya, along with Kaiya, would never see that connection. It had been bothering him for the past few months, wondering if they would ever see the underlying darkness in his and Kagome's relationship; if one of them would make the awkward connection. And now, with her sitting right in his lap, surrounded by the broken glass of the mirror, Inuyasha wanted to scream.

Almost instantly, every ounce of pain and agony over the painful event flashed in his mind. Every haunting nightmare was replaying in his mind over and over again. Inuyasha could see his daughter's beautiful face slowly fading, and being replaced my the images of Kagome screaming, beneath him. As he took one deep breath, praying it would fade away before it completely consumed him, Inuyasha's demonic soul screamed in agony. He was trapped as well. And he knew he was now crying, because Amaya screamed.

"Daddy! Your eyes are bleeding!" she choked as she grabbed a tissue from under the table. "Mommy! Daddy's hurt!"

Before he could even muster the ability to call back that everything was fine, Kagome was rushing into the room, and she gasped upon seeing the damage of the room. Kaiya really had totaled the arts and crafts room. But… when she looked at her child, and her fiancé, Kagome began to shake uncontrollably.

Inuyasha was crying. In his demonic form, he was crying. His eyes were covered by his silver white bangs. But, it was his tears that scared her to death.

They were the color of blood.

Looking to her daughter, Kagome covered her mouth with her hands and stifled a gasp of horror. Amaya had her demonic markings clearly on her cheeks. And, her claws were much longer than they normally were.

It had finally happened. She had begun the change, just like Inuyasha had when he had been so young. Her powers had gotten much stronger since her father had been around, but Kagome had been hoping that her baby girl would not have to suffer this fate for a little while longer.

She had been wrong. So, completely and utterly wrong.

As she crumbled to the ground, Kagome winced at feeling a large, thin sliver of glass split open her hand on contact. But she could care less about the pain, right now, Inuyasha needed her to bring him back to reality.

"Inuyasha?! What's wrong?!" she asked weakly. Hoping that he wouldn't freak out over her small cut.

He didn't answer her, didn't look at her, and his tears kept streaming down his face onto his white tank top. Making him look as though he had been in a horrible fight with someone and he was beaten badly.

"Baby?! Answer me!" she shouted. As she felt her panic take over she reached up and pulled his face to meet her eyes, and her own tears began to run down her face in rivers. "Look at me!"

There was no recognition in his eyes, they were completely blank; devoid of all emotion and life. Even though they were the violent red eyes of the monster that had nearly destroyed her, she couldn't stop herself from crying.

Those violent red eyes were practically dead. With not even one tiny sliver of life in them.

"Baby, it's me. It's Kagome. Listen to my voice!" she pleaded. "Inuyasha… please come back to me!"

As she pleaded with him, Amaya watched her parents carefully. Was this her fate? To be like her father, struggling with his demonic nature as if he was trying to win a war within himself daily?

And her mother, her amazingly kind, sweet, endearing, beautiful mother, crying and begging him to come back to life essentially.

Was,… was she going to put a boy through this type of hell one day? When she was older and fell in love?

Amaya just looked at her parents and felt her own tears start up in the instant her mother began pleading with him again, and as her tears fell onto her dress, she instantly became aware of another difference.

Her tears were a slight pinkish red. Almost the color of strawberry juice.

Instantly wiping her eyes with her t-shirt, Amaya looked carefully down at her claws…

And then to her mother's scars.

'_Daddy did those…,'_ she thought numbly as she finally made the connection. Looking at her father's own claws, she tried to figure out when and how, but she had no idea. Her mother had always had those horrible scars for as long as she could remember, and as she recalled when she had asked her about them, the only thing her mother had done was cry.

_"It was a horrible accident that happened a long time ago…"_

But, what exactly had he really done to her mother? She was completely in the dark.

Which, for the young couple, was a good thing. Because they didn't want either of their children to know the ugly truth behind their birth.

After a few moments, the light returned to his eyes slightly as his demonic features slowly began to fade away. As his eyes returned to the beautiful fiery sunset colors she had never gotten out of her mind for all those years of being away from him, she cried even harder.

He wasn't okay. He had been only telling her he was doing better as not to worry her. She could see it now as she looked in his eyes… that something had definitely triggered that pain and anguish once more. And had brought everything they had worked so hard to get past back into full swing.

"K-Kagome?…," he faltered. "W-What just happened?"

As if she hadn't been crying a lot already, Kagome tears fell without her even blinking.

As she instantly pressed her lips to his, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt her hot tears burn his cheeks. Looking at her closed eyes, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what had just happened to him. He'd felt as though he had been placed in a dark, cold cage of agony and despair until he had heard her calling to him. Bringing him back to the world of the living.

Now, as he looked at her, Inuyasha knew it.

She knew. She knew he wasn't over what happened in the least.

Great.

As she finally pulled back from what seemed like an eternity, Kagome gently cupped his face in her hands as she pressed her forehead to his.

Looking on, really unbeknownst to her parents, Amaya looked down at her claws once more, and felt a stab of relief as they were finally shrinking back down to nothing. At feeling her fangs retract, she sighed.

Well, at least she wasn't a monster anymore. At least she hoped the markings were gone and she looked like her normal, average self.

But… her daddy didn't look so good. Neither did her mother.

They were crying and clinging to each other for what seemed like a lifetime, so, taking her queue, Amaya quickly got up and made her way to the bathroom upstairs so she could take a shower. The smell of the clay was still making her sick to her stomach, and she had a feeling that the only way she would feel one hundred percent better, was if she removed the odor completely.

As she left the room, Inuyasha closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist tightly. He needed her to stay here with him right now. His daughter's words still haunted him. His memories still haunted him.

Everything still haunted him. Deeply. Even though he and Kagome had been trying so hard for so long it seemed now, that everything was all in vain.

"Why?… Why didn't you tell me, Inuyasha?" she croaked lightly. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on and what your feeling."

As he sagged, Inuyasha buried his face in the crook of her neck; his favorite place. He could not find the words to tell her anymore how scared he really was, how angry at himself he'd been for months now, how lonely he'd felt all of those years she had been gone from his life.

It was like he was living in that cage again; all alone, and afraid of everything.

"I…"

The words just would not come out. All of the pain and suffering stayed where it was, in his heart and locked so far away from her, that even Inuyasha, could barely help it.

As he looked up into her eyes of ice, Inuyasha felt as if her gaze was fighting to get past his, and deep into his soul. Her tears just kept falling, and even though seeing her so sad hurt him more than anything… he just couldn't tell her.

And she knew he couldn't. As Kagome sighed and pressed her forehead to his once more, she took a deep breath.

It was really, truly her last alternative.

"Give me your cell phone," she whispered.

As he stilled, Inuyasha was now looking to her for answers and explanations. But her determined demeanor told him she was not going to say another word until his phone was in her hands. So, reaching into his back pocket, Inuyasha handed her the small object with shaky hands and looked down into his lap.

As she flipped open the RAZR, Kagome went into his contacts and found the person she needed to call. As she hit send and waited, Kagome gently placed her free hand on the side of his face, making him look up into her eyes. She wished she alone was enough to stop the nightmares from invading his mind. But now, she was so certain that her, the girls, and even their new life was weighing heavily on him. And she needed help if she was going to save him from himself now.

"Mr. Taishio… what a nice surprise," said a very friendly female voice. "I take it you needed someone to talk to?"

As Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, Kagome directed her attention towards the phone call, and Inuyasha's jaw nearly hit the floor as he listened.

"Actually, this is Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha's girlfriend and mother of his children," she said coolly. "I needed to know if the offer to see me still stands and if Inuyasha can have some appointments scheduled as well this week? We've just hit a huge bump in the road and I think it would be best if you saw us both."

As Helen stuttered in complete shock, Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Listen Lady, my boyfriend is a complete and utter mess, and I know I'm not too far behind him. We haven't truly confronted the entire issue and now, I'm reaching out because I do not want him ending back up in Shikon Hills before our daughter's turn five in three weeks. Can you help us? Yes or no?"

As she waited for an answer, Inuyasha began rubbing his eyes roughly.

Of course, she wanted to try therapy _now_.

"Yes," Helen said quietly; still processing the fact of whom she was actually speaking to. "Has he stopped taking his medication? That could be the cause of-"

"Yes, and he stopped taking it at _my request _and he _will not _be going back on any of it. Inuyasha's medication has been doing him far more harm than good for a very long, long time. He's not been taking anything for the past few days and he's really been fine. It's just I have a feeling a flashback of some sorts happened today and now he's not telling me what's wrong."

"But his medication is suppose to relax his demonic abilities," Helen said sharply. "And it is suppose to also keep him calm and collected. Just jumping off his medication like that is _dangerous_ young lady."

Even though Kagome was betting that this woman she had never met was most likely right, she refused to back down.

"Well, Mrs. Kasshoku, in my opinion, Inuyasha was far more dangerous while _on_ all of those medications. Those medications are the reason behind our past and I blame them fully for what happened to us," she said defiantly as Inuyasha's ears pressed to the side of his head. "Did you know that if a hanyou is heavily medicated from an early age to suppress his or her demonic abilities, that if they are harmed in anyway, their soul will split and the demonic blood can turn into a savage beast? Did you know that everything the human world has done to hanyou's over the centuries to 'try and help' has only made thing's far, far worse for them? One of my daughter's is already showing the signs of that change beginning to happen, and I'll be _damned_ if I ever put her through what Inuyasha has had to suffer with for the majority of his life. Now, we just need to work things out and put matters to rest so we can move on with our lives. Normally. No drugs, just simple clarity of mind bullshit and getting over this hurdle. Can you help us, or not?"

As Inuyasha fell backwards into the broken glass and covered his face in his hands, he didn't even wince as he felt shards jam and slice deeply into his skin. Kagome was probably pissing off his shrink more than anything right now. And Helen truly despised being called 'Mrs. Kasshoku'. She had always complained that it had always made her feel old. And now seeing as Kagome was also giving her a Kagura version of a history lesson, he had a feeling that this might possibly become an ugly conversation very very soon. As he separated two of his fingers, Inuyasha looked up to his beautiful wife to be someday and waited. Helen from what he could tell was in shock at being spoken to like that by a seventeen year old girl. And since he had heard the entire conversation, he was betting that she wasn't all too happy with him for going off all of his medications so suddenly either.

As moments passed, Kagome awaited her answer and looked down at her fiancé. He seemed a little upset by her bluntness, but right now, she couldn't care less. This woman had no idea how much struggle, anger, pain, and flat out misery they had gone through for so long now. And she needed to be put in her place before she would even think about going to see her.

She didn't like doctors. Well, minus her Uncle Suikotsu, but right now, as far as she knew, he didn't even know about Inuyasha being back. None of her uncles did.

Naraku and Jakotsu had both tried to get her to go to therapy, and the few times she had tried it, it hadn't done anything except make her angry and very upset. She had even gotten removed from one appointment when she had been roughly five months pregnant for screaming at her therapist and hitting him. The old man had asked her who the father was and she'd refused to tell him. He'd asked her the same set of questions over and over again, as if he thought he'd be able to pull the information out of her with time. But, she'd kept her mouth shut. So, after her nineteenth session, he had threatened to put her under hypnosis if she didn't try and tell him something. And since she was still a minor, if she refused, he could have her children taken away from her the moment they were born.

He'd ended up with a very nasty bruise to his balls right before security had grabbed her. And after that, Naraku never brought up the idea ever again.

And that shrink had lost all of his credibility. So she had nothing to worry about when it came to him.

But… this woman knew Inuyasha. And from what she'd gathered from his last few appointments with her, she knew him a lot better than most people.

As a long sigh was heard on the other end of the line, Inuyasha's ears twitched as Helen finally spoke once more.

"I've looked into the very few files you in fact have, Ms. Higurashi. You've been violent towards both DSS and even one therapist you had when you were fourteen years old. You've even been given your own antidepressants which you have refused to take for quite a few years now. What makes me think for one moment you won't go completely and utterly insane on me as well? Because as I'm sure you are aware, you are still technically a minor until March of next year. And if saying one wrong thing requires me to call security… you will lose your children instantly because of your last three outbursts with the system. Is that clear?"

Well, she hadn't seen that one coming.

As Inuyasha instantly held his hand out, Kagome looked down at him and felt like shaking.

Those blood red eyes were back, and the growl coming from his throat was enough motivation for her to comply. As she quickly handed him the phone, Kagome looked down in her hands and felt like she'd possibly had a very bad idea calling this woman. Because now, she was hearing the same exact thing her last therapist had told her.

"Hel…," he growled. "I don't like it when anyone pulls threats on Kagome like that… _or_ my children. So watch what you say to her. Because she's only trying to help."

"Inuyasha?! What's wrong with your voice?!" she shrieked.

"Take a guess."

As if he could hear her thoughts churning around in her brain, Inuyasha looked down at his claws and smiled weakly.

This was starting to become far too easy. Now, since his demonic blood was slowly becoming one with his soul once more, if Inuyasha felt like being a scary asshole, all he needed was a simple little idle threat to bring out his inner monster. And now that he was off his medication, he didn't feel completely and utterly sick after the incidents. He actually felt completely normal and relaxed once it faded away.

"Well?" he hissed.

"………….."

"Just as I thought," he said roughly. "Now, I know Kagome was a little crass, but you and I both know she's right. This whole… thing. The feelings and outbursts and even the memories are starting to really weigh on me," he said as his voice slowly became normal again. "I think I…" he said as he now looked at her and smiled weakly. "I mean _we_ need to both start coming in to see you. It might help us more than either of us are willing to admit. So? How 'bout it Helen?"

As he awaited her answer, knowing that she was thinking over the whole situation, Inuyasha gently laced his fingers in Kagome's and pulled himself completely back up effortlessly.

"Okay, I want to see both of you in here on Thursday afternoon right after school. Kagome needs just her school I.D. and her social security card so I can at least put her in the system as a patient of mine," she said in her normal calm voice. "And since you've stopped coming here for at least a few weeks and you're off of your medication, I have no choice but to call your doctor, Inuyasha. If I don't, it might cost me my job. But you are a legal adult now so it really shouldn't be a huge issue that you're not taking any of those medications."

As he smiled, knowing full well that Helen would still take as best care of him as she always had when it came to legal matters, he told her his thanks and hung up the phone.

As they sat in utter silence, Kagome gently reached up and began rubbing one of his ears, causing him to nearly melt in her arms.

"Thank you," she whispered.

As he could clearly hear her fear in her voice at Helen's last words to her, Inuyasha cupped her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes.

"She's not going to do any of those thing's, Kagome. I swear she won't. Hel's just kinda a bitch to people she doesn't really know whom are asking her for help. Once she meets you and gets to know you, I know she'll warm up more to you. I promise."

Even though she knew he was being honest, Kagome felt like screaming.

She hated the idea of therapy, it simply made her skin crawl. But what other option did either of them have now?

Inuyasha's dead red eyes had scared her more than anything. He seemed so trapped and lost within his mind that she'd almost thought he wasn't going to come back to her. But now, she could clearly see him shining. With all of the love and adoration he'd always held for her.

But, she had felt completely helpless when he'd held no light in his eyes. No love, no hope, nothing. She had felt completely and utterly alone. And now… she just didn't know how to feel.

As she stood up and nodded, she held out her hand and smiled weakly.

"We need to check on Sango and Miroku," she said in a false, happier tone. "And I think we need to talk to our children about their fighting issue once again."

Even though he could clearly see the pain in her eyes, Inuyasha let it go for right then and there. She wanted to drop the matter for right now and worry about everything else, just like she always had. And after what he'd just put her through, he could understand why she needed the distraction so badly.

Taking her hand, Inuyasha flexed his back roughly, pushing out two large chunks of glass from his shoulders and any small fragments that had gotten tangled in his hair. The pain was nothing overly serious to him, and since he knew that there was nothing left imbedded in his flesh, he started walking, feeling the wounds beginning to close quickly.

As she looked down once more before leaving the demolished arts and crafts room, Kagome felt a jab of sadness encase her heart.

One large chunk of glass was coated in rich, red, human looking blood. And another was completely covered in black, demonic blood.

The broken glass on the floor had said it all.

They truly were, back to square one.

* * *

**Okay! That's chapter 28 everyone!**

**Lemme know what you think!**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


End file.
